


Owned by Dean

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Abuse, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Ball Gag, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Castiel is worse than Sam, Chastity Device, Clamps - Freeform, Clit leash, Cock Warming, Collars, Crying, Cum Play, Cum Swallowing, Daddy Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean is a monster, Dean is an asshole, Dom Castiel, Dom Chuck, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Dr. Gabriel, Enemas, F/M, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Humiliation, I'll add more if I need, Jealous Dean, Kidnapping, Leashes, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Mental Breakdown, Mistress Jody, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pet Play, Pregnant Reader, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Chuck, Rough Sex, Running Away, Sam calls Gabe for help, Sam is actully nice, Sam is caring, Sex Toys, Slavery, Slight choking., Squirting, Swearing, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Whipping, beads, butt plug, fluffy sam, ice packs, nipple pump, pumps, sub Reader, tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 93
Words: 110,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: The reader is a first time slave and is bought by Dean. Things started out okay, but they soon take a turn for the worse. Just and idea, let me know what you think





	1. New Home

You were bought by Dean. He explained the rules to you, that you were not loud to speak unless spoken too. He explained that sometimes he would go away. Good you thought, maybe then you would be able to relax. Wrong. When he was gone his brother would take over. You were brought to your room 

“7Am, that is when you are up and making me breakfast. After that I will do whatever I want with you. Then I will go to work. That is when you can be free to do whatever you want. I will be gone from 9-12.” Dean explained, you nodded “I expect lunch to be ready when I walk in. I will have lunch 12-1, leave and be back around 4. By then the dishes will be done, house will be clean and you will be ready to so whatever I say. Understood?”

“Yes, sir” you said 

“Good. Now, get some rest, unpack and then dinner.” Dean left. You unpacked your clothes, but you were nervous, what would happen if you messed up? You went to the kitchen and made dinner for Dean, he came in and sat down. You placed the plate and beer in front of him. “Where is your plate?” he asked. 

You looked at him wide eye. This was your first time as a slave, you didn’t know if it was okay to make your own dinner or not. He wasn’t very clear on that, but you didn’t want to ask. Dean chuckled a bit “I’m sorry. I forgot this was your first time and I wasn’t very clear. You will eat your meals with me. Whatever I’m having, you will have. How does that sound?” 

“G-good, sir” you answered 

“Are there leftovers?” 

“Yes”

“Then get yourself a plate and have that” he said with a smile. Wow, he was nice, well nice now, who knows what he’ll actually be like and what about his brother? When you both finished, you took the plates to the sink and cleaned them. You cleaned the kitchen and Dean came up behind you. “This looks good.” 

Two weeks went by and you did just as Dean told you too. You thought this was too good to be true. You were right. “Y/N!” Dean yelled. You rushed in.

“Yes, sir” you said Dean slapped you

“Did I say you could speak?” you shook your head “Where are the books I had lying around? The papers I had out?” You stood there silent “SPEAK!”

“I moved them. Sir, I cleaned up the place l-like you asked” Dean grabbed you by the arm tight

“You stupid bitch. You are to never go in my office”

“You-you never told me that. Sir” Dean slapped you again

“Did I say you could talk? You come with me” Dean dragged you to a room you’ve never seen before and stripped you of your clothes. “Arms up” he instructed. You did as you were told and he put your wrists in to chains hanging from the ceiling. Next he strapped down your ankles so your legs were spread apart. You were shaking, you had no idea what he was going to do. “You’re going to be punished. Those were important books, I needed those left open, it took me weeks to find that information.”

“Wh-wha-what are you going to do?” You asked 

“tsk, tsk” Dean said. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist and moved them up to your breasts and gave them a squeeze. He moved his right hand down to your and rubbed your clit. You let out a moan. Without warning he rammed two fingers in you and pumped in and out. He added a third and you screamed put in pain. You started to cry and Dean pulled out and walked away. When he returned he showed you a bullet vibrator. “This is going in you, on high and I’m not taking it out” Dean turned it on and shoved it on you. You started to cry harder.

“Please” you said

“I’ll be back” Dean said and he left and locked the door. You felt your knees begin to buckle, but your ankles were still tied down. You screamed through your orgasm. Then another one hit and another. You were there for an hour when finally you heard the door open and Dean came in.

“Please sir, please. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t go in your study again” you begged juices running down your leg. 

“Damn right” Dean pulled out the vibrator and turned it off. You sighed in relief as he unbuckled your ankles. Free you thought. You felt the chains on your arms get longer “On your knees” You did and Dean pulled down his pants. “Suck” he said. You did as you were told. You heard him groan. He grabbed your head to keep it still. Finally he came in your mouth. “Swallow” you did tears running down your face. “Good girl” Dean unchained your arms and you dropped to the floor. You were sobbing now, you couldn’t help it, and you couldn’t stop it.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Sir, I’m sorry, please.” You begged 

“Hey, hey” he said gently. He touched your shoulder and you jumped and screamed. “I’m going to take you back to your room” Dean carefully picked you up and carried you to your room. He laid you down and covered you up “Rest tomorrow” He left you laid there in pain and confusion.


	2. Punishment with the brother

Two months has gone by and you haven’t been punished since. You did exactly as you were told, breakfast, lunch and dinner was right on time, each place except the office was clean. You hadn’t met his brother yet and you were nervous too. You gave Dean his breakfast and cleared the table when he was done. 

“Pants off, get on the table” You did as you were told and he licked up your slit and sucked on your clit. You bucked your hips and he held you down. You could feel yourself about to cum and he pulled away. “I’m off to work. Get dressed” and with that he left. You quickly ran to the bathroom and inserted two fingers in yourself. You screamed so loud, thinking you were alone. However you did not hear the door open. There was a knock on the door and you gasped. FUCK

“It’s open” you said quietly and Dean slowly opened the door

“Well, this is new” he said. Dean turned and left. You sighed, but figured that was too easy. Remembering how mad he got when you went into the office and the punishment he gave you. What would he do to you? That night he came home and didn’t say a word during dinner. He didn’t even call you to his room after. The next morning you were woken up by Dean. I over slept you thought. “Follow me” Dean said. He led you to his room and made you take off all your clothes.

“Now, since I found you releasing yourself, I was thinking of your punishment. Open your mouth” You did and Dean placed a ball gag into your mouth and fastened it around your head. Next he held up a leather chastity belt. “You will put this on” You stepped into it and Dean locked you up. Just then the doorbell rang. Your eyes widened

“Waif, no” You tried to say crying, Dean slapped you

“There’s Sammy, better get the door” Dean said. You walked to the door and opened it.

“Hi” Sam said he walked in and Dean came out

“What do you think Sammy?” Dean said 

“What did she do?” 

“Released herself, without permission. Bitch thought she was alone”

“Is that so” Sam said caressing your face “Well, well, that won’t do.”

“Y/N. This is Sam. He will be staying with us for a week to get to know you, unfortunately it is during a punishment” Dean explained “I will be gone next week, so Sammy will be taking over” Sam sucked on your neck and you tried to push away but Dean held you in place.

“Don’t worry sweetheart” Sam said rubbing your nipples “I get to touch you whenever I want”

“Want to get her ready?” Dean asked. Sam grinned and you knew it wasn’t going to be good.

Dean strapped you to a table. You were on your elbows and knees, but in the air, legs spread wide. The gag was still in your mouth, but they took the chastity belt off.  
“Tight little ass” Sam said as he spread you cheeks apart. He grabbed some lube and put some on his finger. You jumped and tried to scream when you felt the cold enter your butt. Sam worked his finger in and out. Tears coming down your face, was getting something ready at a table. Sam added a second finger.

“How is she?” Dean asked

“So fucking tight. Get the small one, we’ll work up later.” Sam said Dean walked in front of you and held up a butt plug

“This is going in you. Then a bigger one. Eventually you’ll be good for Sam’s cock” Dean said and he lubed it up. Sam pulled his fingers out. Dean slowly inched the butt plug in until it was in all the way.

“Perfect” Sam said Dean undid the straps and Sam held you as Dean put the chastity belt back on you. 

Later that day you found yourself strapped to the table, but this time on your back. Plug and gag still in. Dean walked in alone.

“I got three fingers in you, let’s see if I can get my whole fist” he said. You tried to scream. Dean stroked you until you were wet. He put two fingers in you, then another one and then a fourth. He worked them in and out. “Dammit. Too tight still. I love breaking in new slaves though. Dean grabbed a dildo and rammed it in. You let out a muffled scream. Dean undid you and flipped you back on your elbows and knees and Sam came back in

“How many?” Sam asked

“Four” replied Dean and he left. Sam slowly removed the plug and you felt his lubed finger go in your ass again. This time he added three.

“Good girl” Sam said. “We’re going to use a bigger plug” and with that you felt your ass be stretched more as he slowly inserted the other plug. Dean came in

“Beautiful sight” Dean said “I almost want to leave her here” You tried to protest, but the boys just laughed “No worries sweet heart, we wouldn’t do that. Sam unbuckled you and helped you up. Dean put the chastity belt overtop of the plug and dildo. You were sobbing and struggling to breathe.

“Dean” Sam said concerned 

“Strap her down on her back” Dean said and Sam did that “I’m taking the gag off, I need you to calm down okay?” Dean said and he undid the bag and took it off. 

“Breathe” Sam said you tried to catch your breath, but it was hard. Dean stroked your face and you started to calm down.

“You know what happens when you disobey me” Dean said

“Please” You said 

“Y/N, you’re being punished” Dean said. Once your breathing even out Dean put the gag back on and Sam undid the straps. Dean brought you too your room. “You will remain like this for a week” Your eyes winded at the thought. Dean grabbed your boobs and started to play with them. Squeezing and pinching. He lowered his head and put his mouth on your right breast and circled his tongue around your nipple. You let out a moan as he switched to the left side and sucked. He let go and cradled your face in his hands.

“I know you think I’m an ass, but this is just so you learn your lesson” with that Dean left and you started to cry.


	3. Weekend with Sammy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam is not nice in this

The week from hell was finally over. Unfortunately, Sam convinced Dean to leave the plug in, but you were allowed to wear your clothes again. 

“Alright Sweetheart, you be good for Sammy” Dean said

“Yes, sir.” You said 

“You do as he says” 

“Yes”. Dean smiled and kissed you he slid his hand down past your pants and underpants and tapped the butt plug. You gasped. He moved his hand forward and inserted two fingers in and you moaned.

“Try the fist” Dean said to Sam as he pulled his hand out. Sam grabbed your arms and held you tight to his body.

“Don’t worry, she’ll be ready when you get back” Sam said. You did not like the sound of that. Dean left and Sam turned you to face him “You will address me as Master. I have had many slaves before, Dean and I leave watch after each other’s when we’re gone.” You nodded “Speak” he said

“Yes master” you said 

“Now, Dean makes you get his food, I will not do that this week, okay?”

“Yes Si-master” you said 

“Let’s get you on the table” Sam led you to the table that you were at all last week. He made you take off all your clothes and on your elbows and knees. He strapped you down and was about to remove the plug when he stopped. “Oh”. He moved, gabbed something. “Open” Sam said 

“Master!” you said looking at the mouth spreader gag. Sam slapped you

“My brother likes his screams muffled, I like them loud. Now open” you did as you were told and he put the gag in. “Don’t cry Y/N.” Sam then removed the plug and put two fingers in your ass. You screamed. Then you heard the unzip of his pants. Sam was hard already and he lined up behind you and rammed in. You screamed. “Perfect” Sam said. Sam rammed into you again, you started to cry. He slammed into you a few more times and came inside you. 

“Peleasre” you tried to say.

“Now, let’s see.” Sam went and undid your ankles and your arms and flipped you over and strapped your arms down. “Has my brother ever seen you like this?” He bent you knees and strapped your ankles down. He put two fingers in you and stroked your g-spot. You screamed “Good.” Sam took his other hand and played with your clit. You felt your body shake “You coming to cum for me?” he asked. After a few more thrusts you came, soaking his finger. 

He walked up to you and put his fingers in your mouth. “LICK” you licked his fingers clean of your juices. Sam undid the gag and took it out.

“Master” you sobbed 

“We’re not done yet” Sam said “Told Dean, I’d get you ready” Sam grabbed a vibrator and walked up to you. He placed it right on your vagina and put it on full. 

“No, master, please” you said 

“Just getting you nice and slick” he said. Finally he turned it off and thrusted three fingers in you and moved it around.

“No.” you said Sam put his pinkie in and rubbed your clit with his thumb. You screamed. He removed his fingers and put all five in. You were sobbed as he slowly closed it into a fist.

“Dean, would be proud” Sam said he moved his fist around twisting it side to side. You screamed, begged him to stop. Finally he removed his hand. “I’m going to leave you like this tonight.”

No, no.” You said 

“Except, now I don’t want to hear you. OPEN” you opened your mouth and he put the ball gag back in. 

This went on for the whole week, he only let you get up for the bathroom. Even though, he put you in a collar. When Dean came back, Sam left you in your room.

“You got a great girl” Sam said 

“Were you nice? She’s a new slave” Dean said with a smirk. Sam smirked and left. Dean entered your room. You were sobbing and sore. “Hey sweetheart”

“Permission to speak, sir” You sobbed

“Go” he said

“Sir, he left me strapped on the table, all day, all night. It was horrible” 

“I told you, Sammy, gets to do whatever he wants” Dean explained “I’ll let you take a break tonight” and he left.


	4. A punishment and a break

Sam told Dean what a bad slave you were and for some reason, even though you told him what happened, he believed Sam. Dean woke you up in the middle of the night and carried you to another room you had never seen before. God, how many rooms did this guy have?

“Undress” Dean said

“Sir?” your eyes widened as you looked at a chair that looked like one you would use for a medical exam.

“NOW!” he yelled. You jumped and undressed. You set on the chair and put your legs in the stirrups, so it was like you were sitting up. Dean strapped your legs in and then restrained your arms. “OPEN” you did and he put the ball gag in. You started to cry and Dean spread the stirrups wider. “Sammy, he tells me you weren’t a very good slave for him”

“WHAFT” you tried to say 

“I didn’t want to believe it” he wheeled a tray over and you turned your head to see what he had. What on earth did Sam tell him? Dean put a glove on his right hand and rubbed you up and down with it. He reached and grabbed a vibrator with his left hand and turned it on. He rubbed your clit with his right hand turned the vibrator on and held it to your vagina. You screamed. He removed his right hand and just kept the vibrator. “He said he didn’t get his fist in”

“No, he difd” you tried to say. Dean removed the vibrator and slapped your pussy with his gloved hand. He rubbed you a bit and but the vibrator back

“Are you calling my brother a liar?” Dean shoved the vibrator in more and you screamed. You felt tense, you never felt like this before, oh no, where you…Dean removed the vibrator and you squirted and screamed “Wow” with his gloved hand he took you juices and slicked up your pussy rubbing it and dipping his fingers in. He put the vibrator down. “A gloved hand is easier to slide in” said Dean and with that he slid his whole hand in.

You screamed in pain and pleasure. He pulled out and slicked up your ass. His finger slid in with ease. He pulled out and lifted a little bar between your legs with a whole in it. He removed the glove from his hand and place the vibrator in the whole and moved the bar close to your vagina and turned it on.

“NO” you said He pulled the bar forward and the vibrator sat inside your pussy. 

“You will stay like that” Dean left for two hours. Orgasm, after orgasm hit. You hit you felt your vagina get abused. Finally Dean returned and removed the vibrator. He then placed an ice pack RIGHT on your pussy. The cold hit you and you screamed. HE held it there for a few minutes. You tried to beg him to stop, but finally you were feeling a little better. “hold the ice pack” You did and Dean grabbed the Chasity belt and un did your legs.

They dropped and he removed the ice pack, only to be replaced with another one. Dean put the chastity belt over top holding the ice pack in place. He unhooked your arms and they hurt. “I’m hungry, make me food”. You could barely stand let alone walk and now he wants you to make him food? You did though, you managed and Dean ate. After he took off the gag.

“Thank you sir” Dean slapped you

“You do not get to speak” he said. “You get to eat. On your knees” You did and he unzipped his pants and stroked himself a bit and forced himself in your mouth. Like a good slave, you made him cum. He moaned and came in your mouth. You swallowed like a good slave. “Let’s change that ice pack. He undid your belt, slid the ice pack out and put a new one in. You shivered at the cold as he locked you back in and you went to your room without super.

The next morning you did just as you always did. Made him breakfast, but you were worried about him playing with you before he leaves. He undid the chastity belt and put you back in the stirrups. You started to cry. 

“I just want to inspect it” Dean said as he strapped your legs down. Be put gloves on both hands and sat on a stool and started to inspect your pussy. He massaged your vaginal lips. You moaned a bit and he smiled “You like that?” 

“Yes sir” you said. He inserted two fingers and felt around. He lubed a speculum and slowly put it in. You hiss, it hurt so much.

“I have to look inside, sorry” he opened it up and felt around. You started to cry “Just another minute” he said. Dean grabbed a penlight and clicked it on to inspect the inside. “Okay, everything seems good from yesterday.” Dean said taking the speculum out. He felt around again to make sure again. Dean removed the gloves and unstrapped you.

“You are not to get dressed at all today. You need to let your pussy breathe a bit” Yeah, thanks to you and your brother you thought. 

“Thank you, sir” you said and Dean went off to work. You spent the day cleaning up and walking around. Dean was actually nice this morning. Dean came home for lunch and you ate with him. He left and you cleaned up more. Dean came home at 4. 

“Y/N?” he said you tensed wondering what he was going to do.

“Yes sir” Dean bent you over the table boobs hitting the cold metal table. Dean lubed his finger and slowly put it in your ass.

“I’m playing with this tonight” he whispered in your ear and you shuddered. He worked his finger in and out and added a second and then a third. Finally you felt the tip of a plug touch you. “Breathe in” you did “and out” as you did the plug slipped in “Good. Now, time for dinner”.

After dinner you cleaned up and Dean brought you to his bedroom. You had never seen it before, it was simple, but nice. He had you go on all fours, he put in a ball gag and got himself hard. Slowly he removed the plug, lubed his fingers and worked you butt a little. Finally without warning he slid into you. You screamed in pleasure. He would speed up and slow down. Finally you both came and he slid out. 

“Good girl. Off to bed” he took out the gag and you left and cleaned yourself up and went to bed.


	5. Castiel's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this got away from me.  
> This is the most explicit chapter yet. You have been warned. Look at the tags.

Once again Dean had to leave, but this time he left with his friend Castiel.

“Hi, pet” Castiel said 

“What should I address you as?” 

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Castiel put the ball gag in your mouth “You will stay like this all weekend long” you nodded. “Get naked.” You did and Castiel put a collar around your neck with a leash. You thought Sam was bad, you apparently hadn’t seen anything yet.

Cas lead you to the same room with the medical chair. He put you in it and fastened your legs down. He then restrained your arms.

“Dean said he got you to squirt. Let’s see if we can do that again” he smacked your pussy and rubbed it hard. You yelped and screamed. He smacked it again and rubbed again. You started to get wet. He dipped a finger in you and moved it around. 

He took it out and grabbed the bar that was between your legs and put the vibrator there and turned it on hi. You started to cry. He brought it up to your vagina and spread your pussy lips while the vibrator rubbed you. Cas rubbed his hand on you pussy and gave it a smack. He put the vibrator all the way in and you screamed in agony. Finally he pulled it out and you squirted and sobbed .

“Incredible” he said. Cas put the vibrator away and shoved two fingers in you and worked them in and out. 

“He also said he got his fist in, but not Sammy” you rolled your eyes, Sam got his fist in. WACK on your pussy and you screamed. “Don’t roll your eyes at me” Cas got up and put on a glove he then started to rub your clit with his gloved hand. He moved it back and forth and you rolled your hips. You could hear the squish of your juices coming out of you. WACK. You screamed out as Cas rubbed and then spanked you pussy five more times.

“I’m not going to fist you today.” Caas took off his glove and grabbed the spreader gag. “I want to hear you scream for this part.” You sobbed as Cas undid the ball gag and put the spreader gag in. You saw Castiel take out what looked like a small cylinder with a hand pump at the end. OH JESUS, you thought. 

He put the cylinder on your nipple and started to pump. You screamed and cried, it hurt. He took the pump off and attached it to another cylinder. He put the second tube on your other nipple and pumped it up. 

“STAAOOP, PLEAWESE” you tried to say.

“Oh, pet, we’re just getting started. He took the pump part off again and walked over to put on a pair of gloves. He grabbed vaginal beads and rubbed them against you. You moaned a little. He slowly started to push the beads inside your pussy. You moaned as he added more. Finally Cas watched as the beads disappeared into your vagina. He gave your pussy another smack. Then you saw him grab two clamps, for your nipples. OH HOW YOU WERE WRONG.

With one hand he held you pussy lips closed and the other he clamped them together. You screamed out and tried to thrash around, the beads were still in you, and this hurt. He grabbed another clamp and put it on your pussy. He then released your legs.

“I’m giving you a minute to calm down, then just like this you are going to make me dinner” Cas explained taking off the gloves. Dinner? He wanted you to make dinner, like this. He undid the spreader gag and put the ball gag back. After a minute Cas attached the leash to your collar, released your arms and lead you to the kitchen.

“Wait. I told your sir, I would take a few pictures” Castiel took it of you standing, with the collar and nipple pump. “Spread your legs” you did, sobbing at the pain and castiel took a pictured of your clamped pussy. He gave the clamps a tiny tug and you screamed, feeling the beads in you. His phone dinged and he held up Dean’s response. “He thinks you’re beautiful.” 

You made Cas his dinner, when he has done he strapped you down on a table this time and released the cylinders. He brushed his fingers over your sensitive nipples and you yelped. 

“Perfect” he said he started to play with them, pinching and pulling them, enjoying your screams. He placed his mouth on your right on and sucked, while his left hand played with your other breast and then he switched. When he was done and he released you and led you back to the medical room. He strapped you in again and replaced the ball gag with the spreader. What could he possibly do now?

“Let’s take a look at the pussy” he said snapping on two gloves. He took off the clamps and you sighed in relief. He rubbed you for a bit and then spread your lips with his hands to see the beads. He reached in and slowly pulled out. You moaned and screamed. When they were out he spanked your pussy again. Man, he really liked doing that. Then you saw what he grabbed next. Another cylinder, but to your horror he sat between your legs.

“Let’s pump up that clit of yours” he said placing the cylinder on your clit. He gave one pump

“NO, NO, NO” you said he pumped for a minute and took the pump off. You were in so much pain.

“I’m going to bring you back to the other room with the table. It’ll be easier to sleep like that” Cas said. Did he say sleep? He wanted you to sleep with this on? “He put the ball gag back on, attached the leash and tried to stand, but wobbled a bit. “Crawl” Cas commanded and you got on the floor and crawled to the other room. He helped you up and strapped you down. He then proceeded to play with the cylinder. 

“Over the course of the night, I’m going to take this off, put it back on and pump it again” he explained and left. He was right, a little later on he took it off, and played with your clit for a bit. Then he pumped it back up. You cried and cried. He did this twice. The next morning Cas came in and woke you up.

“Such a big clit” he said flicking it. You screamed in pain he rubbed your clit until you came. You made him breakfast and back to the medial room. He put on gloves and rubbed your clit hard and fast until you screamed. He added three fingers and rubbed your very swollen clit. You screamed more. When was Dean coming back? Why was he letting this happen? 

“Let’s do the whole fist” Cas then put his whole hand in and moved it around. While his other hand played with your clit. You screamed and moaned juices spilling out of you. He pulled his hand out and clapped your pussy lips together again. You screamed in agony.

He made you make him lunch like that. He came up behind you and teased your nipples, you moaned and leaned back into him. He reached down and touched you clit and pulled it hard. Just then Dean walked in and you’ve never been happier to see him.

“Fucked her up good” Cas said 

“Thank you” Dean said 

Dean got you strapped in the medical room, clamps still on you and he then went and talked with Castiel, who unlike Sam, told him the truth. Dean came back in with a bucket of ice, He grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on. He took out the ball gag. He sat between your legs and whistled at the sight.

“Here’s the deal, no gag because I want you to talk and answer me. Got it?” he asked

“Yes sir” you said Dean unclamped you and you screamed. He gently probed you and you screamed out and started to cry.

“He really did a number on you” Dean said

“Yes sir. It was terrible, worse than Sam”

“Castiel is an extreme master. I wanted you to know that it could be worse. You could have had him. You lucked out” 

“Yes sir”

“This is going to hurt, but breathe through it okay?” and with that Dean grabbed and ice pack and placed it right on your pussy. You screamed out and gasped for air. “In through the nose out through the mouth” he instructed. You tried and it didn’t work.

“Sir” you sobbed 

“I know. Sammy, he fessed up that he did actually fist you. I would like to apologize for not listening to you”

“Thank you, sir” after a few minutes Dean removed the ice pack and sat between your legs. He grabbed an ice cube

“I’m going to rub this up and down your pussy and the insert it. I promise it will help.” He said and he slowly started to rub it up and down. You were a little numb from the ice pack. Dean pushed the ice cube in and then held his hand on your pussy. You yelped. “I know, sweetheart”. He did that a few more times and released your arms and legs. He placed an ice pack in the chastity belt again and locked you in. 

“Thank you, sir” you said.

“You’re welcome. We’re going to do this treatment for a few days, you’ll still have to cook and clean, but I’m not going to play with you for a week.” He explained 

“Sir. May I hug you?” you whispered and Dean wrapped his arms around you and you broke down.


	6. Double team

Dean was furious with you. Things had been good for months and he knew you didn’t like when Sam came and took over while he was gone, but this was out of line. He was kind to you, he was caring and still you tried to talk back to him, you tried to release yourself and when he brought you out in public, you embarrassed him. 

“You thought your little weekend with Castiel was bad, just you wait” Dean said strapping you to the table on your knees and elbows . ball gag in your mouth tears streaming down your face. He snapped on a glove and lubed his finger. He pushed it in your ass and moved it around. He added another finger and opened you. He then grabbed a plug and shoved it in. He then ran his hands up you slit, took the glove off, flipped you over and put on a new pair. 

“Cas said you got really wet by spanking and rubbing.” Dean did that a few times “Oh, he wasn’t kidding.” Wack. Dean then held up a vibrator with beads wrapped around. “Made this special for you.” He turned it on and shoved it in you vagina.

You screamed and screamed. The vibrations with the beads sent you over the edge. Dean then grabbed two clamps and clamped your pussy shut with the vibrator in you. You screamed and begged him to stop. 

He then held up another vibrator and placed it on your clit. Your hips bucked as you screamed and screamed. You wanted to cum, but you were clamped shut. He took the clamps off and your juices spilled out you. He pulled the vibrator out, removed the plug from your put and shoved the vibrator in there. You were sobbing as he roughly rubbed his gloved hand over your pussy. Your hips bucked and bucked, you tried to ask him to stop. He changed his gloves and pulled out the vibrator from your ass. 

“I want Dinner”. He said as he probed your ass. He grabbed the clamps and clamped your vagina shut and left. You had no idea that this was in him. He was always sweet with the aftercare. Unless you had that to look forward too. As you made the dinner, Dean walked in with Sam.

“Y/N, miss me?” he asked. Your eyes widened when you saw him

“I got her clamped, so no touching” Dean said 

“Fine” he said. After dinner Sam strapped you to the medical chair. Dean put on gloves and grabbed the cylinder with the pump. Sam grabbed gloves this time and put them on. He unclamped you and rubbed you . He slid three fingers in you and played with your clit.

“Going to pump that up” Dean said 

“Dean said Cas really did a number on you” Sam thrusted a forth finger in you and pulled it out. He stepped aside and Dean sat between your legs and placed the cylinder on your clit and pumped it up. You screamed and screamed behind the ball gag. Dean detached the pump and left the cylinder on your clit. 

“Sammy, want to fist her?” Dean smirked 

“Oh, absolutely.” You shook your head and Sam sat between your legs and rubbed your pussy and slid his fingers in and out and rubbed again. “You’re right, way better with the gloves” he put his whole fist in you and twisted it. Dean took off your ball gag and you screamed. He slapped you.

“Sammy, remove your fist” Dean said and Sam did.

“SIR!” you screamed and Sam slapped your thigh.

“Sammy, is going to be putting his cock in your mouth. OPEN” Sam changed his gloves and walked over to you. 

“Want me to hold her head?” Sam asked

“Yeah” Sam held you head still and you opened your mouth. Dean put two fingers in your mouth and touched the back of your throat. You gagged.

“That won’t do” Sam said Dean took his fingers out.

“Close your mouth” he said. You did and hooked his fingers in the side want pulled “Open again” you did. Dean grabbed a spreader gag and put it on you. Dean changed his gloves and then set between your legs. Sam stroked your head to calm you down. Dean took the cylinder off. “Look at that” he said. Sam went and looked at he flicked it and you screamed. 

“One hell of a punishment” Sam said 

“Oh, we’re not done yet” Dean grabbed a whip and slapped it on your swollen clit” you screamed and sobbed. Why was he acting like Castiel. He brought the whip down again and you screamed. He brought it down ten more times. Just when you thought he was done he did five more. Sam then sat between your legs and rubbed you. You felt lightheaded. You came and Sam lightly patted you. 

“Good girl” Sam said 

“Slick up the ass” Dean said and Sam took your juices and slicked it up. Dean handed him the vibrator and Sam put it back in on high again. Dean then handed Sam a plug and he put that in to hold the vibrator in place. Sam moved and Dean Clamped your pussy shut again. “You’re going to stay like this, we’re going out. When we come back, Sammy’s cock. The boys left you screaming in pain.

A few hours later Dean came back. He snapped on some gloves and removed the plug and vibrator. He unclamped you and juices came pouring out. He rubbed you and unhooked you. He changed his gloves and carried you to Sammy’s room. Sam was ready and waiting for you. Dean put you on your knees in front of him 

“SUCK” Dean said. Sam removed the spreader gag and you licked and sucked him. Sam moaned and finally came in your mouth and you swallowed.

“Thank you” Sam said

“OPEN” Dean said you did and he put his fingers in and inspected your mouth. “Good. Get to bed”  
No after care? After all that, your pussy and ass throbbing and you don’t get an aftercare? You sobbed and sobbed, you heard someone enter your room. 

“It’s Sam, please don’t scream” you looked at him and saw he had a cooler and a bag of stuff. “You can talk. Dean is asleep” he said 

“Pain” is all you said.

“I know. What we did was horrible. I’m going to give you the after care and inspect you. I’m just going to put the ball gag in so you won’t wake up Dean” 

“Thank you” you cried. Sam fastened the gag and told you to go on all fours. He put on gloves and lubed his fingers. 

“Now, I’m going to put my fingers in you, this is going to hurt and it’s going to be a little worse before it’s better. You nodded. “Okay” he prepared you. He put his fingers in you and you in hailed. He inserted an rectal speculum and opened it. You screamed a little. “You’re doing good” He grabbed a penlight and inspected you ass. Everything looked good and he took the speculum out. “I’m going to put some ice in, okay?” you nodded and Sam put some ice in and you moaned a little. After Sam had you lie on your back knees bent.

“Lift up your butt” You did and Sam place an ice pack under it and you put your butt down and shivered a bit. He changed his gloves and held an ice pack to your pussy. “Breathe through it. I taught Dean this trick” he said he removed the ice pack and kneeled between your legs. “I’m going to give your pussy a little massage, it won’t hurt as much because of the ice” Sam massaged your lips and worked his way in. He inserted two fingers and felt around. You cried, Sam pulled out and put another ice pack on your vagina. 

When Same was done he left you without pants on so your pussy could breathe. Sam put your head on his lap and stroked your hair. “I’m sorry I was an ass to you.”

“It’s okay. Thank you master, for taking care of me”

“Of course” he said


	7. It's going to be a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one also got away from me. All three boys are there

You don’t know what became of Dean. Was this his plan? Was he sweet and a little harsh at first just to gain your trust and then he would show you his real side? And Sam, he was very sweet to you last night. Making sure you were okay, giving you the aftercare, inspecting you. He warned you that Dean gets like this from time to time. Something at work didn’t go right and he takes it out on his slaves. Sam also warned you that Castiel was coming today and that the three of them had plans for you. You did not like the sound of that. He apologized in advance for the things that were going to happen to you, the things he was going to do. He gave you a kiss and left you alone to prepare for today. Your bedroom door opened and you saw Castiel standing there with a collar and a leash.

“Hello pet” Castiel said. You Swallowed and he walked towards you and put the collar around your neck. He placed the leash on your bed and held your face in his hands. “We are going to fuck you up today. I hear that Dean unleashed his inner…Castiel” he said with a smirk. You looked at him and did not cry, you held it in. Cas took off he T-shirt you were wearing and kissed you. He attached the leash to your collar. “You can walk” he said “You’ll be crawling later” he winked at you. “Nice room”. This was the first time Castiel had been in there. “A queen bed? Wow, Dean really takes care of his slaves.” 

What the hell did other slaves sleep in? Did you really have it made here? Sure you had a queen bed, but there was no mirror in your room. You room was attached to a tiny bathroom, also with no mirror. The shower was so small that if you put your hands on your hips you’d touch the walls. WACK. Castiel smacked you hard on the ass and you yelped breaking you out of the trance you were in.

He brought you to the kitchen where Sam and Dean were eating their breakfast. Sam gave you a half smile, which was his way of saying sorry for what’s going to happen next. Castiel petted your hair.

“Nice room you got her in, mine sleep in cages” Castiel said. Your mouth dropped open.

“He gives them a mattress and a blanket to go in there” Dean said 

“They’re my little pets” Castiel said making you sit on your knees by him. They? How many does he have?

“Do you have a question?” Dean asked looking at your face and you nodded. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you?”

“Yes sir” you said 

“Go ahead, ask your owner” Dean said

“Owner sir?” you asked 

“Little pets have owners” Castiel said

“I am your master, Dean is your sir and Castiel is your owner. You will not be in a ball gag today” Sam explained.

“How many pets do you have owner?” you asked Castiel 

“Only two right now” Castiel said nonchalantly. Dean cleared their plates and grabbed the leash on your collar. 

“Crawl” said Castiel and you crawled over to the first room you were in, with the chains hanging from the ceiling. Dean pet your hair 

“Who’s a good little bitch?” he asked 

“I am sir” you answered. Dean detached the leash from your collar and Sam pulled you up and attached your arms, while Dean and Cas attached your ankles. You looked around the room and saw a table with all the supplies they needed, still you didn’t cry You saw that you were between two steel poles that went ceiling to floor with two leather cuffs that looked like that would move easy. Dean grabbed the whip and ran it down the front of your body and over your pussy.

“Like I said, no gag today. We want to hear you scream” Sam said 

“Yes master” 

“When we’re finished with what we’re doing you will thank us” Dean said bringing the whip back up. 

“Yes sir”

“I really like this room” Castiel said. “I’ve never used it before with your other slaves” 

“Sir?” you asked and Sam smacked your ass

“We did not say you could speak” Sam said 

“Sorry master” you said 

“What is it sweetheart?” Dean asked 

“Sir, what about your other slaves?” you asked 

“When I’m done with them I trade them out” Dean said 

“Some go to me” Castiel said smiling. He went up and stroked your face “I asked for you, but Dean wont give you up” Good you thought. Not that this is particularly the best right now, but sleeping in a cage, is way worse. Dean passed Sam the whip.

“Count” Sam said and Dean and Cas went to the table. WACK. You screamed as the whip hit your ass. 

“COUNT” Dean yelled 

“One.” You said WACK. “Two” WACK. WACK. WACK. “Three, four, five” you screamed and started to tear up. Sam rubbed your ass.

“What do you say, slave?” he asked you

“Thank you, master” you said Sam kissed your shoulder.

“Here’s the plan, master is going to fill that pretty ass of yours with cum and plug it up” You nodded and Dean slapped you “SPEAK”

“Yes sir. Sounds good sir” Sam put on some gloves and grabbed some lube and squirted it on his fingers. He circled your ass with his finger and he pushed it in slowly and you moaned. Cas walked up to you and pinched your nipples. You yelped and Sam added another finger into your ass.

“Dean, Cylinder” Cas said. Sam added a third finger in your ass and with his other hand rubbed one of your nipples. Dean handed Castiel a cylinder with the pump attached. Sam placed his hand that was on your nipple and placed it on your stomach to steady you. You moaned at the feeling on Sam’s fingers 

“Feel good?” Dean asked

“Yes sir” you said. Castiel put cylinder on your nipple and pumped it. Dean was there with the other. Cas detached the pump and handed it to Dean. 

“Thank you, owner” you said to Castiel

“You’re welcome pet” he said Dean pumped up your other nipple.

“Thank you sir” you said

“Hold her hips” said Sam. Castiel held your hips still. Sam pulled out his fingers, took off his gloves and undid his pants. He stroked his cock a few times and then rammed into you. You screamed and moaned. Sam put his hands on your hips and Castiel went to get the plug ready. Sam circled his hips a bit and started to moan.

“Pull out for a second” Dean said and Sam did. Dean told you to bend your knees and told Sam you lean you back a bit. He did and your pussy was exposed. Dean snapped on some gloves and flicked you clit and you moaned. 

“Dean” Sam said 

“Sorry” he said. Sam went back to fucking your ass. You both moaned. Dean was ready with the plug. A few more thrusts and Sam came inside you and you screamed out in pleasure. Sam pulled out and Dean inserted the plug before you leaked any of Sam’s cum. Sam went and rested for a bit. Dean flicked it a little more and put a clamp right on your clit. You screamed out. He twisted the little screw that was in it and Cas handed him a long metal chain that attached to the clamp.

“Pet, you get your very own clit leash” Castiel said. Dean undid your ankles and your arms. Castie lead you around the room with your new leash. Sam’s cum in you, held by the plug. Sam recovered and Dean put your arms back in the restraints and took off your clit leash.

“Leg” Dean said and you lifted one leg and he hooked it though the cuff that was on the pole. He did with the other one. Castel got behind you and took the cylinders off your nipples and started to play with them. You moaned as he massaged your breasts.

“That good pet?” Cas asked 

“Yes owner” you said. Dean grabbed the whip again.

“Count” Castiel whispered in your ear. WACK. Dean brought the whip down on your pussy and you screamed in pain

“One” you said WACK. “Two” WACK. “Three” WACK “Four” WACK “five”. Castiel played with your nipples as this happened. WACK “Six” WACK “SEVEN” you screamed and cried. Dean put the whip down.

“What was that?” He said 

“T-th-thank you sir” sobbed. Your pussy stung. Sam put some gloves on and stood between your legs. Cas held your body still as Sam slapped and rubbed you vagina with his hand.

“You like that trick, huh boys” Castiel said smirking.

“It’s great” Dean said Sam dipped his fingers in you and you screamed. 

“Oh, can I fist her please?” Cas asked

“Of course” Dean said. Castie let go of your body and Dean went and held you. He massaged your ass while Sam rubbed your pussy a little more. Castiel put some gloves on and took over for Sam.

“So wet” Castiel put two fingers in you and you screamed, then he added a third, pulled out and smacked your pussy. “I believe your master did something for you” he said

“Yes, thank you master” you said realizing you forgot to thank Sam.

“Three more whips” Dean said and Sam grabbed the whip. Cas stepped aside. WACK. Sam brought it down

“OW” you screamed and Dean slapped you “O-one” you said WACK. “Two” WACK “Three”

“An extra five for saying ow” Dean said WACK

“ONE” you screamed WACK WACK WACK “Two, three, FOUR” WACK. This one came down harder than the other ones you were sobbing and gasping for air “F-FI-FIVE” you said. Castiel went back to rubbing you and you screamed and screamed. “Thank you master, thank you owner” 

“Good pet” Cas said 

“No fist. I’m going to cum inside that pussy of yours and clamp you up.” Dean said and he moved from behind you pulled down his pants. He was already hard. Cas and Sam stepped aside and Dean thrusted in you. You screamed and screamed Sam put gloves on and was ready for clamping you shut. Dean moaned and went faster and faster. You moaned and screamed. Dean came in you. He kissed your stomach and pulled. Cas moved the chains that had your arms so that it tilted you back a little. Sam clamped Dean’s cum in you.

“Thank you sir. Thank you master” you said. Castiel helped you out of the leg cuffs and got on your knees. You yelped. You saw Cas get his cock ready

“You will suck Owner’s cock, but you will not swallow. You will keep it in your mouth until I say otherwise. Am I clear?” Dean asked

“Yes sir” you said. Castiel put his cock up to your mouth and you sucked and licked he moaned and moaned 

“Fuuck. Dean, she’s great” Cas said and he came in your mouth. He pulled out and you did not swallow. Sam helped you up and Dean put the restraints back on your ankle. 

“You will stay like this, cum in all your holes for half an hour” Dean explained. Your eyes widened, you shook your head, tears coming down your face. Dean slapped you and the boys left.


	8. Pick up and a break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one so far. read the tags pleaase

The boys walked back in the room. All of them put gloves on and walked up to you. You were crying, some of Castiel’s cum went down your throat so you moved your head forward.

“We will each inspect the wholes we fucked” Dean said and you nodded.

“In order, or course” Cas said and you started to cry. Sam walked up behind you and removed the plug and put in a finger in you. You clenched around his finger. 

“Relax” he whispered in your ear. You did and he pulled it out slowly and a little of his cum came out in a sting.

“Good slave” Sam smacked your ass a few times. Dean undid your legs and helped you back in the cuffs. Some of Sam’s cum started to leak out of your ass. 

“Let’s have a little look” Dean said and he took the clamps off. Sam walked up behind you so you could rest against him without your neck getting sore. “Would you look at that perfect filled pussy” Dean said Castiel came over and looked at it.

“Beautiful” he said. Cas walked up to your mouth

“OPEN” Dean yelled and you did so Casitel could make sure you didn’t swallow

“All there” Castiel said you were crying and Dean smacked your pussy. You let a little Scream. Cas put two fingers in your mouth and took his cum and spread it all around the inside of your mouth. He took his fingers out and told you to swallow until it was all gone. When you did you opened your moth to prove it. “Good pet”

“Thank you owner” you said Dean dipped two fingers in you and got some of his cum and walked up to you made you taste him. Sam and Dean took off their gloves and Cas changed his. He put the clit leash back on you. Sam helped you out of the leg cuffs and Dean released your arms. Cas handed the leash to Dean and took off his gloves, “Thank you sir. Thank you master. Thank you owner” you said 

“I have a private property; we’re all going for a little walk” 

“Okay sir” Sam and Castiel held your hands as Dean led you by your clit leash, juices running down your leg. The outside was nice, it wasn’t very sunny which you liked. You were out for an hour which you appreciated. When you got back in the house Dean took the leash off, but not the clit clamp. Castiel put the leash on your collar.

“Crawl pet” he said 

“Yes owner” You got on your hands and knees and crawled to the same room. He told you to stand up. He took the collar off and Sam attached your wrists and put you back in the leg cuffs. Dean put gloves on and walked up to you.

“We clamped that pussy shut, now we’re going to clamp it open” Dean said. He went and pulled a string that you didn’t realize was attached to the poles. There were three on each side. He took your pussy lips and Clamped on one. You screamed. He add one to the other lip. Then he added the other four. 

“Thank you sir” you said. Sam Stepped forward with a glove on his right hand and a vibrator in his left. He turned it on and put it right on your exposed pussy. You screamed in pleasure as Sam turned the vibrator on high. He pulled at your clit clamp with his gloved hand. You moaned and screamed. Sam removed the vibrator. “Thank you master” you said and WACK right on your open pussy, Castiel whipped you. You cried out.

“COUNT” Dean yelled 

“One” you said WACK. Casitel brought it down again “two” WACK, “Three” WACK. WACK.WACK. WACK. WACK. WACK. WACK. WACK. You counted all eleven. WACK. “Twelve” by the end you counted twenty” you were screaming, sobbing and panting.

“Thank you owner” Castiel lightly tapped the whip a few times and then brought it down hard again. You screamed 

“Thank you owner” you said through the tears. Sam went back with the vibrator and held it there as you screamed and screamed. Undid the clit clamp while Sam held the vibrator on you. Dean rubbed your clit and you moaned and screamed. Finally Sam removed the vibrator and you squirted.

“Good job slave” Sam said 

“Thank you master” you panted. Sam took his gloved hand and rubbed you. Dean went and played with your boobs. You moaned and moaned 

“Little latex kink?” Dean asked 

“Sir” you said and Dean slapped you “no sir” you said . Castiel walked up to your head and stroked your hair.

“Pet, I have to go. Master and sir said they would still use you leash. Will you miss me?” Castiel asked 

“Y-ye-yes owner” you moaned. Sam stuck a finger in you and you screamed. Castiel left and Dean went to your pussy. Sam stepped aside. Dean brought his hand down and spanked your pussy. You screamed.  
“Thank you master, thank you sir” you cried. Dean took off his gloves.

“I’m going out. Master will put a leash on you and lead you to your room” Dean said 

“Yes sir” you said. Dean kissed you and left. Sam changed his gloves and took of the clamps. He took your legs out of the cuffs and undid your arms. You dropped to the floor screaming and crying. You tried to breathe, but it was getting harder and harder. You felt dizzy and you almost wanted to throw up. Sam attached the leash to your collar.

“Crawl” Sam said sweetly. You tried to push up on your hands and knees, but you couldn’t. You were gasping for air and Sam knelt down beside you “Y/N?” he asked concerned. He quickly undid the collar around your neck. “Hey, can you look at me?” Sam said trying to meet your eyes, but you l looked at the floor. “Okay, hey,” he held is hands up in a surrender motion. “Listen to me, what do you need?” 

“Mas-master” you said

“No, no. None of that now. It’s Sam. You’re safe. I know it doesn’t seem like that, but you’re safe with me. Okay?” you gasped for air. “Can you look at me?” he asked sweetly. You tried, but you curled up in a ball. “Okay, you’re okay. I want you to breathe with me okay? Put your hand on my chest and when I breathe in you breathe in and when I breathe out, you do that. Does that sound good?” you reached out hand shaking and put it on his chest. “Good” he said he slowly inhaled and exhaled. “You’re doing great” he said. 

“Carry” you said  
“You want me to carry you?” he asked nicely and you nodded “Of course. I’m going to touch you now, is that okay”

“Yes” you said. Sam picked up and held you tight to his chest, he could feel you shaking.

“I got you.” He said. He kissed the top of your head and started to tear up. They took it too far. Dean, he took it too far. Maybe Dean would trade with Sam. Maybe he could take you, he treated you rather harshly last time, but now he sees that this was too much for a new slave. Your breathing slowed down a bit. “You’re doing good” Sam said as he carried you to your room. 

“Sam” you sobbed 

“Oh, Y/N. I’m so sorry” Sam went to put you on the bed, but you wouldn’t let go of him. He held you tight and sat on your bed cradling your naked body. After a few minutes Sam placed you on your stomach and rubbed his hands together.

“NO” you said thinking he was going to slap you

“Hey, hey. I’m going to give you a massage” Sam said reassuring you. “Is that okay?” 

“Y-yes” Sam placed a pillow under your hips so there wasn’t any wait on your vagina. His hands on your shoulder blades and rested them there for a moment. 

“Okay, I’m going to straddle you.”

“Okay” Sam straddled your legs and squeezed your shoulders and you let out a moan of pain. He rubbed your shoulders and went to your neck. He moved his thumbs slowly up and down your neck. He rested at the base of your skull. You moaned at his touch. He worked slowly back down. He put his hands in a fist and rolled them on your shoulders a few times pushing harder and harder he went and moved down your back doing the same thing. “Is this okay”

“Uh uhh” you said 

“Good” when Sam got to the small of your back he opened his hands again and massaged you. He hit a spot and you tensed and screamed out. “Sorry, I’m sorry” he said. After half an hour he felt that you were relaxed, but he didn’t stop. You felt yourself drift off and fall asleep. Sam smiled to himself, he’s glad that he could help. He went and placed a hand on your butt. “No funny business, I promise”

“Okay” you said and Sam massaged your ass. He rolled you over and you opened your eyes a bit. 

“Sam” you said.

“I’m going to do the front. Is that okay?” 

“Yes” and Sam placed his hand on your chest and massaged each breast and all the way down your stomach. He reached your vagina 

“I’m not going to use gloves for this” He said

“Yes master” you said without thinking

“I told you Y/N, not of that tonight” he said placing a kiss on your forehead. He touched your vaginal lips and you let on a shriek. Your eyes shot open and Sam moved his hands away quickly and you started to cry. “Y/N!” Sam said

“It hurts!” you said

“Y/N, I’m sorry” he said “I need to take a look” he was concerned 

“NO” you said

“I know, but please, just bend your knees spread your legs” you did and Sam tried to look, but he really needed to touch you. “Okay, I’m going to be right back, just stay like that” You were sobbing and Sam left when came back he had gloves and a penlight with him. He took the lamp in your room and shown it on your pussy, put the gloves on and sat between your legs.

“Please. Don’t” you begged 

“I know, I’m sorry. He took his index finger and thumb and spread your lips open. You screamed louder than you ever had before. He inspected your vagina, he took the penlight and shown it in. He really needed to put a speculum in there to get a better look, but he knew that wasn’t going to be an option.

“STOP, MASTER. PLEASE.” You screamed, you felt lightheaded.

“No master” Sam said a third time, worried that he had to tell you three times. He put the penlight down. He noticed the redness of your vagina. There was a lot of whipping that happened. Especially with it clamped open. “Y/N” he said sternly “I have to stick my finger in and make sure things feel okay” he said

“Master, please” you whimpered “Master, please, don’t, it hurts too much” 

“Y/N. I’ve told you three times, no master stuff tonight” Sam still had your lips spread, he didn’t want to hurt you anymore than he had to. “Do you understand what that means?” he was thinking about taking you to a hospital. 

“Master, please. Please” you shook your head side to side sobbing. You didn’t really know what was going on. You were seeing white, feeling pain. You shut your eyes. Sam removed his hand from your vaginal lips, took the gloves off and rushed over to your head. 

“Hey, can you tell me your name?” he asked

“I am.” You said 

“You are who?” Sam asked almost panicking. 

“I am a good bitch” you said eyes still closed

“No, what is your name?” Sam watched your breathing. He was stroking your hair trying to get you to calm down. Sam noticed your breathing was a little slower than normal.

“I will be a good pet” you said. Is she having a mental breakdown? Sam thought 

“You’re name. I’ve said it a few times. What is your name?” Sam grabbed your hand “Can you squeeze my hand?” you did. “Good. Please, what is your name?”

“I am in so much pain master” you cried.

“Okay.” Sam said calmly 

“Y/N” you whispered 

“Right. Do you know where you are?” 

“Please, I’ll be good. I’ll do good” 

“Y/N?” Sam said sternly

“Master.” You whispered 

“I want you to count, okay?” Sam said very calmly

“NO WHIPS MASTER, NO WHIPS. PLEASE!” you curled in a ball and rocked back and forth. Sam’s eyes widened. We broke her, we fucking broke her, he had to get Dean. He had to call someone, should he call Gabriel?

“NO. No, I wasn’t going to do that. I just want you to count and focus your breathing” Sam said 

“NO, NO, NO” you said

“Hey, Y/N. I have a friend named Gabriel.” Sam quietly said 

“NO MASTER. WHAT WILL SIR AND OWNER SAY?” you yelled

“No, no. Not like that. Not like that, Gabriel is a doctor. He is a good guy. He’s not like us. Not like sir or owner. He is a good guy and he would love to meet you” Sam explained hoping that Gabriel was free.

“SIR WILL BE MAD, SIR WILL BE MAD. I WILL BE PUNISHED.” You said. 

“I promise, sir will not hurt you, he will not be mad. He would want you to meet Gabriel. I’m going to call him, okay?“ 

“SIR?!” 

“No, Gabriel. Sir is gone, it’s just us. You are safe, I am here, nothing will happen.” Sam grabbed his phone and called Gabe. He feared telling Dean, but he has never seen anything like this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Gabe appearance next chapter? what? OH YEAH!


	9. Scared and looked after

Gabriel had never heard Sam sound that panicked and worried before, he rushed right over. Sam opened the door and let Gabriel in. Sam had known him for years, they were very good friends and Gabriel would help with some slaves if they got hurt or sick. 

“Dean, he asked Castiel and me to help out” Sam explained 

“I take it; Dean and Cas went a little too far?” Gabriel said

“I should have stopped it”

“Sam, Dean wasn’t going to listen to you, you said he was in one of his moods. Something went wrong with work, right?”

“Yeah, but Gabe. This is bad” Sam led him to your room. You were still in a ball rocking back and forth, head resting on your knees. You screamed when the door opened.

“SIR, DON’T HURT ME” you yelled 

“Y/N, it’s Sam. It’s Sam”

“Master” you whispered, but you didn’t look up.

“Y/n?” it was a new voice you didn’t recognise “Sweetie, my name is Gabriel. Can you look at me?” 

“I’m going to put my hand on your back” Sam said. He did and he started to rub your back hoping you would stop rocking back and forth.

“Y/N, can you look at me please?” You slowly lifted your head and looked at the man. He had hazel eyes and a very kind face. “Good.” He smiled 

“Gabriel, is going to take a look at you, okay?”

“NO. NO, SIR WON’T LIKE IT! MASTER, NO MORE, NO MORE. MASTER PLEASE.” Gabriel looked at Sam, almost with pleading eyes and that’s when they heard it. The door open and close.

“SAM” they heard Dean yell. 

“SIR, SIR IS GOING TO BE MAD, DON’T LET HIM PUNISH ME.” You screamed and Gabriel held your face in his hands. 

“Sam is going to talk to Dean, he won’t hurt you. You and I are going to have a little talk, okay? I will not hurt you. I promise. You are safe, you are safe.” Gabriel pulled you close to his body and held you there while Sam left.

“Please” you whispered you started to stop rocking back and forth. 

Sam walked out of your room and saw Dean. 

“How’s my slave?” he asked smiling

“She’s in her room, resting” Sam lied 

“Cas is having problems with one of his pets, so I’m going to help out. Get my little bitch ready, I want to say goodbye to her. Are you good to stay overnight?” 

“Yeah.” Sam said. He didn’t have a slave at the moment and he was thankful Dean was going to go. 

“Oh, use the clit leash” Dean smirked and went to his room. Sam grabbed the clit clamp and leash from the room and walked back to yours. He hated this; he knew it wasn’t going to go over well at all. When we walked in he saw Gabriel was still holding you. “Y/N, sir is leaving for the night, but he asked to see you” he said hesitantly 

“NO, MASTER” you yelled 

“Sam, I don’t think that’s a very good idea” Gabriel let go of you and pulled Sam aside “we can’t risk her telling him I’m here”

“He’s going to get suspicious, we have to” 

“What’s in your hand?” Gabriel asked

“He wants to use the clit leash” Sam said

“Sam” Gabe said worried 

“I know” Sam walked over to you

“Master, please.” You whispered 

“Y/N, can you look at me?” Gabriel asked and you did. “Your sir has asked to see you, he is leaving for the night and just wants to say goodbye. Sam is going to put the leash on you and walk you out.”

“MASTER, NO” you said

“I know, but sir will get suspicious and come in here and you don’t want that.” Sam said

“I’LL BE GOOD MASTER, I WILL BE GOOD” 

“Y/N.” Gabe said sternly “If you do this for us, we will take care of you and make sure that no more harm comes to you.”

“Please, open your legs” Sam said pleading and kneeling at her feet.

“NO! NOT THAT LEASH. MASTER, NOT THAT LEASH. IT HURTS TOO MUCH” you yelled 

“I know, sweetie, I know, but Dean will come in here and we can’t have him see Gabriel okay?” Sam said “I promise, as soon as sir is gone, this will come off”. You opened your legs and Sam attached the clit clamp and Gabriel watched, not knowing any of this, but he felt sorry for you. You screamed as Sam did the little screw to hold it in place. He attached the leash and helped you up. You were shaking so much

“Not a word that I’m here. Okay?” Gabriel said and you nodded

“Come on” Sam lead you out and was happy to see Dean was not waiting. Gabriel listened in to the whole thing, he had never seen one of Sam’s slaves like this, what the hell did Dean do?

“You be good for master” Dean said 

“I will. I will be good for master, sir” Dean slapped you

“Dean!” Sam said 

“I did not say you could talk” 

“Sir, I am sorry. I am sorry sir, please, no more” Dean was a little confused, but he gave you a kiss, smacked your ass and left. Sam lead you to the window and you two watched Dean leave.

“Master, take this off” you begged and Sam bent down and undid the leash. He picked you up and carried you to the bedroom where Gabriel was waiting.

“He’s gone” Sam told Gabe as he put you on the bed.

“Master, please, it hurts.” You said 

“I know, but Gabe and I need to check you out.” Sam said

“We’ll be gentle” Gabriel said reassuringly 

“MASTER NO. NO MORE. PLEASE. NO MORE” you screamed as Gabriel reached into his bag that he brought in. He pulled out a stethoscope and put it around his neck. He then pulled out a blood pressure cuff.

“Y/N. You really need Gabe to look after you. He won’t hurt you, I will stay with you.” Sam saw your eyes widen.

“SIR!” you screamed. Sam and Gabriel turned to see Dean standing in your doorway 

“What’s going on here?” Dean asked 

“I thought you left” Sam said standing between you and Dean

“SIR. DON’T HURT ME. I’LL BE GOOD, I PROMISE. PLEASE, NO MORE. SIR, IT HURTS” you yelled and Dean looked at Sam with wide eyes. He had never seen this before 

“Sam called me because he expressed some concerns” Gabriel said

“Y/N” Dean said he saw the panicked, horrified look on your face. You curled back into a ball and started to rock back and forth.

“I am. I am a good bitch. I am a good pet. I will be a good slave. Master, please. Please, don’t let sir hurt me. Sir, please, no punishment. No more. I hurt, it hurts, it hurts” you said not looking at any of them. Dean’s mouth dropped open in shock.

“Oh my god” he said. Sam patted Dean’s back to get him out of the room, but he wouldn’t move 

“Dean, I need you to leave” Gabriel said. “You’re scaring her”

“Y/N” Dean whispered and he took a step towards you 

“NO, NO, NO. NO WHIPS! NO WHIPS!” you screamed you were sobbing and your voice was getting raspy. Sam grabbed Dean to get him out.

“I think it would be better if you both left me alone with her” Gabriel said

“DON’T HURT ME. SIR, PLEASE. MASTER, I AM A GOOD SLAVE I AM A GOOD BITCH” you yelled. Sam couldn’t help it, he started to cry and Dean was still in shock, but he listened to Gabe and he and Sam left the room and Gabriel locked it.

“Y/N. I locked the door, they can’t come in. It’s going to be us, I won’t hurt you. I promise, but if you don’t help me out, I will have to tie you down” he said pleading

“NO. NO. I’LL BE GOOD. I’LL BE GOOD” you yelled

“Okay. Okay. Can you show me where it hurts?” you pointed to your vagina “Okay. Can you open your legs for me?” you clung to yourself tighter and Gabe knew, he would have to work up to that. “Hey, let’s start with something simple, okay?” He took the stethoscope off and put the buds in his ears and sat beside you. “Can I listen to your heart?” he asked nicely. You moved your arms and sat up a bit. He placed it on your chest. “Could you take a deep breath for me?” you did “Good. Another one.” You did “You’re doing great, Y/N” he placed it on your back and you took a few more deep breaths. He placed the stethoscope around his neck again. “You did so good.”

Dean was pacing back and forth debating whether or not to call Cas and tell him he couldn’t make it. 

“Dean, you’re just going to scare her” Sam said

“I can’t leave her like that” Dean said 

“You’re the reason she’s like that.”

“You helped too, so Cas. I didn’t see you trying to stop me” Dean said

“You wouldn’t have listened to me.” 

“GABRIEL, Really?” Dean yelled 

“She needed a doctor” Sam explained 

“I’m going to Cas’s” Dean said Dean stormed out and slammed the door. Sam went to your room and knocked on the door. 

“It’s Sam. Sir is gone.” Gabriel got up and opened the door slowly.

“I just got her to open up to me. Not right now” Gabe said. Sam nodded and Gabriel closed the door and locked it. Gabriel went back and clicked on the penlight and held up a finger “Can you follow my finger?” Gabriel moved his finger to the left and you looked forward, not moving. “Y/N” he said 

“I hurt.” You said 

“Can I check down there then?” he asked you nodded “In order to do that, I need you to follow my finger”

“Yes” you said and he tried again and you did as you were told. He put the penlight down and grabbed a chair to put at the end of the bed.

“Now, Y/N. I need you to spread your legs, put your feet on the end of the bed.” Gabriel instructed 

“Don’t hurt me” you said

“I won’t. I know I’m a stranger, do you want me to get Sam?” he asked. 

“Master. Yes, master please” you said. Gabriel left and got Sam. He sat on your bed and crossed his legs. You rested your head on Sam’s lap and spread your legs for Gabriel. He put gloves on and he looked at the marks on your vagina. 

“Y/N. I’m going to touch you now, okay?” Gabriel said

“Okay” you whispered. Gabriel touched your lips like Sam tried and you shrieked, but kept your legs open. “IT HURTS, MASTER, IT HURTS.” You screamed. Sam stroked your hair 

“I know, but Gabriel really needs to look down there” he said

“I’m sorry” Gabriel said. He took his index finger and thumb and spread your lips and you screamed again. Gabriel saw the redness and abuse that your pussy took. He looked at Sam who secured your arms.

“MASTER” you said

“Y/N, Sam is going to hold you. I just need to put my finger in and feel around. This will hurt” Gabe said

“NO, NO.” you moved your head side to side and but kept your feet still. Gabriel carefully touched inside and you yelped and “STOP. STOP. MASTER, IT HURTS.” You trashed around and closed your knees. Gabriel removed his hands.

“Y/N, if you don’t cooperate, we’re going to have to tie you down.” Sam said 

“MASTER, DON’T” you yelled 

“I really need to make sure things are okay” Gabriel said. You opened your legs again and once again screamed when he spread your lips. He inserted his finger in you again and felt around you screamed and sobbed, it hurt so much. “You’re doing great” Gabriel said. He let go, took his gloves off and pulled Sam aside.

“How does it look?” Sam asked

“I have a treatment, because I don’t want it to get infected, but I really can’t risk her kicking and thrashing around.” Gabriel said 

“We can’t tie her down though, look at her” 

“I know so let me do the talking okay?” Sam nodded and the two men approached you. “Y/N, sweetheart, I need to do a certain treatment, but because of the cuts on the inside, it will hurt” Gabriel explained 

“NO” you said

“Now, I can’t risk you kicking and moving around” Gabriel said 

“DON’T TIE ME UP. I WILL BE GOOD. I WILL NOT MOVE. MASTER TELL HIM” you yelled. Gabriel sat by your head and wiped away your tears. 

“Sweetheart, it’s going to really sting, so if I could tie your ankles to two chairs, it would really be a lot easier on us. Just for the treatment, as soon as it’s done, I will untie you.” He stoked your cheek and looked at you with pleading eyes. You nodded. Sam went to grab another chair while Gabriel warmed up some water. He added some salt to the water. He went back and placed a towel on top of two pillows that were resting under your butt to raise you. Once again, Sam sat at your head, but this time your head was resting on the bed. 

“Okay, I’m going to loosely tie your ankles now”

“Okay” you whimpered and Gabe tied them as loose as possible, but still secured. Sam saw Gabriel put two gloves on and pull a 100 ml plastic syringe out of his bag and fill it up with the salty water. Sam gripped your arms, but rubbed his thumbs to comfort you. Gabriel approached your pussy. “Okay, I want you to take a deep breath for me.” He instructed and you did. He inserted the salty water syringe into your vagina and pushed it in. You felt the warm water go in and the salt burn. You let out scream. 

“You’re doing great” Sam said. Gabriel did it again and you screamed louder. He did it three more times. 

“Now, we have to keep this in” Gabriel said

“NO CLAMP! MASTER, PLEASE, DON’T CLAMP ME SHUT” you yelled 

“NO, no. Y/N. I’m going to lift your butt up a bit” Gabriel explained and he placed his hands under and lifted you up a bit. You stayed like that for ten minutes. “We’re almost done” Gabriel said

“You’re so brave” Sam said

“Sam, can you grab me the metal pan?” Gabe asked and Sam got up

“MASTER, COME BACK” you yelled

“I’m right here” Sam said as he walked over with the rectangular metal pan

“Place it right underneath” Gabe instructed Sam. “Now, I want you to help her up and over this for the water to come out” Sam asked you to sit up for a second and wrapped his arms around your waist. Gabriel removed his hands and Sam sat you up. The water gushed out of you screamed.

“You’re doing great” Sam said 

“There you go, that’s a good girl” Gabriel said. When you were done, Sam laid you back down.

“Untie?” you asked

“I’m sorry, I-“ Gabe started

“LIAR! YOU LIED. MASTER, HE IS GOING TO HURT ME. MASTER, PLEASE” you yelled 

“No, no. Y/N. He needs to do this two more times” Sam said

“TWO!?” you looked horrified 

“I need to make sure that there isn’t going to get infected” Gabriel said. You agreed and they did it two more times. When it was all over Gabriel undid your legs.

“Gabe is just going to inspect you once more” Sam said

“Okay master” you said and Gabe spread your lips and poked around. He left and returned with a warm wash cloth. He cleaned you. He then grabbed a baby wipe and wiped your inside, you gave a sharp inhale at the coolness. 

“You were so good, you did so good.” Gabriel said as he cleaned up and Sam cradled you.

“Y/N, I’m going to talk to Gabriel and we’ll be right back”

“Thank you master” you said and Sam kissed your head. Gabriel explained that you shouldn’t have any vaginal intercourse for a month. He was going to let you rest, but he needed to check you out tomorrow. He told Sam that he was going to stay with you all night. Sam insisted that he stay with them, he wasn’t going to leave you alone. Both men feared telling Dean, but this was serious.


	10. Sir comes home

“SIR. NO, NO. STOP. SIR STOP” You screamed in your sleep. Gabriel woke up to see you thrashing around. He grabbed your arms and held you close to him. 

“SAM” Gabriel yelled and Sam grabbed your feet.

“SIR. NO WHIPS!” screamed 

“Y/N. Y/N, you’re safe, you’re safe. Sir is not here, he will not hurt you. “ Gabriel said holding your arms. “You are safe. You are safe”. You calmed down a bit and Sam let go of your feet. Gabriel stroked your head a few times. “There you go. That’s it” he encouraged you. You slowly opened your eyes to see Gabriel there. You screamed and got off the bed.

“Hey, you’re okay” Sam said holding his arms up 

“Master.” You whispered. 

“Y/N, you’re safe” Gabriel said. You got back on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked 

“Sir will come home today. Sir will be mad.” You said.

“Sweetie, Sam and I are going to talk to him” Gabriel said rubbing your back

“Master, I still hurt” you said 

“Can Gabriel take a look?” he asked nicely 

“Yes.” You said

“Okay. Thank you, Y/N” Gabriel put gloves on and you laid back and spread your legs. Sam held your hand. “I’m going to touch you now” Gabe said and he spread your lips you inhaled sharply. It wasn't as bad as yesterday.

“Good, you’re doing good” Sam said. Gabriel put his finger in and you screamed.

“Sorry, almost done” he said. He added another finger

“MASTER!” you screamed. Sam looked at Gabe and he removed his fingers.

“I really, really need to get a better look. Do you think it would be possible for me to use a speculum?”

“NO. PLEASE. NO” you said 

“Okay, okay. I won’t” Gabriel removed his gloves and you all heard the door slam.

“SIR. SIR IS BACK!” you curled back into a ball. Sam wrapped you in a hug.

“I will talk to him” Gabriel said. He went out and saw Dean put his stuff down

“You’re still here?” Dean asked 

“Yes. Dean, this is serious, I really need you to listen to me. There has been a lot of damage done, not just physically, but mentally too. She won’t use your names; she keeps calling you sir and master. Sam has told her multiple times the master stuff has stopped, but she won’t listen. I tried to inspect her, but she just screams out in pain. Sam explained that she is a first time slave?”

“Ye-yeah” Dean said trying to process all this. 

“Now, she is terrified of you. I think it’s best that you don’t see her”

“Oh, you do? You know what’s best for her?” Dean was getting a little angry 

“As a medical professional, yes. You saw her yesterday, she will only get worse with you around.”

“What are you saying? That she should go to Sam? She is my slave!” 

“I know that, but Dean. I need you to understand how serious this is.”

“I want to see her” Dean said he headed to your room.

“DEAN!” Gabriel yelled. Dean barged into your room, he saw Sam asking you to look at him and when you did you saw Dean standing in the door and Gabriel running up.

“SIR! SIR, NO. NO SIR, PLEASE. PLEASE, I AM A GOOD BITCH. I WILL BE GOOD. NO PUNISHMENT, NO WHIPS! NO CLAMPS, IT HURTS SO BAD. PLEASE. PLEASE” you screamed and sobbed as you got off the bed and curled in the corner. Dean stood there shocked, Gabriel was right.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked. “Get out of here!” 

“She –she’s mine” Dean said you screamed and screamed gasping for air. Gabriel rushed to you and put his hand on your neck to feel your pulse. Sam tried to get Dean out of the room. 

“Get him out!” Gabriel said sternly feeling your pulse pound. You felt lightheaded, still trying to gasp for air.

“Y/N” Dean whispered 

“GET OUT!” Sam yelled. You covered your ears and rocked back and forth

“SIR. I WILL BE GOOD. I WILL BE GOOD. PLEASE. NO MORE. NO MORE. I WILL BE GOOD. I-I” you started to drift off. Gabriel grabbed you and laid you down on your left side.

“I need you to breath okay? I’m going to count with you” Gabriel said and Sam closed his eyes knowing what was coming.

“NO. NO COUNTING. NO WHIPS.” You screamed

“No whips” Gabriel said.

“Dean, you need to leave” Sam said

“I can’t leave her like this” he said 

“Yes you can” Sam grabbed his brothers arm. Gabriel grabbed you hand and put it on his chest like Sam did before.

“With me” Gabriel said. Dean slowly stepped towards you. No one said a word, you couldn’t see, your back was turned towards them. 

“Y/N, can you listen to me for a minute” Sam said 

“Master, I will be good” you whispered. Dean started to tear up, what had he done?

“Sir is still here” Sam said slowly 

“SIR!” you screamed. You sat up and saw Dean crouching down. “I WILL BE GOOD” you said 

“I know. I know” Dean said “Y/N. May I touch you?” he asked. You sat there frozen. Gabriel rubbed a hand on your back.

“It’s okay” Sam said 

“Yes sir” you whispered. Dean knelt down and held your face in his hands. You looked at the tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Y/N” Dean broke down and held you close. Gabriel looked at Sam, the two men looked at you and Dean both sobbing.


	11. Aftercare.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Y/N” Dean said cradling you. “I’m so sorry.” You clung to him and he held you closer. 

“Sir” you whispered 

“Dean. It’s Dean” he whispered 

“Sir, please. I hurt” you said. Gabriel walked over to Sam.

“What do you think?” Sam whispered 

“I think that Dean is going to come around. However, I really really, need to check inside.” Gabe whispered back.

“Did Gabriel check you out?” Dean asked you

“Sir, he tried, but it hurt. It hurt so much. Too much sir” you whimpered 

“Dean, I really need to do a proper check.” Gabriel spoke up

“I have a room” Dean said 

“NO. NO NOT THAT ROOM. DON’T STRAP ME DOWN. SIR PLEASE. MASTER, DON’T LET HIM!” You screamed and let go of Dean. He let go too. 

“Okay. Hey, listen to me” Gabriel went over to you and crouched down. “Can I ask you to do me a favor?” You nodded “I need to take a look, so if you will let me Dean and Sam can hold you. No straps, no restraints”

“Just sir and master?” you asked 

“Yes” he said. You paused for a moment and got up and got on the bed. You spread your legs and arms. Sam and Dean go on either side of you. “Now. I need you to hold her ankles and arms.” 

“Okay, are you ready” Sam stroked your hair

“Yes master.” Dean and Sam held onto your arms and ankles

“Y/N, we got you” Dean said sweetly. Gabriel put some gloves.

“Okay, this is going to hurt” Gabriel said you screamed and screamed as Gabriel inspected everything properly. 

“SIR, MAKE HIM STOP MAKE HIM STOP!” you screamed 

“You’re doing great” Sam said. Gabriel pulled the speculum out and the boys still held you.

“So?” Dean asked worried. Gabriel inserted two fingers in you and you screamed again.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Y/N” Gabriel said. He pulled out “I need you to told her, I’ll be right back.

“SIR, SIR, WHY? WHY?” You screamed. Dean looked down.

“Master” you whispered 

“I’m here” Sam said. Gabriel walked back with a glass tube that looked like there was ice in it. It was a six inches round and had a plug in the bottom. Your eyes widened.

“I made this last night. There is a lot of damage, but I promise, this will ease the pain.

“NO. NO” you screamed.

“It’s okay. You’re okay” Dean said 

“Hold her tight, please” Gabriel said. Gabriel put gloves on and lubed up the tube. “Two deep breaths” he told you.

“MASTER! SIR! NO. NO.” You yelled

“Please, listen to Gabriel” Dean said. There was a knock on the door, you looked over and saw Castiel standing there.

“Cas” Dean whispered 

“OWNER! OWNER NO! NO, PLEASE.” You screamed. Dean had told Castiel what happened and even he was shocked. Gabriel looked over.

“Castiel” he said 

“Y/N, Y/N. He is here to make sure you are okay. “ Dean said 

“Dean, did you really think that was a good idea?” Sam said 

“Please” Castiel said looking at you with puppy dog eyes. 

“I really need to get this in her” Gabriel said

“Please, Y/N.” Dean said looking at you.

“I won’t hurt you.” Cas said. You nodded and he sat at your head.

“Two deep breaths” Gabriel told you. You did and with that he put the ice tube into your vagina. You screamed louder then you ever had. It made Sam and Dean jump a little, but they held you tight. You thrashed you head side to side, it was so cold.

“GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! PLEASE! MASTER, SIR. MAKE IT STOP” you screamed and tried to thrash around “COLD. SO COLD. MAKE IT STOP. SIR! SIR!” Gabriel hated that he had to do that, but it was for the best. He held it in place, fearing you might try to push it out.

“Five minutes, Y/N” Gabriel said calmingly.

“NO. NO. NO.” you yelled. Castiel stroked your head hoping that would calm you down. The ice started to melt and after five minutes Gabriel took out the tube.

“You did so good.” Gabriel said “There has been a lot of screaming. I need to look at your throat” Gabriel changed is gloves and shut your mouth. “Get her up” he said. Sam and Dean sat you up. Cas supported your head. 

“Come on, open for Gabe. Please” Dean said. You opened your mouth. Gabe put a tongue depressor in and shown a light. Your throat was so red.

“I’m going to get you to gargle with salt water.” He said. He removed the stuff and went to grab the water and salt. Castiel kissed your head and pulled you close. 

“Owner, I will be good” you said. Dean held your hand and kissed up your arm. Gabriel came back and pulled you up. 

“I’ll take her” Gabriel said. He helped you to the bathroom and the other boys talked.

“I-I’m at a loss for words” Castiel said 

“You should have seen yesterday and earlier today” said Sam. 

You gargled and spit in the sink. Your knees buckled and Gabriel grabbed you. You grabbed the sink and looked down at the ground.

“No more.” You whispered


	12. Who are we?

Gabriel left with strict instructions of what to do with you and to call him not matter what time it was. Though Sam and Dean both knew that it would be easier to put you back in the room with the medical chair, they couldn’t risk it. 

“Y/N, listen to me. We’re going to do the salt water rinse; Dean and Cas are going to hold your arms and ankles, just like we did before okay?” Sam said

“Yes master” you whispered. 

“It’s Sam. Y/N, can you say Sam?”

“Master. You are master” 

“Yes, I am master” Sam smiled weakly. Castiel and Dean took their place holding your arms and legs. Sam grabbed gloves, put them on, filled up the syringe and placed it inside your pussy. He squirted it in and you screamed a bit. Not as much as before, but it still strong. Same did this four more times and then held your butt up for fifteen minutes this time. 

“Do you want me to grab the pan?” Dean asked 

“Yes.” Sam said and Dean grabbed it and placed it under you. 

“Master. You whined

“Few more minutes” Sam said. When they were up, Dean and Castiel lifted you over the pan to let it all out. 

“Two more?” Cas asked 

“Master, please.” You said pleading with him.

“I’m sorry, but Gabriel left with strict instructions. Please, lie her back down” Dean and Cas helped you back down and Sam removed that pan. He did it again, you held it again for fifteen minutes and let it out. “Y/N. Can I make a deal with you?” Sam asked you nodded

“I won’t do it a third time, but you have to keep the ice tube in for an extra five minutes.” 

“MASTER” you yelled

“What did we say about yelling?” Dean said

“Sir. Sorry, sir. I’m sorry. Sir, please” you said quickly

“It’s okay sweetheart” Dean said.

“Master, no. This three times” you said. 

“Okay” Sam said and once more he put the water in, you held it and let it out. “Sir will clean you okay?”

“Okay master” you said. Dean put gloves on and grabbed a wet wash cloth. Sam went to dump the water and Cas held your hand. Dean wiped the outside and spread your lips, you winced a bit.

“You’re doing good” he said. He wiped your inside and grabbed a baby wipe. He wrapped it around his finger. “This is going to be a little cold” he said and he stuck it in you. You gasped and tensed around him. “Relax for me” Dean said calmly and you did. He moved his finger around a few times and you could help but moan.

“Sir. Sorry” you said realizing what you had done

“No need” he said as he took his finger out. Cas sat you up and Sam put on a new pair of gloves, garbbed a tongue depressor and a penlight.

“Can you sit up and open your mouth please?” Sam asked. You did and Sam looked at your throat. “Swelling is going down.”

“I’m going to make you something to eat” Dean said

“Thank you sir.” Sam went with Dean and Castiel held your face in his hands.

“Honey, can you tell me my name?” he asked you

“Owner.” You answered 

“No, my real name”

“No. I must call you owner” you said

“No, no. Please. What about Sir? What is his name?” he asked you worriedly 

“Sir. He is sir.” 

“Dean, his name is Dean. Mine is Castiel.”

“Sir, master and owner” you whispered 

“Please. Please, say our names” Castiel started to tear up. 

“Owner. You are owner.” You said. You didn’t want to get in trouble 

“No one will yell at you. You will not be punished. Sweetie, we really need you to say our names” Dean walked in with some soup for you and Sam had a tea. “Please” Castiel begged. “Sir?”

“De-Dean” you said quietly 

“Yes, good. Good” Castiel said 

“And Master?” Dean asked 

“Sam” you said

“Owner?” Sam said 

“Castiel” you whispered 

“Yes. Yes, oh good. Sweetheart, good job” Dean said


	13. Dean gaining trust

The boys did their best not to attack you with hugs and kisses when you said their names. They knew it was going to take time for you to trust them again. Day by day, they would take it. Sam and Castiel left and it was just you and Dean. He knocked on your door.

“Y/N? May I come in?” he asked 

“Yes sir” you said

“Hey, none of that” Dean said 

“Sorry. Dean” you corrected yourself. 

“I-I was wondering if-if maybe you would like a bath?” 

“Yes, please” you said 

“Well, I was uh. I was wondering if-could-we-we could-together?” he looked at you and you looked at him a little sceptical. “No funny business, I promise” he said. You nodded and Dean smiled a bit. You two walked to his bathroom which had a nice big bath. He turned the water on and got it nice and warm. He undressed you and lifted you in. He got undressed himself and went in. You curled in a little ball and Dean placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Could you wash my hair?” you asked

“Of course” Dean said First Dean grabbed a wash cloth and slowly washed your shoulders and neck. He moved down and looked at you for approval. You nodded and he wash your front. He asked you to have your back towards him and he washed your back. Every time he would run the cloth over your back he would run his fingers with his other hand along the same area. 

“Thank you” you said turning to face him.

“I won’t touch down there” he said. He went to hand you the cloth and you pushed it towards him.

“It-it’s okay” you said

“Are you sure? Y/N, I don’t have to.” 

“Yes, I’m sure”. Dean saw that you looked a little worried, but you spread your legs. He gently wiped between your legs a few times.

“There” he smiled 

“Thank you” you curled up a bit while Dean grabbed another wash cloth and washed his chest and shoulders. “Would you like me to wash your back?” you asked 

“Oh. Um, that would be nice, thank you” he said and he handed the wash cloth to you and turned is back. You gently washed his back.

“All done” you said. He turned to face you.

“Okay. I’ll wash your hair, but I’ll get out” He stood up and wrapped a towel around himself. He grabbed a little cup and some shampoo. You leaned back on your elbows and tilted your head back. He filled the cup up and poured it gently over your hair. He did this a few more times. He asked you to lean against the back. He put the shampoo in his hands and started to massage it into you. 

“Mmm” you said 

“Is that okay?” he asked 

“Yes” you said. You leaned back into the tub and he washed it out. When you were done he helped you out and wrapped a towel around you. He led you back to his room.

“If you would like, you can stay here. I’ll give you a massage, you can wear my t-shirt.” He held your hands and you nodded. He grabbed a T-shirt for you and you put it on. He got dressed too and you laid face down on the bed. Dean crouched to get to your level. “Now, we have one more of Gabriel’s ice treatment, but if you can hold it for an extra five minutes, we’ll do it tomorrow. Since you’re warm now.” 

“Okay” you said 

“Okay.” Dean kissed your forehead. “May I start the massage?” he asked 

“Yes” you whispered

“Anytime. You ask me to stop, I will”

“Yes sir” you said. Dean got up an sighed a bit, he wished you were more comfortable calling him Dean. He straddled your legs. He squeezed your shoulders and you let out a moan. He dug in with his thumbs and he felt you relax a little more.

“Is this okay?” he asked 

“Yes” you moaned. He moved down your back and then asked you to roll over . He felt you tense up.

“Hey, what is it?” asked 

“I just.-it’s. Last time I flipped over, um, mast-Sam. That’s when this all started.” You quietly said 

“Okay. That’s okay, we won’t do that.” He said. You curled into ball and he pulled your head into is lap and stroked your hair. “Thank you for letting me do this” he said 

“Thank you” you said. You fell asleep and Dean covered you up. He woke you up with a light kiss and stroked your cheek.

“Good morning” he said

“Hello” you said 

“I hate to do this, but we really need to do the treatment” he said 

“O-okay” you whispered 

“No one is here to hold you, so I need you to stay open” 

“Okay.” Dean put gloves on went to the kitchen, gabbed the tube and came back. You spread your legs and gripped the sheet. Dean lubed it up and sat between your legs. 

“I want you to do three deep breaths” Dean said and you did and then Dean slid the tube in. You let out a yelp and gripped the sheets “Okay, breathe, breathe.” Dean held it there for ten minutes. He pulled it out and threw it away. “so good” Dean said. He took the gloves off and placed his hand right on your vagina. You felt the warmth of his hand. He didn’t move it, he didn’t try to put his fingers in. He just held his hand there.

“Dean?” You asked

“Just warming you up. Not for anything like that, just ten minutes is a long time” You pushed your hips forward a little. “No, Y/N. I promise”

“Dean…if, if you wanted” you started to say

“Hey, hey. No. Gabriel said there was a lot of damage. I’m not going to do that” he said, knowing that if he did, he might take it too far. 

“Not inside, just outside?” you asked. “I’m okay” you said placing your hand on top of his and started to rub his hand. 

“Y/N” Dean said sternly 

“Please” you whispered 

“Okay” he said and you removed your hand and he rubbed his palm up and down a few times and you moaned. “I can’t let you cum. It’s part of Gabriel’s instructions. It has to be a full month” he patted your vagina and pulled his hand way.

“Okay” you said. Dean lifted you up and carried you back to your room and sat in a chair.

“Now, I have to make sure that you don’t take care of yourself, like you have before. Gabriel gave strict orders” 

“Sir” you pleaded 

“Y/N, I’m sorry. It’s just, with everything we put your through, Gabriel is a doctor and he knows what he’s talking about. “ You nodded.


	14. Playing a little

It has been a month now. All your treatments were done and everything was going well. Dean told you that you were to keep making his food, but you wouldn’t have sex unless it was on your terms and they would start it slow. You walked out to the kitchen and saw Sam, Dean and Castiel there. 

“Hello, master, owner” you said quietly 

“Hi” Sam smiled 

“Y/N, you know their names” Dean said sweetly 

“Sam, Castiel” you corrected yourself. 

“That’s a good girl” Dean said. You started to make Dean breakfast.

“Is she all done the treatments?” Castiel asked Dean

“She is” he said 

“How does she look?” Sam asked 

“Marks have cleared, swelling has gone down, and it’s been a month now. I’m going to start her slow” he said

“Good” Castiel said. You gave them all food and ate with them. Sam and Castiel left and Dean walked up to you. 

“How are you feeling?” Dean asked 

“I’m ready sir” you said

“We will start slow, okay? Not toys, nothing. Just my hands okay? No fist, we won’t do that.” 

“Okay.” You nodded. He brought you two to his room.

“We’re going to do it here, no restraints. A calming environment.” You laid down and spread your legs

“I’m ready” you said Dean knelt in front of you and placed his whole hand on your vagina like before and held it there for a moment. Slowly Dean rubbed his hand and you moaned a bit. You hadn’t been touched in a month and a half. You were very thankful for that, but you needed it, wanted it.

“Is that okay?” he asked and you moved your hips and he chuckled a bit. He removed is whole hand and ran a finger up your slit and you gasped. He did it again and you moaned and bucked your hips.

“Please” you said. Dean slipped two fingers into you.

“Wow, so wet” he said he moved his fingers in and out. He found you G-spot and you let out a scream, this time of pleasure. He rubbed your clit with his thumb. “That’s it” he said speeding up his thumb.

“Dean, I’m-I’m close” you said. A few more pumps and you screamed and came. Dean rubbed you a bit longer as you came down. He patted your pussy a few times. 

“Good girl” he said. Your breathing steadied and you bucked your hips again. 

“Again” you said 

“I’m sorry. Gabriel said that you can cum once, three times a day” you groaned. “Sorry, those are the rules. We have to build it back up. That is my fault, I understand”

“Thank you sir” you said. Dean kissed you. That night Dean called you into the kitchen. You saw him chopping up some vegetables.

“Hey.” He said 

“I’m sorry, was I supposed to-“ you started 

“No. I thought, maybe we could do this together” he smiled and so did you.

“What should I do?” 

“Could you open the sauce and put it in the pot? He asked 

“Sure!” you did that and stirred it a bit. You took the spoon out and turned accidentally getting some on Dean. You looked at him horrified. Dean took the sauce off his shirt and placed it across your forehead and smiled. You grabbed the spoon and put some sauce on your finger and wiped it on his cheek. 

“Oh, you want play”?” he said teasing you. He grabbed your waist and spun you around. You both reached for the spoon and you grabbed it before Dean.

“Ha ha!” you said. You held it up and Dean put his hands up in surrender motion.

“Okay. Put that spoon down” he said smirking 

“I don’t think so” you stuck out your tongue. Dean garbed you again and Sam walked in 

“What’s going on?” he asked laughing 

“Having a little fun” Dean said

“I can see that” Sam said taking the spoon from you

“Want to join?” you asked. Sam put some sauce on his fingers and ran it down your chest. The three of you broke into a food fight. By the time you were done, everyone was covered in sauce, you forgot about dinner.

“Okay, we need to get cleaned up. Y/N, take a shower” Dean said. Did while Dean and Sam used the other showers. You thought about playing with yourself, but you knew the rules. When you walked back into the kitchen, you started to clean up. Dean placed his hand on your back

“Hey, were you a good girl and not play with yourself?” he asked 

“Yes” you said 

“Alright, good” He helped you clean up and Sam walked out. The three of you made dinner and ate it. 

“Is master-sorry, Sam. Is Sam going to help tonight?” you asked 

“Do you want me too?” Sam asked 

“We were thinking about it, but we wanted to know how you felt” Dean said

“It’s okay” you smiled.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked 

“Y-yes” you said

“Y/N, we can’t have you lie to us. Gabriel said we have to be very careful with you. If you are feeling just a little hesitation, we will not be doing this.” Dean said sternly

“No, I’m fine. It’s fine” you said 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t believe you” Sam hated saying 

“I-I. No” you said looking down

“That’s okay, sweetheart” Dean said placing a hand on your shoulder

“I’m sorry” you said and started to cry.

“No, no need” Dean pulled you close to him and held you. Sam rubbed a hand on your back

“You’re not ready yet, really, it’s okay.” Sam said

“I want to be ready. I want to serve you” you said. Dean pulled you onto his lap and let you cry. Sam cleared the plates and sat back down.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed” Dean said picking you up in his arms. Sam kissed your cheek and dean brought you to your room.

“Sir, I still get to cum one more time today” you said as he laid you down.

“I know. If you want to do that yourself, you have my permission.”

“Thank you” he kissed you and stroked your head a few times and left your room.


	15. A little more trust

You woke up and went to the kitchen to make Dean his breakfast. You were very thankful that Dean let you take care of things yourself. He slowly started to gain your trust, but you still only wanted it to be with you and Dean. You weren’t ready yet to be with Sam or Castiel. Dean walked in and wrapped his arms around you. 

“Hello beautiful” he said kissing your neck

“Hello” you said 

“How are you felling today?” 

“Good Dean, thank you” 

“Should we try toys today?” he asked. You turned and faced him.

“No restraints?” you asked. Dean held you close to his chest. 

“No, sweetie, no restraints. No whips or clamps. No plugs. Just a vibrator and my hands.” He explained 

“Okay” you said 

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.” You smiled and kissed him.

“Now, is it possible for me to get my fist in?” he placed his hands on your shoulders and you nodded. 

“Okay, but if I go too far, you let me know. I don’t have to get the whole thing in” you placed a hand on his cheek.

“Dean, it’s fine” he smiled and brought you to your room.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back” he smiled and left. When he returned he had gloves and a vibrator. He put them down and walked up to you. He kissed you and you kissed him back. You wrapped your arms around him and he gently laid you down on the bed. “Okay?” he asked 

“Yeah” you said. He reached down and rubbed your through your underwear a few times and he took them off. He rubbed you again and you moaned. Dean put gloves on and grabbed the vibrator. 

“It’s easier with these on, is that okay?” 

“Yes” you said.

“Okay” Dean rubbed you a few times with the gloves and you moaned and bucked your hips. He turned the vibrator on low and placed you on your vagina and rubbed your clit. You moaned louder and gripped the sheets.

“Deeean” you said 

“Is that okay?” he asked 

“Yeeeees” you said. He turned the vibrator up more and played with your clit, when he felt you were wet enough he put it down.

“Okay, I’m going to try my fist” he told you. He rubbed two fingers up and down a few times and inserted them; you let out a scream on pleasure. “Is that okay?” he asked 

“Yes” you said. He added a third and moved it in and out and slowly added a fourth.

“Still a little tight” he said “I’m not going to push it” he rubbed your clit a few times with his thumb. “Relax” he said and you did. He took his hand out and grabbed the vibrator and turned it back on and placed it on your clit and rubbed your vagina. “Come on, you can do it” He stuck his two fingers in and found your G-spot and you came, screaming. He removed the vibrator and rubbed you a few times. “There’s a good girl. Relax, relax”

“Thank you” you said trying to breathe, that was very much needed. 

“You’re welcome” He patted your vagina a few times 

“Sir?” you said and he kept patting.

“You’re okay. Does this hurt?” he asked 

“No” you said

“Good” Dean stopped and took his gloves off and sat by your head. ”Now, I have to leave, I’ll be gone for a few days.” Dean watched as your breathing got faster. He placed a hand on your chest and rubbed it a bit. “I know, I know. Breathe, just breathe. I’ve asked Sam and Gabriel to come.”

“Gabriel?” you asked

“Yes. I think it would be best”

“Why? What are you going to do to me?” you sat up and got away from him

“No. Nothing, nothing. I just think with me going away, you need to have an extra person here.”

“...Okay” you sat down on the bed.

“You’re okay. You’re safe” He said reaching out to touch your hand.

“Thank you” you said. “Thank you for having Gabriel stay”

“Of course”

That night Gabriel and Sam walked in and Dean left. They made you dinner this time and you told them that you worked up to toys. They thought that was good, that you were slowly trusting everyone. You still felt a little tense, even though Sam was the one that saved you, that got Gabriel and stayed by your side. There was a knock on your bedroom door and Gabriel walked in.

“Hi honey” he said 

“Hi” you said looking up at him

“The boys said that you did really good with your treatments. Have you been following the instructions?” 

“Yes. Dean is very strict with that” you smiled

“You seemed like you wanted to say something earlier and I thought maybe if you were uncomfortable saying it in front of Sam, you could tell me.” He sat on the bed with you.

“It’s just-I’m scared. Gabriel, what if something like that happens like before? What if he gets angry again and the pain” you started to cry and Gabriel comforted you. “I can’t go through that again. The clamps, the whips.”

“That won’t happen again, I will make sure, Sam will make sure. The amount of damage that was caused not just mentally, but physically. Dean saw that, he knows. He understand”

“But what if he goes too far?” you asked 

“He won’t. Now, I’m going to ask Sam to come in here, is that okay?” 

“Yes” you said.

“Sam is going to be very gentle, I promise.” 

“Cou-could you stay?” you asked 

“Sure, if that’s what you want” he said and he left to get Sam.

“How is she?” Sam asked 

“She’s ready for you, however she has asked that I am there”

“Okay” Sam said. They walked back into your room and saw you sitting on the bed.

“Hi” you said

“Gabe said that you wanted him to be in the room” Sam said 

“Is that okay?” you asked 

“Whatever makes you comfortable. I just want you to feel safe.” He said 

“Actually, I think I’m okay” you said 

“You think, or you know. Because Y/N, I will not do anything if you don’t want me too.” Sam aid 

“Yeah, I’m happy to stay” Gabriel said 

“No. I am okay. Thank you, Gabriel” you said.

“I’m going to be right outside the door” Gabe said and he left. 

“Okay” you said.

“May I kiss you?” he asked 

“Yes” you said and Sam kissed you. It was sweet and gentle. He brought his hand between your legs and rubbed a bit. He took your underwear off and rubbed a few time. You sat up and undid his belt.

“Are you sure?” he asked 

“Yes” you said. Sam took his pants off and stroked himself a few times. He lined himself up and slowly pushed himself in.

“Is that okay?” he asked 

“Yes” you said


	16. An unhappy sir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....sorry.

Dean was your owner, but you still felt safer with Sam. He was the one that stayed with you, that’s why you trusted him. You wanted to trust Dean and you did, but something about Sam. You were in your room with Gabriel; Dean came home and spoke to Sam.

“How was she?” he asked 

“Good.” Sam said 

“What did you do?”

“She let me have sex with her” he said not realizing that Dean hadn’t actually done that yet.

“What?” 

“What?”

“Sh-she let you have sex?” 

“Yeah. Why?”

“We’ve haven’t done that yet” Dean said harshly

“Dean, I-I’m sorry. I didn’t know” Sam said worried about what might happen.

“She let you do that?” 

“Yes. Dean, like I said, I didn’t know that you two hadn’t done that. I would never”

“She trusts you more than me?”

“Can you blame her? Dean, she had a breakdown because of what you did. Now, I know that was two months ago, she is still very fragile. You’re pissed, I can see that, but you need to calm down bwfore you see her. You can’t scare her.”

“She is my slave! I bought her, not you!” 

“I know” Sam said calmly “I know, but Dean, like I said-“

“I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID.” Dean was furious “SHE IS MINE. YOU DON’T GET TO CALL THE SHOTS”

“NO, BUT YOU SAID SHE GOT TO DO THINGS ON HER OWN TERMS” Sam yelled back

“Y/N!” Dean yelled “GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!”

“Dean. Please, I’m begging you” Sam said. Dean headed to your room and Sam tried to stop him. You heard the fight and Gabriel was standing outside your door waiting for Dean. 

“MOVE” Dean yelled at Gabriel 

“You know I’m not going to do that” Gabriel said “Dean, she is doing so well, I can’t have you shatter her again”

“I said move” Dean said threw a clenched jaw. Just then Sam came up

“Dean. Don’t do this” he said 

“She’s scared, please. I can’t have you in there” Gabriel said not moving from the door. You sat on your bed, curled in a ball. You hoped that Dean would calm down, Gabriel and Sam promised that he wouldn’t hurt you.

“I want to talk to her” Dean said 

“I know, but talking is going to turn into yelling and we can’t have that” Gabriel said calmly 

“Y/N, YOU GET OUT HERE NOW. YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY DIRECT ORDERS FROM ME” Dean yelled

“DEAN” Sam yelled. You slowly crept to the door, hesitating to open it.

“OPEN UP NOW OR SO HELP ME” he said 

“Dean, I need you to think about what’s best for her right now.” Gabriel said. Dean banged his fist against the door which made you jump.

“OPEN!” he screamed. Gabriel and Sam looked at each other terrified about what was going to happen. Sam honestly wouldn’t have done that if he’d known. You slowly opened the door tears streaming down your face. “DID YOU LET SAM FUCK YOU?” he yelled 

“Y-yes” you said 

“YES WHAT?” he yelled

“Sir. Yes sir.” You whispered. Dean shoved Gabriel side and Sam lunged towards him.

“Dean no” Dean pushed you inside and he came in and locked the door. Gabriel and Sam were banging on it. Trying to get Dean to open up.

“DON’T HURT HER” Gabriel yelled 

“PLEASE” you begged and Dean slapped you. You let out a yelp. Sam and Gabriel were trying to break down the door.

“I have been nothing but nice to you. I’ve taken things slow and you, you sleep with my brother, before me? Are you more comfortable with him? Is that it?” you said nothing “ANSWER ME!” he yelled

“DEAN, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!” Sam yelled. Dean grabbed you by the arm and opened the door. Sam pushed Dean away from you and Gabriel grabbed you and held you.

“You two need to go” Dean said

“We’re not going anywhere” Sam said. Gabriel was trying to calm you down. Dean grabbed you from Gabriel’s grip and picked you up. 

“SIR! PLEASE” You screamed. Dean brought you to another room and locked it. He grabbed the Chasity belt.

“UNDRESS” he yelled and you did. He put you in the chastity belt. He grabbed the ball gag “OPEN” you did and he placed it in your mouth and dragged you out throwing you to the ground.

“DEAN NO” Sam yelled

“THIS IS HOW SHE IS GOING TO BE” He said “Oh, wait” Dean left and Gabriel went to yours side and rubbed circles on your back, you tried to gasp for air and Sam wanted desperately to help, but he couldn’t. Not when Dean was like this. Dean came back with the collar and put it around your neck. He attached the leash. “Sweetheart, it’s going to be you and me” he said placing a hand on your check. He pulled you up and your knees buckled and Gabriel caught you.

“Dean, what do you think you’re doing?” Gabriel asked 

“She’s going to learn her lesson. Can’t stand, that’s fine. CRAWL!” you did as you were told. 

“You stay here” Gabriel said

“Where are you going?” He asked 

“To get Castiel”


	17. Game plan

Gabriel knocked on Castiel’s door and Castiel opened it. He had one of his pets there. She had a collar around her neck, Castiel was holding onto the leash. She sat on the floor and Castiel pet her hair. Gabriel looked at the girl, Castiel had her in a spreader gag.

“Gabe” Cas smiled 

“Uh-hi” he said

“Come in” Gabriel stepped in and Castiel led the girl to her cage, she crawled in and he took off the leash and closed the cage. “Good little pet. I’ll be back” he put the lock on and walked to the other cage and undid it. The girl crawled out and stood up. Castiel put the leash on her clit clamp, she had a ball gag in and lead the three of them to the kitchen. This made Gabriel very uncomfortable. 

“Castiel, I-I really need to talk to you alone” he said 

“Oh, I’m just letting her go to the bathroom. One or two” he asked the girl and she held up one finger and Castiel took the leash off and let her outside.

“Outside!?” Gabriel said shocked 

“Only if they have to pee. If it’s two, I let them use the toilet”

“And-they’re…okay with this?” Gabriel was very confused with the whole slave thing. He had no problem helping Sam out with the medical stuff and sometimes Castiel would call, but he never understood. Castiel folded a paper towel a few times. 

“Yes. They’re fine. We have a code sign or word if there isn’t a gag” he said smiling. That’s something Dean should have. The girl knocked on the door and Castiel let her in. She stood with her legs open and Castiel wiped her a few times. He then got a wash cloth and wet it and wiped her again a few times. He attached the leash and brought her back to the cage and put her in. “So, what is it?” Cas said

“Dean, he snapped again” Gabriel said

“How is she” Castiel asked concerned

“Not good. He put her back in the Chasity belt, with the ball gag and a leash. Sam and I tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t listen” 

“What happened?” 

“She let Sam have sex with her before Dean. You saw her, you were there doing all those things to her” 

“Yes. I told my pets about what happened and let them know that if anything like that was going to happen use the code word.” 

Back at the house Sam was banging on your bedroom door, Dean had locked the two of you in. 

“SO! YOU LET SAM HAVE SEX WITH YOU BEFORE ME” You were on the ground, Dean still had the leash. “So, we’re going to keep that belt on for a long time. No one is going to be doing that for a long time. Well, not with their cock anyway.” You cried and cried. Dean undid the ball gag.

“Sir” Dean slapped you. 

“You’re going to suck my cock and hold it like you held Castiel’s” he undid his pants and made you stroke him. “SucK” You did and when he came in your mouth. You held it. He put the leash on you and helped you out. He opened the door.

“Dean” Sam said 

“She can’t talk right now, mouth full of cum” Dean stroked your head “Don’t you?” you nodded.

“Dean, come on” Sam said

“Oh, she’s learning a lesson” Dean brought you to the room with the chains and tied you up. “You’re going to stay just like this. Don’t swallow” you teared up and Dean slapped you. “None of that. “ Dean left you tied up and made sure no one was to go in there.

Castiel let his pet with the spreader gag out to the bathroom and when she was done he came back and left the cages unlocked.

“I’m going with Gabriel for a while.” He took the gags out of both of them and took the collar and clit clamp off. “You be good little pets while I’m gone”

“Yes owner” they smiled and kissed him and he and Gabriel left. Gabriel walked in with Castiel, Sam met them and told them what had happened and where he was keeping you. Just then Dean walked out.

“What’s going on?” he asked 

“Dean, she was doing so well” said Castiel “You can’t do that, you need to work her up to it.”

“Or a code word” Gabriel added 

“Yeah” Sam said 

“Let’s go see the bitch” Dean said and none of the boys moved “Come on” he said. All three of them hesitated and then followed Dean into the room where you were still tied up. Tears streaming down your face when you saw Castiel walk in. When Dean wasn’t looking Cas went up to you.

“Gabe got me, we’re going to try to help” he said you looked at him he looked so worried. Dean turned around 

“SWALLOW” Dean yelled and all three men and you jumped a little. You swallowed and Dean walked over and inspected your mouth. “Make note boys, she can keep cum in her mouth for three hours” Dean attached the ball gag again and that’s when Sam and Gabe noticed your belt leaking. You had peed yourself, scared of what was going to happen.

“Dumb bitch” Dean said noticing this. He turned to the boys “Clean it up. I’ll be back. DO NOT untie her” he said handing Castiel the key. Heleft and Sam left to get a mop. Gabriel undid your legs and Cas took off the belt. Gabriel hooked your legs in the leather cuffs so Sam could Clean up the floor. You cried and cried. Castiel let you lean against him and tried to calm you down. When Sam was done, Gabriel wiped you. Sam came back with underpants and he helped you in them. 

“Okay, we’re going to get you out” He said. Castiel undid your hands and the ball gag. Sa mwrapped you in a hug and lifted you up.

“I’m so sorry” Gabriel said

“MASTER” you sobbed. The boys looked at each other 

“I got you, I got you” Sam said

“Y/N, I have a plan, but I need you to know that I will not hurt you. I will keep you safe, but you need to go along with it” Castiel said “Gabriel and I talked about it over here”

“You have to know that if you say yes, what Is going to happen and what Cas is going to say will not happen when you get to his place” you looked at the men.

“What’s the plan?” Sam asked 

“If I asked Dean to take you to my place to train you like my pets. I will not keep you in a cage, I will not do anything, but Dean will want to visit” Castiel explained 

“And when he does, you will have to go in a cage and do what Castiel says. I promise that I will stay with you and not leave your side unless Dean comes to visit” Gabriel said 

“I promise, I will not harm you” Castiel said tearing up. 

“O-okay owner” you whispered 

“Now, if Dean says yes, I will put the clit leash on you and as soon as we’re gone from this place I will take it right off” Castiel said you nodded.

“Do you think it will work?” Sam asked 

“I hope so” Gabriel said 

“It has to” Castiel said


	18. A break from Sir

The boys convinced you that it would be good to stay with Castiel for a while, though you did not want to leave your sir, you knew it would be the best. Only for a little while. This way Sam and Gabriel could talk to Dean and maybe get through to him. They knew Dean would be back soon, so they told tied you back up, chastity belt cleaned and back on. Sam was about to put the ball gag back on.

“Master” you whispered. Sam saw the worried look on your face and kissed your forehead.

“I promise, this is going to be okay. You are going to be okay” He put the ball gag back in and right in time. They heard the door open and Dean come back in. Gabriel and Castiel went to go talk to him about the plan. Sam stayed to keep an eye on you. Dean stormed in.

“So, Castiel wants to try you out for a bit. Train you and maybe you’ll stop being like this. Understand?” you nodded.

“The clit leash” Cas said. Smiling at Dean. When Dean turned his attention on you, you saw Cas mouth sorry to you. They explained that this is how it was going to go. Dean took off the belt and added the clit clamp. He undid your legs and you stepped out of the belt. He attached the leash and undid your arms. He lead you and the boys to the door and handed the leash to Cas. He held your face in his hands.

“You be good for Owner” he said and you nodded ball gag still in. 

“Come on pet” Castiel led you outside to his car and Gabriel and Sam looked at each other hoping this would work. When you got to the car he drove until Dean couldn’t see the car. “Oh, you did so did so good.” He said taking the ball gag out and quickly undoing the clit clamp and leash. He reached in the back and pulled out your bag. “I grabbed some of your stuff” he smiled and you put on your clothes.

“Thank you, owner” you said

“My name, say my name” he said 

“Castiel” you said quietly. He brought you in the house and his pets were there sitting, waiting for him.

“Treehouse” Castiel said and both girls stood up grabbed the robes that were hanging on the coat rack and turned their attention back to him. “That’s our code word” said told you.

“What’s up?” the blonde girl asked 

“This is Y/N. Dean’s slave, she is not going to be a pet, but she will be staying with us for s while” he explained.

“Oh Y/N, Cas told us what happened to you. We’re so sorry” the brunette said 

“Thank you” you said. Castiel brought you to the living room and you saw the cages. Your mouth dropped open.

“Oh, we don’t sleep in those, unless we misbehave” the blonde said 

“Castiel is a very good owner” the brunette added. You couldn’t believe it. That Cas that your first was harsh and violent. Once everything was explained. Castiel looked at his pets

“We’re still in treehouse mode, would you girls like to use the bathroom?” he asked they nodded and went to the two bathrooms.

“Yo-you don’t let them go to the bathroom?” you asked confused. Cas laughed a little.

“Little pets go outside. Unless they have to take a shit, then it’s in the toilet.” He explained the girls came out and spread their legs apart a bit. Cas took a baby wipe and wiped the one girl. Grabbed a new one and wiped her. He went to one cage and put the spreader gag in the blonde and attached the collar around her neck and she went in. He attached the ball gag and clit clamp to the brunette and she went into her cage. “I’m going to show Y/N around.”

You were shocked by the whole thing, Castiel was a nice owner. He was sweet and caring. He brought you to an empty room.

“Here you go” he said smiling

“Thank you” you said hugging him. After a few days there you started to get a little more comfortable with the naked girls around and the way Cas treated them. Sam and Gabriel hoped that Dean learned his lesson. This was the first time that someone actually took a slave away from him. Sam went and talked to his brother, reminding him over and over again that you were a first time slave, all this was new to you. You couldn’t believe it, but you started to miss Dean. He was your sir, he bought you, not Cas. Yes, you were gald you bot this break, you really needed, but something about being on the edge all the time. The brunette girl walked into your room.

“Cas said to come down” she smiled and you did too. When you to the living room you saw Castiel was giving the blonde girl a massage.

“I do this every two weeks, being in the cage isn’t easy” he smiled as the blonde girl moaned 

“Oh. That’s very nice” you said 

“Okay” Castiel said to the blonde girl leaning down and kissing her head. She stood up and the two girls grabbed their robes and walked to the kitchen. “Y/N, Dean called. He’s going to be coming tomorrow” Cas saw you tense up. He walked over and hugged you. “I’m going to tell you how this is going to go, okay?” 

“Okay” you said quietly. The girls knew the plan too. The next morning Cas and the girls got you ready, the blonde one let you use her cage. Cas put on your clit clamp and the brunette put in your ball gag. You went into the cage and Cas answered the door with the blonde by the his side. The brunette saw you and reached her hand threw her cage and you did the same. She squeezed your hand for reassurance. Dean walked in and you looked almost happy, but terrified.

“Hey beautiful. Cas said you were a good girl for him” you nodded “Are you ready to come home?” you looked up at Castiel.

“Are you ready to have her home?” Cas asked Dean.

“Yes.” He sighed. Cas noticed you shaking your leg and let you out of the cage and the blonde went in. He attached the leash to your clit clamp.

“One or two” he asked and you held up on finger. 

“Let me” Dean said and he took your leash and led you outside. Cas and his pets looked at each other a little nervous. Dean took you outside and took off the leash. You stood there, it was bad enough you had to pee outside but now this?

“Sweetie, I know this is faked” you looked at him. “Sam and Gabe finally told me everything. Sam had told Dean that he didn’t deserve you. You peed out of fear pretty much. “I know, I know I said I was sorry before and I was gaining back your trust and I ruined it. That’s on me, I was hurt that you let Sam sleep with you before me, but I should not have done what I did. Done?“ he asked and you nodded. He walked back in and Cas was there ready to wipe you. 

“Good pet” Cas said. He grabbed a wet towel and wiped you again

“Y/N, if you can trust me again, I would like to take you home. We will have a code word, we will do all of that. Hell, I’ll have Sam there just in case I go off the handles again. 

“Dean” Castiel said.

“Please. I don’t deserve it, I understand that, but please.” Castiel took off your ball gag

“Sir” you whispered 

“A code word” Dean said “Impala” you nodded. You liked being here with Cas, but you really missed Dean.

“One condition, you let her wear her clothes out of here, you take it as slow as possible and one wrong move, she is mine” Cas said holding your hand. He had become very protective of you.

“Understood” Dean “What do you say?” asked you

“Okay, sir” you said. Dean followed you to your room at Castiel’s. He took off your clit clamp and rubbed your clit a few times. 

“May I kiss you?” he asked 

“Yes” He stopped rubbing you and kissed you gently.


	19. Let's try this again

Dean brought you back to his house and let you unpack. He walked in and sat down on the bed.

“Now Y/N, I’m sorry that I was so horrible to you. I’m sorry that you were taken from me, that is on me.” Dean said 

“I feel like there’s a but, sir” you said

“I should have given you a code word before, however as a slave you are supposed to ask about that. I know that this is your first time, but someone should have explained that to you”

“They did sir. I was just, I was so taken aback about your looks” you looked down and blushed 

“Thank you” he smiled a bit

“And I was so nervous about everything, I had no idea what you were going to be like.” 

“I know. I should have talked to you about the code word.” He said

“Impala” you said

“Yes. That will be our word. You say that and I will stop immediately.”

“Castiel, he treats his pets well” you said 

“Yes.” Dean said 

“Sir, do you want to punish me? For not mentioning a code word and tricking you?” you asked

“Not for tricking me. That was understandable and I’m happy that the boys helped you, I took things way too far. For that I apologize” he said 

“For the code word? Sir, I deserve it” you said

“Yes, but it’s not what you think. I want you to take off your pants and get on the bed on all fours” Dean said nicely. You swallowed nervously and took off your pants and underpants and did as he told you. He placed one hand on your lower back and rubbed your ass then SMACK. He brought his hand down and spanked you. “You do not have to count” he said 

“Thank you. Sir? Do I thank you after each one?” you asked. He leaned forward and kissed your shoulder.

“No. None of that. You will take your spankings, but no need to thank you”

“Okay” SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. You gritted your teeth, but you did not yell. You took them like you should. He rubbed your ass a few times and then switched hands. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. He rubbed you butt. 

“Over my knee” he said and you did. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. SMACK. The last one came down harder than the others and you yelped. “Sorry. Sorry. Are you okay? He asked rubbing your butt.

“Yes” you said. Dean laughed a little

“Turned on? He smirked noticing a little wet spot on his jeans.

“I’m so sorry!” you said. 

“It’s okay sweetheart.” He said. You got off his lap and on your bed. You spread your legs. “Y/N?” he asked 

“If you would like sir” you said. Dean closed your legs

“I would, but I’m not going to” he said pulling you up.

“But, sir” you said. Dean kissed you. 

“Get some rest.”

“May I?” you were asking to relieve yourself

“Okay” he kissed your forehead 

“I-I missed you sir, while I was with owner, I missed you” you said looking down

“I missed you too” he said. You looked up at him and you spread your legs a little, inviting him in again. “I told you, I won’t do anything unless Sam is here” Dean closed your legs again.

You were thankful that Dean did that. In a way you were testing him to see what he would do. Slowly, day by day he gained your trust. As he promised, Sam was there. He called you into the kitchen with Sam there.

“How are you feeling?” Sam asked

“Good, thank you Sam” you smiled 

“Y/N, can I see you?” Dean asked from a room and you went in and he kissed you hard and you kissed him back. “Let’s loosen up that pretty little ass of yours” he whispered in your ear which made you shiver. He always kept the door open so Sam could come and go as he pleased. Dean kissed you and undid your jeans. He pulled them and your underwear down. You stepped out of them and hoped up on your elbows and knees s on the table. Dean strapped you down and called Sam in. 

“Oh, very nice” Sam said walking in

“You’re going to suck master’s cock” Dean said lubing up his finger 

“Yes sir” you said. Sam got himself ready, but before he stepped up to you he waited for Dean to put a finger in your ass. Dean circled a few times and pushed it in. The cold of the lube made you scream. He twisted his finer a few times and you let out a moan.

“Okay, Sammy” Dean said and Sam went up to you and you wrapped your mouth around him. You moaned as Dean added another finger and stretched you out. 

“Oh, Y/N” Sam moaned and pulled your head closer. Just then you felt something going in your butt and you moaned more as Dean pushed a plug in you.

“I’m going to let Sam finish, when he’s done, you swallow and he’ll undo you” Dean said and he left you two alone. When Sam came you swallowed it and after a minute he got undid you and Dean walked back in.

“We’re starting small” said Dean. “You will not be allowed to wear pants. T-shirt yes, pants no, understood?” you nodded “Good girl” he said “Now, are you ready for a little more?” You nodded. “You can speak” he smiled 

“Yes sir” you said

“We’re going to go a little control. You are not allowed to cum until I say” he smiled and your eyes winded, but you were excited. 

“I have to go though, are you okay with that?” Sam said and you nodded. Sam kissed you and left. Dean brought you two your room and had you lie on your back. You moaned when the bed hit the plug. You spread your legs wide and Dean sat beside you with a vibrator. He turned it on and placed it on you. You let a moan. He started to rub your clit. You could feel yourself clench, you were so close.

“Don’t” Dean said 

“Sir!” you said and Dean pulled the vibrator away. You bucked your hips and he laughed a little. He placed it on low and put it back. You moaned again and you were close and he pulled away again and inserted his fingers, you clenched around them.

“Ah, ah, ah” he said he stopped moving his fingers.

“Sir” you begged as he replaced his fingers with his tongue. You shirked it felt so good.

“Okay” he said “You may cum” he flicked his tongue against your clit and you released and screamed out in pleasure. “There you go” he said encouraging you, rubbing your juices over you with his hand. You tried to catch your breath. “Dinner” he said and he cleaned you off and pulled you up.


	20. A little more extreme

Dean was actually trying. He really did try the time before, but lost it when Sam got sleep you before him. A month had gone by since he got you back. 

“Over the table” you did and Dean slowly pulled the plug out and got himself ready. He slowly entered you. “You good?” he asked 

“Yes sir” you said. Dean thrusted into you and you moaned. Dean really took his time with this one and finally you both came. He pulled out and rubbed circles on your back. 

“Good girl. So, I told you today was going to be a little more than usual. Are we clear?” You nodded “Speak” he said 

“Yes sir”

“And you know that Sammy can’t make it” he said and you nodded. “Good girl. You say the code word if you need it” you nodded. He snapped his fingers and you took off you shirt. He kissed you and led you to the medical room. You froze. You haven’t been in this room for a while and you wanted to please your sir, but the memories came back. You felt Dean lightly squeeze your shoulders a few times. “Talk to me, how do you feel about being in here?”

“It’s okay.” You said 

“Are you sure?” he asked. You walked over to the chair and put your legs in the stirrups. Dean smiled he went and restrained your arms. He walked back and restrained your legs. He looked down and smiled a bit. “Wet already” he said he raised the bar between your legs and grabbed a vibrator, placing it in the stand. He put on two gloves and patted you a few times and rubbed. You moaned. He turned the vibrator on low. You bucked your hips in anticipation, he placed it on you and you screamed in pleasure.

“Siiiir” you moaned 

“Just getting you nice and wet to put my fist in” he said. He turned it off and put the bar down.

“Sir” you said and he slapped your thigh. 

“You do not get to speak” he slipped two fingers in you and you moaned. He pulled out and put three and rubbed your clit. He moved his hand in and out, you moaned and moaned, he could feel you getting more wet. He pulled out and slapped your pussy a few times and rubbed it. He put four fingers in you “Almost there. You good?”

“Sooo gooood” you said. Dean smiled and pulled his fingers out and slowly put his whole hand in and put it into a fist. You screamed out. 

“There’s a good girl” he moved his hand in and out a few times. You came. He slapped you a few times as you tried to catch your breath. “I’m going to set the vibrator on low and I’ll be back” He pulled the vibrator back up and put it on low. He placed it inside you and took off his gloves. “Still okay?” 

“Yes” you said. 

“Good” Dean walked over with a ball gag and put it on you.

“Sirf” you tried to say

“I need to do some research, can’t be distracted with all the noises. Dean left for a bit and the orgasms came one after another. Then it hit you. What if you wanted out? Dean wasn’t in the room, you had the gag in. You couldn’t scream impala. You start to panic a tried to get away from the vibrator. Dean walked 

“Impfbla. IMPFBLA!” you tried to say. Dean took the vibrator out, turned it off, moved the bar down and undid your legs. He went and took the gag out and undid your arms.

“Talk to me. What’s going on?” he asked taking you face in his hands.

“Y-you left. WH-wha-what if I-I ne-need to say Impala” you cried and Dean held you close

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that. I’m so sorry” He held you close to him. “Let’s get you cleaned up” Dean carried you to the bathroom and drew a bath for you. He lifted you in and washed you, washed your hair and between your legs.

“I’m sorry, sir” you said 

“No, Y/N. I’m sorry. You’re right, I should have stayed or not put the gag in. How do you feel?” 

“Better. Thank you” Dean helped you out and to your room. The next morning you made his breakfast and he walked in and sat you down.

“Listen, I know that things were a scary yesterday” Dean said “So, I wanted to see how you were for today” 

“I’m good Dean” you said 

“Good. I wanted to try something a little more extreme today. No gags, but there will be clamps”

“Dean” you said 

“Not shut, but open. Sam will be there, he will be there”. You swallowed and nodded 

“Okay” 

“Yeah?” he asked 

“And there will be whips. I’m telling you this so you can mentally prepare” you nodded again.

“Dean?” you asked 

“What is sweetheart?”

“I am allowed to call impala whenever” you clarified 

“Of course” Sam walked in.

“Hey” he said 

“Are you ready?” Dean asked 

“Yes” you said. Dean walked up to you, placed his hands on your shoulders and leaned in 

“It’s sir now” he whispered in your ear. That sent a shiver down your spine

“Sir” you whispered. Dean smiled and pulled you up. Sam came up behind you and placed the collar around your neck and massaged your shoulders while Dean attached the leash.

“You good?” Sam whisper

“Yes master” you said quietly. Dean led you to the room with the two poles. Sam attached your arms and Dean took the leash off and placed your legs in the leather cuffs.

“Still good?” Dean asked you and you nodded. “Let’s get started” Dean grabbed a whip and brought it down on you vagina and you let out a scream. He brought it down again WACK. WACK. WACK. Sam snapped on two gloves as you screamed out. Dean left and Sam brought his hand down and rubbed. You moaned, our head fell back.

“So wet” Sam said Dean put gloves on and moved Sam out of the way.

“I’m going to open you up now” Dean said. He grabbed a clamp that was attached to the pole and attached it to your pussy lip. He attached on one the other side. He added the other four. Sam walked back and placed his finger in you and yelped. Dean came back with a cylinder with the pump.

“Pumping it up?” Sam asked pulling his finger out.

“Sure am.” Dean said sitting between your legs and placed the cylinder on your clit and gave one pump.

“SIR” you screamed out. He kept pumping and took the pump off leaving the cylinder on.

“Sam’s going to take care of you, okay?” you nodded. Dean stood up and Sam moved the stool and stood between your legs. Dean stood behind you so you could rest against him. 

“Okay” Sam said. He put his finger in and groaned. He circled it and added another finger. 

“AAH” you screamed 

“Feel good?” Dean asked, you nodded. Sam pulled on the cylinder and you moaned. 

“Should we?” Dean asked Sam

“Yes” Sam said taking the cylinder off your clit. He brushed his thumb against it and you yelped. Dean grabbed the whip and ran it up and down your opened pussy. WACK. He brought down on you vagina. Sam gabbed the vibrator and placed it on your swollen clit. You screamed and screamed. Your body shook.

“SIR” you screamed. WACK. WACK. Dean brought it down. Sam brought the vibrator to your exposed vagina and Dean rubbed your clit. You screamed and squirted. Sam still held the vibrator there.

“Look at that” Sam said

“So good” Dean said. Sam removed the vibrator and Dean took the clamps off. Sam went back to rubbing and patting you. Dean took his gloves off and left the room.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. You shrieked when he inserted two fingers in you.

“Ye-yes” you breathed. 

“Good” Sam pulled out and brought his hand down. He took his gloves off and Dean came back with an ice pack. He wiped you clean and the held the ice pack right on you. you screamed, it was so cold.

“I know, I know. You did so good.” Dean said. Sam walked over to your head and kissed you.

“I’ll see you later, beautiful” he said and left. 

“Alright. A few more minutes” Dean reassured you. He finally removed the ice pack and took you out of the restraints and put the leash on and led you to your room. 

“Thank you” you said. Dean kissed you and took the collar off. “Goodnight” He left and you made went to bed.


	21. Dream coming true

You gripped your sheets and moaned. Dean walked by your room and paused outside the door. He slowly opened your door and saw you kicking your legs and throwing your head back. He smiled a bit. You kicked your sheets off and Dean saw how wet you were. That must be one hell of a dream you were having. He closed your door and went to the kitchen for you to wake up. You woke up, panting and sweating. You composed yourself and walked to the kitchen. Dean smiled up at you.

“Nice dream?” Dean asked 

“Uh…yeah” you said 

“What happened?” Dean smirked. You swallowed as Dean stood up and walked towards you.

“Um.” You said 

“Was I in it?”

“Yes” Dean stood in front of you.

“What happened” you looked up at him and he smirked.

“Uh-it-uh-it. You came up from behind me and reached you-your um-your hand around my waist and-“ as you spoke Dean slowly walked behind you reached his hand around your waist.

“Like this?” he asked you nodded “Then what?”

“Then you ran your hand up my slit” you gasped as Dean did.

“Then what?” he whispered teasing your entrance 

“We uh-we-room with the poles” you said “You clamped me open and held the vibrator until I squirted” you said quietly.

“Would you like that?” he asked. You nodded and gasped when Dean dipped a finger in you “Wet at the thought”. He removed his finger and walked you to the room. He restrained your arms and put your legs in the cuffs. He then left and you looked around and saw him come back with a chair that was really tall. 

“Sir?” you asked 

“So you don’t’ hurt yourself” He placed it under you and you leaned back. He walked over and clamped you open “You okay?”

“Yes sir” 

“So, I held it on you until you squirted?” he said grabbing the vibrator, turning it on and placing it on you opened pussy. You moaned and moaned. “Then what?”

“Yo-you fist” you said Dean smirked. He pushed the vibrator in you and you screamed and screamed. You felt your muscles tighten. Dean pushed it in a little more and you screamed out and he removed it, you squirted. You panted trying to catch your breath. Dean went and put the vibrator down and put a glove on. He grabbed a stool and sat between your legs. He easily inserted three fingers. 

“Then what” you moaned and bucked your hips. He really wanted you to explain? You could barely think. He put another finger in and moved them back and forth. 

“You, you. Put the-thuuuuuh” you moaned. Dean put his whole fist in and moved it around. 

“Put the” he said you screamed.

“Breaded vibrator in and clamped me shut” you said

“Do you want me to do that?” he asked knowing what happened last time.

“Yeeeeeeeees” you said. You came again. Dean pulled out.

“I’ll go get them. If you’re sure”

“YES” you yelled. He laughed a bit. When he returned he turned the breaded vibrator on. “You held it in me with my clamped open and then clamped me shut” you said

“Okay” he said sticking it in you getting a loud yelp from you. He held it with one hand and rubbed your clit with his other hand. You bucked your hips. Dean stuck the vibrator all the way in you and undid the clamps. You moaned and screamed as the beaded vibrator moved in you. He grabbed a clamp and looked at you.

“YES” you said and He clamped you shut. “Si-sir. Then you tooooook meeeeee from be-behind” you moaned and stammered.

“Wow, what a dream” he was actually surprised. He moved the chains on your arms forward and the cuffs on your legs made it easier to move positions. You were looking at the ground now. You felt a cold lubed finger circle your entrance and you shirked. He pushed his finger in you and you moaned. He added a second and a third. You felt like you had to cum, but you couldn’t. Dean got himself ready, lined up and suddenly you were facing the wall again as Dean pushed in you. You screamed and moaned in pleasure, this was just like the dream. “What’s next sweetheart?” he asked you were panting and trying to catch your breath.

“Still in. Clamps gone. Vibrator out” you said. Dean thrusted in you a few more times and then reached down and took off the clamps. Your juices came pouring out. He reached in and took the vibrator out. He was getting close himself. He patted your vagina a few times and with one last thrust you both came. He held you close and let you relax against him. He pulled out and cleaned himself up. 

“Now?” he asked 

“I count as you whip me” you said

“Front or back?” he asked

“Front” you said 

“Do you want me too?”

“Please.” Dean re positioned you so your vagina was exposed. He grabbed the whip

“How many?” he asked 

“Ten, sir” you said

“I’m going to do five.” He said rubbing your thigh reassuringly. 

“Thank you” WACK. He brought it down “One” WACK “Two” WACK “THRee” WACK “FOUR” WACK you screamed he brought that one down harder than normal “FIVE”. Dean’s eyes widened, he drew blood. He didn’t mean to. 

“We’re done” Dean said. Grabbing a cloth and holding it to you. “I drew a little blood” he noticed you were crying. He undid your legs and arms and carried you to his room. “Can you old this for me?” Dean asked and you reached down and held the cloth. He left to grab a few things and came back. He placed an ice pack on your vagina and you cried more. “I know, I know. I’m sorry” he said rubbing your shoulder. “Talk to me, how are you?”

“Fi-fine. Thank you Dean. SIR!” you corrected yourself.

“No, it’s Dean” he smiled. He remove the ice pack and looked at your pussy. It had stopped bleeding. He reached and gabbed an ice cube. “This is going to be cold” He pushed it in and you gritted your teeth. “You’re doing great”. He added another ice cube. He put on gloves and inspected the cut area. You winced when he rubbed his over it. “I’m going to be checking this, noting will happen for a few days until you heal” he said

“Okay” you sighed. That was one hell of a dream you had and Dean literally made it come true


	22. Taken care of

You groaned unaware that you had been coughing all night. You also didn’t realize how many times you grabbed for the Kleenex. There was a gentle knock on the door and Dean walked in and you felt the bed dip a bit. He placed a hand on your forehead and felt that you were burning up.

“Oh, sweetheart, I’ll be right back” he whispered. You rolled over to grab more Kleenex and that started a coughing fit. When Dean came back he placed a big glass of water on your bedside table”

“Dean” you croaked 

“Sh, it’s okay.” He soothed. He walked to the other side and pulled the bed sheet down a little. You heard him open something and then the bed dip again. “This may be a little cold” Your eyes shot open when he stuck something in your ass.

“Dean” you said

“Relax, I’m just taking your temperature” He said holding the thermometer with one hand and Rubbing his other hand on your back to calm you. After a few minutes he removed the thermometer. “101.8. I’m going to call Gabriel okay?” 

“Okay” you coughed again and Dean left and came back with underwear and a plaid shirt.

“Here, put these on” Dean said and he helped you into them. He grabbed a plaid shirt and buttoned it up. He covered you up and left. A little while later you heard someone say you’re name and a hand go on your forehead. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw Gabriel standing there.

“Hey sweetie” he said you nodded, but couldn’t find the energy to speak. “Can I get you to sit up a bit?” he asked sweetly. You groaned as you lifted yourself up. “Good” he smiled. You couched again and he handed you the changed garage bag to spit whatever was coming up. Dean must have changed it when you were sleeping. Gabriel listened to your lungs and looked at your throat. It wasn’t too bad, just a normal cold and flu. He tucked you back into bed and left.

Dean came back with soup, tomato rice to be exact. He helped you sit up, but a towel over you in case you spilled and even fed you the soup. This was the guy that made you break all those months ago? This is the old Dean, the Sir that bought you almost a year ago. When you were done your soup, Dean helped you to the bathroom You were shaking and almost fell. He caught you and carried you the rest of the way.

“I feel awful” you said as Dean helped stand you up and pull your underpants back up. He kissed your forehead.

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do?” he asked lifting you up and bringing you back to bed. 

“No” you croaked. Dean covered you up and went to grab a cold cloth to place on your head.

“Okay, I’ll be back to take your temperature later on” Dean left and you fell back asleep. When you woke up you felt someone rolling you over on your side and someone by your head stroking your hair.

“Hey, it’s Sam” the voice by our head said. You felt his hand on your chest rubbing something on it. 

“Sam?” you whispered 

“Just vapor rub, want to make sure you have a goodnight sleep” he said. You felt the other person pull down your underpants.

“It’s just Dean” Dean reassured her.

“I’m sorry sir” you said 

“No. No, you can’t help this” Dean said. Sam was really surprised that Dean was acting like this. He knows that he is very caring with his slaves get sick, but still. You groaned when Dean put the thermometer in. You started to cry.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Sam asked 

“Just not feeling well” you said 

“I know sweetheart” Dean said rubbing your back. He took out the thermometer. “100” Dean said. 

“Do you want Dean to make you some food?” you nodded 

“Okay” He pulled up your underpants, kissed your head and left.

“Hold me?” you asked Sam. He smiled a bit

“Of course” he said. He got on the other side of the bed and you rolled over, but started coughing, you leaned forward. Sam rubbed your back until you stopped. You cried harder, you felt so bad, they were being so nice.

“I’m sorry” you said. Sam pulled you close to him and held you, wiping your tears.

“Everyone gets sick.” After a few days of taking care of you, Dean called Gabriel came back to check you out.

“Hi Honey” Gabriel said 

“Dr. Gabriel” you smiled 

“Dean said you’re feeling better”

“Yeah, thank you”

“Okay, I’m going to check you out, can you please remove your shirt.” You unbuttoned your shirt and Gabe gabbed his stethoscope and walked over to you. “Deep breath” he said and you did. Once that was done he checked your throat. “Clear” he smiled 

“He’s been good” you said about Dean. 

“I’m glad to hear that. I need to make sure that cut has cleared up” Gabriel said pointing to your vagina.

“Oh, right” you took the underpants off as Gabe put gloves on. You spread your legs for him and went to inspect. 

“Looks like it’s all healed” he said. You felt yourself getting wet and Gabriel noticed. “Well then”

“Sorry” you blushed. 

“It’s okay” he smiled 

“Did you want to?” You asked noticing he was looking at you

“Oh, no. Y/N, I wouldn’t do that” he said packing up his stuff.

“Are you sure?” you said lying back a bit and spreading your legs winder. Gabriel bit his lip a little. You closed your legs and sat up undoing his belt and unzipping his pants.

“Oh.” He said trying to stop you. 

“Let me thank you” you said. Pulling down his pants and getting off the bed and on your knees. You teased his cock a bit. Gabriel knew this was wrong, but couldn’t help but moan when your took him in your mouth. He placed his hands on your shoulders to steady himself. Moaned louder and that’s when Dean walked in.

“What’s going on?” he asked 

“DEAN!” Gabriel said opening his eye.

“Y/N?”. You removed your mouth

“I was just thanking him” you said 

“Really?” Dean asked 

“I am sorry” Gabriel said worried. 

“Well.” Dean said pulling you up. “Is she all clear?” Dean asked Gabriel

“Yeah.” Gabe said

“Sit on the bed” the man did “Get on him” Dean told you and you straddled him and slowly lowered yourself onto Gabe. Dean stood behind you and grabbed the lube. He inserted a finger in your ass.

“SIR” you yelped

“You stay still now, you’ll have to wait until I’m in you.” Gabriel moaned a little and Dean chuckled. “Sorry” you leaned your head on your Gabe’s shoulder. He kissed your shoulder. Dean finally got you open and slid himself in. You slowly grinded your hips against Gabriel. Dean rammed in you and you kept rocking back and forth on Gabe. Gabriel leaned back and you ran your hands up his chest.

“Y/N” he moaned.

“Deeeeean, Gaaabe” you said. 

“Close baby” Dean said. 

“Can’t-hold” Gabriel moaned loud and came in you. You came and Dean gave two more hard thrusts and also came. He rested his head on your shoulder and bit and sucked. 

“Wow” Gabriel said 

“I know, right” Dean said pulling out of you. You got of Gabe and lay next to him.


	23. Cas and the pets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day.

Dean had to go away, but this time he thought he’d let you stay with Castiel and his pets. You and Dean stood on the doorstep, Dean had a bag in his hand. Castiel opened the door, he had the brunette with the ball gag and clit leash.

“Hi” Castiel said. The brunette got on her knees and sat back on her heals. Dean patted her head a fewe times.

“Hey beautiful” Dean said to the brunette.

“Y/N, you’re joining us for a week, are you excited?” Cas asked 

“Yes Ca-owner” you said. Dean pulled you close and kissed your head 

“Good girl” Dean said to you. Cas took the bag from Dean and you walked in. “Be good for owner” Dean said. You nodded and Dean kissed you and left. The brunette got up and Cas led her back to the living room He took off the leash and gag. He opened the blondes case and took out the spreader gag.

“Now, will you be good pets and get Y/N ready?”

“Yes owner” the brunette said. 

“Good, then we’re going to go for a walk” Cas said kissing you and leaving. Cas had a place like Dean. Private property no one around. It wasn’t too far from the city though, in case something was to happen.

“Owner has taken a liking to you” the blonde said undoing your pants.

“What leash do you think he’ll use?” the brunette asked taking off your shirt and undoing your bar. You stepped out of your pants and underpants. That’s when you noticed the third cage. It was bigger than the other ones.

“Owner gave you a starter one” the brunette said 

“We both used that one, but we got smaller ones now” the blonde smiled 

“You’re okay with this?” you asked 

“Of course” they both said and Castiel walked back in with a ball gag.

“Alright little pets, I’m going to put the gags in, you girls get to watch me prepare Y/N for her new leash” Cas held up a butt plug with a ring on it. He put it down and tapped your mouth and you opened it. He put the gag in and pet your hair. “Good little pet.” He grabbed the other gags and pit it on the girls. They crawled into their cages and Castiel closed the doors. “Okay, on your elbows and knees” he told you and you did. He grabbed the lube and put it on his finger and circled your ass. You yelped and Cas placed a hand on your back. He slowly pushed his finger in and moved it around. “You get an anal leash, my other pets have not had one. Do you two want one later on?” Cas asked the girls.

“YES” the blonde with the spreader gag tried to say. Cas added another finger and you moaned a bit. He added a third.

“There” he said. He lubed up the anal plug and put it in. “You moaned. Cas opened the cage and you crawled in. He washed up and came back with the leashes. He opened the blondes cage and she stood up and he attached it to her collar. He then opened the brunette’s cage, she got out, stood up and he attached the leash to her clit clamp. He got to your cage “Now, you won’t be able to stand, so you’re going to have to crawl, okay?” he asked sweetly. You nodded and he opened the cage. You crawled out and he attached the leash. 

You crawled in front while the other two walked beside Castiel. He pulled a little on the leash and you moaned. You crawled for about half an hour and then you stopped. You looked at both girls and they had the same thought. The three had to pee. Castiel brought wipes with him, in case this was going to happen. 

“Okay, pets. Time to pee” He took the leash off both girls and they walked away a little and peed. You looked up at Castiel. He squatted in front of you. “I’m going to bring you off to the side and you’ll have to lift your leg” you nodded and he went and grabbed your leash you crawled off to the side and lifted your left leg, like a dog and peed. “Good pet.” The girls waited for Castiel. You crawled back, careful to not go crawl in the pee. “Spread” Cas smiled and the pets did, you did too. He grabbed a wet wipe and wiped the brunette. He went and wiped the blonde, she moaned a little. Smiled and kissed her stomach. He kneeled down by you “Leg up” you did and he wiped you clean. He attached the leashes and walked you guys back to the house. Back at the house Castiel took the gags and leashes off. He went behind you and unscrewed the part with the look and placed another part that made the plug easier for you to sit.

“Okay, little pets, you can play.” He said sitting at the table in where he could still see you guys. 

“Thank you for the walk owner” the brunette said 

“You’re welcome pet” he smiled. The blonde kissed the brunette and you looked a little shocked. 

“Now Y/N, the plug will stay in, I don’t want to be taking it in and out. It’s easier for me to attach the leash. There is a flat part in there now do you can sit easier” Castiel explained.

“Thank you owner” you said. He patted his leg and you crawled over and rested your head in his lap. He rubbed a hand up and down your back. 

“Do you want to play with us?” The blonde said as the brunette kissed down her neck. You swallowed 

“You can” Cas said and nodded and crawled over to them.

“On your back” the blonde smiled 

“Aw, pets getting along” Cas smiled watching them. The brunette reached between your legs and rubbed you a bit. You moaned and leaned back against the blonde who was playing with your breasts. The blonde leaned you against her chest as you moaned, she reached down and started to rub herself. The brunette pulled her fingers out and replaced it with her mouth. You screamed out in pleasure. The brunette reached up and inserted her fingers in the blondes pussy and the blonde moaned. The blonde played with your boobs and you felt yourself clench against the brunette’s tongue. 

“Is she close?” the blonde moaned. You moaned and moaned and the brunette replaced her mouth her fingers and after a few more thrusts you came screaming and so did the blonde. The brunette looked pleased with herself.

“WHa-what about you?” you asked the brunette 

“Owner will take care of her, wont I pet?” Castiel said standing up and grabbing the clit leash

“Yes owner” she said standing up and Castiel placed the clit clamp and leash on her. 

“You pets be good” Castiel said and he lead the brunette to the basement.

“What’s down there?” you asked 

“The pleasure rooms” the blonde said excitedly. “How are you doing from a few months ago?” 

“Sir has gotten much better. Master is very sweet to me” you said

“I heard owner was a little harsh the first time”

“Yes he was. How long have you been a pet?” you asked 

“Both of us are since college. I’m the oldest one” the blonde said. You were both lying on the carpet, you couldn’t believe what just happened. You liked it. 

“What is your favorite thing owner does?” 

“I like the punishments” she said a little embarrassed 

“What does he do?” you were curious

“Each pet is different” she was cut off by the screams on the brunette. “If I am a bad pet, Castiel makes me sleep in my cage by his bed, my vagina is clamped shut every night. I keep the spreader gag in my mouth at all times, and I am to crawl on my hands and knees. In the morning I get twenty whips on my pussy and then I get put in a chastity belt.” You mouth was open. You couldn’t believe what she just said and she liked it?!

“Wha-what about the bathroom?” you asked

“We have a signal that I use if I need to go” Castiel came back up.

“Okay pets, back in the cage. Y/N, rock, paper, scissors hand gestures are the code signal if you need to stop or pee” Castiel explained.

“Yes owner.” you said

“Good pet” Castiel kissed your forehead, grabbed your gag and put in in. He changed the anal put back to the loop and you crawled back in the cage. Castiel locked you in. He pulled down his pants, sat on a chair and the blonde went on her knees and started to tease him. She took him in her mouth and he moaned and you did a bit too. This was going to be one hell of a week.


	24. A visiter

You were nearing the end of the week with Castiel and the pets. He took out the plug when you would sleep, but every morning he would put it back in for the day. Near the end of the week there was a knock on the door. Castiel opened your cage and put the leash on you and you crawled to the door. Cas opened it and you saw Sam standing there. 

“Sam” Cas said smiling

“Hey. Wow, nice leash” Sam said crouching down and petting your hair. He kissed you on the head.

“Yeah, you like?” Cas said. Sam stood up and Cas handed him the leash and Sam walked you back to the living room. The girls in the cage hit their hands on the door of the cage excitedly when they saw Sam.

“Hey” Sam smiled at them. He took off your leash and you crawled back into the cage. Castiel unlocked the blonde’s cage and she crawled out. He took off her gag and collar. 

“Have fun this weekend” Castiel said to her kissing her.

“Thanks owner” she said and hugged Sam who smacked her ass. She smiled and went to get changed. Cas saw the confused look on your face.

“Good pets get rewards and get to spend one weekend doing whatever they went. They have to keep me updated though, otherwise I will revoke their privileges” he explained. You nodded and Sam sat by your cage.

“Have you been a good pet for your owner?” Sam asked 

“She has. Unlike this pet.” He said about the brunette. He opened the cage, she crawled out and stood up. He took the clit clamp off and made her lie down on you back legs spread. 

“would you like me to start?” Sam asked Cas

“Yes” Cas said. He left to grab something and say goodbye to the blonde.

“Little pets get punished in front of other pets” Sam explained to you. You watched in as spanked the brunettes pussy a few times. She screamed and screamed your eyes widened when you saw Castiel come back. Sam moved up and twisted her nipples between his thumb and middle finger until they were nice and hard. Sam helped her up and Castiel put this new leash on her. A black collar went around her neck with a chain that had a circle that sat on her chest. On each side were nipple clamps attached. Sam attached those and she let out a scream. The bottom there was a longer chain with another clamp at the end. Castiel got in his knees and attached that one to her clit. 

“There. Now, I’m going to take you for a walk around town.” Castiel told the brunette 

“WHAFT” you tried to say and both boys chuckled a bit.

“This little pet gets a public humiliation” Cas said “Oh, I almost forgot” He reached in his pocket and pulled out a blind fold and put it on the brunette’s eyes. “Can’t have them know who my little pet really is” He took the ball gag out.

“Say it” Sam said 

“I have been a bad pet, disobeying my owner, disobeying my orders. I will do as he says when he says. This pet will learn her lesson” she recited.

“Good girl” Catiel said attaching the leash “COME” he demanded and lead the girl holding her hand out the door and closed it. You looked up at Sam.

“Cas needed me to stay with you” Sam said undoing the lock on your cage and opening the door. You crawled out and he took the ball gag out.

“Thank you master” you said. He smiled a bit.

“Right now, I’m Sam”

“Okay” you smiled 

“That leash has to stay in, but let me change it so you can at least sit” Castiel told Sam he could do whatever with you, you two could just hang out, no master slave stuff, but the plug had to stay in and the bathroom had to be outside, unless it was number two. Sam unscrewed the ring part and placed the flat end in. “Are you having fun?” he asked 

“Yeah, I’m having more fun than I expected” you said. As you stretched out you groaned a little, your legs were sore from being in the cage. 

“Here” Sam said as you lay down on the floor. He grabbed your right leg and started to massage it. You moaned a little.

“Thank you” you said 

“Those cages can’t be easy” 

“No, but it’s not that bad, it’s just this leash, I can’t really stand.”

“Do you like it?” 

“Yeah actually” Sam switched to your left leg. “So…her punishment. I know each are different, but who decides?” you asked

“Cas sits down with whoever has to be punished and talks it out with them. It’s a mutual” Sam explained 

“So, she chose the public humiliation?!”

“Yeah! Castiel leads her around town and makes her recite her little speech loud for everyone to hear”

“The town is okay with this?”

“Yes. She gets punished in front of the pets and either Dean or myself. You will see when she gets back”. A little while later Cas and the brunette came back and Sam had put the loop back in your plug and the gag back in your mouth. You and Sam greeted Cas and the brunette at the door.   
“There’s my good pet” Cas said rubbing his hand up and down your back. They lead you both to the living room. Cas took the blindfold off the girl and the ball gag back in. Cas led you two outside to use the bathroom while Sam grabbed what Cas had asked him. “Leg up” you did and Cas wiped you. He led you two back to the living room and there you saw some toy. It looked like a saddle with a dildo attached and nobs to control. Sam put you back in the cage and Castiel took of the leash of the brunette. He made her squat over the dildo, but not go on it yet. Sam handcuffed her to the outside of her cage. The door was locked so it would open.

“Is that okay?” Sam asked the girl and she whined, but nodded. Castiel reached between her legs and turned the vibrator he had in his hand on and placed it on her. She tried to screamed and screamed.

“Getting her nice and wet for this” Castiel explained to you. He removed the vibrator and put two fingers in her.

“Good?” Sam asked Cas

“Yeah. Lower, on your knees pet” Cas said and she did. Cas turned the knobs and the machine started to make a noise and she moaned. “You will stay like this for an hour” He said. You couldn’t look away, you were just memorized by this, by the fact she chose to do this. She screamed and cried. Cas let you out and let you crawl around, the brunette screamed and came over and over again. When an hour was up it was time for dinner. Sam helped you to the table while Castiel helped the brunette off the machine and undid her arms he attached the clit clamp and leash and she crawled over. He brought her to the table and told Sam he would be right back. Sam took off your gags and you all started eating. When you were done it was getting late and time for bed. Castiel let you go both go to the bathroom when you were done Sam brought you over to the living room.

“Where do you sleep?” Sam asked you

“With owner” you replied 

“That’s right pet” Cas kissed you and put the gag in your mouth. He took the leash off the brunette, but left the clit clamp with the ring on it on he took her gag out. She got in her cage on her back, Cas closed and locked the door. She scooted closer to the door and spread her legs. Cas attached cuffs to her ankle and then that’s when you noticed there was a lobster claw claps attached on the cage. He attached a clasp to the ring on her clit clamp.

“Bad pets have to sleep like this” Sam explained to you. 

“You know the rules, you have to go to the bathroom or you think you do yell.” Castiel said. She nodded 

“Goodnight pet” Sam said reaching his finger between the cage and dipping it in the brunette. She screamed. Sam said goodbye to the two of you and let you know that he would be there tomorrow. Cas turned the lights off in the living room and brought you to his room. He slowly removed the plug from you and you moaned a little. He took the gag out of you

“Owner” you said

“Yes little pet” Cas said helping you into a t-shirt.

“She sleeps like that?” 

“Yes. Alone, in the dark, clamped to the cage. She was a bad pet when I took her to the basement” 

“What did she do?” 

“Y/N, you know it’s wrong to ask that.” Cas said sternly. 

“Sorry owner.”

“Over my knee. Count please” He sat down on the bed and you laid across his lap. WACK. He brought his hand down

“One” you said WACK. “Two” WACK. WACK. WACK. “Three. foUR. FIVE.” He rubbed your butt a bit and asked you to stand up. 

“There are rules you must follow. What did they teach you?” Cas asked 

“Never ask why a slave was punished” you said quietly.

“That’s right. It is never another slaves business why one is punished, understood?” he said this sweetly 

“Yes owner. Sorry” Castiel reached in the bag Dean brought with you and pulled out the Chastity belt.

“I think it’s only fair that you were this tonight, do you agree?” 

“Yes owner” you stepped into your leather chastity belt and he locked you up. He took your face in his hands. 

“Thank you for cooperating pet” he kissed your forehead. You climbed into the bed and he got undressed and climbed in with you. He held your hand and you two fell asleep.


	25. Back with Sir

You were woken up by a sweet kiss on your lips. You smiled a bit, you like when Castiel woke you up like that. He pulled on your chastity belt.

“Let’s get you out of this pet” he whispered in your ear.

“Yes owner” you slowly sat up, still adjusting to the light. You stood up and Cas took the t-shirt off you, you assumed the position on your elbows and knees. Cas got behind you and rubbed lube on his finger and inserted it in your ass. You let out a little moan. He smiled a bit, knowing you felt safe enough. He added a second and third and finally lubed up the plug and put it in. 

“OWNER” you heard the brunette yell. He quickly wipe his hands, attached your leash and you two rushed to the brunette. Cas quickly unhooked her ankles and you unhooked her clit and unlocked the cage.

“Thank you pet” Cas praised you. The brunette ran to the back and opened the door and out to pee. Cas put you in the cage and waited for the brunette to come in. He wiped her clean and took off the clit clamp. He walked her back to the living room and put the new leash on her. The chains dangling. “I won’t take you out today, but you will be wearing this and sleeping like that for a week”

“Yes owner” she said. He pinched and twisted her nipples until they were hard. She let out a moan and he attached the clamps. He moved in front and added the clit one. He put her in the cage and Sam walked in. 

“Hey, sorry I let myself in” he said 

“That’s okay. Shall we?” Castiel asked him. Sam went to your cage and opened it up.

“We’re taking you downstairs” Sam said adding the leash to you and walking you towards the basement. Castiel locked the cage the brunette was in. and put a blanket over the cage. You looked at the stairs and up at Sam. He laughed a bit and picked you up and carried you down the stairs. “Sir comes to get you today” you nodded. You were happy, you liked it here, but you missed Dean. Sam put you down and Castiel met you downstairs. He showed you to one of his rooms. He took out the ball gag.

“We want to hear you scream” Cas smiled and so did you. He took off the leash and took off his pants. And Sam pulled on the anal plug.

Back upstairs the door opened and the brunette made a noise. Dean walked in and pulled the blanket back. 

“Hey Beautiful” he smiled at her.

“Hello sir” she said. She lay on her back and inched towards the cage.

“Ah, ah ah. I know this is a punishment” Dean started and the both her you moan loud. Dean cuffed her ankles and put the lobster claw clamp back on her clit ring. He ran a finger up her slit. “I won’t keep you my girl waiting, but I will leave you like this. So when we come back, you’ll finish your punishment”

Dean stood up and went downstairs. He walked in on Cas and Sam both fucking you. Sam grabbed your hair and made you look at the door.

“Look who’s here” he said 

“SIR!” you said. Dean undid his pants and walked up to you

“SUCK” he said. He pushed inside your mouth. All three holes were being filled by your sir, owner and master and it felt good. You moaned against Dean and he grabbed your hair, all three men moaned and first Sam and Cas came with you and then Dean. They pulled out and you looked up at Dean waiting for him to tell you what to do “Don’t swallow” he whispered in your ear. You nodded

“I’m sorry, but I told your sir what you asked why my little pet was punished” Castiel confessed.

“I heard you got spanked and wore your belt, but this is part of your punishment” Dean said taking your face in his hands. He kissed your forehead and all the men got dressed. Castiel cleaned your anal plug and went upstairs to put it in your bag. Sam and Dean held your hands up the stairs and Castiel came back with your collar and a leash. He put it around you and handed the leash to Dean.

“I’m going to miss you pet” Castiel said hugging you. He turned his attention to the brunette. Sam helped you into an oversized T-shirt and Dean had you step into some underwear and attached the leash. 

“OOOOWWWNNRRR” The brunette moaned when Cas placed a vibrator against her. Dean attached the leash and led you to the car, his cum in your mouth. Sam left you two and you and Dean drove back to in silence. He got to your door and opened your door attached the leash and walked you inside.

“Did you miss me?” he asked you. You nodded. “I saw Castiel gave you a new leash, I bet you looked beautiful in it. Would you like me to put you back in it?” he raised an eyebrow hoping you were going to say yes. You nodded, wondering when you were going to be able to swallow his cum. Last time he left you with it for three hours. “Now, I know cas gave you a little punishment for breaking a slave rule, but as I mentioned this is part of your punishment.” He took off the collar and pulled down the underpants and you stepped out. “I still think you need another spanking, so over the table. No making a noise, gotta keep that cum in” you nodded and leaned over the table. 

WACK. His hand came down. WACK. WACK. WACK. WACK. He rubbed his hand up and down your back. “Swallow” he said kissing your head. You swallowed and opened your mouth for him to inspect it. “Good girl” he said placing a hand on your cheek. 

“Thank you, sir” you said.

“Dinner please” he said. You went to go to the kitchen, but he grabbed your hand. “Ah, ah, ah.” He made you put the underwear back on which made you a little confused. Until he pulled a remote from out of his pocket and turned it on. You jumped as they started to vibrate. “One more thing” He reached in the bag you brought to Cas’s and pulled out your spreader gag. You opened your mouth and he put it on. “Now. Dinner” he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short.


	26. One hell of a night

You served Dean his dinner and he made the panties go higher. You gripped onto the table and bent your knees a bit.

“Come here” Dean said and you made your way over. He reached two fingers in and felt that you were very wet. He dipped his fingers in you and you gasped. He pulled out and turned off the panties. He put his fingers in your spread mouth. “Lick” he said and you did, tasting yourself. “Are you hungry for food?” you shook your head, you weren’t very hungry. Dean got up and came back with a dildo. “Take off those panties. I want to watch you play with this while I eat” you did as you were told. Holy shit, this has never happened before.

Dean handed it to you and you placed one foot on the floor and one on the table giving him a new view. You slowly pushed it in and out of you moaning and moaning, they were loud with the spreader gag in. you moaned and moaned speeding it up. Dean could tell you were close, you pushed it in you.

“STOP” Dean yelled and you screamed because you were startled and left the dildo in you. “You will not come yet. No more playing” Dean said. “you stay just like that” you moaned at the thought of waiting. When he was done he put his dishes away and left you there like that. Wanting to be touched. He came back and knelt between your legs and kissed your thigh. He slowly pulled the dildo out of you and you whined and bucked your hips.

He then did something you did not expect at all. He slid the dildo that was soaked in your juices into your open mouth. Your eyes went wide and you gripped the table and his shirt. “There, just like that” he smirked “you good?” your eyes watered, but you were good. You nodded. “Rock, paper scissors in you’re not” you nodded again. He pulled the dildo out again and then shoved it back in, your tongue working around licking your own juices. 

He then took the dildo out of your mouth and rammed it back into your pussy you cried out as he did it again and again until you finally came he pulled the dildo out and licked you. you pulled his head closer and rested your leg that was on the table over his shoulder. You screamed and screamed as you tried to come down, but was hit by another orgasm. Dean went and put the collar back on you and led you to the medical room. He strapped you down and replaced the spreader gag with the ball gag. He snapped on some gloves and inserted three fingers into your vagina. Then a fourth and finally the whole fist. You screamed and came. 

“Cas said he didn’t really play with you much. He pulled his fist out and rubbed you a few times and patted your pussy until you came down. “There’s a good girl. There you go” you bucked your hips as he kept patting you. “No, no. Just waiting for you to calm down.” You bucked again and he brought his hand down WACK. “I said no. I want to try something new” he said taking off the gloves and going to your head and taking off the gag. “I want you to talk okay?”

“Yes sir” you said 

“Okay, I’m not going to let you sleep in your room tonight, you’re going to sleep in the room with the table, so you’re comfortable. No gag so you can call my name, but I’m going to clamp you open all night long” your mouth dropped open.

“Sir”

“I will strap a vibrator to you. It is a timed one so it will go on and off all night long” he held your face in his hands and kissed you. 

“O-okay” you said 

“You sure?” 

“Yes. Sir, yes I would like nothing more” you kissed him. He undid your arms and legs and put the collar on you, leading you to the room with the table. You lay down and he strapped your arms and legs down. He grabbed a little pillow and put it behind your neck.

“Comfortable?” he asked 

“Yes sir”. He reached under the table and clamps dropped down. He pulled spread your pussy lips and clamped them open. You let out a yelp and then moaned as he stuck a finger in you. He then walked over and grabbed a belt with a vibrator attached.

“Lift your hips a little” you did and he wrapped it around you waist, the vibrator sitting right on you. He turned it on and nothing happened. 

“Sir?” you asked 

“Just you wait.” He kissed you and left. He waited a few minutes until he heard you screamed. He smiled a bit. 

That night was pleasurable torture. It would stop and you would come down and fall asleep a bit and just as you were about to drift off to sleep it turned back on and your eyes shot open and you screamed out. The next morning Dean walked in on it just turning it off. Your juices leaking out of you and down your leg. you were sweating and crying, exhausted from the night. Dean unstrapped the vibrator and took it off. 

“Tell you what, if you let me give you fifteen whips on that beautiful open pussy, I’ll give you a bath, a massage, let you rest up the rest of the day. How does that sound?” 

“Y-ye-yes” you said

“And I want you to count, okay?”

“Yes sir” you said. Dean grabbed the whip and walked back to you. WACK

“One” WACK “Two.” WACK. WACK. WACK. “three. Four. FIVE!” you yelled 

“You’re doing great” he said WACK. WACK. WACK. WACK. WACK. 

“SIX. SEVEN. EIGHT. NINE. TEN” WACK. “ELEVEN” WACK. “TWELVE”

“Three more, sweetheart” he said rubbing a hand on your leg to comfort you. WACK. 

“THRITEEN” WACK. “FOURTEEN” WACK. “FIFTEEN” you screamed this one the loudest, you head thrashing side to side, hands in a fist, tears streaming down your face. Then you felt cold right on your vagina. You closed your eyes shut, tensing up. Dean moved a bit so he was holding the ice pack, but by your arm. He rubbed his hand up and down your arm squeezing your shoulder every so often. 

“You were so good. So good for me” he said. Dean removed the ice pack and unclamped you. “I’m going to get the bath ready, I’ll be right back” 

“Thank you sir” you said. He wiped your tears and kissed you.

“It’s Dean” you nodded. He got your bath ready and came back and unchained you. He lifted you up and held you tight to him. “You did so good. I love you”

“I love you” you whispered. He knelt down and placed you gently in the bath. You groaned a bit.

“Hot?” he asked worried 

“No, feels good” you said. He picked up a wash cloth and started to wash you, taking his time.

“Do you want me to wash your hair?”

“Sure, thank you” you smiled at him. He put the wash cloth down and lifted the shower head, you leaned your head back and he started to wash your hair. He hands felt good as he massaged the shampoo into you. He washed it out and grabbed a small towel and dried it a bit. Dean grabbed a bigger towel and helped you out, wrapping you up in it. He lifted you up again and carried you to his room. You were grateful that he was doing this, that he was being kind.


	27. Code word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short. Sorry

“Good morning” Dean said walking into your room.

“Morning Dean” you said. He held up your clit leash” “sorry. Morning sir” you said

“Spread” Dean said and you lay on your back with your legs spread. “Mmm, you know what? Before I put this on, I think, I’m going to pump this beautiful clit up” he said pulling on it and you let out a moan. “What do you say?” 

“Yes sir”. 

“I’ll be right back” he left and came back with the cylinder/ pump, spreader gag and dildo. “You can grip on the sheets. I’m going to do it here. “ you nodded. “You may speak”

“Yes sir. Sounds good sir” you said 

“sit up, please” he said. You did and opened your mouth and he put the gag in. You lay back and spreader your legs. He got on his knees and placed the cylinder on your clit and pumped it up. You moaned. He took the pump off and left the cylinder on. He ran the dildo up and down your slit and you screamed. “You like that? Sammy’s coming today.” You bucked your hips and he pushed the dildo in you slowly. You gripped the sheets as he pulled it out and did this faster and faster and then finally pushed it in you and tapped it.

“Going to leave this right here for now. “ He said. You moaned and he pulled the cylinder off and flicked your clit. You yelped and he smiled a bit. He placed the clamp on your swollen clit and you screamed louder than you ever had. You head thrashed side to side. He attached the leash and pulled a bit, you screamed again and the doorbell rang. Your eyes winded and you tried to say no, but Dean pulled you up and lead you to the door and opened it.

“Wow” Sam said looking at you. He bent down and looked at your clit and moved the clamp you screamed and leaned against Dean.

“Pumped it up before putting that on” Dean smirked

“Nice” Sam said standing up and kissing your forehead. 

“Want to see something else?” Dean reached between your legs and pulled out the dildo. He handed the leash to Sam and he slowly pushed it in your mouth. Sam’s eyes widened this time. “There’s a good girl” Dean said petting your hair. “Stay here” Dean left. 

“You look beautiful like this” Sam said and you nodded. Dean walked back with clamps and a vibrator. 

“Going to turn this on and clamp you shut.” Dean said

“Dean?” Sam looked concerned.

“You know, you’re right. We’ll keep this open.” Dean pulled the dildo out on your mouth, back into your pussy and then back into your mouth. “This is going to be all day long” he said moving it in and out of your mouth. Your eyes watered a bit, but you nodded. “Alright. Let’s make breakfast” Dean pulled the dildo and out of your mouth and shoved it back in your vagina. Dean took your leash from Sam and brought you to the kitchen.

“Dean, are you sure this is a good idea?” Sam asked 

“She loves it. Don’t you?” Dean asked slapping your ass and you yelped and nodded. Dean took off the leash “Sammy, play with her while, I’ll be back” Dean left and Sam looked at you.

“Are you really okay with this?” Sam asked. Suddenly you started to cry up and shake your head. 

“Imalla” you tried to say. Sam rushed over and undid the spreader gag.

“DEAN!” Sam shouted. You clung to him as Dean rushed in. 

“Impala” you said quietly. Sam brought you to sit on his lap and Dean rushed over.

“Okay. Okay, hold on” Dean pulled the dildo out and took off the clamp. You cried and cried, Sam held onto you and Dean looked up at you. “Talk to me sweetheart” he said worried. You tried to speak, put you gasped for air. 

“Deep breaths” Sam said.

“I-I’m so-sorry, sir” you said

“It’s Dean. No need to be sorry. I went a little extreme. I’m sorry. “ He took off the plaid shirt he was wearing and helped you cover up. “Does something hurt?” he asked looking you over. You shook your head. Sam stood up still holding you. 

“I’m going to take you to your room okay?” Sam said 

“Thank you” Dean followed behind. Sam put you on your bed and Dean sat next to you and you curled into him.

“What can I do?” Dean asked. Sam went to get water for you. You took Dean’s hand and brought it between our legs. He rubbed your clit a bit and you moaned. “Is that okay?” 

“Yeees” you said. Sam walked back and was a little stunned.

“She wanted me to” Dean explained and Sam nodded. 

“I’ll be right outside” Sam said leaving the water and you two alone. You kissed Dean and he kissed you back. 

“Are you sure?” Dean asked 

“Yes. I want this” you said “Nothing extreme” Dean nodded and kissed you again. Your hands went to his pants. Sam sat awkwardly outside the door. He left to grab a book and waited until you two were finish.


	28. Punished for swallowing

You were sleeping when you felt your bed dip a bit and someone straddle you. You were lying on your stomach so you couldn’t see who it was. You tensed up as they placed their hands on your shoulders.

“It’s Dean.” He said “Just relax, okay?” he said starting to massage you. “I just wanted to apologize for yesterday”. You moaned under his touch. He worked down your back, when he got to your ass, he gently squeezed. He leaned forward to whisper in your “How does that feel?” 

“Good” you moaned. He worked his way back to your shoulders. After that he left and went to work, when he came back his lunch was ready, the two of you ate.

“This is really good” Dean said 

“Thank you sir” you smiled 

“Now, can I ask you to do something?” he looked up at you

“Yes” 

“I’ll be home around the same time. Can I ask you to keep you cum in your mouth until then?” you swallowed.

“Yes sir” you said. Dean pushed his chair back and you got on your knees and undid his pants. You saw that he was hard already. You wrapped your mouth around him and he moaned. 

When he left you thought that is was okay. You’ve done it, you did the chores, cleaned the house, washed the dishes. You turned around and ran right into Sam. You gasped which caused the cum to go down and you into a coughing fit. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked 

“I was supposed to keep sirs cum in my mouth until he came home” you said. Just then Dean walked in

“Y/N?” Dean asked 

“SIR! Sam, scared me and I-I” you tried to explain ‘

“It’s true” Sam said 

“Still. I told you all day, even if Sam did scare you.” Dean said

“You can punish me, sir I deserve it” you held onto his hands and rested your head on his chest.

“I will sweetheart.” Dean said “Sammy, room with the chains” Dean said kissing your head .

You were in the room with the chains, naked. Your arms were chained above your head; there were chains around your ankles. Dean had put a vibrator on a stand and it was resting in you on high. WACK. The whip came down on your ass.

“Count” Dean said

“ONE” you yelled WACK. “TWO” WACK. “THREE” WACK. “FOUR”. WACK. “FIVE” 

“Good girl” Dean said coming up behind you. “Master is going to fuck you and clamp you shut with his cum, does that sound fair?” Dean whispered 

“Sir, yes sir” you said. Dean unchained your ankles and removed the vibrator. Sam lifted your leg and lined himself up. He thrusted into you and you wrapped your other leg around his waist. He thrusted into you again. After a few more thrusts, you felt yourself get getting close. “Master” you moaned. Finally you came and after a few more thrusts so did Sam. When you two recovered Dean handed Sam the two clamps and positioned himself behind you so Sam could pull out. You still had your legs wrapped around him.

“Deep breath” Sam said you did as he placed one clamp on you and you let out a scream. 

“Good” Dean said 

“One more” Sam said. You took a deep breath and he placed it on you. Sam let your legs down gently and Dean massaged your breasts and you moaned. Sam got dressed and placed the collar around your neck. He added the leash and Dean unchained your arms. 

“You’re going to sleep like this” Dean said placing a hand on your cheek.

“Sir?” you asked 

“You will be sleeping with me, so you can say impala.” 

“I’ll see you two later” Sam said kissing you and leaving. Dean kissed you and led you to the kitchen. You made him dinner, but didn’t eat. You two went to bed and Dean ran your hand up your stomach. 

“You wake me up in it hurts to much” Dean said turning off the light. Half way through the night you woke up in pain, you had to pee.

“Impala! Sir, I have to pee” you said shaking Dean. “Impala” Dean woke up and lifted you to the bathroom. He unclamped you and you sat down and peed with Sam’s cum coming out too. Dean stood in front of you and lightly massaged your shoulders. 

“There you go. I’ll going to clean you out when you’re done.” Dean said 

“Sir?” 

“It’s Dean now” you wiped yourself and Dean carried you to his room. “I’ll be right back.” When Dean came back he had baby wipes, and the syringe with warm water. “Spread your legs” you did. He took the wipe and wiped you a few times.

“It’s cold Dean” you said 

“Sorry.” He grabbed a new wipe and wiped inside you a bit. He then took the syringe inside you. “Deep breaths” you did and he pushed the water into you. He put a plug in your vagina. “Going to keep that there for a few minutes.” 

“Thank you Dean.” After a few minutes, Dean grabbed the pan and placed it on the bed. He sat you up, you wrapped your arms around his neck and he removed the plug. The water gushed out. 

“Good girl” he said lying you down gently and taking the pan out when he returned he had an ice pack. You took a deep breath and he placed it on your vagina and rubbed your stomach. You started to cry a bit. “What is it, sweetheart” he said concerned.

“You’re-you’re being nice to me. I-I do-don’t mean that disrespectfully. It’s just” 

“Shh, it’s okay.” He said removing the ice pack and kissing your forehead. “I understand”


	29. Anniversary.

You pushed the doorbell and were greeted by Sam. He smiled at you, you smiled back. He nodded at Dean. Dean kissed you.

“Have fun with master this weekend” Dean said smiling at you.

“I will, thank you sir”. You were excited; you never spent a weekend at Sam’s place before. It was a treat, since your one year was coming up with Dean. He had put you through a lot and you found the perfect balance with him. Whenever you said impala he would stop immediately. 

“Take care of my girl” Dean said smacking your ass and smiling at Sam.

“I plan on it” Sam said taking your hand and leading you in.

“Master” you said. Sam grabbed the back of your neck and kissed you hard. He had never kissed you like that. His other hand went to your jeans and undid the button and you helped him taking them off. He broke the kiss and lifted your shirt off you. You were finally naked in front of him. 

“Good girl” Sam said. “I want you to spread your legs a little” you did. A little stunned that you were still in his hallway, but the blinds were closed. “Now, bring your hand down and play with your clit” he instructed.

“Yes master” you reached down and played with your clit. You moaned a little and spread your legs a little more.

“Say my name when you do that” Sam said

“Maaaaaster” you moaned wanting to dip your fingers inside yourself. You closed your eyes a bit and Sam held your waist and helped guide you down on the stairs. You were really going to do this here. 

“You look so gorgeous right now” Sam said kissing your forehead and all the way down your body. 

“Maaaaster, may I?” you asked running a finger up your slit.

“Good ahead” Sam sand and you stuck two fingers in you. Sam took off his shirt and took off his pants and boxers. You moaned and moaned you felt yourself getting close. You felt a hand on your wrist and it gently pulled your fingers out. “You will cum when I say. I’m in control. Do you understand?” 

“Yes master” you breathed. 

“Good girl” Sam kissed you “Is this okay?” he whispered in your ear 

“Fuck yes” you said. Sam chuckled a bit and kissed your cheek.

“Fuck yes what?” he asked 

“Fuck yes master” you corrected yourself. 

“Good, now touch yourself, while I watch” you inhaled. Dean never did this with you. You put your fingers back inside your dripping pussy. With your other hand you ran it over your body lightly. You closed your eyes and moaned master. 

“Master, I’m close” you said

“Go ahead” finally you came screaming. Sam took your hand that was in your pussy and brought it up to your mouth. “Taste yourself” you sucked on your fingers, tasting yourself. “Do you like how you taste little girl?” 

“Yes master, I taste good.” You said 

“I want to taste you” and before you could answer Sam licked up your slit. Your eyes shot open and you screamed gabbing his head and pushing him closer you and diving right back in licking you, sucking your clit. 

“Maaaaaaaaasssssstteeeerrrrrr” you moaned as you came. Sam licked up your juices.

“So good for me.” He wrapped your legs around him and your arms around his neck and carried you upstairs. He laid you down on the bed, legs dangling over the edge. You felt cold metal go around your ankle. Sam rubbed the inside of your leg. “I’m going to cuff you. Is that okay?” he asked

“Yes master.” You said as you felt the other cuff go around your ankle. He hand cuffed your wrists to the bed post that your legs were cuffed to. He stood up and grabbed a whip. WACK. You screamed. “ONE MASTER” you said 

“I’m going to give you five.” You nodded. WACK.

“TWO MASTER. THANK YOU MASTER” WACK. “THREE MASTER” WACK “FOUR MASTER” WACK. This one came down the hardest “OH GOD. FIVE MASTER.” Sam was on his knees in front of you rubbing his hand up and down to sooth it.

“You okay?” Sam asked 

“I want you master” you said.

“I want you too” he said. Leaning you and kissing you hard. He uncuffed everything and thrusted into you. You screamed and moaned. Wrapping your legs around his waist and pushing him deeper. 

“Master, I-I’m close” you said Sam leaned down and kissed your shoulder

“Cum” he whispered in your ear and that sent you over the edge. You both came screaming each other’s names. Sam kissed you and pulled out.

“Thank you master” you said. Sam stroked your hair.

“Sam now” he said 

“Thank you Sam” you said

“You’re welcome beautiful”. You and Sam shared the same bed. The next morning you were woken up with a gentle kiss. “Master” Sam informed you quietly.

“Master, what can I do for you?” you asked.

“I’m going to put you in the clit leash” he said. You spread your knees for him and he attached the clamp and the leash. You sat up and Sam helped you up and led you to the kitchen where you saw that there was breakfast. 

“Master” you smiled. Sam kissed you and the two of you ate.

“Now Y/N, I have to do some research, what I want you to do is pleasure yourself. Can you do that for me?” you nodded. “Good. I have some toys you can use. Later tonight I’m going to fist you” he went back to eating and you nearly choked on your good. “Are you okay?”

“Yes master.” Sam led you around with the leash while you cleared the table. Sam brought you to his study and you saw some toys there. 

“On the couch, legs spread. I want to be able to look up and see how wet you are” you swallowed. He was about to see how wet that made you. Sam picked a book and opened it. You picked up a vibrator, sat on the couch and spread your legs. You heard Sam chuckle a bit. “Wet already I see” Sam looked down and you turned it on low. You placed it on your clit and moaned a bit. You slowly ran it up and down your vagina.

“Oooooh” you said 

“Push it in slowly” Sam said. You whimpered as you pushed it in slowly. “Good girl, now turn it on high” Sam instructed. You did which sent a jolt threw your body. You moved it in and out of you and came screaming. Sam stood up hold a book, still reading. He picked up the dildo and handed it to you. He put the book down. “You will use that in a minute. For now, keep that vibrator in, I will be right back. Another orgasm hit you and you gripped the couch. Sam walked with the vibrator that was strapped to a belt. The one that Dean made you wear. 

“Master?” 

“You will wear this, and use the dildo.” He bent down and took the vibrator out of you and placed the new one around your waist so it was right on your clit. “It will turn off and on”

“Yes master” you said. Sam stood up and watched as you slowly inserted the dildo. This went on all day long. You were covered in cum. Sweating and panting. Sam bent down and pulled the dildo out and took off the vibrator. He carried you upstairs and placed you on the bed. You tried to catch your breath. Sam sat by your head and stroked your hair.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked sweetly.

“Yes master” you said.

“Do you want to take a break?” 

“No master” you said as your breathing slowed down a bit.

“Okay.” Sam got up and snapped a glove on. He leaned between your legs and rubbed you moaned. He ran a finger up your slit. And inserted three fingers and you moaned. “So wet.” Sam said. He added a forth finger. 

“Masster” 

“So good for me” he said. Took his fingers out and put the whole fist in. He waited for you to relax a bit. He started moving in and out. 

“OH MASTER. YES!” you said gripping the sheets. God, this felt amazing. This whole weekend was amazing. If this is what Sam was like, you would happily go back. You came screaming and Sam pulled out. You squirted and he rubbed you and patted your pussy. 

“Good girl” you came down. Sam took off the glove and laid down beside you.

“Wow Sam.” You said

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”.

The next morning Sam woke you up, by rubbing your back lightly.

“How about a shower?” he whispered 

“Mmmm” you said. Sam pulled you into a hug and held you for a while. You felt safe with him. You felt safe with Dean now, but Sam was so good to you when Dean snapped. Calling Gabriel, making sure Dean didn’t hurt you. Sam got up and turned the shower on.

“Y/N” he called and you went and joined him. You stepped into the shower. You tilted your head back into the water and closed your eyes a bit. You felt Sam’s hand go to your shoulders and gently massage them. You moaned a bit and Sam kissed you, you wrapped your hands around his waist as Sam’s hands traveled down your back. You kissed his chest and he kissed your neck. Sam reached for the shampoo and you got on your knees and stroked his cock. He let out a moan.

“Master, may I?” you asked looking up with a smirk. Sam nodded and you took him in your mouth. Sam moaned and forgot about the shampoo. 

“Wait” he breathed and you stopped. He pulled you up and turned you around so your back was facing him. He kissed down your back, you hand moved to your clit. He kissed back up and you felt him pushing himself into you slowly. You moaned as he reached a hand around to steady you. He finally was in you. “You okay?” he asked 

“Yes master” you breathed. He thrusted in and out of you, your hand still on your lit. his hands now on your boobs. His mouth found your neck again and he sucked. You moaned and moaned , dipping two fingers into yourself, Sam picked up the pace. One last thrust sent you both over the edge.

“MASTER” you screamed trying to catch your breath 

“Y/N, wow” he said pulling out of you. You two got cleaned off, he washed your hair and after made you lunch. That night he dropped you back with Dean.

“Hey Sweetheart” Dean said was you walked in.

“Hello Dean” you said kissing him

“Did you have fun?” he asked sweetly and you nodded. After he brought you to the kitchen and you saw that he had dinner ready. 

“Dean.” you smiled.

“Happy anniversary” he said. You two sat down and ate. He made chicken, mashed potatoes and roasted vegetables. 

“Mmmm, this is so good ” you said 

“I’m glad” he said. You smiled and so did Dean. After you two had finished, you cleared the table. He placed a hand on your shoulder. “Strip for me” he whispered

“Yes sir” you stood up and slowly took off your top. You undid the buttons on your jeans and pulled them down stepping out of them. He walked around you, looking you up and down.

“Continue” he said. You reached behind you and unclasped your bra letting it fall to the floor. You hooked your fingers into the side of your panties and pulled them down letting them fall to the floor. 

“Was that okay sir?” you asked. Dean grabbed your hair and kissed you, turned you and bent you over the table and rammed into you. “SIR!” you said surprised. He rammed into you again one hand on your lower back and the other fisted your hair. You gripped the table and screamed as he continued. He hand that was on your back snaked around and he started to rub your clit. 

“Is that good?” he asked, Your moans were all he needed. A few more thrusts and you both came. He pulled out and flipped you over, lifting you on the table. His tongue ran up you slit and you bucked your hips. He wrapped his mouth around your clit and sucked.

“OH GOD, SIR!” you screamed in pleasure. His inserted three fingers in you and then a forth. This sent you over the edge and you came. He rubbed you a bit and patted your pussy as you came down. 

“Good girl” he said getting dressed, leaving you to catch your breath. That was one hell of a weekend.


	30. Exam

Dean woke you up early on a Saturday morning, he was joined by Castiel. 

“Sir, owner” you said

“Hi pet” Cas said smiling

“It is your yearly examination. I asked Castiel to help me. Am I clear?” Dean asked 

“Yes sir” you said

“Good”

“Pet, do you have to go to the bathroom?” Castiel asked and you nodded. Castiel put the collar around your neck and placed the leash and walked you two the bathroom. He wiped you clean and brought you to the medical room. You were nervous, but excited. Dean hadn’t done anything to you for a month, you thought it was a little odd, but this makes sense. After your anniversary it wasn’t too extreme. “Up on the chair pet” Castiel patted the seat.

“Yes owner” you said and you sat down and put your legs in the stirrups. Castiel strapped you down and strapped your arms down. Dean walked in.

“Perfect” he smiled and handed Castiel the spreader gag. “You’re going to be wearing this all day” he said. “you know the code gestures” 

“Yes sir” you nodded

“Open” Castiel said and you did as he fancied the gag around. Dean handed Castiel the clipboard and he walked over to you with a stethoscope.

“Owner will be taking notes, he will not touch you unless I ask him too” you nodded. He took off the stethoscope and placed the buds in his ears. He warmed it up a bit and placed it on your chest. “Deep breath” Dean said and you could help but moan a little, he smirked. Dean listened to your heart, it was beating fast, but given the circumstances that was understandable. “Sweetheart, I need you to relax for me” Dean said. You did your best. He took your blood pressure, pulse and temperature. Castiel wrote all this down.

“Now the fun stuff” Castiel smiled. You got a little nervous and both men saw this. “I promise, everything is okay. I’m right here” Castiel whispered in your ear and you nodded. Dean walked over to you and kissed your forehead. 

“Are you okay?” he asked and you nodded. “Good.” He walked over and brushed a thumb over your nipple and it hardened. “Little sensitive are we?” He smirked. He pulled and twisted each nipple. “Cas, can you inspect while I get ready?” Dean asked

“Gladly” Castiel stood up and went over to you and touched your nipples, twisting and pulling. “Wow, very sensitive” you heard Dean snap a glove on and Castiel returned to his seat. Dean went by your head and stuck two fingers in your mouth, he ever so lightly touched the back of your throat and you gagged a little. Dean took his other hand and stroked your hair and pulled his fingers out.

“Good girl” he said “You did good” he whispered. “Change the gag” he said to Cas taking off the glove and putting on new ones. Castiel grabbed the ball gag and went over and took off the spreader gag.

“You doing okay?” he asked you

“Yes owner” you said. Castiel placed the ball gag in you. Dean sat on a stool between your legs.

“Okay, are you ready?” he asked looking up at you and you nodded. He lightly brushed against you clit and you whimpered. He did it again and you whimpered again. “Note, sensitive clit” he said turning to Cas and he wrote that down. Dean lifted back the hood and brushed a thumb over it again and you moaned, he rubbed you a few times. He then ran a finger up your slit.

“Do you need the lube?” Cas asked. Dean spread your lips with both hands

“Yeah, I will” he said and Castiel went to grab it. Dean gently rubbed your vaginal lips and groaned. “Sweetheart, I thought you would be way more wet.” He said looking up at you. He ran his hand up and down you a few times and Castiel handed him the lube. Dean put it on the speculum. “Deep breath” he said and you did. He pushed it in you and slowly opened you up. He grabbed a pen light and shone it in. he reached a finger in and you screamed. Castiel marked that down. Dean took the speculum out and inserted two fingers in you. you bucked your hips when he touched your clit again. Dean made a face.

“Dean?” Castiel asked.

“I thought she would be more wet and I wouldn’t need the lube. Dean pulled his fingers out and wiped you clean. You looked at him as he changed gloves. “Okay, I’m going to try something, and I’m going to leave you like that for a while, but owner will stay with you, okay?” you hesitated and nodded. Castiel went by your head and stroked your hair.

“It’s okay, pet” Cas said. Dean pulled some clamps out and attached one to your pussy lips and clamped you open. You screamed and moaned. 

“Okay, I’m going to keep you clamped open for a bit. I will periodically come in and insert my finger, to see how wet you get.” Dean explained, though honestly that alone made you wet. He placed a hand on your thigh and with a finger from the other he poked inside you and you yelped. He rubbed your thigh a little. “Good girl” he did it again and you whined. “Starting to get wet already. You will keep the gag on.” you nodded. Dean pulled Cas aside and whispered something to him and left.

“How are you doing pet? Are you okay?” Cas asked and you nodded. “Good. Sir just wants to make sure everything is okay” Castiel went and put on a glove and gently rubbed your clit. “Sir said to do this every five minutes.” You moaned and moaned. Dean came back and put on a glove.

“Good girl, really wet” he said dipping two fingers into your open vagina. You moaned. Dean nodded at Cas and Castiel leaned the chair back a bit so your ass was exposed. “Going to check okay?” Dean changed gloves put some lube on his middle finger and slowly pushed it in your ass. 

“Mmmmmmm” you said. he added another finger in you ass

“I’m going to put a plug in you okay?” he said and you nodded “Can you unclamp her?” he asked Castiel and he did. Castiel then went and lubed up a plug and handed it to Dean. He pulled his fingers and pushed the plug in you and you whined. Castiel raised the chair and Dean took off his gloves and washed his hand. “Spreader gag, please” Dean said ad Castiel handed it to him. Dean went and changed your gag. He put on a new glove. “Going to test you again, okay?” you nodded. Dean stroked your hand with his free hand and lightly brushed the back of your throat again and you gagged. “I’m going to have Cas work on that okay?” you looked a little worried. 

“Pet, we don’t have to” you started to tear up and Dean took off the glove and held your face in his hands.

“Sweetheart, we won’t do that. It’s okay” Dean kissed your forehead. “Okay. You have passed the exam. You did so good.” Dean said taking the gag off.

“Thank you sir” just then you felt the plug vibrate and you jumped a little. 

“It’s okay pet, just going to leave that in you for a bit.” Castiel explained 

“Yes owner” you said. 

“I will leave you two alone” Castiel said kissing you and leaving. Dean pulled down his pants you could see that he was hard. He rammed into you and you screamed. 

“SIR! FASTER” Cas brought you to the edge some many times you thought you were going to explode. With Dean in you and the plug you screamed and screamed almost close, Dean Felt you tighten around him. One last thrust and you came. A few more thrusts and so did Dean. De pulled out of you and pulled the plug out.

“Good girl. You were so good for me, so good. I’m going to make you something to eat, I’ll have owner get you out of here.

“Thank you sir” you panted. Dean kissed you and left.


	31. Came to early

“You know the rules. You are not allowed to cum until I say” Dean said.Dean had you tied to your bed, legs spread, ball gag in your mouth. He has being bringing you to the edge and pulling out his fingers. This time he lined himself up and pushed into you. You moaned wanting to cum. 

“Not until I-“ you screamed trying to hold it, but you came. The amount of rage that came from his eyes made you burst time tears. “Did I say you could cum?” you shook your head. Dean pulled out and left you for a moment, when he came back he went and took your ball gag out.

“Sir, I-“ Dean slapped you and you cried and cried. This wasn’t like before, you two have been good, he knows when to stop. 

“OPEN” He barked and you opened your mouth, he placed the spreader gag in. “Y/N, Y/N, Y/N. I thought you were going to be a good slave. Do what your sir asked” he untied your arms and then your legs and pulled you to the edge of the bed and he kneeled between your legs. He slapped your pussy and you let out a cry. He then put a clamp on your clit and looked up at you to make sure. He could yell by your eyes you were okay to go on. 

“I thought we could have a nice meal tonight, but apparently not.” You screamed when you felt him clamp you vagina shut. “You will make dinner like this. GO!” he ordered. You cried and cried, he pulled you up and smacked you ass. He then gave you a reassuring squeezes on the shoulder “Just you wait” he whispered in your ear. Shaking and crying you went to the kitchen and started to make dinner. 

“Up on the table” Dean said walking into the kitchen.” You looked confused, but rushed over and stood up on the table, thankful that you did not set it yet. “Spread your legs, I want them to see you like this” Them? Just then Castiel, Sam and Gabriel walked in. 

“Oh.” Gabriel looked down.

“Beautiful” Castiel said walking around the table.

“Clamped shut?” Sam asked Dean.

“She came without permission” Dean explained. Castiel got on the table with you and wrapped his arm around your waist and brought his hand down. You moaned a little. Dean looked over at Gabriel.

“Gabe, it’s okay to look. That’s why she’s up there” Dean said 

“I-uh-I” Gabriel slowly looked up at you, mouth in the spreader gag, clamped shut. “Oh my” Castiel gave a little tug on the clit clamp and you whimpered 

“Alright, enough teasing. She has to finish making our dinner and set the table.” Dean said. Castiel gave your boobs a firm squeeze and then got off the table. Sam helped you down.

“You do look beautiful like that” he whispered in your ear and the boys left. 

You set five places on the table and took out five plates. You wanted everything to be nice. You got the pie ready; you made homemade apple pie for dessert. You didn’t want to brag, but it was almost world’s best. Dean walked in and looked at the table, chuckling a bit. You looked up at him.

“Sweetheart, you’re not eating with us.” Your eyes widened. “You will get dinner, but not now. Fix the table” He left and you quickly took your place away and put the extra plate away. You grabbed them all a drink, dished up the plates, put them on the table, made sure everything was perfect. You went and got the boys.

“Is it on the table?” Dean asked stern and you nodded. “Good girl” the boys went and sat down.

“Wow, this looks great” said Gabriel. You nodded thanking him.

“Is she not eating?” castiel asked Dean

“Not yet” Dean smirked. “Put the pie in the over and then kneel by Sam” Dean instructed you. you did as you were told. Sam rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“This is really good” Castiel said.

“I think it’s her best yet” Dean said. “Y/N, come” you stood up and went over to Dean. 

“Now, you come when I tell you” he smiled and the boys laughed. Dean pushed his chair back and stood up taking your spreader gag out. "Crawl under the table and put your mouth to use, that's your dessert."

“S-sir” you said.

“You heard me. I will be last” he said. 

“Gabe seems a little uncomfortable, do him first pet” Castiel said 

“Yes owner” you crawled under the table and crawled over to Gabriel, he looked down a little embarrassed and you smiled at him. Everyone kept eating, while this went on. When Gabriel came you swallowed and made your way to Sam. You tapped him on the knee.

“My turn?” Sam smiled 

“Yes master” you said reaching up and unzipping his pants. Castiel smirked at Gabriel who was a little stunned that you were still okay with this. Again, everyone kept eating while you took Sam in your mouth. You swallowed again and crawled over to Castiel who was already stroking himself. You turned your attention to him.

“Oh, pet” He said. Reaching a hand down and pushing himself a little further, carefully know that you do gag. Castiel came and you swallowed, finally you crawled over to Dean. Gabriel just looked down, though he was incredibly fascinated with this.

“She is so good” Castiel said 

“She is” Sam agreed 

“Ye-yes” Gabe stammered. Dean didn’t care who was around he groaned when he felt you take him in your mouth. 

“Slow” Dean said. you went slower, eventually you tapped him on his knee, he looked down and you pointed towards the oven, not wanting the pie to burn. “You have time” he said. You finished him right when the timer went off. You crawled out from under the table. “Did you swallow?” you nodded “Open” you did and he looked in. “Good girl” he put the spreader gag back in and you went to get the pie.

When they were done eating, the boys hung out while you cleaned the kitchen. 

“Pet, I have to go” Castiel said walking in. You nodded. “That was the best fucking pie” he said hugging your eyes lit up. Sam and Gabriel said their goodbyes as well and Dean walked back in.

“Okay, let’s get you something to eat. Sit on the chair. You did, Dean kneeled in front of you and unclamped your vagina and took the clit clamp off. He stood up and too the spreader gag off. “You did so good” he kissed you. “You understand why I punished you?”

“Yes sir” you said. Dean brought you a plate and an ice pack. 

“It’s going to be cold” he sat next to you and placed it on your vagina. You shuddered a bit and started eating. “Holy shit though, that pie” you smiled.

“Thank you sir”

“How come you haven’t made that before?” 

“I’m not sure. I’m sorry sir” 

“I want that once a month please” he smiled 

“Yes sir”. Dean kissed your shoulder, still holding the ice pack to you. When you finished your dinner you looked up at him. “Pie, sir?” you asked. Dean placed the ice pack back in the bag and in the freezer.

“Oh sweetheart, you’ve already had your dessert. Let’s get you to bed.” He picked you up. 

“Sir” you said 

“Do not question me. “He said 

“Yes sir” he carried you to your room and tucked you in.


	32. Acting it out

You stretched your arms and sighed. Rolling over you saw that the clock read ten O’clock. You sat upright terrified. Ten?! You wake up at seven to make breakfast for Dean. This was a work day! It was then that you noticed a note.

“Sweetheart, I turned your alarm off. You get a break today after that dinner party. I won’t be home all day, you please, feel free to do whatever you want. Eat whatever you want. I will be home around six, I would like dinner ready. Love sir” you read. You smiled to yourself, that was very nice of Dean. 

You got dressed and made waffles, bacon, eggs and coffee. After you cleaned up a bit you blasted your music and danced around singing at the top of your lungs. After you made some popcorn, tea, turned on the TV and cuddled up. You grabbed the computer and started to ready some fanfiction. A girl loves her fanfiction. There was one that was a little much, but it intrigued you. You read it a few times and got wet just thinking about it. Would sir be willing to do this?

After your anniversary Dean sat you two down and talked everything. He explained what happed with work, that it was no excuse to do that to you. You teared up a bit remembering him getting chocked up thinking about what he did to you, making you break. 

You printed off the fanfic, highlighted sections color coded certain things. You left it on the table and went to make dinner. You had so much fun today, but you couldn’t wait for sir to get back. 

“Sweetheart” You heard that gruff voice say. You smiled and turned to face him.

“Dean. Welcome home” Dean walked up and kissed you. 

“Did you like sleeping in?” 

“It scared me when I saw that the clock said ten. But yes, thank you very much” He held you close and noticed the papers on the table.

“What’s this?” he asked.

“Something I would like to try. Somethings, I should say” you looked down a little shy. He lifted your chin to look in in the eyes.

“I will read this while we eat” he smirked. “Nice organizing” 

“Thank you.” you dished up and both sat down. He chuckled a bit at some parts, he had no idea, but he was thankful that you were comfortable with him. After the dishes were cleaned. Dean instructed you to get undressed and then join him in his office. You did as you were told.

“Now, I don’t have work tomorrow, we’re going to go all night. Understood?” Dean said 

“Yes sir” you said. 

“Good. I have some reading I need to do. Get under the table and warm my cock. You will not play with it, you will not move. You will sit quietly and still. Tap my leg once for yes twice for no when I ask you a question.”

“Yes sir.” You said 

“Good.” Dean sat down in the chair. You crawled under the table and undid is pants. You put his cock in your mouth and sat on your knees. You started to drool, but you didn’t care. “Are you okay?” he asked you tapped his leg once. “Good girl” He reached a hand down and patted your head. After an hour you started to shift. “Are you okay” you tapped his leg twice. “Come out and lie on the floor on your back spread” you took his cock out of your mouth and he dressed himself. You crawled out and did as you were told.

“Thank you, for keeping me warm” he said wiping the drool from your mouth. 

“You’re welcome sir” you said

“Now, you are to tell me when you are close. I still stop, wait a bit and then start again. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Dean sat cross legged and pulled your legs over him. “Close your eyes” you did. He reached over and you heard the click of the lube bottle. You felt two cold fingers go in you and you moaned. He moved them in and out, finally he decided to hit your g-spot. You let out a cry and clenched around him.

“Sir. I’m close.” You panted. Dean slowly stopped and pulled his fingers out. After a few minutes he did it again.

“You good?” he asked noticing you tear up a bit. 

“Sir. C-close” you stammered. Dean pulled out. You whined a bit bucking your hips which earned you a sharp smack on your pussy. You yelped and started to cry

“We’re going to do once more.” He slid is fingers in, but this time started to rub his thumb on your clit. 

“Sir. Please. Please. Sir. I’m-“ that sent you over the edge and you came. Of course that was part of the plan. Dean smirked a little and then looked at you.

“You made a mess” he said and you sat up looking at the floor. “Lick” he said.

“Sir?” 

“Did I stutter?” you got on your hands and knees and licked it up. He lifted you by the arm and brought you to the rooms with the chains. He chained your arms and ankles and grabbed the whip. “Cumming when I told you not to. That deserves twenty whips. 

“Sir!” you said. Dean stood behind you and whipped you twenty times. You sobbed and sobbed begging him to stop. 

“We are going to watch TV, you are to warm my cock again.” 

“S-sir ye-yes s-s-sir” you said and he helped you down

“Crawl.” You did and he brought you to the couch. He took his pants off and spread his legs. You crawled up on the couch and curled in between him and put his cock in your mouth. You stayed like that for two hours, drool coming out of your mouth. “After this I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to keep my cum in that pretty little ass of yours all night long” he said stroking your hair. Oh God, that was one hell of a fic you read. Another hour passed and Dean pulled out of you.

“My room. Crawl” you did. 

“All fours sir?” you asked 

“Yes” he said. You crawled up on the bed and assumed the position. You heard the click on the cap and a cool finger circle around you. You moaned a little. He slowly pushed it in you and twisted it a bit. He worked a second finger in and then a third. He stroked himself with every moan you made. Finally he was hard enough the fingers pulled out and he rammed into you. You screamed out in pleasure. He would quicken the pace and slow it down. 

“Sir, please?” you begged. WACK. A hand came down on your already sore ass. 

“Did I say you could speak?” you shook your head. Dean came in you and plugged you up. “You will sleep on your stomach, ball gag in. Every so often I will finger you and bring to the edge, but you will never cum. This will be all night. Understood?” you nodded “Good girl” Dean kissed you and grabbed your ball gag and placed it around your head. 

That night was one hell of a night. Just as you were drifting off to sleep, two cold fingers would go in you and jolt you awake. When Dean felt you clench he would pull out. You felt him kiss the top of your head a few times and rub your back every so often. The last time you heard a little buzz and he put a vibrator on your clit as his fingers worked in and out you.

“You may cum” he whispered in your ear. And you did, your hands gripping the sheets. “I’m going to work. You stay here. When you wake up, take the plug out. I’m going to take the gag out now.” Dean said and undid the gag. He rubbed your cheek a few times and kissed your forehead and you drifted back to sleep.


	33. Taped

You woke up in the morning and made your way to the bathroom. Once again, Dean let you sleep in. You removed the plug and sat on the toilet. When you were done, you took a shower and made sure that you cleaned everything. You then went to the kitchen and saw a note saying he would be home for lunch with a surprise. You started preparing lunch for him, made a fresh cup of coffee and finally you heard the door open and close. 

“Sweetheart?” you heard Dean say.

“Kitchen, Dean” you said. He walked in as you placed the sandwich and coffee down. You went to the pantry and grabbed some chips.

“Oh, yum. Thank you” he said. the two of you sat and ate.

“You’re home for the rest of the day, right?” you smiled

“Correct. Would you like to see what I bought?” 

“Yes.” You said

“Yes what?” he cocked an eyebrow 

“Sir. Yes, sir” you corrected. Dean got up and walked into his office and when he came back you saw he was holding a camera.

"I think we should make a tape so I can show everyone what a good slave you've been for me would you like that?" you swallowed.

“Everyone, sir?” 

“Have a little viewing party when we’re done. They will like that. Master and owner will be invited too.” You felt yourself get aroused. “I’ll invite my friends. Owner will bring his pets” 

“Yes sir. When should we start sir?” Dean smiled.

“Right now. You should know, there will be some stuff I have not done before, will you be okay with that?” 

“Sir?” you looked a little worried. He pulled you close and whispered what he meant in your ear. You shuddered a bit in excitement and nodded.

“Good girl. Let’s start.” Dean brought you to your room and turned the camera on. “My little slave, is a good girl for me. Aren’t you slave?” 

“Yes sir” 

“Strip slave. Show them how good you are” you slowly removed your clothes. Taking your top off first and then pulling down your jeans and taking them off. Dean walked around you slowly as you unclasped your bra and pulled down your panties. “Look at that ass. Bend forward and spread it” You did. “Who’s a good slave?” 

“I am sir.” You said. Dean sat the camera down, you were still in the position. 

“Stay like that, I will be back” Dean left and came back with a collar and a leash. “Face the camera and kneel” you turned and kneeled. Dean placed the collar around your neck and the leash. “Open” he said and you did. He placed the ball gag in your mouth. “You look beautiful. Up” you stood up and Dean grabbed the camera and brought you to the medical room. You saw there was a padded table with straps across from the chair. He took off the leash and placed it on the try. “On the table elbows and knees.” You did. He set the camera down so it was facing your ass a little. He strapped your ankles and wrists down. You heard him snap on two gloves.

“We’re going to clean out that pretty little ass, aren’t we?” you nodded. You heard the clicking of the cap and felt cold finger circle you and push in. you screamed and rocked your hips. WACK. A hand went down on your ass. “No. Show them how good you are. Don’t make me strap you down. Just opening you up a little.” Dean removed his finger and changed his glove. He then picked up the 100 ML syringe filled with water and inserted it in your ass. He slowly pushed it in and filled you with water. 

“MMMMMM” you said he did it again and again until you were full. He placed a plug in you. “SIRF” you said whined. 

“You’re going to stay like that slave.” He said taking his gloves. He brought the camera over to your face; you were tearing up a bit. He wiped away some tears. “No crying, no crying. You’re okay” he said sweetly. He placed the camera down and took the ball gag out and replaced it with a spreader gag. “Look how wide that is.” You saw him grab a glove and snap it on. “Now, you want to show them that you don’t gag, don’t you slave?” you nodded tearing up, knowing what was coming. With his ungloved hand he stroked your head a few times. 

“Deep breath for me” he said and you did. He slowly reached his finger in your open mouth and lightly touched the back of your throat. His eyes were on you the whole time and you couldn’t look away. You did not gag this time. “Good. We’re going to do that again” he pulled his finger out and then put it back in. Lightly touching it again, you did not gag. “I will turn this off now and let you release the water ”Dean said pulling his hand out and glove off.

When you were done. Dean turned the camera on again. You were strapped to the medical chair, spreader gag still in. 

“They’re going to love hearing you scream.” Dean put on two gloves and sat between your legs, camera angled just right. “Watch how wet she gets, by slapping and rubbing.” Dean slapped you a few times and you screamed. He rubbed you a few times and you moaned “Look at that” he dipped two fingers in you and you moaned. “Want to see her really scream?” Dean slapped you a few times. And changed the glove he then grabbed the cylinder and pump. “She loves when I pump up that clit of hers. Don’t you sweetheart?” he smirked at you. He placed the cylinder on you and pumped.

“AH! AH! AH!” you cried. He took off the pump and sat back in the chair. And gabbed the camera and put it close to your clit. 

“Look at that” reached with one hand and pulled it off and you cried. He put the camera back and sat between your legs. He rubbed a thumb over your clit and you whimpered. “You like that?” you heard the click of the cap and Dean lubed his fingers. “Going to make you squirt” Dean worked three fingers in you and rubbed you clit with his other hand you screamed and screamed he added a fourth. You cried and cried. He pulled on your clit and you cried. 

He pulled out his hand and added the fist. “Gloves make it easier to slide in and out.” He moved his fist around and you were sobbing now, it felt good. He then did something you didn’t expect. He wrapped is mouth around your swollen clit. You shrieked. You started to shake and he moved his hand faster and faster. He removed his mouth and pulled his hand out. You squirted more than you ever had before. Dean rubbed you and patted you.

“See how wet she got? Now, gets move her.” Dean reached over and attached the clit clamp for the clit leash. You screamed out. He took off the gloves, undid your arms and legs, attached the leash and helped you up. He grabbed the camera and held it on you. you had tears streaming down your face, mouth stretched open, he led you to the room with the leather straps for your legs. He tied you up and put your legs in the straps.

“No back rest this time.” I’m going to clamp you open and whip you. You’re going to count like a good little slave. They’ll love that.” He said taking out the spreader gag. 

“Sir. Please” you begged. 

“Tsk. Tsk. Tsk” That earned you an extra five whips. You moaned as he took the clit clamp off and screamed when he clamped you open. He grabbed the camera and brought up to your open pussy. “Would you look at that?!” He stuck a finger in you and you whimpered. He set the camera down and grabbed the whip. “You want to show them what a good little slave you are?” 

“Yes. Sir. Please!” WACK. It came down hard “ONE!” you yelled WACK. “TWO!” WACK “THREE!” Twenty. You counted twenty whips on your clamped open vagina. Just then Dean pulled on the chains your arms where attached to and pulled you forward a bit. 

“Going to fuck that ass” Dean said placing a vibrator on a stand inside your still clamped open pussy and turned it on high.

“SIR NO!” you screamed. Dean smirked as he pulled down his pants and rammed into you. he reached forward and played with your tits. 

“Smile for the camera sweetheart” he whispered in your ear. Your body shook and you came all over the vibrator. “Such a good girl” Dean rammed into you again and again until he was close. He pulled out just as you came again. He unclamped you and moved the vibrator. He moved the chains a little more, cuffs still supporting your legs and brought his cock to your mouth. “Suck” you wrapped your mouth around it and licked and sucked. He grabbed your head and shoved himself in you more. You realized what he was testing earlier. “Sooo gooood” he moaned he pulled himself back a little and came in your mouth. “Do not swallow” he instructed.

He helped you down “Lets show them how you make dinner” Dean took the camera and you made dinner with this cum in your mouth. 

“Y/N, can hold it for three hours, isn’t that right sweetheart?” you nodded, eyes watering. After dinner was prepared Dean ate, but not before he handed you a dildo.

“Play with yourself, like before” you had one foot on the table, one on a chair legs spread and you slowly ran the dildo up your slit. “What a good little slave, entertaining me while I eat.” You inserted it in yourself and whined a little, careful not to lose the cum in your mouth. “Nice. And. Slow” Dean said and you did. You closed your eyes and moved it in and out of you very slowly. “Good girl” he smiled at you. 

“Little faster now” you did as you were told. You were close and Dean felt it. “Let me help” he crouched down beside you and played with your clit with one hand and stoked your cheek with the other. “So good for your sir. Aren’t you slave?” you nodded. “I want you to cum. No swallowing” you nodded and moved the dildo fast and faster. Until finally you came tears pouring down your face. 

“Good girl. Good girl. Thank you” Dean stood up and kissed your forward. “Clear the table” he cooed and trembling you stood up and cleared the table. Dean still had the camera on you. 

He had to do some reading so he had you sit next to him, cum still in your mouth, camera still on you. finally after three hours he let you swallow. You opened your mouth wide to prove it was all gone. 

“What a good slave.” Dean said kissing you.

“Thank you sir.” The next morning Dean taped you cooking him breakfast and the things you did around the house for him. That afternoon he let you rest. Finally after dinner he came into your room with your anal leash.

“Hands and knees” you did as you were told. He prepared your ass and pushed the anal leash in. He add the ball gag in your mouth and you heard the doorbell.

“It’s movie night.” He smiled and your eyes widened. He led you to the door, you crawled of course and he opened it.

“Wow” a man with blue eyes said 

“Chuck. Welcome” Dean smiled at him.

“How’s my little pet?” Castiel said rubbing your hair, He led his pets in with their leashes. 

“Wow, darling, you look stunning” you looked up at the men standing there.

“These are Crowley and Balthazar” The men walked in and Dean smiled “Jody, Donna. Thanks for coming.

“We wouldn’t miss this” the blonde said. Then finally Sam walked in.

“Hey beautiful” he bent down and kissed your forehead. Dean led you to the living room. Castiel, Sam and Cas’s pets were on the couch. Donna and Jody were on the floor, with Chuck sitting between them and them and Crowley and Balthazar sat on chairs.  
“Be a good slave and lie on Chuck’s lap” Dean said and Chuck smiled as you crawled over. 

“Hey gorgeous” Jody said as she stroked your hair. Chuck rubbed a hand up and down your back and Donna ran a hand up and down your legs. Dean popped the video in and everyone watched what Dean has done to you. Dean looked over at Crowley. 

“Be a good girl and take care of Crowley” Dean said. Your crawled over to him and undid his pants, taking him in your mouth.

“Fuck me” Castiel whispered quietly at all the whips you took. Jody smirked a bit when she heard Crowley groan.

“She doing good?” Jody laughed 

“Very” Crowley said.

“What a good little slave” Balthazar said.

“She’s a beaut” Dean said. When Crowley came you looked at Dean.

“Swallow” he said and you did.

“Holy shit. Thank you darling” Crowley said.

“Back to Chuck and the girls please” Dean said and you did. You looked over and Saw Castiel playing with his brunette pet while she played with the blonde, who had her head in Sam’s lap. Not doing anything, Sam just stroked her hair and shushed gently to calm her.

“Do I not get love?” Balthazar said and Dean smirked.

“You heard him” you crawled over and took care of Balthazar. When the video was over, Dean handed everyone copies. He took out your anal leash and brought you to your room. 

“Did you have fun?” Dean asked, rubbing your back gently 

“Yes sir” you said 

“Dean” he said kissing your shoulder.

“Dean” you smiled 

“Did you like my friends?” 

“Of course!” you smiled.

“Donna is Jody and Chuck’s slave” he said pulling you close.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I help out sometimes with them.”

“How come Gabriel wasn’t there?” 

“He had to work” Dean kissed you and pulled a blanket over you. “Get some rest beautiful.” He stood up and turned off your lights and closed the door.


	34. Mistress Joins

You were curious about one thing. When you watched the tape with all of Dean’s friends, you didn’t have to do anything with Jody, Donna and Chuck.

“Dean. Why didn’t I have to do anything with Chuck, Donna and Jody?” you asked 

“Because I will be having Chuck for the weekend I wanted you to have a nice interaction with them.” he explained.

“Dean. I-I’m not sure-“ you started.

“Sweetheart, it’s a done deal. We’re at a really great place and I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?”

“Yes” you nodded. 

“Good. Now, like I said it’s just Chuck. Jody has Donna” 

“Okay. What do I call him?” you asked 

“Master “ he said nonchalantly. You two finished eating. Later that night there was a knock at the door and Dean went to get it.

“Jody?!” he said surprised 

“Our girl acted out, so Chuck is taking care of her” Jody explained 

“Come in” and Jody walked in. There was a light knock on your door and Jody opened it

“Hey beautiful” she said

“He-hello” you stammered.

“It will be mistress and I” Dean said as he kissed you . Truth be told, Dean didn’t quite know what they were like. He heard some stuff from when he was with Donna, but boy were you in for a surprise. “Stand up” he said and you stood up. 

“Sir?” you said and Dean laughed a bit and suddenly you saw something shift in his eyes. He grabbed you by the back of the neck. 

“On your knees” he growled and you froze. 

“Did he stutter?” you heard a voice from behind you. “KNEES” Jody yelled. Dean shoved you down. “Good little girl” Jody said grabbing your hair and pulling your head up.

“Here are the rules. You will not wear clothes the whole weekend. You will not speak unless spoken too.” Dean said.

“Code word?” you asked and Dean slapped you.

“WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?” Jody yelled and you jumped a bit.

“Please. Please” you begged.

“Gag her” Dean said. Jody reached in the back that Dean gave her and pulled out the ball gag. She put it on you. Dean still had a grip on your neck. You were crying now.

“You will wear your chastity belt at night” Jody said and you started shaking. 

“Up” Dean spat and you stood up. He let go of you neck and Jody pulled off your top and bra. Dean undid your pants and pulled them down. You stepped out of them. Jody pulled down your underpants and you stepped out of them. She walked in front of you and put the clit clamp on you and attached the leash. You were sobbing, why didn’t Dean worn you about this? 

“What do you think she deserves for talking?” Jody asked Dean

“At least fifteen whips”

“Spread open” Jody added 

“No, sirf, nof, misthrif” you tried to speak. Jody slapped you. 

“Another fifteen?” she looked at Dean.

“I think so” Dean leaned in so only you could hear “Sweetheart, we’re just getting started.” Your eyes widened. Dean led you to the room with the leather cuffs for your legs. He chained your arms and put your legs in the cuffs.

“May I? Jody asked 

“Of course” Dean smirked at you as Jody clamped you open. Your head fell back a bit. You yelped when Jody stuck a finger in you.

“A little tight” she said

“I’ll fix that in a bit” Dean winked at her.

“Sir will give you the last fifteen. They will be hard and sharp since you felt you needed to talk back” Jody said circling you. Dean handed her the whip. WACK. You let out a cry. WACK. Another one. Finally fifteen where delivered.

“Get ready sweetheart” Dean took the whip from Jody WACK! You screamed and screamed. WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! You were moving you head side to side it hurt so much. WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! WACK! And WACK! This one came down the hardest, you felt like you were going to pass out. Thirty whips on your open pussy. 

“Now you know, not to talk back.” Jody said by your head. You were sobbing and sobbing you wanted to say impala, but you couldn’t find the strength.

“I think that’s good for now” Dean said and Jody nodded.

“Goodnight” Jody kissed your head and left. Dean unclamped you and took off the ball gag.

“SIR! IT HURTS!” you said

“I know sweetheart, I’m going to take care of you” Dean helped you out and carried you to his room. He grabbed the ice tube that Gabriel has used last year and put on some gloves.

“No. Please” you whimpered.

“I’m sorry” Dean lubed it and shoved it in you. You screamed. Just then Jody walked in with your chastity belt. “Give ‘er a minute Jode” 

“Yep” she said sitting by your head. 

“SIR” you screamed.

“I know, I know.” After a few minutes he pulls it out.

“Come here” Jody said and you sat up. She brought you to the bathroom and you went then she brought you back to the bedroom where Dean had you lie back on the bed with your legs spread. He grabbed the baby wipe and wiped you clean. He then he put you in the chastity belt.

“Now. Get to bed, you’ll need your rest for tomorrow.” Dean said 

“Sir, please.” You begged. He kissed you and smacked your ass hard 

“Bed!” crying you he walked you to your room and locked you in. What was going on? This was just like before. You couldn’t go through that again. Just then you heard your door open and Jody walked in.

“Relax, I’m just here to talk” she said.

“Why are you doing this?” you asked 

“You think this is bad. God knows what Chuck is doing to our slave right now.” Your eyes widened just at the thought. They seemed so sweet when they were over. “Sweetie, Dean told us about your breakdown. This weekend will be rough on you, but I promise you, if you get uncomfortable you use your code word”

“Okay” you said quietly.

“Good girl” she hugged you and locked you back in.


	35. Rock, Paper, Scissors

You were woken up by Dean and Jody. You saw them standing over you with, Jody looked serious and Dean was smirking.

“Sir. Mistress” you said

“We’re going to go for a little walk” Jody said. You then noticed that she had your anal leash. You got on your hands and knees and Dean chuckled a bit.

“Nice try. Do you think we’re letting you off like that? On your back” you did. 

“Spread your legs” Jody said.

“Yes Mistress” you did as you were instructed. 

“You will not be tied down sweetheart, so I need you to stay very still. If you move or make a sound, you will be punished. Is that understood?” Dean said sternly.

“Yes sir.” 

“Open” Jody said and she put the spreader gag in your mouth. You felt two cold fingers slide into you. you didn’t even hear Dean open the lube, but you did not move and you did not make a sound. 

“That’s it. No moving, no sounds” Dean said adding a third finger. You did however hear a very low buzzing noise. Jody held up the beaded vibrator for you to see. “Hand me the vibrator” Jody handed it to Dean and he slid his fingers out and the vibrator in. you wanted to scream, make a noise, but you hated to see what the punishment would be. 

“Clamping?” Jody asked Dean and he looked up at you and saw your pleading eyes.

“No” he said and you relaxed a little. “Hand me the other plug and your eyes widened. Dean lubed it up and slid it in you vagina. 

“Hands and knees on the floor” and you nodded at Jody. Dean circled a lubed finger around your ass and slowly pushed it in. You yelped a little and froze, realizing you made a noise.

“I need you to relax” Dean said rubbing you back. Jody bent down to you and held your face in her hands.

“You will not be punished for that noise, okay?” you nodded. “Good girl” Dean added another finger and then finally the anal leash. The low vibrations made you want to moan, but you didn’t. 

“Come on” Dean said and you walked in front of him. Just then Jody got a phone call and put it on speaker. 

“Chuck. Hey” 

“MASTER. I’M SORRY. MASTER PLEASE. MASTER. PLEASE, I’M SORRY. MISTRESS, MAKE HIM STOP!” you all heard Donna scream. You stopped in your tracks, remembering how you were.  
“If you won’t be a good girl, I will punish you more” Chuck said over the phone.

“I WILL BE GOOD. PLEASE!” Donna screamed. 

“How’s it going? Jody asked and took it off speaker phone. Dean looked down at you and saw that you were tearing up. He bent down and rubbed your back. 

“You good?” he asked. You hesitated and then nodded. “Y/N” Dean said sternly and you looked away. He felt you were shaking, he looked down and saw that you did rock, paper, scissors with your hand.

“Chuck, I have to go” Jody said urgently and hung up. She went to take the gag out of your mouth and Dean took the leash out. 

“I’m sorry” you started to cry.

“It’s okay. You’re okay. We got you. No need to be sorry” Jody said sweetly. Dean pulled out the other plug and vibrator. Jody wrapped her arms around you and rubbed your back to calm you down.

“Hearing your girl is what did it” Dean whispered to Jody who nodded. “Come on, sweetheart.” Dean picked you up in his arms and carried you back to the house. Jody went to grab lunch and Dean held you. When you were ready he brought you to your room and got you dressed. 

“Thank you, sir” you said. He kissed your forehead.

“Dean. It’s Dean” he said quietly. You nodded. 

Later that night there was a knock on your bedroom door. You were taking a little rest and when you looked to see who it was you saw Castiel standing there.

“Hey” he said sweetly.

“Owner” you said and he shook his head.

“Castiel” you nodded. “May I sit on the bed with you?” he asked.

“Yeah” Castiel sat down and pulled you close. 

“Chuck needed help with this girl so Dean offered. Jody is making dinner, but thought she’d give me a call. I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened today?” you looked down a bit.

“I-“you started. You trusted Castiel. He was so good to you when Dean snapped at you. He made sure you felt comfortable when you went and stayed with him and his pets. 

“I promise, none of this will go to Dean. Unless you tell me otherwise” You looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

“He-hearing her beg. Asking to stop. It made me think of last year, it was awful. I have never been a slave before and things started out okay, but then…with…” you looked down a bit and Castiel knew what you meant.

“I am so sorry. I just got carried away. I should have been much more careful’

“You were very kind to me, when Dean snapped again. Taking me in, treating me wi-with” you looked down.

“With?” he asked 

“Respect” you said quietly. “I feel like sometimes Dean doesn’t respect me. You though, you respect your pets, you let them leave for a bit. They trust you, you gained there trust and with Dean, he sort of jumped in. Sam, he is kind too…not saying that Dean isn’t kind. He is.” Castiel nodded.

“You really scared him, but he seems to have learned his lesson. I understand what you’re saying and believe it or not, I do agree with you”

“I know what I am, I know I am a slave, but please, treat me like a human. That’s what I am at the end of the day”

“You are absolutely right. Thank you for trusting me with this. I know it must not have been easy.”

“Thank you for caring” Castiel held you close and for a moment it was peaceful and quiet. Just then there was a light knock on the door.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt, but dinner is ready” you smiled at her.

“Thank you Jody” you said. 

“May I have a word with her Cas?” 

“Yeah” Castiel kissed you and left.

“I want to apologize for this morning. I am so sorry, I wasn’t thinking. De-Dean told us what has happened last year and we were shocked. We talked to our Donna, we wanted to make sure that she was okay with everything, we couldn’t even imagine” 

“That’s okay. Thank you though, for apologizing” Jody hugged you.

“I made your favorite. Dean asked if I could do that” you smiled.

“Thank you.” You two walked to the kitchen.


	36. Free Pass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO AND MY APOLOGIES.   
> I got hit with that nasty flu and it had me down for the count, but I am back and getting into this again. Thank you fro those who have waited and for your suggestions. Wishing all a very happy 2017. LOVE!

You weren’t sure how this was an arrangement and judging by his face, neither did Gabriel. You both stood in his doorway awkwardly.

“So.” He said

“Did Dean leave instructions? “you asked.

“Instructions?” he asked 

“What to do with me”

“Oh. No. No. I-I think this is a free pass” 

“A free pass?” 

“I think, you can do whatever. If you would like to um…please me, you may. Or if you would like me to please you…I-I can”

“Okay.” You nodded.

Gabriel showed you to your room. It was nice and big. King size bed, comfy. You were there for a weekend. You weren’t sure why Dean didn’t ask for Sam or Castiel. Maybe Gabriel was right. Maybe this was a free pass from everything.

“There are clean towels in the bathroom. Dinner is at six, we will eat together if that is okay?”

“Yes. When would you like me to prepare it?” you asked.

“Oh. No. No, that’s quite alright, Y/N. I can do that. Like I said, free pass”

“Thank you. Dr. Gabriel” you said as he turned to leave. He smiled a bit.

“Gabe” he said 

“Right. Gabe, would it be alright if I showered now?” 

“Of course. Make yourself at home. Oh. I mean. Oh boy” you both kind of laughed.

“Got it.” You smiled at him. 

You got undressed and walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. You knew that nothing was going to harm you this weekend, but you still felt tense. You stood under the shower head and had the hot water pour down on your shoulders. You tried to massage your own shoulders to release some tension. Maybe you could ask Gabriel, you were sure he wouldn’t mind. You grabbed the shampoo and started to wash your hair. You imagined Sam’s hands. You knew he was not your sir, but there was something calming about him. 

You got out of the shower and dried yourself off. Putting your hair in a messy bun, you grabbed your sweat pants and a t-shirt and walked into the kitchen.

“Hey” Gabriel said.

“Hi. Can I help with something?” you asked and Gabriel handed you a box of pasta.

“Can you handle this?” he joked.

“I think I can rise to the challenge” you said. You took the lid off the pot and poured the pasta in. Gabriel opened the oven a bit to check on the chicken. 

When dinner was ready you sat down at the table and ate a bit in silence. 

“So….uh-what-why?-Um…how?” Gabriel wanted to know how you got to be with Dean and being a slave. He’s never really talked to any of Sam’s girls, only helped out a bit when they were sick. 

“Are you asking why a slave?” you smirked a bit.

“Ye-yeah” he stammered. 

“I wanted to be able to serve someone. I wanted to be able to show that I can take direction and be a good girl. To be able to show that I am very good for my sir or my master. Owner. I am here to be used as they please. I took an oath, to serve and be punished when needed and to say thank you. To respect who buys me and be respectful to those he passes me too.” 

“Wow” 

“I am here to serve. If you need something, please. Let me know. Dean sent me here and I want to please you.”

“Oh. Y/N, thank you. Really though, I don’t need anything from you. Like I said, if you need a break, you can, if there is anything you need from me. Please, let me know. It can’t be easy for you.”

“Actually” you said and Gabriel looked up. “I-I could really use a massage” you smiled a bit and so did he.

“I can do that.” You cleared the table even though Gabriel insisted you didn’t. He brought you to the living room and asked you to lie down on the floor. He straddled your hips. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah” you said. 

“Okay, good” he squeezed your shoulders and you let out a groan. “Wow, you’re very tight”

“Mmmm hmmm” you grunted.

“You know, it is okay to ask your sir for this. He would be more than happy to” 

“I know” you said and groaned a little. He dug his thumbs into your shoulders harder than normal. “ooooh”

“I know it hurts, but I just want to get all the knots out” 

“Thank you” you started to tear up a bit, it hurt, but a good hurt. Gabriel felt you relax a bit and even though the boys have given you a massage before, this one was different. You weren’t nervous or scared for what was going to happen the next day. You could actually relax. You started to drift in and out, when you woke up Gabriel was massaging your lower back. 

“Welcome back” He said.

“How long was I out for?” you asked 

“Half an hour” 

“You’re still going?” you asked shocked 

“Well, I took a little break, had to stretch my legs. You just looked so peaceful, I wanted to keep going, you finally relaxed” 

“Thank you, Gabriel”

“Gabe” he smiled

“Gabe” you said. You fell asleep again and this time woke up to Gabe covering you up.

“Go back to bed.” He said kissing the top of your head.

The next few days were nice and relaxing, but now it was time for Dean to pick you up. 

“How was she?” he asked Gabriel 

“Good. She was good.”

“Did you have fun?” 

“Yes.” you smiled at Gabe. 

That night you and Dean had your dinner and he let you do whatever you wanted that night. You were surprised by this, he usually used you or whatever, but a free night? As you got ready for bed there was a light knock on the door.

“Hey, I have plans for tomorrow okay? I’m going to let you sleep in.”

“Oh. Okay, thank you Dean” he sat on your bed and pulled you close and kissed you. 

“I love you. You are so beautiful. You are an amazing slave, you are very good to me.”

“Thank you.” you started to tear up a bit.

“Hey. Hey. I know, it’s been rough. I hope you had a nice relaxing weekend with Dr. Gabriel.” Dean said wiping your tears.

“I did. Thank you” he held you close to him and you two stayed like that for a while. He kissed the top of your head and stood up.

“Get some rest. Tomorrow is all about you.” He turned out your light and left.


	37. Outing mistake.

You woke up and saw that it was only nine. You debated to stay in bed, but you figured that you would get dressed and see what Dean had planned for you. You got dressed and walked out into the kitchen.

“Good morning” you said

“So much for sleeping in” he laughed.

“Yeah” you laughed a little. 

“Sit. I will make you breakfast.” He got up and went to start making something.

“Dean, are you sure?” you looked up at him and he saw you worried look. He went over and kissed the top of your head.

“Yes. I told you today is all about you...a little about me” he smirked and you wondered what that meant. You ate the nice breakfast he made for you and he left and when he returned he had a some things in a bag.

“I thought I could take you out today? Maybe walk around the park, grab some ice cream, shop.” 

“Uh-yeah.” You looked a little hesitant at the bag in his hand.

“Ah, yes. I’m going to put a butt plug in you. It doesn’t vibrate, I just want you to remember who you belong to.” You nodded “Good, lower your pants and over the table please” you did as you were instructed and you heard him snap on a glove. You shivered a bit waiting for his touch. A cold, gloved finger brushed up against your hole and he slowly pushed in. “There you go, good. Relax.”

“Yes sir”

“Good girl” he worked another finger in you and pulled out. He lubed up the plug and slid it in. he took off the glove and pulled your pants back up. 

You two walked around the park a bit. He would tap the plug from time to time which made you moan. You were surprised that he was doing this. You were having a lot of fun, it was nice to be out in the fresh air. He wrapped his arm around your waist and held you tight while you walked. 

“You’re fucking perfect” he whispered in your ear and you blushed a bit. 

“Thank you” he kissed you. You walked back to the little town and he brought you to an ice cream shop.

“Best ice cream in town” he said proudly. Just then someone came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. You jumped a bit.

“Hey beautiful” Sam whispered in your ear and kissed the side of your head.

“Master” you said quietly. 

“Sammy will be joining us” Dean explained 

“I wouldn’t miss the best ice cream in town” Sam said letting go of your waist. 

“I am excited” you said.

“You should be” Dean took your hand and the three of you went in. You got your ice cream and both boys looked at you while you took your first bite.

“And?” Sam asked 

“Oh god, that is amazing” you said.

“Told you” Dean smiled as he took a bite of his. 

Dean noticed you leaning over and resting your head on Sam’s shoulder. You leaned on him more, held his hand, ran your hand up and down his chest. Dean didn’t say anything though. He wasn’t going to make a scene in public. He was glad that you were so comfortable with his brother, but that plug in your ass was to remind you who you belonged to and boy was he going to remind you tonight. 

“Dean, can we go to the park, please?” you asked grabbing his hand. 

“Sure thing sweetheart.” You ran towards the free swings and sat on them, swinging a bit. Dean came up behind you and started to push a little. Sam sat on the swing next to you, but pouted.

“Well, these weren’t meant to me” he said realizing he was closer to the ground than he expected. You and Dean laughed then you gasped when Dean tapped your plug.

“Dean” you said.

“I thought I should remind you who you belong to” he husked in your ear. You swallowed nervously realizing that your attention was on Sam the whole time. 

“I-I’m sorry…sir” you said quietly. 

“Tonight I’m going to remind you who you belong to” Sam heard that part and looked over at you. You looked nervous, but just nodded. Dean went back to pushing you on the swing. 

When you got back to the house Dean told you to head to the exam room, take off your pants and lean over the chair, legs spread. You did as you were instructed. When he entered, he didn’t say a word. He just lightly tugged at your butt plug and worked it out of you. You stayed silent, not knowing what to expect from him. 

“Assume the position, please” he said and you got on the chair, legs in stirrups. He strapped your legs and restrained your arms. You were so nervous, you didn’t dare ask questions, you knew you were in trouble and he was going to punish you for it. You watched him put on gloves and stood between your legs. 

With his thumb of one hand and pointer finger of the other he gently lifted your clitoris hood to expose your clit. You moaned a little as the cold hit you. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t look at you, he just focused on his task. With his middle finger he lightly touched your clit. You whimpered and he did it again. He removed his fingers and then gently spread your pussy open. You saw him nod and remove his hands. He grabbed the clamps that he had and clamped you open. You bit your lower lip trying to hold back a moan. He looked up at you and you just looked back at him not knowing what he wanted.

He changed his gloves and again stepped between your legs. He lifted your clit hood again, but with one hand and with this other, ever so lightly, he would touch it. You couldn’t help it and let out a whine. 

“Sir” he shot you a look and you did not speak again. He then inserted a finger into your spread vagina. You moaned. He removed his finger and did it again. He removed his finger and this time started to rub your clit. Tears Started to stream down your face. “Sir! I’m sorry. I’m sorry, thank you for doing that very nice outing. Please!” He just shook his head and inserted a finger again, lightly poking around. Your clit hood was still lifted. He removed his finger and tapped your clit. You started to get a little wet now. 

Just then he brought his hand down and smacked your pussy. You screamed. He did it four more times and then went and inserted two fingers this time. With his free hand he started to unclamp you vagina. He moved his fingers in and out of you. When you were unclamped his free hand smacked your thigh a few times. He pulled his fingers out. He took the gloves off and freed your arms and legs. Your body tingling and wanting more for him. You then saw him grab the chastity belt.

“SIR! PLEASE.” You yelled. You need him to release you. He shook his head and helped you into the belt, locking you in place. You cried and cried, you need him, and you needed it. He then placed the collar around your neck and attached the leash. Still silent he led you to his room. “Please, sir, I’m sorry.” You sobbed. He took the leash and collar off and grabbed your ball gag.

“Open” he said and you opened your mouth and he put it on you. “Goodnight” he said kissing the top of your head .You dropped to the floor sobbing, you grabbed onto his leg and looked up at him with pleading eyes. He knelt down in front you. “I tried to do something nice and how do you repay me? By being all over my brother. Bed” he said and you got on the bed and went under the covers. He got changed, climbed into bed and turned out the light.


	38. Fucking lucky.

You felt someone kiss the top of your head and for a moment you forgot that you and the ball gag and chastity belt. You opened your eyes and saw him standing there with the collar and leash. You sat up and he placed it around your neck. You stood up and he led you back to the medical room. You weren’t sure if it was okay for you to use the safe word and you were too afraid to ask. Dean undid the chastity belt and you stepped out of it. You got on the chair and he strapped you in. He went over and undid the ball gag and kissed you. You looked up at him wanting to speak, but just looked down. He cupped your cheek and then went over to the table.

He snapped on some gloves and walked over to you. He lightly patted your pussy. This made you get a little wet. He started to rub his hand up and down and you let out a moan. He patted you again for about ten minutes. You moaned and moaned, wanting more, but not sure where this was going to lead. He sure did have a lot of patience. He reached over and grabbed something, you couldn’t see and he lifted your clit hood. Then you heard it, a low buzzing sound. You whined, knowing what was coming. He lightly touched the clit vibrator to your exposed clit and held it there for thirty seconds.

“Hmmmmm” you whined. He removed it, waited about a minute and placed it on you again for another thirty seconds.

This went on for half an hour. You needed desperately to cum, but he wouldn’t let you. You started to cry and beg, but he didn’t move, didn’t flinch, just focused on the task. He put the vibrator down and you sighed, but he pulled your pussy lips and clamped them open. 

“You are my slave” he finally spoke. He picked up a bigger vibrator and turned it on, placing it on your open vagina. You screamed and screamed, you cried.

“SIR! PLEASE! OH! PLEASE!” He removed the vibrator when you were close and waited a few minutes. Then he placed it back on you. “SIR! PLEASE! I’M SORRY. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU” you pleaded with him. Dean didn’t say anything, he just removed the vibrator before you came. He unclamped you and took off his gloves. You panted and moaned wanting that release.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” he asked you. You shook your head and he nodded. “I will be back in half an hour, we’re going to do this again.” He explained and he left. Your mind was spinning, your heart was racing. You were happy that he did not gag you, you took that as a sign that you could call out the code word if you had to. You shut your eyes and tried to focus your breathing. You hadn’t realized, but you drifted off to sleep. 

Dean walked back in and saw you asleep. He smiled a bit, he was glad that you were able to rest, it was going to be one hell of a day for you. He put on gloves and looked at you lying there peaceful. He cupped your vagina, hoping not to wake you. He held his hand there and placed his other hand on your thigh. You groaned as he started to lightly pat your vagina again. You slowly opened your eyes and saw him there. You tensed, afraid that you might get in trouble, but he rubbed his gloved hand up and down your thigh.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” He smiled at you. “It’s going to be a long day; it’s good for you to get your rest when you can”

“Thank you, sir” you said quietly. You were grateful that he was being kind, considering what he was doing. 

This time he patted your pussy for half an hour which drove you absolutely insane. He didn’t rub or try to insert a finger. It was just his gloved hand, lightly patting you, almost comfortingly. Once again, he exposed your clit and placed the vibrator on it for thirty seconds and then stopped for a minute. You screamed and screamed. Moaning in pleasure. This was torture. Dean clamped you open and once again, grabbed the bigger vibrator and repeated bringing you to the edge and pulling it away. He unclamped you and left again. You drifted back asleep, but this time was woken up by Dean coming in.

“Now, I know you want to cum. So, I’m going to let you” Dean said and you looked at him as he put on new gloves. Finally you thought. He clamped you open and started, grabbed some lube and inserted two fingers in you. You whined and whined, at his touch. Then you noticed him lift the bar that was between your legs and he pulled his fingers out and placed the vibrator in the bar and then into your vagina. He unclamped you and you started to cry.

“No, no, no." you said moving your head back and forth. This is not what you wanted, you wanted him. He turned the vibrator on low and you moaned. 

“Every time you cum, I’m going to turn it up higher.” He said and you just moaned. He removed his gloves and walked up by your head. He kissed you and stroked your hair. “I did not like the fact that you were all over master. I know you apologized, but I don’t think you fully understand how that made me feel.”

“Sir. Please. I’m very sorry. I am yours, I am your slave.” You said

“That’s right. I am nice enough to allow master and owner to take you in as their own.” The way he spoke to you was oddly comforting. You felt like he had an understanding of what he was doing and how he was treating you and this made you relax a little. 

“Oh. Oh. Oh.” You moaned.

“Shhh, just breathe. Relax and let this in. Let the orgasms take over you.” He stroked your hair and you closed your eyes and finally you came. “Good girl. I’m going to turn it up now” Dean left your side and you jumped when he turned it up. It felt so good to finally cum. He was right by you again, stroking your hair. He looked at you lovingly, you were beautiful, you were his and he was glad you understood why you needed to be punished. When you came again, Dean turned it up once more and this one you came screaming and squirting. He put gloves on and removed the vibrator from you. 

“Good girl. Thank you. You were so well behaved for me.” He rubbed his hand over your vagina a few times and then took off his gloves. He undid your arms and then legs. He lifted you out of the chair and carried you to your bed.

“I’ve learned my lesson, sir” you said.

“Sweetheart, it’s Dean now. I’m glad.” He pulled you close to him and held you for an hour. He then carefully left to draw you a bath. “Hey, sweetheart. I have a bath ready for you” he said kissing your neck. He gently lifted you up and rubbed your back a little. “I need you to wake up, okay? After this I’m going to make you some dinner”

“Okay” you muttered and opened your eyes. He placed you in the bath and started to wash you. He grabbed the shampoo and washed your hair, massaging it as well. “Mmmmmmm” you moaned.

“Does that feel good?” he asked

“Mmmm hmmm” you said. He lifted you out and dried you off, getting you changed. He then placed you in his bed and let you watch TV while he made you dinner. He returned with a nice meal and a beer. “Wow. Thank you Dean.”

“You’re very welcome” He smiled at you as you ate. You were starving, but that hour cuddle and bath was much needed. When you were finished he grabbed one of your legs and started to massage it. “It couldn't have been comfortable being spread like that all day” 

“No. Oh, ah” you winced and he looked at you apologetically. He massaged your leg until it felt like jelly. He then grabbed the other and did the same thing. 

“You’re going to sleep in my room tonight” he said 

“Good, I might fall asleep from this.” You smirked and he laughed.

“Hey, go ahead.” He moved up and massaged your arms and shoulders. You were leaning against him and you fell asleep. Dean wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of his head. He was lucky. He was fucking lucky and he was sorry that it took him this long to realize it. "I love you" he whispered, but you were asleep to hear it.


	39. Guess who?

You were strapped down on the table. On your elbows and knees, spreader gag in and this time a blindfold. You felt like you had been forgotten about, it had been half an hour since Dean strapped you like this. There wasn’t a vibrator attached to you, there wasn’t a plug in you. He just strapped you, naked, gagged and blindfolded. You heard the door open and three sets of footsteps. 

You felt hands cup your face. Another on your waist and a pair on your back. You tried to guess who they were. You could tell you knew those hands, the bigger ones that cupped your face must be your master. Your owner must the ones on your back and Sir was around your waist.

It killed you not knowing who was where. You loved them touching you though. The hands left your body and you whined a hit. WACK! A sharp hit from a hand went on your ass and you yelped. You heard them walk away and finally Dean spoke up.

“It is sir, master and owner. We will not tell you who will be touching you. Will not be telling you who was touching you. You will just have to leave it to your imagination” Dean instructed. 

“Do you understand pet?” Castiel asked and you nodded. 

“Sometimes it will be all three of us, sometimes it will only be two, sometimes it will only be one.” Dean continued. You nodded and you heard a snap of a glove and footsteps walking closer to your mouth. “It’s sir. This is the only time I will tell you. I’m just going to make sure you don’t gag.” You nodded. “Deep breath” you did. He reached his finger in and lightly touched the back of your throat and pulled away” “And again” you took a deep breath and he did it again. “Good girl.” He walked away and took a glove off. 

Just then you felt two sets of hands on you. It was going to drive you wild that you didn’t know who it was, but you loved the idea of it. You were glad that sir had gotten master and owner. 

Castiel ran a finger up your slit and you shivered. He did it again and then started to rub you. you moaned and moaned at whoever’s touch it was. While Castiel did that, Sam grabbed a vibrator that had a control. Castiel slid two fingers into your vagina and worked them in and out until you were wet enough. He nodded at Sam and pulled his fingers out. Sam slowly placed the vibrator in you, but it wasn’t moving and you weren’t sure what was just put in you.

You screamed when he pushed the button to turn it on. Another pair of hands went to your head and started to stroke your cheeks. You knew by that touch, it had to be your sir. Dean nodded at Sam again and he turned it up again. You whined and whined. You jumped when you felt a cold, slick glove fingertip enter your ass. Dean kissed your forehead, hoping you would relax.

Sam rubbed a hand up and down your back and Castiel slowly pushed his finger into your ass. Three very different touches were happy and it was driving you wild.

You heard and unzip of jeans and you wondered who it was. Just the finger in your ass was removed. Sam turned up the speed of the vibrator and Castiel pushed his finger in you again. You started to cry and moan. Dean wiped away your tears. Then the he walked away and you were longing for the comfort of someone holding your face. 

The finger was removed and a wack was brought to your ass. Dean had grabbed the whip and started to hit your ass. You rocked your hips, moaning and crying. You counted ten wacks, you started to shake and you felt someone rub your clit. You cried at the touch of actual skin on your clit. You came screaming. 

You didn’t have time to relax. Sam who was getting himself ready turned up the speed again. You were sobbing now, it was almost too much, but you weren’t going to use the code. Castiel added two fingers in your ass this time, while Dean rubbed your clit. You came again, this time harder and a plug was inserted in you and Castiel took off the glove. The vibrating stop and someone reach in and take it out. 

Dean started to unstrap you. You didn’t dare move, you wait for instructions. Sam went to the couch that was in the room and sat down naked waiting for you. Dean and Castiel carefully lifted you off the table and you were lead somewhere. Dean tapped the back of your leg and you lifted it up. Sam’s hands went to your hips and helped you. You realized what was happening and kneeled a bit. You were helped and lowered yourself on Sam. You didn’t know if I was okay to move and you figured whoever it was would let you know.

Dean stood behind you and tapped your plug. You moaned wanting to move Dean got himself ready and so did Castiel. Cas sat beside Sam and Dean eased the plug out pushed himself inside of you. You screamed. He slowly started to move, his hands resting on your shoulders.

Sam started to move your hips and you took that as an okay. Sam reached up and undid the spreader dad. Dean fisted your hair and pulled your head back. He forced your head down and to the right. Another set of hands grab you. Castiel guided you to his cock. All three of your holes were filled and you had no idea who was who.

You rolled your hips and Dean thrusted into you. Castiel forced you head down more and his cock touched the back of your throat. You relaxed, not wanting to gag. All three men started to groan. Dean moved faster and faster you started to tighten around Sam. Whoever was in your mouth was close. Dean came first and pulled out plugging you up.

Next Castiel came and you weren’t sure to swallow or not, you didn’t. Finally you came, tears running down your face and Sam came. You were guided off him and clamped shut. You tried to scream, but didn’t. The plug pushing deeper into you. You sat there, not moving and the boys cleaned themselves off. You were guided back to the table and strapped down in the same position.

“Did you swallow?” you heard Dean ask and you shook your head. “Good girl. We are going to leave you like this. You felt something be pushed into your hand.

“It’s a bell. We can hear it. You ring it and we come and we’ll help you” Sam said and you nodded. The three men kissed your forehead and left you blinded folded and your holes full of cum for an hour.

You heard someone come in and they tapped your plug you moaned. You heard a vibrator and whoever was there placed it against your butt plug. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmm” you tried to scream. Whoever was there took the clamps off your vagina rubbed your pussy as the juices. You were crying again, you wanted to stop, but you were curious. The vibrator was removed and so was your plug. You heard two people walk in and someone tapped your lips you shook your head.

“Go on” the voice said and you knew it was owner. You swallowed. You were unstrapped and two strong arms lifted you and held you close. By the hands you knew it was Sam. You tensed when you heard Dean clear his throat. Sam put you down and you felt arms wrap around your waist. 

“Wouldn’t want to punish you again” Dean husked in your ear which made you shudder.

Castiel looked at Dean and Sam. Something had been off for the past two months. Dean was oddly attached to you. He was almost shutting Sam out. Castiel wanted to know what happened and Sam let him know about that day he met you and Dean for ice cream. 

Dean lifted the blindfold from you and you saw master and owner standing in front of you. 

“What do you say?” Dean asked.

“Thank you owner. Thank you master. Thank you sir” you said.

“Good girl. You were so good for us. Did you like that?” Castiel asked.

“Yes” you said. Dean kissed your shoulder and held you closer.

“Good” he said.


	40. Master and Mistress.

Dean was away for the weekend and he decided that he would leave you with Chuck and Jody and their slave. You were very nervous, but you had already been with Jody and when you heard their slave over the phone, she was being punished. So, as long as you stayed in the good books, you would be okay.

“Oh, Hiya!” Donna greeted you with a big smile. 

“Hi” you smiled a little.

“I’m Donna.” She opened her arms for a hug and you hugged her.

“Y/N”

“Mistress is out right now, but master will be down shortly.” She took your hand and led you to the living room. You sat on the couch and she went to grab you water. She came back and handed you the glass and sat at your feet. “So. I hear you spent the weekend with Castiel and his pets”

“Oh. Yes. Owner was very kind to take me in. His pets are the best” you smiled.

“I have yet to spend time with them. I sure want to though. It’s mostly master and mistress. Sir, your sir, he comes sometimes.” Just then they heard someone clear their throat. You both looked over and saw Chuck standing there smiling at you two.

“Getting to know our guest?” he asked.

“Yes master” Donna said.

“Now that our guest is here, do you think that you should not obey the rules?” Chuck asked.

“Master, I’m very sorry. Please” she stood up and Chuck approached her. He carefully lifted her shirt up and off. He reached around and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the floor. You sat there not really sure what to do. Chuck turned her around and kissed down her spine. His hands tight around her wrists as he did. He then reached around her waist and undid her pants and pulled them down.

“Good girl. No underwear” 

“Of course master.” She stepped out of her pants and slowly turned so Chuck could get a good look at her. He then turned to you.

“I will have my slave do the same to you. Understand.” It wasn’t really a question, more of a statement. You nodded. “I’m sorry, I can’t hear you?” he growled.

“Yes master” you quickly stood up. Donna went up and kissed you, cupping your face. She then reached down and lifted up your shirt. She unhooked your bar and turned you around, hands at your wrist. She kissed down your back. 

“I will do this part.” Chuck said and he stepped up and undid your pants, Donna’s arms still firm on your wrists. Chuck pulled down your pants leaving you in only your underpants. You stepped out of them and he pulled your panties down and you stepped out of those. “You two may continue talking” 

Donna pulled you into a tight hug from behind and smiled at you, you smiled back. Chuck sat on the couch and pulled you onto your lap. You quickly tensed up a bit and he squeezed your arms and kissed the back of your neck. 

“Master just wants you to be comfy and comfortable. Don’t you worry.” Donna said and you relaxed against his chest. You were still a little nervous. Chuck spread your legs so his little slave had a good view of you. 

“Rub” he instructed her and he knelt between your legs and rubbed your clit. You gasped and looked down at her and she gave you a reassuring smile. 

“Your sir treating you right?” Chuck asked you.

“Yes” you said.

“That was a beautiful tape you two made. Up, and shoulder” he said to Donna. She stopped rubbing you, sat on the couch and rested her head on Chuck’s shoulder. Chuck cupped your vagina. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” he whispered in your ear.

“Yes master” you said.

“Good.” Just then the phone rang and gently moved you and went to get it. Donna ran a finger up your slit. She hovered over you and kissed you and you kissed her back. You played with Castiel’s pets and you loved it. She kissed down your stomach and reached up grabbing a boob. You moaned and reached between your legs and started to rub your clit. You sat up a bit and pulled her to you, kissing her again. Both started to moan.

“What is going on here?” you heard Jody asked.

“Mistress!” Donna said. She started to move.

“Here I was thinking that you two would be good little slaves. Now, I will have to punish you.” 

“Mistress, please. I’m sorry” Donna pleaded, getting up and grabbing Jody’s leg. Just then Chuck walked back in.

“What did you do?!” he said.

“I found those two playing with each other” Jody said. Chuck grabbed Donna’s arm and pulled her up off the ground. 

“What did I tell you about playing with others?” he growled.

“Tha-“ Donna started to tear up. “That only when I am supervised. Never alone. Master, I’m sorry”

“You will be. All three of you.” he looked at Jody.

“What?” she looked nervous.

“When you catch them doing something they’re not, you are to keep them in that position so I can judge what punishment is needed. You failed to do that.” 

“Yes. I’m sorry” Jody said 

“You will take our girl and bring her down stairs. I will grab our new toy” he shoved Donna towards Jody and you started to cry. Even Jody, your mistress sounded scared. Chuck seemed so nice when he was at your place, you sitting on his lap, he seemed calming. You curled yourself up in a ball as Chuck went to the bag Dean left with them. He grabbed you ball gag and walked over to you. 

“Here I was thinking you weren’t going to be any trouble. OPEN!” you opened you mouth and placed the gag around you. He then went to the bag and grabbed your clit leash. He spread your legs and placed the clit clamp on you and attached the leash. He cupped your cheek and wiped the tears from you. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into” it was almost sweet how he said it. 

He helped you off the couch and led you downstairs. Jody had Donna chained up. Her ankles chained to the floor. Her arms are chained up above her head, Jody was also naked now. 

“Good girls” he said leading you in. “Jody, you are going to chain our little girl up.” Chuck unhooked the leash and took the clit clamp off. 

“Yes master” Jody said. “Come on beautiful” She held your hand and led you to the other set of chains. She lifted your arms up and chained them. She bent down and chained your ankles. “What now master?” she asked.

“Here’s how this is going to go. Everything I do to Y/N, you are going to do to our slave” 

“Master?” Donna asked 

“Oh…shhhhh. No. No. You are not speaking. Where is your gag?” Chuck came up to Donna and placed his hand on her shoulders. 

“Oh. Sorry!” Jody said rushing over and grabbing the ball gag. Jody placed it in her mouth and Chuck kissed down Donna’s front. He then went over to you and did the same. Chuck grabbed Jody’s wrist and pulled her close to him. 

“Today, you will do what I say. Normally we are both in charge, but I think we both know who the true dominant is?” He whispered in her ear. She nodded. 

“You are so fucking hot” she whispered in his ear and he smirked. Chuck grabbed the back of Jody’s neck and kissed her hard. You and Donna moaned, that was hot. Their chemistry was amazing, but now you feared what was going to happen.

“Now.” Chuck said turning his attention to you and Donna. “How about we get you nice and ready to go out for lunch” Jody looked at Chuck to see what to do. Chuck grabbed a whip and so did Jody. 

Chuck ran the whip down the front of your body. He brought it between your legs and smacked it against your thigh. You tried to scream. Everything Chuck was doing to you, Jody did to Donna. He brought the whip down and wacked it on your pussy and you started to cry. You heard Donna scream loud. He whipped your other thigh. He then slowly walked around you and ran the whip down your back. WACK! The whip went on your ass. WACK! Another. WACK! You and Donna were both sobbing now. 

“Move the chains forward.” Jody did so you both were bending forward. “Put our slave back upright” Jody moved the chains and Chuck walked up to Donna and fisted her hair and pulled pulling her head up to look him right in the eyes. “ You don’t get to come with us. As part of your punishment, you will stay like this while we all go out.” He leaned closer to her ear so you couldn’t hear. “And then when we get back, you are going to be taught a lesson.” You knew it wasn’t good because Donna looked terrified. 

“Master?” Jody asked holding up a vibrator.

“No. Naughty girls don’t get to feel anything” he growled in Donna’s face and let go of her hair.

You heard the snapping on a glove and the popping of a cap. Just then a finger was inserted into your ass and you let out a scream. Jody came by your face and cupped your cheeks, placing kisses on your head. Chuck worked you open and added another finger. You were sobbing and Jody tried to calm you. You hadn’t noticed a try that was by Chuck, but you did and you were scared to look at it. You felt him insert a plug in you and you knew that it was the anal leash. 

Just then your chains were moved and suddenly your knees were bent and you were looking up at the ceiling. Chuck rubbed you a bit and you moaned and cried. He inserted two fingers in you and you were so overcome with what was happening calling the code word never crossed your mind. Donna just looked over in amazement and so did Jody. Chuck grabbed a vibrator, turned it on low and put it in you. you whined and whined. He then added your clit clamp. 

Jody moved your chains so were now straight again. Chuck took off his gloves and grabbed something. He showed it to you. It was a thick leather strap with two clips on it. 

“No. No. No” you cried shaking your head and Jody was there stroking your hair.

“Shhh. It’s okay. You’re okay” she said. Chuck attached one clip to your anal leash, brought the strap between your legs and clipped it to your clit leash. He lightly grabbed you by the throat.

“Need to make sure that vibrator stays in” he said not breaking eye contact. 

Jody walked over to a table and picked up a collar, similar to the one Castiel had put his pet in. She handed it to Chuck who placed the collar around your neck. It had two nipple clamps that he attached to you. Screaming in pain as he did. There was a middle chain that had a clip on it and you weren’t sure what that was for. Chuck reached up and undid your arms and held them tight as Jody put two leather cuffs on you. Chuck attached the chain to the cuffs. He attached a long leash to the cuffs. The leash was long enough for Donna to hold with her arms still up.

“You look beautiful like that” Chuck said to you. Your ankles were still chained down. “You two are going to stand there while I take care of mistress. Then.” Chuck walked up to you and held your face in his hands. “We’re going out so everyone can see who pretty you look.” Your eyes winded and you sobbed and sobbed. The vibrator on low, making you whine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is just getting started.


	41. Go!

“Get dressed” he ordered Jody. She quickly grabbed her clothes and got dressed. Chuck got dressed and then took off the long leash and put a short one on. He handed it to Jody and undid your ankles. He walked over to Donna and grabbed the back of her neck. “We will be back.” She nodded. Chuck moved Donna’s chains on her arms so they were lowered and not above her head the whole time. Chuck took the leash back from Jody and she went to get the car ready.

“Imlala” you tried to say. Chuck smiled at you sweetly.

“You want to be a good little girl for me, don’t you?” you nodded. “Good”

“Mathter” Donna tried to defend you and Chuck shushed her.

“Come on, lets show the town what a good little slave you are” Chuck pulled on the leash and legs shaking you started to walk. Donna looked at you apologetically. She tried, but Chuck was in a mood.

Jody sat with you in the backseat, holding onto your leash and trying to calm you down. Said the code word again and Jody went to take the ball gag. 

“Stop” Chuck said

“Chuck, she-“

“She wants to be a good little girl.” He said looking at the two of you through the rear-view mirror and Jody nodded. Chuck parked the car and opened your door taking the leash. “Come on” he said and you stepped out, moaning now, the vibrator was low, but it was driving you insane. 

Chuck led you to a diner, the looks you got made you sob even more. Why wasn’t he listening when you called the code word? Why wasn’t Jody helping you? Was she that afraid of him? The three of you walked into the diner and the waitress smiled at you. 

“Well, well, well” she said.

“Center table” Chuck said.

“No” Jody said and Chuck grabbed her wrist.

“You will not question my orders.” She swallowed and nodded. The waitress showed you to the table and lifted you up onto a table. Your eyes widened.

“Master must really like you, if he is displaying you for everyone to see” the waitress smirked. What the fuck kind of place was this? “Will she be eating?” 

“Yes” Chuck said looking up at you. Chuck ordered for everyone and the waitress left. You moaned and moaned, tears coming down your face. You needed to cum, but it wasn’t high enough for you. When the food came to the table Chuck helped you down and led you to the bathroom. 

“Lie on the floor” he ordered, no questions, you just did it. He pulled gloves that he had in his pocket and put them on. He detached the clip that was on your clit clamp and took out your vibrator and turned it off. He put it back in you and attached the clip again. “I won’t have this on while you eat.” He disposed of the gloves and then washed his hands thoroughly which you thought was a little strange, but you understood when you got to the table. Chuck made you kneel by his feet. He took off your ball gag and made you eat out of his hand.

“Master” Jody said.

“Do you need to be punished?” he asked her and she curled her lip up a bit, shook her head. “Then you will stop questioning me. 

“Yes master. Sorry” Jody went back to eating. When you were done Chuck paid while Jody took you to the bathroom. She let you go and then when you were done she turned the vibrator back on.

“Y/N, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wish there was a way to stop this, but Chuck just won’t listen. Please know that if I could, I would stop him.” She held you close and you nodded.

When you got back, you were chained up again and everything was taken off and out of you. Chuck unchained Donna while Jody pulled over a padded table with straps. Donna started shaking. She tried pleading with Chuck, but he pulled her over to the table and strapped her down while you just watched.

“You need to be taught a lesson.” She was sobbing now. “Freezer” he barked at Jody and she went to the fridge that they had and opened the freezer part. You didn’t see what she was holding until she handed it to Chuck. Tweezers? Metal tweezers. He reached towards her clit and placed the tweezers on it. She screamed at the cold sensation. Jody walked over to you and kissed your shoulders to calm you, she saw that you looked horrified. 

“Mathter, pleafe, pleafe” she tried to get past her gag.

“Who does this belong to?" He asked pulling on your clit with the tweezers slightly. 

“Youf” you panted. He removed them and closed the tweezers scrapping it against her clit. 

“That’s right. That’s mine." Chuck scrapped it for about five minutes "Mistress is going to clamp you open, you’re going to get a spanking.” She shook her head and he put the tweezers down and walked over to you while Jody clamped Donna open. 

“Pleafe” you tried to beg.

“Watch what a good girl our slave is. Watch as mistress gives our naughty girl twenty whips” Donna screamed at the thought and Jody smirked at Donna. Chuck noticed you shaking. He cupped your face in his hands. “You, I have plans for you.” Donna’s screams were heard as Jody whipped her. When she was done Chuck unstrapped down, without warning and brought her back so she was chained up. Jody brought a vibrator that was on a pole up to Donna and turned it on high. You looked in horror, you shudder at the thought. It was going to sting, it was going to sting so bad and no one was doing anything. 

Chuck wrapped his arms around you and Jody unchained you. He brought you over to the padded table and you tried to call the code word again, but it was lost over Donna’s sobs and screams. Chuck undid his pants and brought himself up to you. Jody undid your ball gag and Chuck brought himself to your mouth. When he was close he pulled out and without warning thrusted into you. You screamed out in pain. It was rough, you weren’t ready, you weren’t wet. It hurt so much. He ran a hand up your stomach until it found your throat. He lightly squeezed and you were sobbing, trying to breathe. Finally he came and he pulled you out. 

That night Jody put Donna in the safe thing you wore earlier that day and Chuck put you back in that. They brought you to the same diner. Donna grabbed your hands and looked at you wanting to help and Jody looked at the two of you. When Chuck got up to go to the bathroom, Jody nodded at Donna and she took off the leash. 

“Go” Jody said. You looked confused. “I’ll take Donna to the bathroom, we’ll take whatever Chuck gives us, go on. Run to Gabe, I’ll call Dean.” She explained and Donna nodded. You teared up and Donna squeezed your hand. They helped you out and you ran out the door, you didn’t care how you looked, you just ran and ran to Gabriel’s place. Thankful that Jody and Donna were on your side.

“Wha-WHERE DID SHE GO?” Chuck yelled.

“Oh!” Jody said faking shock. 

“I’m coming.” You heard Gabe said. He opened the door and saw you standing there sobbing and shaking. “Oh my god!”


	42. Be okay.

Gabriel pulled you into the house and quickly got the ball gag out of you. He looked at you for a moment not really sure where to start. He undid the cuffs, he carefully took off the nipple clamps and undid the collar pulling that off. He unhooked the clip that was on the clit clamp and anal leash. You just whimpered, not knowing what to say, but you motioned between your legs. Gabriel carefully pulled out the vibrator and bent you over the couch and pulled out the plug.

You collapsed, naked on the couch sobbing, trying to catch your breath. Everything hurt, you were in so much pain. Gabriel wrapped you in a blanket and held you close to him.

“Did Dean do this?” he asked a little angry and you shook your head. “Who did this to you? Where was Dean?” 

“Ch-Chuck” you got out. “Ever-everything hu-hurts” you sobbed and held you close.

“When you’ve calmed down I’m going to exam you okay? When you’re ready to talk, I’m here for you.”

Donna’s screams were loud. Jody was pacing back and forth upstairs, Chuck demanded that he deal with their slave on his own and he would then get to Jody. Jody took a deep breath and called Dean.

“Hey Jode, how’s-“

“Dean!” Jody cut him off.

“What? What is it? Is Y/N alright?” he was panicked.

“Chuck, he went too far. She called impala, I don’t know how many times, but he wouldn’t listen.” A blood curdling shriek shook the house.

“TELL ME THAT’S NOT HER!” Dean yelled.

“NO. No, that’s Donna. When we were out for dinner, Donna and I let her go. She’s safe with Gabriel. Dean, I tried. We both tried, but he wouldn’t listen. He’s taking care of Donna now, but when he’s done with her-“

“I thought you were the dom too?” 

“I-I am. But Chuck, he-he was my dom first. I was his first girl and he taught me everything I know and we brought Donna in. I have to call Gabriel to let him know what happened, but please. Tell her we’re so sorry.” Jody started to cry.

Gabriel was on the phone talking to someone. When you woke up you saw that there was water and an aspirin on the table. Gabriel saw that you were awake and he hung up the phone.

“That was Jody. She told me everything that happened.”

“How is Donna?” you asked 

“I’m not sure. Honey, I need to look at you. Is that okay?” you nodded your head. “Good. I’m going to carry you to my room okay? Jody spoke to Dean, he’s on his way.” He lifted you up and carried you to his room.

“CHUCK!” Dean screamed barging into the house.

“Dean” Jody tried to stop him, but Donna’s screams are what led him to Chuck. 

“HEY!” Dean grabbed Chuck and slammed him against the wall.

“Dean” Chuck smirked. Dean turned his attention to Donna. She was bruised and bleeding. Whip marks all over her body, butt plug in, dildo in her mouth. 

“Holy” Dean started tearing up. 

“She let your girl go” Chuck said.

“YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH HER. YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO HER. LOOK AT YOUR SLAVE! LOOK WHAT YOU ARE DOING. DID SHE OR DID SHE NOT CALL IMPALA?!”

“She did” Chuck said calmly.

“AND YOU IGNORED HER!” Dean punched Chuck. Donna sobbed and sobbed she was in so much pain. Dean pulled the dildo out of Donna’s mouth and unchained her. She screamed as he lifted her.

“WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER?” Chuck yelled.

“SOMEWHERE SAFE” Dean carried her upstairs. Jody rushed over and burst into tears when she saw Donna. “I’m taking her to Gabriel”

“I will talk Chuck down and I will meet you there”

“Everything looks good. You did so good for me” Gabriel said to you. He covered you up and you two heard the door open.

“Gabriel?” Dean called 

“My room” you two heard him come up the stairs and he carried Donna in. 

“NO” you yelled getting off the bed and letting Dean lay her down. Gabriel ran to grab a wash cloth; Dean placed Donna on her stomach. You quickly went to her head and stroked her hair. Gabriel handed Dean a cloth and both men started to clean the blood and whip marks. Donna sobbed and screamed out in pain.

“Donna, sweetie. Shhhh, it’s okay, you’re safe now. Dr. Gabriel and I are here for you.” Dean said calmly. 

“I’m so sorry” you cried. “I’m so sorry, I should have stayed.” 

“No. No, no, Y/N. He was out of control.” Gabriel said.

“You checked her? She’s fine?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, Y/N is good”

“Donna, I’m going to take the plug out, okay?” Dean said and she nodded. “Okay, we’re going to help roll you on your side” she nodded again. Gabriel and Dean rolled her on the side. Dean eased it out. They rolled her on her back. “Sweetie, Dr. Gabriel is going to examine you.”

“Okay” she squeaked. 

“I’ll be very gentle, I promise” Gabriel said sitting on the bed and stroking her hair. Dean walked over to you and picked you up holding you tight. 

“I’m sorry. Y/N, I’m so sorry.” He cried. You started to cry harder and clung to him. 

“De-Dean” Donna croaked. Dean pulled up a chair and sat down, still holding you and holding Donna’s hand.

“I’m right here. I’m right here”

“Alright, Donna, honey. I’m going to examine you now. You can tell me when to stop, you can tell me to pause. Whatever you need okay?”

“Okay” she said. Dean squeezed her hand for reassurance.


	43. Where to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being short

You and Dean stayed her side the whole time. Jody called Chuck had calmed down and wanted to speak to Dean. Gabriel walked in with some food for Donna.

“Here. You can take your time, but I want you to eat all of it” Gabriel said placing the tray on Donna’s lap.

“Thank you” Donna said

“Now, I’m going to be speaking with Chuck. I will be gone for a bit” Dean explained. You crawled on the bed with Donna.

“Be safe” Donna said.

“I will. Gabe will take good care of both of you. I’ve called Castiel, he’s going to come by later.” Donna looked a little worried. 

“Oh. No. Sam has his pets, he’s just here to stay with us” you explained. Donna nodded. Dean kissed both of you and left.

“What can I get you to eat?” Gabriel asked you.

“I can get it” you said getting up and he stopped you.

“No. You just stay here, okay? I’m going to take care of you both.” Gabriel left to make you something.

“He is very kind” Donna said weakly.

“Yes. Sa-Sam called him when…” you looked down.

“Yeah. Master and Jody told me about that”

“Chuck”

“Chuck” she corrected herself.

“You’ll going to like Castiel. He was very rough with me, but when Dean…with everything that happened. He was so kind to me. He and Sam.” You said. Donna nodded and ate the food.

“How is she?” Jody asked when Dean walked in.

“Gabriel examined her. She’s resting now, but she’s got whip marks and bruises that need to heal.”

“He’s in the kitchen. I’m going to head over there” Dean grabbed her arm.

“Jody. Please, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I need you to trust me on this. Just stay at my place tonight and tomorrow you can see her.” Jody nodded and left. Dean walked into the kitchen.

“How is she?” Chuck asked worried.

“Now you’re worried? Chuck, do you have any idea what you did? To both our girls? Donna is on the verge of cracking like Y/N.”

“She disobeyed me” 

“You disrespected her. You disrespected what it is to be a master and for that. I am taking Donna.”

“No”

“Yes. And Jody.”

“They are my slaves” Chuck said getting angrier.

“Jody is a mistress now”

“You are not taking my girls” Chuck took a step closer to Dean.

“Yes. I. Am. You are to not come near her or Jody. They are my girls now.” Chuck punched Dean and Dean punched him.

“Donna, honey. I need you to lie down again. I need to put the cream on your marks.” Gabriel said. She nodded and rolled over on her stomach. You were by her head stroking her hair and calming her as she winced and screamed in pain. “You’re doing so good.” He said. Just then Dean walked in.

“What happened?” you said looking up at him.

“I got in a fight with Chuck. Donna, as of now you and Jody belong to me.” Dean said taking over for you. “He does not deserve you. 

“Hey” You looked up and saw Castiel. You ran up to him and hugged him.

“Castiel” Gabriel said.

“Oh…my” he said looking at Donna’s back.

“Shhhh. Sweetie, it’s okay. I got you. You’re safe now. No harm is going to come to you.” Dean said comforting Donna and you burst into tears. Why wasn’t he like that with you? Why was so kind and caring and he couldn’t do that for you.

“Y/N?” Castiel said. You ran out of the room. Dean followed you and Castiel sat by Donna. “Donna, my name is Castiel.” She sobbed and nodded. He wiped her tears away.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked grabbing onto your arm.

“Do you not see what you’re doing? You took her away from her master. Like Sam and Cas did for me.”

“I know that! I know. All of this is making me see what I have done for you. I have tried to understand, what I did and I thought I did. Seeing Donna. Seeing what Chuck has done to her”  
“So you needed someone else to almost break?!”

“No.” 

“screw you!” you ran. Ran faster than you ever had and you didn’t hear him coming after you. Where were you going to go? You were at your safe place.


	44. Sort it out

You kept running not sure where to go. You didn’t have anything on you, so you couldn’t get a motel room. What about Sam? He had Castiel’s pets, but he was another safe place. Dean would get mad though. You were sure he was furious with you already and feared what he would do if he got a hold of you. 

“What do you mean she’s gone?” Castiel asked Dean worried.

“She left. I-I didn’t go after her, I can’t leave Donna like this.”

“Dean, you have to find her. Sam has my pets, I can stay her with Gabriel and Donna.”

“Where would she go?”

“Sam” Castiel suggested and just like that Dean was out the door.

He pounded on Sam’s door and when it swung open he saw Sam standing there concerned. Castiel’s pets were in their cages. 

“Dean is-“

“WHERE IS SHE?” Dean cut him off.

“Who?” Sam stepped aside as Dean walked.

“Y/N! IS SHE HERE?” 

“Y/N ran away?” Sam was confused and the pets looked terrified of what Dean might do. Sam hurried over to the brunette’s cage and undid it. She came out and undid the blonde’s and they quickly grabbed their robes and ran upstairs.

“IS SHE HERE?!” Dean yelled.

“NO. Dean, I swear. She’s not here. I’m sure this is the first place she knew you would look. What happened?”

“She was staying with Chuck and Jody and he went off. The girls let her escape and he took it out on Donna. I took her away from him, she’s with Gabriel.”

“Chuck?!” Sam was shocked.

“You should see Donna. Bruised, whip marks all over; she was covered in blood when I found her. I had no choice, but to take her away.” Dean explained.

“Of course” Sam agreed.

“I don’t know, she got jealous.”

“Well, she has a right. Dean, when you-you went too far, she needed you to be there for her, you fucking broke her and it took a long time for us to get her back. When things started to be okay, you lost it again and we took her away from you. Now she’s watching the man she is to serve and obey, do everything in his power to protect someone who is not his.”

“I need to find her” Dean said.

“Look, when you do, you have to be very careful. She probably thinks that you’re going to lose it on her”

“I wont.”

“Dean” Sam said concerned.

“I WONT” he yelled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“HEY! Y/N” you heard and you turned to see Jody. “It’s okay.” She saw how scared you look. She wrapped you in a hug. You were shaking and she held you tighter. “You see that motel? That’s where I am. Dean got me out” you pulled away.

“Dean”

“What happened?” 

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“I promise. None of this will go back to him. Do you have a place to stay?” you shook your head. “Come on. You can stay with me”

Jody took you back to her room and you told her everything. How you were jealous and you didn’t meant to be. Jody understood and said that it was okay to be jealous.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Donna, do you know what this means?” Castiel asked her and she shook her head.

“Honey, this means that Dean will be your temporary master. He has taken you and Jody from Chuck” Gabriel said holding her hands.

“No. No, he can’t do that” she said getting up and Castiel gently helped her back down.

“You can’t go back to him, not after all this. It really is for the best” Castiel said

“No. No. No. No. No.” she sobbed and Castiel comforted her.

“Shhhh. It’s okay.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“JODY OPEN UP!” Dean pounded on the door and you froze. She carefully opened up the door.

“Dean” she said

“Have you seen Y/N?” he asked worried.

“No. Is she okay?” 

“She ran away” 

“Oh.”

“Sh-she got jealous of Donna.” Just then the phone rings and Dean picks up. “Hello? Gabriel. No. No, she is to not go back to him.” Dean hung up.

“What’s going on?” Jody asked 

“Chuck, showed up.” Dean took a step back and that’s when he saw you. You gasped and Jody looked terrified. 

“I can explain.” She said.

“Y/N, you come here right now!” he gritted through his teeth. You stood up and rushed over. He grabbed you by the arm and pulled you into a hug. “Don’t you dare do that again. Don’t you run away from me. You are mine. You will only be mine. Donna and Jody need to be taken from Chuck right now. Until he can prove himself.” You nodded.

“I know you don’t trust me, but I need you too.”

“Ar-are you going to punish me?” you asked.

“Yes. Not too much though.” 

Back at the house Castiel was trying to keep Chuck from Donna. Gabriel was calming her down and you, Jody and Dean walked in.

“CHUCK!” Dean yelled.

“Please. Don’t take them away from me.” Chuck grabbed Jody’s hands. “Jody. I’m sorry.”

“Look at her. Look what you did to our girl.” She said.

“Chuck, you need to leave” Gabriel said. You ran to Castiel and he held you. 

“Please.” Chuck begged.

“I-I will” Jody said.

“Jody, no.” Dean said.

“We will not have Donna with us. It will be you and me.” She said and he nodded.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry” he said reaching for you and Castiel pushed you behind him.

“Come on” Jody said looking at Donna and then taking Chuck’s hand. The two left.

“Donna, come on. I’m going to help you have a bath, okay?” Gabriel said to her and she nodded.

“Would you like some help?” Castiel asked and Gabriel looked at Donna. She nodded and hey went to the bathroom.

“Y/N. Sweetheart, you scared me.”

“I’m sorry, Dean” you said.

“Try again” he said.

“I’m sorry, sir” you said

“That’s a good girl”


	45. In time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. This is short. I'm very sorry, but I have been going through some personal things right now. Thank you for your support of the series and the comments and kudos. I just have felt uninspired, which is why they are short, but I want to make you all happy. Please, understand that it might be a few days until the next one.

“Impala” you said. 

“Okay” he said. Nothing had happened yet, you hadn’t moved from Gabriel’s front hall.

“Dean. Do you honestly think that I’m just going to get over what happened?” He took your hand in his.

“I-I’m sorry. You’re right.”

“Come with me” you led him to the room where Gabriel took everything off of you. Dean looked at the ballgag, cuffs, extreme leash, plug, vibrator and strap. “This is how I ran to Gabriel. This is what Chuck took me out in. Twice”

“Public?” Dean looked wide eyed. He knew once of Castiel’s pets did that as a punishment, but he would never. 

“Yes Dean. He made me stand on a table until the food came. I then had to sit on the floor and eat out of his hand”

“H-he did?” Dean was horrified.

“Does he do that with Donna?” you asked quietly.

“I don’t know”

“What is my punishment going to be?” 

“You’re not going to get one.”

“I will eventually”

“I was going to strap you to the table with the vibrator that turns on and off. For the whole night”

“Oh.” You looked down and he grabbed your hand.

“Sweetheart, that won’t happen”

“Thank you.”

“I will have to punish you for running away though. But when you’re ready.” You nodded. 

Castiel returned to his pets and Sam came over to stay with you while Dean stayed with Donna and Gabriel.

“I am so sorry that happened to you” Sam said pulling you close.

“Poor Donna” you said.

“Dean and I would never publicly humiliate our slaves. We would make them wear a plug out sometimes, but never like that.”

“Jody went back to him. I can’t believe she did that, he doesn’t deserve them. Not right now”

“Her whole back was covered in marks?” 

“And front.” You said 

“Chuck?” Sam was still confused. Looking at Chuck you wouldn’t think that he would be that extreme.

“I’ve missed you Sam.” You said climbing onto his lap. 

“I’ve missed you” he said. You turned to face him and startled him, kissing him hard. 

His hands went to your pants and undid your jeans. You reached down and palmed him through his jeans. He let out a moan and kissed down your throat, moving you so you were lying on the couch. He broke the kiss and pulled down your pants. You reached out a hand and stopped him. 

“Sorry. Sorry” you covered your face with his hands.

“Hey. Hey, hey, it’s okay”

“I’m sorry” you cried.

“No. no, it’s really okay.” He pulled you up onto his lap and just held you.

The next day, Gabriel gave Dean the okay to take Donna home. You and Sam greeted them. You had made up your room for Donna and you were going to sleep with Dean. He reassured you this was temporary, until it was okay for Donna to go back or maybe Sam would take her. 

“Donna.” Sam said sweetly walking into the room. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

“Hi” he held up the cream. And she took her shirt off and went on her stomach. Sam looked at her marks, shocked and appalled. He gently sat on the bed and started to apply the cream.

“Is that okay?” he asked 

“Yeah”

“Donna. Dean said this was temporary and I know you want to honor your master. However, I would love to take you in. For you to be mine. I would never do this to you. I’ve never done this to a slave. I will not be offended if you say no. I just want to put it out there. This is an option for you.” she nodded.

“I would like that” she whispered. 

“Yeah” Sam smiled a bit.

“Yes.” He crouched down so she could see him. He wiped some tears away.

“You will stay with Dean, but I will visit you every day. When you’re ready, I will stay the night. Baby steps.”

“Thank you.”

You walked into Dean’s room with a dildo, butt plug and chastity belt.

“What’s this?” he asked with a little smirk.

“Sir.” You said placing the things on the bed and he sat up. “Sir. While you were gone, I almost slept with master. I stopped myself, I couldn’t do it.”

“Thank you for telling me.

“Sir. I deserve to wear these tomorrow. As a punishment for running away and for almost sleeping with master.”

“Is that so?” you nodded.

“I think that would be a good punishment.” He held your hands in his face and kissed you.

“Come to bed.” He said. You two crawled in and he held you.


	46. Permission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me. I hope you like this one. Starting on the next one. Things are a little better. SO MUCH LOVE TO YOU AMAZING HUMANS!

You were starting to wake up a bit, but you didn’t really want to. You thought you heard a snapping of a glove, but you weren’t sure. The blankets were removed from you, your legs were spread and you heard Dean chuckle. 

“Sir” you groaned starting to wake up.

“Wet already” he said. WACK. His hand came down on your pussy and your eyes shot open. “Just getting you ready for the dildo, you just rest” he rubbed you with the gloved hand and would slide his fingers in every now and then. You groaned and bucked your hips. WACK. “Stay still” He rubbed you a bit more. “Good.” He lubed the dildo and slid it in and you whined. “On all four please” you did. A finger slid into you and then he slid the anal plug in. He took the gloves off and you stood up. He helped you into the chastity belt. He kissed you and sent you to make breakfast.

You went out to make breakfast and Dean went to wake Donna up. 

“Donna, sweetie. It’s time for breakfast.” He said and she rolled over and looked at him.

“I would like Sam to be my master” you said and he nodded. He held her hand to the kitchen and she froze when she saw you.

“This is her punishment for running away and for almost sleeping with master” Dean explained.

“Oh.” She said

“Sam is going to be Donna’s master” Dean told you and you smiled.

“That’s very good to hear” you said. Donna sat down at the table and Dean handed her coffee.

You served everyone and you all ate your breakfast. Then Dean headed to work. You started to clean up and Donna helped.

“Oh, that’s okay Donna” you smiled.

“I don’t mind” she smiled. When you were done you both went to the living room. “wHa-what is Sam really like?” 

“Oh, he is very sweet. Such a kind, gentle soul. We got off to a bit of a rocky start, but he really helped me with everything. Knowing what has happened with Chuck, he will be extremely gentle with you” 

“That’s good to hear. Do you think he will let me see Jody?” 

“Of course!” you said pulling her close.

That afternoon, Dean came back for lunch. He walked up to you and undid your belt.

“You will play with the dildo, bringing you to the edge and you will stop yourself. Put it back in and I will do the belt up, understood?”

“Yes sir” you said. Donna smirked a bit and Dean undid the belt. You moaned and moaned, Dean knew you were getting close. You carefully inserted it back in you, shaking, wanting to cum. You stood up and Dean did the belt back up.

“That was fucking hot” Donna said.

“That’s my girl” he smiled at you. “Listen, while my slave does her chores, Sam will be here and you two will talk.” Donna nodded.

When they were done you cleared the table and Dean put your ballgag on. He let Sam in and you went about your day while they talked about what would happen.

“Anytime you want to see Jody, you let me know” Sam said and Donna took his hand in hers.

“Will there be others?” Donna asked.

“Only Castiel’s pets and Y/N. You have my attention, you are my slave, you are mine to protect.” Donna started to cry a bit and Sam cupped her cheek. “I’m sorry this happened to you.” she nodded. He held her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” she asked and he smiled.

“I would love that”

“May I ask about you and Y/N?” she smiled a bit.

“Sure, what would you like to know?” 

“What is your relationship like? She told me how you were very caring and kind. Helped her with everything after Dean.”

“Yeah. I couldn’t believe it, I’ve never seen anyone like that, and I went into protective mode. I love her.”

“I can tell she really loves you too”

“I just wish she would trust me again. She got punished for being too close to me. Dean took her out and I joined, he got a little a little jealous.”

“You should ask Dean permission”

“For what?”

“Sleeping with her. Explain how you feel.” Sam pulled her close.

That night Sam asked to speak to Dean.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked 

“I know that Y/N got punished for being too close to me. I-I just feel like she doesn’t trust me.” Sam confessed.

“She told me how you two almost slept together, but she stopped it. I thought it was a little strange. What would like to do?”

“I would like your permission to…um…sleep with her” Sam looked a little embarrassed.

“Oh. Um. Hold on” Dean left and brought you back in.

“What’s going on?” you asked a little scared.

“Sammy, has asked permission to sleep with you.” Dean said holding you hand. “I know you want to and I know I scared you a bit for punishing you after our outing.” You nodded.

“I want you to trust me again. Donna, she was the one that suggested it” Sam said

“I want you to know that you have my permission. “ Dean kissed your forehead.

“Really?” you looked happy and surprised.

“Yeah.” you nodded.

Donna smiled as you and Sam walked to your room.

“Is this okay?” he asked you and you kissed him. He took the key to the chastity belt and undid it, pulling the dildo out, but keeping the plug in.

“Saaaam” you groaned.

“I’m sorry, who?” he asked, letting go of you.

“Master.”

“Good girl.” He spread your legs. “So beautiful” he said. keeled down and gently licked your clit and you gasped. He would speed up and slow down. He inserted a finger in you and you moaned. He then switched, pulling his finger out and rubbing your clit as his tongue worked in and out of you.

“Maaaster” you moaned. He stopped and you groaned. He lined himself up and slowly slid into you, leaning forward and kissing your forehead.

“It’s Sam now” he said and you nodded. It was slow and you didn’t mind. It was nice, something that hasn’t happened in a long time. Especially with Sam. When you were close, so was he and he started to move faster. You both came and he carefully slid out and rolled over.

“Thank you” you said quietly.

“Thank you for trusting me” he said pulling you close.

Donna wanted to try a trial run. Just one night at Sam’s, to know the place, to get to know each other. Sam was hesitant, but Donna assured him she was fine. They left and you joined Dean in his room.

“Thank you, for letting me be with Sam” you smiled a Dean and he kissed you.

“Of course.” He undid the belt and pulled out the dildo and plug. You lay down on the bed and closed your eyes. He bent down and kissed you and you moaned. Just then you heard a buzzing and your eyes shot open. 

“Dean!”

“Sir” he corrected you.

“It’s time for bed.” 

“Sweetheart, you ran away and that scared me. I have decided that you need a punishment. Other than the belt, dildo and plug. I need you to trust me, can you do that?” you nodded and blinked, trying not to tear up. He put the vibrator down and cupped your face in his hands. “You are everything to me. Do you hear? You are my world. I only wants what’s best for you.” you nodded. He lifted you and brought you to the room with the table and strapped you down. He attached the belt with the vibrator that turns on and off. He covered you up with a blanket and got something for your head. “I wont gag you.”

“Okay sir” you cried a bit.

“I’m going to stay right here okay? I’m going to with you all night.” You nodded and he lifted the blanket and turned the vibrator on.


	47. Come back.

Dean was true to his word. He stayed with you all night and was up with you when the vibrator turned on. You waited for the buzzing to start. Sometimes you would drift off to sleep, Dean stroking your hair. Then next thing you knew it would start up again.

“Hmmmm” you whined when it started. 

“You’re doing so good” he whispered. You started crying and he wiped the tears. “I’ve got you. You’re okay.” You tried to speak, but moans just came out and finally when you were about to cum, the vibrator turned off. You panted and looked at Dean with pleading eyes. He kissed your forehead and started stroking your hair again. 

A little later on when the vibrator stopped and you came screaming. Dean got up and you hoped that he was going to stop this. He took it off and you sighed and closed your eyes. They shot open when you felt him put the cylinder on your clit.

“SIR?!” you screamed. He pumped it up and left the cylinder on for a minute, then removed it. 

“That’s better” he said placing the belt back on you. You tensed when he turned it back on and you yelped.

“PLEASE?!” you begged.

“Shhhhhh. It’s alright. You’re alright”

In the morning he took off the belt with the vibrator, but kept you strapped down. 

“Sir!” you said.

“Shhhh. Just going to clean you up.” He grabbed a wash cloth and carefully cleaned you. Unstrapped you and lifted you up, holding you close. He grabbed a new blanket and covered you and sat down. He held you for a while. “You just close your eyes okay? Take a nap” you nodded and rested your head on his shoulder. You felt him stand up and you started to open your eyes. “No, no. Just rest. I’m bringing you to your room.”

“Thank you sir” you said quietly and went back to sleep. When you finally awoke you saw that he had laid out some sweats for you to put on. You entered the kitchen and he looked up and smiled at you. He went over and kissed you.

“Thank you for being so good last night.” He said. You nodded and wrapped your arms around him. “Now. Sam and Donna are coming today, you can stick around or you can go out. Have a free day”

“Really?” you looked up at him and smiled.

“Yes, but I’m going to be calling you to check up. Can’t have you leaving me again. I love you too much” you started to tear up and he kissed your forehead. “I do. I really love you”

“I love you too” you said and kissed him. 

You said hello to Sam and Donna and left to do whatever you wanted. You thought about visiting Castiel and his pets, but then you decided that just a day to yourself would be perfect. You would text Dean, sent him some photos, let him know how you were doing. You got a text from Jody. She told you that she said that Chuck was out, asked how Donna was. You thought you would go visit her, see how things were with Chuck. 

You knocked on the door, however when the door opened it wasn’t Jody you were face to face with, it was Chuck.

“Ch-Chuck” you stammered and he smirked at you.

“Hey” you took a step back and he pulled you in, closing the door and locking it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody stopped by the house to check up on Donna. 

“How is Chuck?” Dean asked her. “Has he been treating you right?”

“Yes” she said and he eyed her and she nodded “Honest”

“JODY!” Donna ran up and hugged her.

“Hey sweetie. You look amazing.”

“Everything’s healed” Dean said and Donna nodded.

“Sam. He-“ Donna looked down and Sam pulled her close.

“Sam is going to be Donna’s new master” said Dean and Jody smiled.

“That’s amazing, you two are going to be great together.”

“Would you-would you-please-“ Donna still looked down.

“Would you still be her mistress” Sam clarified.

“If that’s alright with your new master” 

“It is” Sam smiled and nodded.

“I would love that” Donna smiled. 

“I’ll let you three work things out” Dean left the room 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“See. Dean has my slave, so, I think it’s only fair that I have his. Don’t you agree?” He asked

“Please” you whispered. “I won’t tell anyone.” You started balling and shaking.

“Oh, shhh. Shhh” he said soothingly, rubbing his hands up and down your arms and giving them a squeeze. “I just want my girl back. That’s all. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“P-ple-please” you stammered and he wrapped you in a hug which confused you. 

“I just want my girl back” the way he said it, he sounded sad.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How is master?” Donna asked.

“He’s getting better. He misses you.” Jody said.

“I-I miss him too.” She looked down.

“That’s perfectly normal. Baby, it was not fair what he did to you. Don’t you ever think that you owe him anything.”

“But he is my master.” She whispered. Sam was with the girls and he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“It’s going to be a while for you to fully trust me. I know that you are devoted to Chuck. I want you to know that if at any time you feel like you want to go back, you let me know.” He said and she nodded.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey” Dean said on the phone to you.

“De-Dean” you sobbed.

“Where are you? What happened?” he started to panic.

“I’m fine.” You said shakily.

“No. Don’t you leave me” he started to tear.

“She’s not” Chuck said taking the phone from you.

“Chuck?” he said

“I want my girl back.” 

“Don’t you fucking hurt Y/N. I swear, if you fucking lay a hand on her!”

“I just want my girl back” he said again.


	48. Settled and pets.

Everyone looked at Dean. They wanted to know what to do. Finally Donna spoke up.

“He-he is my master” she said.

“Sweetheart, he is no longer your master” Dean said.

“Dean” Sam said shooting him a look.

“You listen here. I know what Sammy has told you, but you are not going back to him. You are Sam’s slave now. Only Sam’s” Donna tensed a little and Sam pulled her close.

“Okay” she said quietly.

“Donna, I need you to understand why this is happening” Dean said holding her hands.

“Chuck has gotten better, but I am going to be his slave.” Jody said “I am not going to let him hurt you like that again”

“What about you?” she asked.

“I’ve been his slave for a long time. We talked about getting another slave and that’s when we got you. You gave a code, but so did we.”

“I promise to take care of you.” Sam said kissing Donna.

“Jody and I will get Y/N back. I want you to take Donna to your place” Sam nodded. Donna cried, but understood why this was happening. Dean and Jody went to Chuck’s place.

Dean and Jody were surprised when they saw you opened the door. Dean pulled you into a hug.

“Did he touch?” Dean scanned your body for anything out of the ordinary.

“No. No, he didn’t.” you said.

“Where is he?” Jody asked.

“I’m right here” Chuck came out looking sad. 

When you calmed down, you explained to Chuck everything that had happened to you when you broke. How you felt, things you never told anyone. What Donna was like when Dean brought her to Gabriel and how Sam was going to be her new master. You saw his hands go into fists, but you calmed him. You don’t know what it was, what made you muster up the courage and tell him. You feared he was going to punish you for that.

There was something about the way you explained everything, that made Chuck realize what he did. You made him recite the oath he took as a master. You said the slave oath. Chuck knew that he fucked up. He understood that he was not getting Donna back. He understood that Sam was going to be her new master, he was going to treat her right.

“Y/N told me everything” he said.

“She did?” Dean said.

“Donna deserves to be with Sam. I was just so angry that they let Y/N go, I took it out on her and I honestly don’t know if I would have stopped” he broke down thinking about how he left Donna, her screams when Dean took her.

“You guys go. I’ve got this” Jody said and Dean took you out. 

Donna has been with Sam for three months and she was loving it. Jody and Chuck had established a new relationship. Dean had to go out of town and asked Castiel to take you. 

“Little pets, look who’s here” he said and they pounded on their cage in excitement. “Alright, let’s get you ready.” Castiel undressed you. You looked and saw the blonde had an anal leash. 

“Oh” you smiled.

“Pretty isn’t it” Castiel said and you nodded.

“Owner, will I get the collar leash?” you asked.

“Pet” Castiel has stripped you of your clothes and cupped your cheeks. “Do you remember last month?” 

You thought back to when you were staying with Castiel and his pets. His pets thought it would be fun to play in the pleasure room and you knew better, but went along with it. Castiel punished his pets, but you did not get punished. He said next time, you were going to get punished. 

“Yes owner.” You looked down. He kissed you and you saw him pull something from your cage. Your eyes widened. 

“You know the rules?” 

“Pets are punished in front of other pets” you said nervously. 

“Good girl.” He placed the spreader bar on the ground and you got on your knees and placed your ankles in the cuffs and he closed them. He tapped your mouth and you opened, he placed the ballgag in. You leaned forward so your ass was up in the air. Your arms reached between your legs and he cuffed them there. “There we go.” 

You started to cry wondering what was going to happen. You heard his pets moan and you wondered what was happening. Just then you felt the familiar latex glove on your pussy. He cupped it and placed the other hand ungloved on your back. You whined and whined, tensing.

“Shhhhh. It’s okay. I want you to relax for me” That made you tense more. ”Little pet, I’m not going to remove my hand until you are relaxed."

“Hnnnnnnnn” you whined. Castiel had not locked the cages and the brunette looked at him and he nodded. She came out and laid on her stomach, ballgag in, clit leash on and just stroked your hair to relax you.

“There’s a good girl. I want you to relax a little more.” He said sweetly and you started to cry. You wanted him to move his hand so badly. “Come on” he cooed.

You closed your eyes and tried to take in the warmth on his hand on your back and the soothing strokes on the brunettes hand in your hair. After what seemed like forever Castiel patted your vagina. 

“Good girl.” 

“Mmmmm” you whined.

“Shhhhhh.” He said in a calming tone “You may stay there” he told the brunette and she nodded. “My little pet, I will being putting my fist in you, but I will go slow” you tried to cry out. He placed his hand on your back.

He saw how wet you were and was glad he wouldn’t need the lube. He inserted two fingers in you and started to move them in and out. He added a third and you moaned. He removed his hand and cupped you again. 

“Hmmmmmmm” you said and he leaned down and kissed your back.

“Patients” he said. “Do you have to go to the bathroom?” the three of you shook your head. “Okay.” 

He patted you again to let you know he was starting again. He worked a fourth finger in you and then his whole fist. You moaned out trying to catch your breath. You came screaming and Castiel pulled out.

“Good girl. You did so good for me.” He took the glove off. He and the brunette helped roll you onto your back. “Just giving your neck a rest, you will be staying in this bar all day.” You nodded and he wiped away your tears. “Do you remember what you discussed would be your night punishment?” you burst into tears, remembering, moving your head side to side and he shushed you, brushing your hair out of your face. 

That night Castiel let his pets go to their bed and he moved your cage to his room. He let you out of the spreader bar and gave you a little massage. You started to shake and Castiel squeezed your shoulders. He carried you to his room and sat you on the bed and stood in front of you holding a small dildo.

“Open” he said and started to cry and opened your mouth. He slowly slid it in. He grabbed a leather strap and you shook your head and he smiled sweetly at you. “I’m sorry pet.”

He strapped it over your mouth holding the dildo in. He grabbed your chastity belt and helped you into that. He grabbed metal hand cuffs and put them on you. you looked down crying and he kissed your forehead holding you close. 

“Pet, we talked about this. We decided that this was going to be your punishment.” You nodded.

You crawled into the cage and lifted your arms up. Castiel attached a chain and your lowered your arms. The chain was long enough that your arms could rest on the floor and you could roll if you had too. He gave you a little bell that you were to ring if you had to stop or go to the bathroom. He covered you up with a blanket and closed the cage, locking it.

“Good night pet, I love you” he said and got ready for bed.


	49. Punisment then play

“Wake up pet” Castiel said and you opened your eyes to see him crouching by your cage. “Do you have to go to the bathroom?” you nodded.

He clipped the chain that was on the cuff and opened your cage. Your crawled out and he took off the chastity belt. He attached the collar around your neck and a chain that went on the collar and your cuffs. He added the leash to that. Your eyes widened and you tried to say something, but the dildo was still strapped in your mouth.

“This is how you’re going to be today.” He said kissing your forehead and you started to tear up.

He led you downstairs and you sat that he had his other pets ready. Opened his back door and they went out. He unhooked your leash and you ran out and peed. He walked over to the blonde who lifted her leg up and he wiped her. She crawled inside and waited by the door. He wiped the brunette and she went inside. He got to you and you spread your legs. He wiped you thoroughly and you whimpered.

“You were in the belt all night, just want to clean everything” he smiled at you and you nodded. “Good girl” you went in.

His pets played with each other and you tapped your mouth, hoping Castiel would take the dildo out. He smiled sweetly at you and shook his head. 

“Now, you pets thought that it was a good idea to go to my pleasure room and play with each other” the girls stopped and looked down. “You pets got your punishment, but this little pet, only got part of it yesterday.” You shook your head and the brunette came over and held you. The blonde stroked your hair. Castiel took the spreader gag out her the blonde’s mouth.

“Owner is going to handcuff you to my cage and put your legs in a spreader bar. Because we were naughty girls, we are to bring you to the edge, but not let you cum.” You nodded. 

“Very good” he kissed the blonde and put the gag back in her. 

He walked over with your spreader gag and undid the leather strap and carefully pulled out the dildo. He nodded at the brunette and she moved your head to her lap and started to massage your jaw. He hooked your cuffs to the blondes cage and put the spreader bar on. He handed the brunette your spreader gag and she put it on you.’

”I’m going to be right here okay? I’m going to watch and make sure that you don’t cum.” You nodded. “Good. I want you to be as loud as you want with those pretty moans and screams.” You nodded.

The blonde went first, she bent down and started licking and sucking you. Castiel told her to stop when you were getting close. After a break the brunette inserted two fingers into you and worked them in and out until she felt you clench around and she pulled out.

“MMMMMMMMMM” you whined.

The blonde crawled up after a break with a vibrator. Castiel told her to wait. You watched as he removed the plug from her ass and slowly slid into her. She turned on the vibrator and held it to you while Castiel thrusted in and out of her. Both your screams being heard. She removed the vibrator and Castel reached down and rubbed her clit. You whined wanting for and she screamed out and came.

“Okay. We’re just going to take a little break.” Castiel said pulling out of the blonde.

“Nooooo” you moaned. Castiel smacked you on the pussy and you yelped.

“Now.” You looked over as Castiel gabbed something and walked back to you. “We’re just going to clamp you shut, so no one can play with you.” You screamed as he added two clamps on you. The brunette rubbed your hair to calm you down. 

Castiel let his pets go have lunch, He put the dildo and strap back on you, leaving you cuffed, clamped, gagged and barred. You must have fallen asleep, because you woke up to someone running their hand up and down your inner thigh. Your eyes fluttered open and you saw Dean.

“MMMMMMMM” you said trying to move your hands.

“You look so beautiful like that.” He said. Your eyes watered and you tried to move again. 

“This is her punishment for being in my pleasure room last month.” Castiel explained. Dean smirked and unclamped you, giving you five sharp smacks to your pussy.

“Alright, let’s take that dildo out of your mouth and put it to good use” Dean said unbuckling the leather strap and slowly pulling the dildo out.

“Sir” you whimpered.

“Shhhh. You’re okay. We’ve got you.” he said as he slid the dildo into your vagina. You screamed and cried as he moved it in and out of you. “Can she cum?” he asked Castiel who shook his head.

“PLEASE. OWNER. PLEASE” you screamed. Dean moved it in and out of you and then finally pulled it out.

“Open for me” he cooed and you closed your mouth shut and shook your head.

“Little pet, you will not disobey your sir” Castiel said and you opened your mouth. He slid the dildo in and placed the leather strap back on.

“Good girl” Dean said. Castiel left you out of the spreader bar and uncuffed you. 

Castiel led you outside and you went pee. He wiped you and when you walked in you saw Dean was taking the gags out of Castiel’s pets.

“We’re going watch you three play” Castiel said. He took off the leather strap off you and carefully took the dildo out. Castiel sat beside Dean on the couch.

“Owner, may I cum?” you asked.

“Of course” he smirked.

The blonde started to kiss down your front and got on her knees. The brunette sucked on your neck and gently made it so you were lying down on your back. The Brunette straddled you and you two started making out. The blonde started to lick your clit while she rubbed the brunette’s pussy. You both moaned. The brunette moved up to your face and slowly sat down as you licked her. The Blonde bent your legs and started to get a little more intense. 

The brunette sat back a little while you licked her. The blonde tapped her and she rolled off you. The blonde pulled you up and kissed you, laying back. You kissed down her and started to lick her while the brunette spread your legs. She started to rub and pat you. She inserted two fingers into you. Both you and the blonde moaned. You clenched around the brunette’s fingers and screamed as you came. 

“Beautiful” you heard Castiel say.

You rolled on your back and the blonde sat on your face. You licked as the brunette straddled you and the two girls started to make out. The blonde started to shake and came. The blonde rolled off you and onto her back. The brunette sat on her face and you straddled the blonde the other way and bent forward to suck her clit. The brunette leaned forward and sucked your clit. The three of you moaned and Castiel and Dean moaned too. The three of you came. 

“Good job pets” Castiel said pulling the brunette up. He sucked her neck and started to rub her she moaned. You and the blonde stood up. She kissed your neck while Dean kissed your lips. The blonde reached forward and started to undo Dean’s pants when Castiel’s hand stopped her. She froze.

“Did I say you touch sir?” 

“No owner.” She said quickly. 

“Cage” she lowered her head and crawled into her cage. Dean held you close.

“Play time is over.” Castiel said smacking the brunette’s ass. She whined. “I know” he pouted massaging her breasts. Dean has to take our little pet home and I have to punish my pet” he said looking at the blonde who whimpered. The brunette nodded and Castiel put the clit clamp back on the brunette and the ball gag in. Locking her in the cage. You got dressed and returned back to the house with Dean.


	50. Yes daddy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 50. Over 500 Kudos. WOW, thank you all sooooo much.

You stayed with Gabriel one weekend. Castiel needed help with one of his pets since she almost touched Dean without permission. One night you heard something and you weren’t entirely sure what it was. You had gone to bed early, but you were woken up. You crept downstairs and was shocked at what you saw.

“Porn?!” you smirked. Gabriel paused and turned to you looking embarrassed. 

“Oh. Uh.” 

“Does Dr. Gabriel have a kinky side?” He looked down. “I’m a slave. You don’t need to be embarrassed”

“Yes” he said.

“May I watch with you?” you asked and he looked surprised.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

You sat down and watched with him. He kept looking over at you not entirely sure if he should tell you everything.

“It’s okay. If you would like to do something, we can” you smiled. You went to undo his pants and he grabbed your wrist and looked a little hesitant at you, you smiled and nodded.

“On your knees.” He said

“Yes.” You said.

“Yes daddy” he corrected and you smirked. Really? Daddy? Did not see that one coming.

“Yes daddy. Sorry daddy” You got on your knees and reached up to undo his pants. He ran a hand through your hair. You looked up and smiled at him. His hand tugged your hair a little and pulled you close.

“Strip for me” he whispered in your ear before looking a little worried. You winked at him to let him know it was okay.

“Anything for you daddy.” You stood up slowly. “What should I take off first?”

“Your shirt” he said leaning forward a bit, you could see something shift in his eyes and it excited you. After all this time, Gabriel was finally comfortable. You slowly took your top off. You bit your lower lip a little and reached for your jeans. His hand reached out and grabbed your wrist lightly. “Did I say pants?”

“Sorry daddy” He pulled you close to him and kissed your stomach and looked up. You nodded and reached behind to unclasp your bra and dropped it on the floor. You straddled his lap and kissed him, his hands resting on your waist and making their way up to your breasts. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” he asked you and you nodded and leaned your head down and kissed his neck.

“Yes daddy” you said. His hands went to your jeans and undid your pants. He then moved your head to look him in the eye.

“Are you going to finish stripping?” you smiled and so did he. You stood up and slowly slid your pants off. You pulled down your panties and Gabriel noticed a little wet spot on them and chuckled a bit. You bit your lip again. 

“What now?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Daddy. What now, daddy?” you smiled. Gabriel stood up and walked around you.

“You look beautiful, baby girl” he said snaking his hands around your waist. 

“Thank you” you leaned back against him as he kissed your neck. He reached down and felt how wet you were.

“My, my.” He said with a little laugh. “This okay?” he whispered. He’d never done something like this before. You turned to face him and held his face in your hands. 

“This is very okay” you kissed him “daddy” you said with a wink.

He kissed you passionately, something you wanted from Dean. Something that hasn’t happened in a long time. Picked you up bridal style and carried you to his room. He placed you on the bed and you sat up straight legs together. You slowly opened your legs for him and he groaned. You pulled him forward and undid his pants and pulled them down. He took off his shirt. You reached down and started to rub your clit.

“Baby girl, did I say you could touch yourself?” 

“No. Sorry daddy”

“Does someone need a spanking?” you stood up, faced the bed and leaned forward, hands on the bed for support. SMACK.

“One. “ you counted. SMACK. “Two” SMACK. “Three” SMACK. “Four” SMACK. “FIVE!” that one came down hard. Gabriel rubbed your ass a bit.

“On your back, baby girl” he said 

“Yes daddy” you said and you did.

“Feet apart” you did. You watched as Gabriel got himself ready. You moaned and he smiled a bit. “You may touch yourself” he said and you did. You moaned and closed your eyes. You felt his hand move yours and he brushed up against you. He slowly pushed into you.

“Oooooh Daddy” you moaned. He moved slowly at first and then picked up the pace. 

“Does that feel good, baby girl?” he askd kissing your shoulder.

“Mmmmmm” you moaned. Finally you both came screaming. 

“Wow. Uh-thank-thank you” he blushed a bit.

“Thank you for trusting me with that. I never pegged you for a daddy kink guy.” He kissed you and pulled you close. Both falling asleep.


	51. Inspection

Finally it was just you and Dean. It had been a cluster fuck of a few weeks, but it was finally just you and your sir. You loved your time with Gabriel and Castiel and his pets. But finally, you could focus on the most important thing to you, Dean. You felt a warm hand move some hair from your face.

“Good afternoon beautiful” Dean said kissing you. 

“Dean” you smiled and he kissed you again.

“Sir” he said sweetly.

“Sir. I’m sorry” you sat up a bit.

“Gabriel told me about your time with him.”

“Yes. I had fun with daddy” 

“I did not see that coming” he chuckled a bit and you laughed a little.

“I know.” You said.

“Well. I’m going to inspect all those pretty holes of yours. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good.” He placed the collar leash around your neck and led you to the medical room.

Your eyes got wide when you saw an enema bag all ready to go. Dean took the collar off and brought you to the padded table and told you to get on all fours. You did as you were told and he strapped you down. He grabbed the spreader gag and told you to open and he placed it on you. 

“Now, I want to make sure you’re clean, so I will be giving you three.” You screamed and he kissed your forehead. “It’s okay. You’re okay” he walked over and you watched as he put gloves on and lubed his finger. 

He slowly circled your ass and pushed his finger in you. You lowered your head and tried not to think about what was going to happen. He pulled his finger out, lubed the nozzle and stuck it in. You started to cry.

“You’re doing so good for me. I’m going to start the water now.” You nodded and a rush of water came. You started to cramp. You felt his gloved hand on your back. “So good. So good for your sir” he said. When the bag was emptied, he carefully removed the nozzle and added a plug.

“Fifteen minutes” he said. You tried to protest. He took the gloves off and walked over and started to rub your stomach.

When fifteen minutes were up, helped you out of the straps and to the bathroom. He removed the plug and you let the water out. He did it again, another fifteen. The third time he walked over and showed you the big syringe.

“I’m going to have you lie on your side for this okay?” you nodded. He unstrapped your left arm and you laid on your left side and he cuffed it to the table. He put on a new pair of gloves, he lubed up a finger and pushed it in you. 

“Oh!” you yelped.

“You’re doing so good” he pulled his finger our and you felt the syringe go in your ass. He slowly pushed the water in. You felt him remove the syringe and do it again. You felt the water go in. You started to cry. “You’re okay” He put the plug in you and took the gloves off. He walked around to the front and started to massage your stomach.

Once you released the last of the water he had you strapped down on your elbows and knees again. He held your face in his hands. 

“I’m going to inspect your ass first, then put you in the chair; it’ll be a little more relaxing.” He wiped your tears.

You heard him put more gloves on and again open your ass up. He then lubed up an anal speculum and slowly inserted it. He then slowly opened it and whistled. 

“Very nice.” He shone a penlight in. He put it down and slowly inserted a finger and you screamed. He took his finger out, closed the speculum and took it out. 

He took the gloves off and took the straps off. He picked you up, legs wrapping around him like a child. He rubbed your back, and cupped your ass. He kissed your shoulder and held you for about fifteen minutes. The warmth of his body made you warm. He brought you over to the chair and sat you down. You didn’t want to let go. He laughed a little. 

“I promise, tonight you will stay in my room. I will hold you, if you’re good for me” he winked and you nodded. He helped your legs into the stirrups. “Now, I’m going to look at that pretty mouth of yours.” He put on one glove and grabbed a penlight and shone it in your mouth. “Back of the throat” you nodded. “Deep breath” His ungloved hand stroked your head and you took a deep breath. He lightly touched the back of your throat. He removed his finger and did it again.

“Good. I’m going to let you rest and then inspect that pretty pussy” He covered you up with a blanket.

A little later he came back. You had fallen asleep, he kissed you and you opened your eyes. Sometime, while you were asleep he had taken the spreader gag out.

“Sir” you said. 

“Hey. Are you ready?” you nodded. Dean pulled a tray around and removed the blanket. 

“Sir?” you asked and looked up at you.

“I got you, you’re okay.” You nodded. He put gloves on and looked at your spread legs. He ran a hand up and down your pussy. “Hmmm. Not very wet. Good girl” 

“Thank you” you said. 

“I’m just inspecting all your holes, because tomorrow they’re going to be nice and filled.” You tensed and held your breath. “You don’t have to worry about that right now” He put lube on his gloved fingers and inserted two, he pulled out and lubed up the vaginal speculum and slowly put it in to open you up. He opened it and looked inside. He inserted a finger.

“SIR!” you shrieked. 

“Everything looks good.” He took it out and got a little more lube and dabbed it on your clit. You moaned a little and he smirked. He rubbed your clit for a seconded and you bucked your hips. He grabbed a towel and wiped off the lube. He took off his gloves, undid your straps and carried you to his room.

“Sir?” you looked at him and he kissed you. He saw you looked worried.

“Don’t you worry about tomorrow.” 

“Clothes, sir?” you asked.

“No sweetheart.” He pulled down the covers and you got under. He got in his pajamas and crawled in and wrapped his arms around you. “I love you so much.” He finally said. “So much.”

“Thank you sir.” You whispered. “I love you too.”


	52. Holes filled

Dean rolled you on your stomach and kissed down your back, you moaned a little. What a way to wake up. He kissed back up, you turned your head to face him. He stroked your cheek.

“Sweetheart, I want you to know that today might be a little rough. Master and Owner will be here and we going to fill up those pretty holes of yours.” You looked a little scared and Dean pulled you close. “I’m telling you this now because, we will be rough with you, but I promise you, after we will be so gentle.”

“May I call the code word if it is too much?”

“Of course” he said holding you tighter. “As soon as master and Owner walk in that is when it all starts. Understood?” you nodded. 

The doorbell rang and you jumped a little. Dean gave you a squeeze and you stood up, he placed the collar around your neck and led you to the door. Sam and Castiel walked in.

“Hi pet” Castiel kissed you.

“Owner” you smiled and Dean grabbed the back of your neck.

“Did I say you could talk?” 

“N-no sir. Sorry sir” you said quickly.

“That’s a good girl.” He said. Sam kissed you and took the leash from Dean. “Cleaned the holes last night. She’s ready.” 

“Perfect” Sam said.

“What hole do I get?” Castiel asked dragging a finger down your back, while Sam sucked on your neck. 

“Master gets her mouth” Dean smirked and Sam kissed you.

“Perfect.” He said. Dean brushed a finger against your ass and you gasped.

“That’s mine” he said.

“Mmmm. I get her pussy” Castiel said. Dean turned you to face him.

“We’re going to play with you first” Dean husked in your ear and you shivered.

They brought you to the room with the chain and leather leg cuffs. Dean strapped your arms while Sam put your legs in the cuff.

“Because Master gets your mouth, we’re going to let him play with you a bit.” 

“Should we get her ready?” Castiel asked holding up a small dildo.

“Yes.” Dean said and Sam snapped on some gloves.

“Owner is going to put the dildo gag in you for now” Sam said stepping between your legs. You nodded.

“Answer” Dean barked.

“YES MASTER!” you yelled. Sam smacked your pussy and you yelped. 

“Open” Castiel said and you opened your mouth wide. He slowly slid the dildo in your mouth and attached the leather strap to hold it in. SMACK! Sam brought his hand down again and then started rubbing.

“Want the whip?” Dean asked. Sam locked eyes with you.

“No.” He smacked you again and your head went back and you closed your eyes. 

“She wet?” Castiel asked. Sam rubbed you a bit.

“Getting there” Dean was behind you for support of your back. You started to moan. “There’s a good girl. So good for me. So good for your master.” Sam said. Sam slid two fingers in and then out and rubbed you. “Come on, I need you to be more wet. Sir wont like it if I have to use lube.” You moaned at the thought of Sam saying that. You sort of missed this Sam.

“I’m going to have owner hold you, looks like master needs my help.” Dean said. Castiel took his place and Dean put on some gloves and stood beside Sam. 

Sam moved his hand and Dean dipped a finger in you and moved it fast and then pulled out and dabbed your juice on your clit and started to rub.He spread onside and Sam spread the other and moved his hand side to side to get you wet. Dean then slapped your thigh and you tried to scream. Sam gave your pussy another smack and then inserted two fingers into you.

“There we go. There’s a good girl” Dean praised.

“Nice and prepared for owner” Sam said adding a third finger.” Castiel let go of you and got himself ready. Sam gave you one last smack and took off his gloves. Castiel thrusted into you and your eyes started to water. 

“Still a little tight.” Sam moved to your head and started to massage your shoulders as Castiel thrusted into you.

You wondered why they couldn’t have put you on a table. Then you thought about the aftercare and how that would probably be nice and relaxing, maybe a nice massage from Dean. You let your thoughts wander, but you were broken out of them from Castiel moaning and you started to clench around him. He finally came inside you, you tried to scream, but your mouth was full. Dean came over, gloves still on. Castiel pulled out and Dean clamped you shut. Your eyes widened and you started to cry.

“Shhhh. Little girl, you were doing so well” Sam whispered 

The chains were brought forward. Castiel cleaned himself up and walked over kissing your forehead. Dean changed gloves, he added the lube to his pinky and slowly slid it in you. You tried to scream again. He moved his pinky around and then pulled out. He inserted his middle finger.

“Gave her three enema yesterday. Needed to make sure she was good and clean” He slapped your ass and you started to cry. He added a second finger and pulled his pants down, stroking himself. He added a third and then pulled out and slowly entered you. 

“You’re so good for us slave.” Castiel said.

Dean took his time with you and you just prayed the aftercare would be worth it. You heard him groan and you knew he was close. Finally you felt him spilling into you. 

Sam was there ready with the plug. Dean carefully pulled out and plugged you up. Castiel helped you out of the leather cuffs and Sam chained your ankles. Castiel lowered you to your knees and took the chains off around your wrists. Dean undid the strap and pulled out the dildo. Dean and Castiel watched as you undid Sam’s pants and pulled them down. You reached up and started to stroke him.

“Feel free to go all the way back, she doesn’t gag” Dean spoke up. Sam looked at you and you nodded. 

“Open” Sam said and you opened your mouth and he slid his cock in you. You moved your tongue and Sam let out a groan. 

“Before master does more. Let’s chain those wrists.” Dean said. Castiel went and pulled the chains longer and attached the cuffs to your wrists and then. Moved them up a bit. Sam fisted your hair and shoved himself further down your throat. You started to tear up a bit. He moaned and moaned.

“I’m close” Sam said and he thrusted in and out of your mouth, before settling and letting you finish up. He came in your mouth and you were sobbing now. Sam pulled out and you closed your mouth, knowing not to swallow. Dean unchained your wrists and ankles and you flopped to the floor. Castiel had left the room

“Sweetheart, I told you, today is going to be rough.” Dean said rubbing a hand up and down your back. He and Sam helped you up and led you to Dean’s office where there was a cage. You shook your head. 

“Little pet, you’re going in the cage. We need to make sure you don’t do anything silly” Castiel said.

“Like swallowing masters cum. You wouldn’t do that, would you?” Sam said grabbing you by the chin and you shook your head. You crawled into the change that had the cuffs and Castiel cuffed you and Dean locked the cage.

“Beautiful.” Dean said. You sobbed and sobbed. This was humiliating. How long were they going to keep you like this? Why did this excite you? Something about being in a cage, cuffed, holes all filled, made you feel worthy.


	53. A little drip

You sat in the cage sobbing while the boys went on and read books, or talked. They would come over to you from time to time and talk sweetly, make sure that you still had the cum in your mouth. Two hours later Dean came over and crouched down.

“Sweetheart, two hours, you doing so good.” You moved your hips side to side. The clamps were starting to hurt you. 

“Mmmm” you whined. 

“Are you using the code?” he asked concerned for you. The other two looked up at you and you shook your head. 

“Are you okay pet?” Castiel aked and you nodded.

“Don’t you lie to us” Dean said. You pointed down. “You have to pee?” you shook your head.

“Clamps hurt?” Sam asked and you nodded.

“We can stop” Castiel said and you shook your head.

“Remember, that was our call” Dean said you nodded. Dean went back to the boys. You wanted to sleep, but you knew you couldn’t, not with masters cum in your mouth. 

“Plug?” Castiel suggested.

“Okay.” Dean looked at you. “We’re going to plug up that pussy, but you better not drop any of owner’s cum. You nodded. Castiel undid the cage. 

You crawled out and Dean put the collar around your neck and lead you to the medical room. Sam helped you on the chair and strapped your legs, but not your arm. Castiel put the gloves on and carefully took off the clamps. Dean had lubed a plug and you could feel you weren’t tilted back enough. A little of the cum spilled out. Your eyes winded and you shook your head side to side crying. 

“Uh oh” Castiel said as he inserted the plug into your pussy.

“Arms” Dean barked at Sam and Sam strapped your arms down. 

“Mmmm hmmmm” you cried. The boys watched as Dean pulled the bar between your legs and placed a vibrator on the lowest setting, right against the plug. You sobbed and sobbed, Dean went and wiped the tears.

“I told you not to lose any of owners cum.” You looked down. “I was going to give you the best after care tonight, with master and owner, but we will have to wait until tomorrow. You will swallow masters cum tonight, but you will be sleeping in the cage, cuffed and plugged up. There will be a blanket over the cage, you do not get to see us. You will sleep with the ballgag in. Understood?” 

“De-“ Sam started and you nodded.

“Good girl. That’s my beautiful girl. Master, please remove the vibrator.” Sam turned it off. “You may swallow” you did and the biggest sob broke from your chest.

“Shhh. Pet. It’s okay. I forgive you. I forgive you.” Castiel went and comforted you. 

They brought you back to the cage and Dean had you step into your chastity belt, to hold the plugs in. He put the ballgag in and you crawled into the cage. Castiel cuffed you. You sobbed and sobbed as Dean handed you a bell, if you needed anything. He locked the cage and Sam put the blanket over you. 

Later that night the blanket was removed and the boys were there with your dinner. Dean opened the cage, Sam uncuffed you and you crawled out, they watched you eat. When you were done you crawled back in and were cuffed with the blanket over you and over the cage.

“Goodnight pet” Castiel said.

“Master will sleep here tonight” Dean informed you and you heard the footsteps leave. A bit of the blanket was moved and you saw Sam.

“Hey. Hey. Shhh. Tomorrow will be better. I promise.” You nodded. He put the blanket over you and you closed your eyes and fell asleep. 

In the morning you heard the cage being opened and you opened your eyes to see the blanket removed. 

“Good morning beautiful” Dean said and he uncuffed you. You crawled out. 

He lifted you up and brought you to his bedroom, where Sam and Castiel were. He put you down and bent you over the bed. He slowly worked the plug out of your ass. You looked down and Sam took off the ballgag while Castiel massaged your neck. Sam put a towel down and the boys carefully laid you on your back. Dean removed the plug from your vagina. Dean took the baby wipes and wiped both holes clean.

“Good girl. We are so proud of you. Taking your punishment like a good slave. Castiel drew a bath for you. He’s going to help you into that. Okay?” Dean said kissing you.

“Yes. Thank you” you said quietly.

“No. Thank you.” he said. 

Castiel lifted you up and carried you to the bath. He carefully placed you in. The warm made you shiver for a moment and then you adjusted. You reached for the cloth and Castiel stopped you. He kissed your forehead.

“Sweetie, you were so good for us. You don’t have to do a thing.” He said and you nodded. Your stomach grumbled.

“Sorry” you laughed a little.

“Dean is making your favorite breakfast” Castiel said washing you.

You both smiled at each other. You closed your eyes and moaned a little. He washed between your legs. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water, you tilted your head back and he started to wash your hair. He grabbed the shampoo and gave you the best head massage ever. You moaned and wanted to fall asleep. He helped you out when he was done and wrapped you in a towel. 

You put on a robe and ate the breakfast Dean had made for you. Your favorite fruit, waffles, eggs, bacon. Coffee. 

“Thank you Dean, this is wonderful.” You smiled.

“I’m glad. Sam is going to give you a massage okay?” you nodded. You stood up and took off your robe, Sam led you to the bed and you laid down on your stomach and closed your eyes. Dean and Castiel left you two alone.

“It’s just us” Sam whispered and you nodded.

He rubbed his hands together and then placed them on your back. He pressed down lightly, you let out a grunt. He did the same thing all the way down your back and back up. He squeezed your shoulders and dug his thumbs in and you tensed.

“Sorry” he said.

“It feels good” you said.

He worked on your back, he knew that you weren’t very comfortable without proper back support when you were chained. He gently squeezed your butt. He then worked his way back up to your shoulders. He rubbed his hands up your neck. 

“Thank you for being so good for us” he whispered and kissed your head.

“Mmm hmmm” you moaned. He laughed a little and continued on your neck. You had drifted asleep because the next thing you knew there was a firm hand on your back and you knew it wasn’t Sam.

“It’s Dean.” He said kissing your shoulder. 

“Thank you” you said rolling on your side and he cradled you in his arms. 

“You’re welcome. Was Sam good?”

“Yes”

“Good.” He pulled you closer and held you.


	54. I got you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit short. Hope you like it though

“Wake up” Dean growled at you. You opened your eyes and saw him standing there looking at you. You sat up.

“Sir” He slapped you across the face. He gripped the back of your neck and pulled so you were face to face.

“You don’t get to talk” He grabbed the ball gag and you opened your mouth. He secured it around your head. He grabbed metal cuffs and put them on you.

He pushed you down and spread your legs. He smacked your pussy a few times. He grabbed the lube and squirted some on his fingers. He rubbed you up and down a few times and then thrusted two fingers into you without any warning. You screamed, eyes watering. 

“Getting you nice and ready for today. Going to take you out and have everyone see what a good little bitch you are” he pulled his fingers out and turned a vibrator on high and shoved it in. you jolting up. He smacked your thigh. He took your clit clamp and placed it on.

He flipped you over and pulled your ass up, so you were on your knees, chest pressed to the bed. He grabbed the lube and put it on his finger, he slid it in you and you started to scream. He moved his finger in and out of you a few times. He added a second finger. He pulled out and you felt him push a well lubed plug into you. He grabbed the leather strap like Chuck had and attached it to the anal plug and clit clamp. 

You were sobbing, why was he like this. He pulled you up and pinched your nipples and then grabbed the collar that Chuck had and placed that around you, attached the nipple clamps and the chain to the cuffs. He slapped you again and then grabbed your chin

“You’re going to be good for me.” You sobbed and sobbed, nodding.

He grabbed two metal cuffs with a long chain between them and another longer chain. He attached the cuffs to your ankles and the longer chain to your clit leash. He grabbed a separate chain that went from the clit leash to the cuffs on your hand. He attached the leash to that and grabbed his bag that he had and tugged. You sobbed and sobbed, orgasm hitting you as he made you walk, legs shaking.

Another two orgasms hit you while you were in the car. He parked and opened the door and opened yours pulled on your leash, you sobbed not wanting to get out of the truck. He gripped the back of your neck and pulled you out. Leading you around the town. He brought you to the town square, where hundreds of people were.

“You’re going to be a good little bitch, aren’t you?” he said. 

You nodded and he undid the leash and the chain that was between the handcuffs and clit clamp. He took off the ankle cuffs and then leather strap pulling out the vibrator. He shoved you down, so your back was against the backless bench, legs on either side of it. The plug pushing deep into you. He cuffed you to the bench. He brought your arms up and attached a string to them so they were above your head, resting on the bench. You shook your head from side to side. He took the ball gag out of your mouth.

He snapped on a pair of gloves and grabbed a dildo. He spanked your pussy a few times and ran the dildo up and down your slit. You whimpered. He slowly inserted it and pulled it out.

“Want the town to hear those screams of yours” he smirked.

He rammed it into you and you screamed. He moved it in and out of you, your juices making a squishing noise. People stopped and took pictures of videos of you. Your sobs and screams were echoing the whole town. He rubbed your clit with his free hand and you bucked your hips which earned you a slap to the thigh. 

“Mmmm, love the sound your pussy is making” he said.

“SIR! AHHHHHHHH GOD, PLEASE. IT HURTS” you screamed. He pulled out the dildo and slapped your pussy ten times.

“Every time you talk back to me, you’re going to get a spanking. I suggest you take your punishment and say thank you sir” he spat at you.

“SIR!” you sobbed. Another ten sharp smacks came to your pussy.

“WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!” he yelled. 

“Thank you sir!” you said.

He rubbed you a bit and slid two fingers in you and then three. He worked them in and out, he didn’t bother adding a fourth. He pulled out and shoved his whole fist in you. You could feel your vagina stretch and god did it hurt.

“NOOOOOOOO.” You yelled.

He worked his hand in and out of you and finally your squirted. The crowd cheered, he patted you a few times and took off his gloves.

“Going to leave you here for a few hours while I run some ernes. Let them see what a good little slut I have” he shoved the ball gag back in your mouth and left you there. You sobbed and sobbed and tried to call out for him.

“SIR!” you yelled sitting up.

You were covered in sweat. It was dark and you were on something comfy. You looked around and realized you were dressed and in your bedroom. It was a dream. It was a dream. Your bedroom door burst open and Dean was standing there.

“Y/N!” he said when he saw you shaking and sobbing, curled in a ball. 

“D-Dean” you whispered.

“I’m right here. I’m right here.” He got behind you and wrapped his arms tight around you pulling you close to him. “I got you. I got you. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

“Dean” you sobbed.

“Sweetheart, I’m right here.” You turned so you could rest on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed your forehead.

“It was awful” you sobbed.

“What was?” he rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“Dream” you whimpered. He pulled you tighter.

“Shhhh. Shhh. It’s just a dream. Just a dream. Shhhh. You’re safe. You’re safe.”


	55. No sir. Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, short. But fluffy Dean!

You started to move and pulled tighter at Dean. He rubbed his hand on your back.

“Hey beautiful” he said quietly.

“ Dean” you said.

“Sweetheart, I would really like to know what that dream was about. You don’t have to tell me right now, but. Please.” You nodded. 

You two sat in silence for five minutes and then finally you spoke. You told him everything, how it was him, but something Chuck would do. Tied to the bench, publically humiliated. How left you there while he went and away. You were sobbing and Dean was crying, horrified. He was terrible to you, but he would never do that. Never. 

“If-if you need to take some time, I won’t play with you. Not unless you say it’s okay.” 

“Thank you” you aid looking down and he pulled you closer.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sorry.”

Dean was true to his word and it took you about a month to get over that dream. One night you went to his room and knocked lightly on it.

“Come in” he said and you opened the door.

“Hi” you said quietly. He looked up and saw you were naked.

“Hi” he said pulling you close and kissing you. You took his hand and brought it between your legs. He smirked feeling how wet you were. “Are you sure?” You nodded and then shook your head, he went to move his hand but you held it there.

“Not sir. Dean” you said and he kissed you.

“God, I love you” he said.

“I love you too.” He started to rub you again and you moaned. He leaned down and sucked on your neck. With one hand he lifted you and brought you over to the bed.

He kissed your lips, hands above your head. You reached up and held his face in your hands. Those beautiful green eyes looking at you. He pressed his forehead to yours and you closed your eyes taking in the nice moment. 

“I don’t think you know how beautiful you are.

He took his shirt off and kissed down your stomach. He kneeled in front of you and brushed his thumb against your clit. He then lowered his head and flicked your clit, before sucking on it. You gasped and your hands went to his head. 

“Deeean” you moaned.

His fingers found your opening and he shoved two in you and worked them in and out. He slowed down the pace, wanting to savor all those moans that he didn’t really take in when he was your sir. You moaned and moaned, curled his fingers and hit right where you needed. 

“OOOOOH DEAN” you screamed as you came. He pulled his fingers out and licked them. Then pulled down his pants and stroked himself with one hand and patting you with the other.

“Y/N, you are so perfect.” He lined himself up and slowly pushed into you, letting you adjust since it had been a while. He leaned over you and kissed you, arms by your head again. 

“Okay” you whispered. He slowly started to move, you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him close. He nipped and sucked on your neck. You wrapped your legs around him, pushing him deeper.

“I got you” he mumbled against your neck. He rocked more slightly picking up the pace. 

“Dean” you breathed.

“You’re doing so great.”

“Faster” you said.

“Anything for you” Dean moved faster, thrusting in and out of you. He could feel you clench around him, a few more thrusts and you came. He rode you through the orgasm. He gently pulled out.

“Yo-you didn’t cum” you said. He stroked your cheek.

“Not about me” he said.

“Please. I want you too” you said.

“I was going to take care of myself later.” He kissed your forehead. You rolled over on your elbows and knees, leg spread a little, ass up. “You’re sure?” he said.

“Yes.”

Dean grabbed the lube and put some on his fingers and brushed it over your ass. You whimpered as he inserted a finger. Then a second, you moaned a bit and so did he. He added a third and lubed himself up and carefully slid in. He stayed still again, waiting and finally he started to move.

“Fuck. Baby, thank you so much” he said going faster and faster. You gripped the sheets and moaned. 

“Getting. Close.” He said. He pulled out, flipped you over and thrusted into you vagina. You screamed in pleasure. “Wanna look at you” he said. Few more thrusts and he came, spilling into you. 

He pulled out of you and went to clean himself and you up. He came back with a wet wash cloth and gently wiped you. He got into bed and pulled you close. 

“Thank you” he said kissing your shoulder. 

“Thank you” you said.


	56. The Past pt 1

“Y/N, welcome to Harvelle Hall” the woman greeted you. “I am Headmaster Ellen Harvelle.”

“Hello” you nodded.

“What made you want to join our school?” she asked you.

“I liked your program and what you taught…well, my grandparents did. Discipline, rules, obedience. Sounds like dog training if you ask me. I mean” you clapped your hand over your mouth and she laughed.

“That’s quite alright dear. Did you look us up?” she look questioning and you shook your head. “Well, this will be quite a shock. You will have two roommates. Jo and Charlie.” You nodded.

She brought you to your room that was beautiful. King size bed, everyone got one, enough room to to move around, a little kitchenette. Bathroom that had both shower and bath. You were greeted by the red haired girl and a blonde. They both smiled at you.

“I expect you girls to give her the proper tour. She doesn’t know the details of this place.”

“WHAT?!” the blonde said.

“I trust you girls will explain” Ellen gave you a reassuring smile and left.

“I’m Charlie, this is Jo” the redhead said

“Wh-what is this place” you asked and Charlie took your hand. 

“This is where they train us. To be good little slaves for our masters”

“OH HELL NO” you yelled.

“Shhhhh. She’ll hear you.” Charlie said.

“Who?” you asked 

“Abaddon, she is our dorm mother.” Jo explained.

The girls handed you a list and you read it, jaw dropping. 

“When they say inspections….what do they mean? Why are there three names here?” you looked up at the girls.

“Abaddon, she inspects our room. Bed must be made, clothes folded. Nurse masters will make us down to the infirmary and Dr. Gadreel will…um…make sure that we are…in good shape. In fact, we are to take you down there now.” Jo explained.

“N-no” you said. 

“Bedtime is nine o’clock sharp. Eleven on weekends. Anyone who breaks a rule must be sent to the chambers with Mr. Lucifer” Charlie said.

“Wha-what happens then?” you hated to ask.

“You see how these rooms are very nice?” Charlie asked and you nodded. “This is to show us how good it could be. The chambers, they are to show us how bad we could have it.”

“Slaves never know what kind of master they are going to have. Here they prepare us for everything.” Jo said.

“I-I didn’t know. I think this is a mistake” you said.

“Your grandparents handed you over to us. There is no leaving now Ms. Y/L/N” you turned to see another red haired woman.

“Miss Abaddon, we were just about to take her to the infirmary” Charlie said.

“Each person is assigned two roommates. You girls are to stay with each other are all times, unless one is being punished.” Abaddon explained and you nodded.

“Yes ma’am” you said and she smiled.

“Learning already” 

“Miss Hanscum was just bought up. Went to a master and mistress” she told the girls.

“She was our old roommate” Jo explained.

“Pretty soon, you are going to be bought up” she said placing a hand on Jo’s cheek. Jo nodded.

As the girls walked you to the infirmary you walked by a door and heard a scream, you jumped.

“Those are the chambers.” Jo said.

“They’ve got Claire” you turned 

“This is Kevin” Charlie said “Our new roommate, Y/N” 

“Nice to meet you.”

“What happened to Claire?” Jo asked worried.

“She failed the code word test.”

“Test?” you said.

“Yes. We have tests.” Kevin said.

“PLEASE. PLEASE. I’M SORRY” you all heard Claire yell. Kevin went to his room and you girls continued to the infirmary 

“This is a four year program.” Jo said as you guys kept walking. They explained everything to you and you finally opened the door.

“This must be Y/N” Nurse Meg said.

“I am” you said.

“Dr. Gadreel is ready for you.” she said and the girls held your hands and walked you in.

The girls comforted you as he inspected you. He would make comments as if you weren’t in the room and nurse Meg would write them down. 

“You’re a virgin?” Dr. Gadreel asked.

“N-no sir.” You said.

“Hmmmm” you went back to what he was doing, you moaned when he touched your clit “Sensitive clit for a non-virgin.” Nurse Meg tilted the chair back and you gasped. “Hmmm. Looks tight.” He said about your ass. He put some lube on his finger and brushed it over your hole. 

“PLEASE!” you yelled.

“Shhh. Sweetie, I know. I know” nurse Meg comforted you.

“I want you to take some deep breaths for me” Dr. Gadreel said “We’re almost done”

When you got back to your room you broke down, both your roommates held you.

“Shhhhh. We’re sorry. We’re sorry.” Charlie said.

“We’re sorry that you didn’t know what to expect.” Jo said rubbing your back. There as a knock on the door and Abaddon walked in.

“I heard you had a little hard time in the infirmary” she said sweetly. Both girls parted from you and she pulled you close. “Shhh, I know. This is so overwhelming. Dr. Gadreel was very pleased with you. He said you are going to make a fine slave one day.”

“Ma’am, Claire?” Jo asked.

“She will be spending three days and two nights in the chamber with Lucifer.”

“Ma’am!” Jo said.

“You girls are lucky you’ve never been sent there. Wash up, almost time for dinner” she hugged you and left.


	57. The Past pt 2

It had been a month now since you started at Harvelle Hall. Once a month Abaddon lets the girls in her section have a slumber party. Hannah, Crissy, Claire, Alex and Madison all joined. Claire hadn’t spoken about what happened in the chambers, of course everyone was curious, but no one dare asked.

“How are you liking it?” Hannah asked you.

“Good. I passed my type of master test and the different names to call whoever bought us” you said.

“I passed the fetish test” Madison said.

“I-I retook the code word test” Claire said.

“And?” Jo asked.

“I passed. Headmaster Harvelle was there while Mr. Benny marked it” she said 

“In front of you?” Madison asked and she nodded.

“Wha-what happened?” Crissy asked.

“Crissy” Alex scolded. 

“Sorry”

“No. It-it’s okay. Uh-“ Claire looked down remembering. 

“I’m sorry, but you have failed your code word test.” Headmaster Harvelle said.

“No” Claire whispered. 

“Chambers. Now!” she said.

“NO. PLEASE, NO” Headmaster Harvelle grabbed her arm and dragged her to the chambers, pushing her in. 

“Failed her code word test” she said to Lucifer and then left.

“Well, well, well.” Lucifer said circling her. “Strip!” he growled.

Claire quickly stripped and stood there waiting to see what would happen. She was shaking. 

“He. He left me chained to a bed, no mattress, no blanket. Every day he would punish me, cut me, make me say a code word. And every time I begged him to stop. He-“ she looked down.

“Stop? You want me to stop? That earns you a vibrator and chastity belt. All. Night. Long” Lucifer smirked.

All of you girls looked horrified at Claire. She was sobbing, finishing up the story.

“He-he then, in the morning. He woul-would clean me up. I-I swear, there was a nice side to him. He almost looked sorry. He then would give me ten sharp smacks on m-m-my” Claire closed her legs and curled into a ball. Madison and Alex hugged her.

“A-are all punishments like that?” you asked.

“No. It depends on the situation” Hannah said. “I-I failed my Fetish test. Spent a week in the chambers with him. Going over and over different fetishes and kinks. Or the ones that we learn about, that our potential masters will have.”

“How do they choose?” Alex asked.

“Yeah?” Charlie wondered.

“I got a letter from my old roommate, Naomi” Hannah explained. “They have a file with potential masters. After all the assessments and everything we go through here they pick the ones they think we’re best suited for. Then, they will contact them. First come, first serve. Unless, they’ve worked with them before, then we will for sure go to them.”

You listened to what the girls said and you had to make sure you would not misbehave. You were not going to the chambers. Passed all your tests, got one hundred percent on all of them. Passed every inspection, room and body. You saw All your friends go off to slaves. 

The rule is, once you leave Harvelle Hall you are to not have contact with your other slaves. If a letter comes addressed to you, but you have left, they will not send it out. You hated that. You wanted to be with them, you wanted to be connected.

Jo was bought to a man named John. By the way people talked it was going to be rough. Apparently the owners have a code too. If an owner disrespects their slave, treats them unfairly, another owner, master or sir can take them away. Either permanently or for a short time until that master has learned their mistakes. 

Once a slave is released into the hands of their owner Harvelle will have nothing to do with them. Slaves are not their problem anymore. It is a masters duty to discipline, and a slaves duty to serve and honor thy master.

The next day you stood in the Headmasters office. She was looking at you and you didn’t know what she wanted. Did she find out? Did she try to contact your grandparents? 

“Seems we have a runaway. Miss Y/L/N. We found out that your grandparents thought they signed you up for a regular school. Seems you misinformed them.” She raised an eyebrow at you.

“Yes Headmaster.” You looked down.

“So, you chose to be here?” 

“Yes ma’am. I found out about this place and I did all my research. I got fascinated with it. I want to serve. I want to be a slave. I want to have a purpose.”

“This was all an act then. That scared little girl. You knew that once you were signed off that there was no getting out of it.”

“My grandparents wouldn’t let me come here on my own. They don’t understand, they wouldn’t. I feel like I was meant for this life, like this is why I was born. PLEASE. Don’t kick me out.”

“I would never. We can’t. A slave is to stay here until they are properly ready and trained. Then they are given to a master. I originally called you in here because I want to speed up your process.” She said.

“You do?!” you looked surprised .

“Yes. You have been doing well and soon Charlie will be sold. Now, you will be punished, for lying. You will spend one night in the chambers”

“Oh, please. No” you said, actually scared.

“I have informed Lucifer. You are to report to him after our meeting.”

You looked around at the chambers. It was dark, there was a bed with no blankets and mattress like Claire described. What would your punishment be? The blond man came up to you and stripped you of your clothes.

“That’s better” Lucifer said. “On your knees, you will keep your cum in my mouth, since you want to be a good little slave. You will not swallow until I say.” You nodded and undid his pants.

He pulled you up and looked at you in the eyes.

“Wow, you really do want to serve. Tonight, you won’t.” he dragged you over to the bed and strapped your arms and ankles down, ball gag in your mouth. “You will stay like this, all night. You are to not serve anyone and no one will serve you.” he closed the door and left.

That was the only time you had stayed in the chamber and it drove you nuts not doing anything. Little did you know that you were going to miss those days. You thought about who your master would be, what they would be like. Would they respect you? Would they have friends over? Would you fall in love with them? What if you fell in love with them?


	58. The Past-finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY SHORT. Just wanted to wrap up the past part. NOT THE FINALE CHAPTER!

You heard the door of your room open and Lucifer walked back in.

“Submissive, how cute. I’m going to take the ball gag out, I want to hear you scream.” You shook your head. You thought your punishment was you weren’t going to be touched. He took the ball gag out.

“Sir” you whimpered and he held a finger up to your mouth.

“Shhh. Suck.” Your eyes went wide. “Did I stutter? Oh, little slave, here I was thinking you wanted to be a good submissive. I am your dominant and I say suck.” You opened your mouth slightly and sucked on his finger. He added a second finger in your mouth. “There’s a good girl” 

He pulled them out and sat between your legs running his fingers up and down your slit. He shoved his fingers in you and you cried out. 

“Oh. Still tight. I’ll have Dr. Gadreel work on that.” He smirked. ”Oh, do you like the thought of that? I see.” He pulled his hand out and gave five sharp smacks to your pussy. You screamed again. 

He gagged you again and then left the room. When he returned an hour later he had Nurse Meg and Dr. Gadreel.

“I thought you said she wasn’t a virgin.” Lucifer said to him as they walked in.

“That’s what I have on the form and in my examination, I didn’t see any evidence that she was.” Dr. Gadreel said. They were talking as if you weren’t even in the room.

“She is in here for lying” Lucifer explained.

“Well, I will do a little massage and stretching.” The doctor said. You felt like you were having an out of body experience. Nurse Meg sat by your head and stroked your hair.

“Sweetie, I’m here for comfort. There must always be a female in the room.” You started to cry as you saw Dr. Gadreel put gloves on. He sat at the end of the bed and gently started to rub your vaginal lips. You tried to move.

“Get her hips” Dr. Gadreel said not looking up and Lucifer placed hands on your hips. Dr. Gadreel inserted both index fingers and pulled out lightly. You groaned, it hurt.

“Shhhh. If you relax it will be easier for him” Nurse Meg said.

This went on for an hour. You were sweating, sobbing and in so much pain. You weren’t a virgin, however you only had sex once. 

“There we go. Should be good.” Dr. Gadreel said.

“Thank you.” Lucifer said. They left, except Lucifer. He grabbed a dildo and ran it up your slit. “You should be ready for his now” he rammed it in you and you sobbed and sobbed. “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to serve me. This is how I want to be served. By fucking you with this dildo.” He pulled it out and shoed two fingers in you. “Oh, that’s better. Dr. Gadreel is always good at stretching and opening up tight pussies”

The next morning you stumbled into your room, dropping on the floor and sobbing. The next month it was your final examination, your time was almost up at Harvelle Hall. 

“His name is Dean Winchester. From now on you will be his slave. You are to address him as sir. You will respect, obey and honor your sir.” Headmaster Harvelle said. You nodded. “What are you to do?” 

“To serve and be punished when needed.” You repeated. 

“Good girl. I feel you will be very happy. Now, I will take you to your new sir” you followed her outside

You walked out and saw the most handsome man you had ever laid eyes on. He had the most beautiful green eyes; he looked a little rugged, scruff, plaid. He stood at attention.

“Mr. Winchester, this is Y/N Y/L/N. She is yours now.” Headmaster Harvelle said and he nodded signaling her to leave. You stood there, not sure what to say, heart beating fast. 

“You may speak” he said. It wasn’t harsh, it was gentle.

“Hello sir.” You said.

“Hello sweetheart”


	59. Hard Day at work

Dean had slowly been easing you out of being his slave. You no longer had to wake up at 7. You did not have to make him breakfast, however lunch and dinner still had to be prepared as well as some play time. 

He would take you out on little trips here and there; you were seeing more and more of his sweeter side. He really did love you and you really did love you. Was that okay? You tried to think back to your time at Harvelle Hall. You had a course, what to do when you fall for your master. They never said anything about what to do if they fell for you. 

One day Dean had a hard day at work. You could tell things were a little tense as he walked in, you waited by the door. He walked in and kissed your forehead, before walking by you. He went to his office and you followed him.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” you asked quietly. 

“Not right now.” He said sharply. You nodded and he sighed. “Wait. Come here” you walked over to him and he grabbed your hands and rested his head against you. 

“Please, let me know what I can do” 

“You can strip for me” his voice a little darker. You nodded.

“Slow?”

“Yes. Starting with your shirt and bra.”

“Yes sir” you said.

You slowly lifted up your shirt and dropped it on the floor. You then slowly went pulled one strap of your bra down and arm out, then the other. You unclasped the bra and dropped it with your shirt. The cold hitting your chest made your nipples hardened. You then went and unbuttoned your jeans and unzipped them. You brought them down and stepped out of them. You pulled off your underpants and put them aside.

“Turn around. Slowly.” He instructed. You did. “Come here and spread your legs.” You did and he reached between, feeling how wet you were. You moaned at his touch. “Good girl.” 

“Thank you, sir.” You said. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to keep rubbing your clit, while I work. You will not moan, that will be a distraction. So.” He stood up and grabbed your ball gag and placed it in your mouth. “Much better.” 

He sat back down and rubbed you. You held onto his desk for support, his eyes focused on what he was reading. Your legs started to shake, he cupped your vagina, not looking up. You did not make a noise, you just stood there. He started to pat your pussy. You couldn’t help it; you accidentally let out a little moan. His head snapped up, he removed is hand and you started to cry.

“Medical room” he closed his book and stood up. He grabbed you by the arm and brought you to the room. He helped you up and strapped you in. “I have to work. I will call master”

About fifteen minutes later Sam walked in and saw you strapped to the chair. He walked over and put some gloves on and stood between your legs.

“Your sir said that he hasn’t used you in a while. He has asked me to open you up again.” He grabbed the lubed and put some on his fingers.

He rubbed this together and brought them to opening. He brushed them against you and inserted you. 

“I was taught by a friend how to do stretching and massage, I’m going to do that on you” you nodded. “Dr. Gadreel is a good teacher.” He felt you tense. He pulled his fingers out and inserted both index and middle fingers.

“Dr. Gabriel, he was offered a position at Harvelle Hall. He turned it down. He didn’t like what they did. Taking girls and turning them into slaves. He wanted to help people. We were friends before I became a master. So, when I needed help with a slave, he helped me. He is getting more and more comfortable with the idea. I’m going insert three fingers.” He pulled his fingers out and grabbed more lube, before carefully inserting three fingers into you. 

“Mmmmmmm” you moaned.

“Breathe” he said. “Sir is going to be proud that I got three fingers in.” he pulled his fingers out. “I am under strict orders to put you in your chastity belt. Sir will be busy tomorrow and I will be with you” 

He took off his gloves and grabbed your chastity belt and undid your legs. He slid the belt on you and did it up. He undid your arms and lifted you up, holding you close.

“You did nothing wrong. He is having a hard time with work.”

Sam brought you to Dean. Dean took you in his arms and held you.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I had to do that.” He took the ball gag out and held your face in his hands. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too”

“You’re going to sleeping in the belt. You’ll be with me though.” He carried you to his room and put you on your stomach and rubbed circles on your back. Your eyes fluttered closed.


	60. Positive.

Dean had his arm around you; you felt your stomach do a flip. You didn’t know if it was because you were waiting for what was to come, or if you were feeling sick. You quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. It was because you were sick. You heard Dean get up, he was right by your side.

“Sir” you cried. “Sir, I’m sorry”

“No, shhhh. No. It’s Dean, no sir. Here, let me get out of your belt” he went and grabbed the key and undid you. He wrapped a blanket around you and stroked your hair. 

“I’m sorry” 

“No. Shhhh. It’s okay. You’re okay.” He placed a hand on your forehead. “Hmm, you feel a little warm.” Just then Sam walked in.

“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked.

“Sammy, thermometer” Dean said. Sam nodded and Dean placed you on your side and lifted the blanket. “Breathe” he said as he slid the thermometer in your ass.

Dean” you groaned.

“I know.” A minute later he pulled it out. 

“Well?” Sam asked.

“Normal. Do me a favor, call Gabriel.” 

“Dean?” you asked worried.

“Hey, shhhh. It’s just a precaution. I need to take care of my girl”

You sat back up and threw up again. Dean rubbed your back. Gabriel came over and checked you out. You weren’t sure why Dean called him, but you got to rest for the day, so that was good. Dean brought you some ginger ale, crackers. You were nice and comfy in your sweatpants and baggy shirt. Gabriel came back in.

“Sweetie, I want to do a blood test.” He said.

“Why?” you asked a little worried.

“Just want to rule some stuff out.” You nodded.

You felt a little nauseous after that and he helped you to the bathroom. You decided it was best if you stayed there for the night.

“Here, I brought you some more blankets.” Dean covered you up and sat down beside you. “How are you feeling sweetheart?”

“A bit better, thank you”

“I’m going to be in my room, you come join me when you feel better.”

The next day you woke up and saw Gabriel sitting there, he looked a little worried and you sat up immediately.

“What is it?” you asked.

“Easy. Easy.” He said as you slid back against the tub. 

“Gabriel, am I sick? What’s wrong?” you asked. Gabriel sat beside. 

“Sweetie, who was the last person you had sex with?”

“Dean.” And he sighed.

“Y/N, you’re pregnant” he said and your jaw dropped.

“Wha-what-no. no, no, no. I-I can-No. Does he know?” your mind was racing.

“Dean does not know” he reassured you.

“Gabriel. What do I do? Has anyone ever gotten pregnant from their sir?” 

“Not that I have heard of” he rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“He’s going to be mad. He’s going to be so mad.” You burst into tears and Gabriel held you.

“Shhhh. You don’t know that. You don’t know if he’s going to be mad.”

“Ho-how far along?” 

“Two months.” You nodded.

“Shhhhh. Sweetie, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay. Would you like me to be with you when you tell him?” you nodded. “Okay. We will tell him when he gets home from work. You just rest.” 

“Don’t leave me” you pleaded.

“I won’t. I won’t. I’m right here”

That night Dean came home. You and Gabriel met him at the door. He kissed you and walked in, he looked at Gabriel and noticed you looked like you were about to cry.

“What’s wrong?” he asked more to Gabriel. 

“Dean. I need you to be calm.” Gabriel said which made him more nervous.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I’m sorry. Dean, I’m so sorry. Please. Don’t be angry. Please” you sobbed.

“I won’t be. You’re scaring me. Sweetheart, what is it?”

“I-I’m” you broke down and clung to his shirt. He rubbed you back and looked up at Gabriel for some answers.

“Dean. Y/N is pregnant.” Gabriel said. You felt Dean’s grip tighten around your arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry” you repeated. “It’s yours. Dean. It’s yours” you said. Dean stood frozen, trying to process things.

“Dean?” Gabriel asked.

“Uh-sorr-you’re-what?” he said slowly. Calm, the important thing is he was calm.

“Please. I’m sorry” you said.

“Pregnant?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m sure” Gabriel said.

You looked up at him, not sure what he was going to do, not sure how he was going to react and then you noticed he started to cry. He was crying and a small smile formed across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been toying with this idea for a long time and I've decided to do it


	61. Five months

After the news of the baby, Dean insisted that you sleep in his room. Your room was going to be for the baby. He took it easy with you, but when you misbehaved you were punished. 

You were lying on your bed with Dean and he kissed you and placed a hand on your stomach before kissing your stomach. 

“Sweet girl, it’s daddy. I love you so much, so much. You have the best mommy in the whole world, you are so special to us.”

“I love you, Dean” you said.

“I love you too” he kissed you.

“Dean. We’re not going to make her go to Harvelle Hall are we?” you asked a little worried.

“No. No sweetheart, we’re not going to send our girl there. She won’t have to have a master.”

“Are we going to be a normal family?”

“We’ve talked about this. Our daughter will never know, but even though you are the love of my life, you are still my slave. When Gabriel gives you the clear, you will go back to punishments, if need be.” You nodded.

“I’m sorry I fell in love you” you started to cry and he held you close.

“Sweetheart, I fell in love with you too. You have nothing to be sorry for. Please, please know that I love you, I never thought I would be a father. I never wanted to be a father, but when I met you, when…when I almost lost you. Sweetheart, you are so amazing. I wanted a family with you, but it is against the rules, unless both want it.”

“I do. Dean, I do” you said.

“Me too. Me too.” He kissed you.

The next day Castiel was there to stay with you. Dean got over protective and whenever he had to leave he made sure someone was there with you.

“Good morning, Y/N” Castiel said with a smile.

“Morning. You’re my babysitter”

“I am. I made you a healthy breakfast.” 

“I wanted waffles” you pouted a bit and he smiled.

“Dean told me you were craving those so I made you some. I got you covered.”

“Thanks Cas” you ate your breakfast.

“You noticed Dean had been under a lot of stress, so I want you to be a good little pet for your sir. He had told me some things.” He sat at the table with you.

“How come he didn’t tell me?” you asked. “Did I do something?”

“No. No.” Castiel grabbed your hand. “No. He just didn’t want the added stress. He knows how worried you are with the baby and being a slave. I asked if it was okay with him and I gave my pets a free pass for the night. He and I will be in charge of you.”

“Oh.” You looked down.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Does-does he not find me attractive anymore?” 

“It’s not that at all. No, both of us are in charge of you, we wanted to have a little fun.” You smiled a bit and nodded. “He said didn’t think you could get any more beautiful, but then you got pregnant and he was wrong.”

“Thank you.” 

“He will not be home for lunch, so it’s just us. Is there anything I could do for you?”

“A foot massage would be nice” you smirked and he laughed.

“Of course. After your waffles.”

“Priorities”

When it was close to Dean coming home Castiel asked you to strip and get ready for your sir. 

“My God. He was right, you are beautiful” you blushed.

“Thank you owner” He put on a glove.

“On all fours please. “you did and you heard the popping of a cap. The cold hit you and you gasped. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it” you nodded. “Don’t you worry, I’m going to be very gentle. Relax for me”

He rubbed the lube over your hole a few times and over his finger. He slowly inserted his finger. You did. He moved his finger in and out of you and you moaned, he pulled out and lubed up your plug and slowly inserted it. 

“Lie back, legs spread. We’re going to put your clit leash on” you did as you were told. He removed the glove and placed the clit clamp on and added the leash. He helped you up and you heard the car honk.

“Sir!” you smiled. 

Castiel led you to the door and when Dean walked through a huge smiled formed on his face.  
“Plug?” he asked and you turned. “Perfect” He cupped your cheeks. “This is as much for me as it is for you” you nodded. He kissed you. “You may speak”

“Yes sir.” You said.

When dinner was ready Castiel led you to the table and asked you to kneel.

“Sweetheart, Castiel will hold onto your leash. You are to face me and I will feed you, wince your hands are going to be a little busy. When you are finished with me, I will take the leash and it will be Cass’ turn. Is that understood?” you nodded 

“So good for us pet!” Castiel said tapping your plug and you let out a moan.

Dean undid his pants and you looked up at him. He fed you some food and you got to work, slow. He would feed you a bit and then you continued.

“I’m close” he groaned. 

Castiel undid his pants and got himself ready for you. Dean moaned and came on your hands. Castiel handed him the leash and you turned your attention to him. You looked up at him and showed your hands.

“Pet, I’m waiting.” Dean gave a little tug on the leash and you moaned and got to work on Castiel.

“There’s a good girl. So good for your owner.” Dean praised. 

Castiel came on your hands and you knelt back on your heels. After a moment, Castiel and Dean helped you up. Dean led you to the bathroom and turned the tap on. You washed your hands .

“Sir?” you looked up at him.

“What is it, sweetheart?” 

“I have to pee” he laughed a little. He took off the leash and clit clamp. He and Castiel helped you on the toilet. 

"Thank you, for a great dinner" Castiel said kissing the top of your head.


	62. Harmony

“Soon little one” you said rubbing your stomach.

“Baby kicking?” Dean laughed a little.

“Yeah”

“You look so beautiful. I knew not letting you wear clothes was a good idea.”

“Yes sir” you smirked a bit. 

“Very good.” He nodded and looked a little confused. “Sir” he informed you.

“Oh. Sir, what can I do for you?” 

“You can spread your legs for me” you did.

“Good.” Dean walked up to you and rubbed your clit, you moaned. 

“Sir” you said grabbing his shoulder. 

“I just want to remind you who you belong to.” He kissed your shoulder and down your front and all over your stomach. “Daddy’s little girl” he whispered.

The next few weeks you barley slept, pacing back and forth waiting.

“Sweetheart?” Dean asked sleepily.

“Sorry, can’t sleep.” You said.

“Here” Dean got up and started to give you a massage.

“Thank you.” 

“Anything for my girls”

One night you were walking and you felt a contraction.

“Dean!” you yelled and he got up and rushed over to you.

“I’m here, I’m here.” 

“I’m okay. Sorry. Just a contraction.” He rubbed your back.

“I’ll call Gabriel when they’re closer”

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll call Sam and Donna.” 

Two hours later Gabriel was called. You were lying on Dean’s bed with Donna by your side.

“You’re doing great” she said.

“Dean” you breathed.

“Right here sweetheart.” He grabbed your hand.

“Um…” Sam walked in looking a little worried.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked and Sam waved him over.

“Gabriel is busy, he sent his friend, but um. It’s Dr. Gadreel.”

“Dean, I know that this is going to be a little hard for her, but I assure you, everything will be fine” Dr. Gadreel said

Dean walked back in and went to you. He brushed your hair out of your face.

“Sweetheart, listen to me. Dr. Gabriel is not here, he sent his friend. He wouldn’t send him if he didn’t believe you would be okay.” He explained. Sam walked in with Gadreel and you started to cry.

“No. No. No.” You cried and Dean notice Donna tense too.

“Listen to me, I know. I know, but the baby is coming. He won’t harm you.” Gadreel went over to you and placed a hand on your cheek.

“Y/N, I know. With what I did to you in Harvelle Hall, it was a punishment and I was just doing my job. Gabriel wouldn’t have sent me if he didn’t trust me with you. I’m here to do my job, I need to deliver that sweet girl to you.” You nodded.

You squeezed tighter onto Dean and Donna’s hand. Sam was with Gadreel ready to help.

“Okay, Y/N. Next contraction I want you to push” Gadreel instructed.

“I can’t. I can’t” you said and Dean wiped some hair from your face.

“Sweetheart, you’re doing great.” Dean said.

“Oh God!” you felt a contraction and leaned forward and screamed.

“Come on, you can do it” Sam encouraged you. You gave one good push and then heard crying.

“You have your daughter” Gadreel smiled. Cutting the chord and whisking her away, getting her cleaned and then placing her on your chest.

You and Dean started crying. She was here, you couldn’t believe it, and you had a daughter. You and Dean brought a child into the world and you made it your mission to protect her. She was your everything and looking at Dean, you could see that she was his everything too.

Sam and Donna finished up the room, she was going to be sleeping with you guys for a while, but eventually she will be in her own room. You two were thinking of a name and you started thinking about Charlie and Jo and all the other girls you met at Harvelle Hall. However, you felt a peace now. 

“Harmony” you said. 

“Harmony? I love it” Dean kisses you and kisses the baby. “Hello, Harmony.”

The first night was a little rough. Harmony woke up and you were scared that Dean would get angry, you weren’t sure why. You opened your eyes to see Dean changing Harmony’s diaper.

“Dean?” you asked.

“How can someone so small and so cute make such a big mess?” He said with a laugh handed Harmony to you and you started to feed her.

“Hey sweet girl” you said taking her. 

“She is beautiful. Thank you for making me a father” Dean kissed you. 

“Thank you for being okay with this” you started to cry and he wiped your tears. 

“No tears, no tears. She is everything I always wanted. You are everything I ever wanted.” He kissed you.


	63. Getting Back to Normal

“Hi Harmony” Castiel said rocking your baby back and forth. “Dean, she’s a beauty”

“I know. First few months were a little rough, now that she’s six months, she’s sleeping soundly.” He said. Handing Castiel her bottle.

“There’s a good girl” Castiel said feeding Harmony the bottle. “Where’s Y/N?” 

“I asked Gabriel to give her a thorough examination. Need to make sure she’s ready.” Dean sat at the table and handed Castiel a beer.

“She’s still going to be a slave?” 

“Absolutely.” He said giving a nod.

“What about this cute one?” Castiel put Harmony’s bottle down and handed her to Dean. Dean walked around trying to burp her.

“No. She will not be a slave. Not my beautiful girl, I couldn’t stand another man’s hands on her. What if she got someone like Chuck?”

“God, no.” Harmony burped and Dean kissed her forehead. 

“That’s my girl. Okay, where’s your pacifier? Daddy is going to put you down for a nap” Castiel laughed and Dean looked at him.

“Sorry, it’s just nice to see you like this.” Castiel handed Dean the pacifier and he gave it to Harmony.

“I have gone soft.” Dean rocked Harmony back and forth.

You squirmed a little on the examination table. You felt you like you had been there for hours, you knew Dean told Gabriel to be thorough, but not this thorough. Even so, he sent Sam to go with you, to make sure that it was exactly thorough.

“I know, sweetie” Gabriel said.

“Come on.” you groaned.

“Hey.” Sam said warning.

“Are we almost done?” you asked.

“Does someone want to get punished?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

“No. Please. Don’t tell him.”

“Then let Dr. Gabriel finish. Legs in the stirrups” Sam pulled them up and Gabriel went and put gloves on. 

Dean placed Harmony in the cradle and covered her up a bit and he sat and watched her sleep. Castiel had gone home to be with his pets and Donna. She was spending the night with them. Dean watched her breathe, he wanted to be there for his girl. He stood up and walked out seeing you and Sam walk in.

“She’s asleep.” Dean said.

“Someone wasn’t on their best behavior” Sam said.

“I-I-Sam!” you said.

“It seems the thorough examination was taking up her time”

“Is that so? Hm, looks like you’ll be punished” Dean said.

“I just wanted to be with the baby” you said.

“Is it a clear bill?” Dean asked Sam. Sam handed him the file.

“He wrote it all up. She is good.” 

“Okay. Well, tomorrow you will be punished for your actions. I asked Dr. Gabriel to be thorough, by acting out that is disobeying my orders. Do you understand?” you nodded. “Speak”

“Yes sir” you said.

“Good girl. Now, thank your master for staying with you all day and then go see our girl” he said with a smile which made you smiled. You went to kiss Sam and Dean’s hand was on the back of your neck. “Down. Girl.” He whispered in your ear. You nodded and knelt down, undoing Sam’s pants.

Dean held your hands above your head while your mouth did all the work. Sam fisted your hair and pulled you forward touching the back of your throat. Your eyes got wide and you looked up at him.

“Come on. Dr. Gabriel tested you, you did not gag.” He said touching the back of your throat again and you relaxed a bit. “There’s a good girl.” 

That night, you were nursing you daughter and Dean was reading the file that Gabriel had made up. He would make little comments to himself and you wondered what it said. He saw you looking at him and he winked at you. 

“Dean, I’m sorry that I misbehaved. I just wanted to be with you guys”

“I know sweetheart, but you need to remember that you are a slave as well. A mother first, but a slave next.”

“Yes, I know” you said looking down a bit.

“Hey.” You looked at him. “I love you. I love you so fucking much” He pulled you and your daughter close to him. “You are my family.” You rested your head on his shoulder and you both looked down at Harmony.


	64. Punish with love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I need ideas and this took a while to write. If you have any suggestions, please send them my way. I really hope you like this and that it was worth the wait. A BILLION SMOOTCHES

You held Harmony and when she was asleep, Dean placed her in her crib while you got ready for your punishment. You were nervous; you weren’t sure what Dean was going to do. He placed the collar around your neck and led you to the room with the chains and chained you up. He the whip. You had the ball gag in and he circled you and face you, bringing the whip under your chin so you could look him in the eye.

“I looked at Dr. Gabriel’s work up of you. Your vagina is still very sensitive. I will lightly pat it with a few sharp spankings and rubbing. However, since you weren’t very well behaved, you will get forty whips to your ass.” You started to cry and shake your head.

“NOOOOO” you yelled.

“You will get twenty now.” 

“PLEASFE” you tried to beg.

He cupped your cheek and kissed your forehead. He walked behind you a sharp whack hit you and you cried out in pain. He alternated between cheeks. Your legs were shaking, you were sobbing. He gently started to massage your butt.

“Good girl.” Dean went over and unchained your ankles and placed your legs in the leather cuffs.

He went over and you both her the baby stir a bit and start to cry. You looked at Dean, hoping he let you out and to your daughter. Instead, he brought your legs down and chained them up. He placed a kiss on your forehead, you wanted to comfort your daughter. Dean left to get her.

“Sweet girl, what is it? Daddy and mommy were playing.” He picked up Harmony and rocked her, he felt her diaper, she was dry. He had you use the breast pump so if you were a little tied up, he could feed her. “Are you hungry, beautiful?” he grabbed a bottle and held it up to her mouth and she started drinking. “Yeah, you were. You’re so beautiful. Daddy loves you so much, Harmony.” 

When she was done he walked her around and burped her. He walked around until she fell asleep again and placed her down in the crib and returned to you.

“All taken care of.” Dean said undoing your ankles and placing your legs back in the cuff and taking off your ball gag. 

“Sir” you whimpered.

Dean snapped on gloves and stood between your legs and cupped your vagina. His other hand was stroking your cheek. He started to rub, looking you in the eye, which made you get wet. His hand that was on your cheek went to your inner thigh and he started patting you and rubbing your thigh. You let out a moan and closed your eyes. 

“That’s it. You just relax. You’ve had a rough time not being played with. Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll take care of that.”

A sharp smack went your pussy and you let out a scream. Another one and he started rubbing you again. His other hand came down and started to rub your clit and you gasped.

“Ooooooooooooh” you moaned

He leaned forward, removed his hand from your clit and with his and he pulled you up, arm wrapping around your waist. He cupped you vagina, stopping movement. You looked at him and he suddenly crashed his lips against yours. He hadn’t kissed you like that in a very long time. He gently bit your lip which made you moan more. You wanted to wrap your legs around him, but you couldn’t. You wanted to pull him close, but your arms were restrained. He sucked on your neck and started patting you again, you bucked your hips which made him chuckled a bit. He gently let you go and you were back to practically not being supported. 

“This is torture isn’t it? Not being able to touch me.”

“Yes. Sir, please! Please let me-AH!” another sharp smack came to your pussy.

“So wet for me.”

“Please, I need you. I want you, your fingers, anything. Sir!” you begged and he shoved his hand that was rubbing you into your mouth.

“No more talking. Suck.” You sucked on his gloved fingers. “Now that you’re nice and wet, I’m not going to use a glove.” 

He removed his gloves and you shivered waiting for his touch. His actual flesh on you, you craved that, you loved that. You needed him, he was yours and you were his. Now you two have this amazing daughter together.

He rubbed his hands together, which made you more wet. He rubbed your inner thighs and you let out a whimper at the contact. He started to rub your clit again and with his other hand rub your pussy. You moaned and moaned wanting more and he pulled away and grabbed the whip. He moved the chains so it was like you were sitting up right in the air.

“No! Sir!” 

“Twenty more, then this part is over.”

Twenty whips, you screamed so loud they echoed the room, you were so glad the baby was up three flights, she would have woken up for sure. You sobbed and sobbed, begging him to stop, promising that you would be good next time Gabriel was examining you. 

“There. Forty whips. That wasn’t so bad, was it.” He said rubbing your ass. 

You sobbed and sobbed you needed him to hold you, you need to calm down if he was going to continue and he sensed this. He walked and stood in front of you, lowering your chains so your arms could go around his neck. He took one leg out and wrapped it around his waist. Not caring that your juices would get on him. He did the same with your other leg and you put your arms around his neck. He pulled you close and rubbed a hand on your back. 

“Do you want to be done for the day?” he whispered in your ear.

“Yes sir” you barely got out.

“Okay. You were so good for me, so good. Taking your forty whips. I’m just going to put you down for a moment so I can undo your arms.” You sobbed and sobbed as he placed you down and moved your hands he could undo them. As soon as the chains dropped you practically jumped back into his arms, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs tight around him. “I’m so proud of you. You were such a good little slave. I’m going to take care of you now. I need you to calm down a little, then we can go up and see our girl. Shhhh. I’ve got you, I’ve got you. So good for me.”

“Sir” you whimpered.

“Dean, sweetheart. It’s Dean.” You kissed him and he carried you to your room and laid you down on your stomach. 

You had a little basket at the end of the bed that Harmony would go into sometimes. Dean covered you up and carried Harmony over to the basket so you could look at her. She smiled up at you and you smiled at her, this was your beautiful daughter. He went to grab the stuff you’re your aftercare. 

“Hey sweet girl, it’s mommy.” You said still crying. “Mommy is okay. She just had a session with daddy. That’s a life that you will never know. We will never expose our sweet, innocent girl to that.”

Dean came back and rubbed the cream on your whip marks. When he was done, you two noticed Harmony needed to be changed. You went to get up and Dean stopped you.

“Sweetheart, you need your rest. I’ll change her. You go put something comfy on and lay back, I know you’ve been wanting her in your arms.”

“Thank you” you smiled and teared up.

You got changed while Dean changed the baby. When you got back he was rocking her back and forth and humming something. You sat down on the bed and he passed her to you. You kissed her head a bunch of times, breathing in that baby smell. Dean covered you up with a blanket and asked you to sit forward a bit. You did and he sat behind you on the bed and wrapped his arms around you. You were holding your girl and he was hold his.


	65. Night off

You were walking around with Harmony and singing a bit while Dean handed Castiel the instructions. Dean was going to take you out for the night. He got a hotel room and it was going to be a nice romantic time. He wanted to do something nice for you. Donna misbehaved, so Sam was punishing her. He had spent time with your little lady, but Castiel happily stepped up. 

“We’re going to have so much fun” Castiel said tickling Harmony’s tummy and taking her from you.

“Mommy and daddy are going to miss you so much” you said kissing her forehead.

“You call us at any time” Dean said.

“No. No. If anything, I’ll call Sam. We wont need anything though” Harmony started to get fussy and Castiel looked scared. Dean took her from him.

“Oh, sweet girl. Daddy has you. You are going to be okay with Castiel. “ Castiel watch Dean bounce Harmony.

“You’re going to be okay?” you smirked at Castiel.

“Uncle Cas, has this!” Castiel said taking Harmony from Dean. 

You and Dean left. Castiel smiled at Harmony as her eyes fluttered close, he hummed something and he slept for two hours. Castiel was reading when all the sudden her heard screaming. It sounded like bloody murder and Castiel jumped up and went to Harmony.

“Harmony. What’s wrong? Hmmm?” he felt her diaper and groaned a little. He lifted her up and placed her on the changing table. “Okay. Okay. I’ve got you. Shhh. Aww, Harmony. Shhh.” He took off the dirty diaper and threw it away. “How can someone so small, make that mess. I still don’t get it. You’re cute though.” He wiped her clean and put on a fresh diaper and lifted her up. “You’re okay. I’ve got you. You miss your mommy and daddy, don’t you?” 

Castiel tried his best to calm her down, but she wouldn’t. He held and placed her on his chest. She started to calm down a bit. Castiel held her, but then he had to pee. So he tried to move but Harmony started crying. 

“Harmony, what did I do?” 

Sam burst out laughing when Castiel opened the door. He had Harmony, who was crying, Castiel looked like he was crying. Sam stepped in and took Harmony who automatically stopped crying.

“H-how-how did you do that?” Castiel asked.

“They can sense fear.” Sam smirked. 

Castiel then turned his attention and noticed Donna was there, naked. Ball gag, chastity belt, but her legs were shaking, arms in cuffs and a collar with a leash. Sam soothed Harmony and pulled on the leash and Donna walked in. 

“Sorry, my girl was in the middle of getting punished, but my niece needed me.” Sam kissed Harmony

“Sam, I’m sorry. I just-I tired. Why does she hate me?” Castiel asked.

“You don’t hate him, do you Harm? Cas, grab her blanket and drape it over your arm” Castiel did. “Bend your arm a bit, if you lie her on her stomach and rub her back. That’s the trick that I learned with her.” 

“Oh.” Castiel did that and Sam placed Harmony in his arms and put the blanket over top. Castiel rubbed her back and Harmony relaxed. 

“There you go” Sam said. He turned to Donna. “Now, slave. I think we will use sir’s stuff. If take your punishments you can hold the baby.” She smiled a bit. “Good.” Sam pulled the leash and led her down to the basement. 

“Oh, now you like me.” Castiel joked. “That’s okay, you’ll love me when you a little older and I take you to the park. I’ll buy you ice cream. I’ll buy you my love.” Harmony yawned and Castiel smiled. 

Castiel started to put her down and she started to cry, so he kept holding her. He laughed a little, first he couldn’t get her to stop crying, now he can’t put her down. 

At the hotel, Dean covered your eyes and walked you in. You were nervous a little bit, you knew this was going to be romantic, but was he going to use toys, was he going to slip into sir mode? He took his hands off your eyes and you gasped. He got the large suite, king size bed, champagne chilling. You walked over and moved the curtains to see the beautiful view you had.

“Oh Dean. This is beautiful.” He pulled you against his chest.

“You deserve it.” He whispered in your ear.

“Thank you.” He squeezed your arms and kissed your neck and turned you to face him.

“Now, I will not be addressed as sir. Tonight is about us. Y/N and Dean. Not slave and sir. You are the mother of my child. Is that understood?” 

“Yes sir. I mean…sorry habit” he laughed and kissed you. He took your hand and led you over to the bed. You sat down and reached for his belt and he stopped you and shook his head.

“You are my focus.” Dean reached forward and removed your top and bra. 

He knelt down between your legs and you cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned in for a moment, rubbing his hands on your thighs. He turned his head and kissed your palm. He gently took off your pants and he reached up and grabbed your wrists lightly and pressed his head against your arms and closed his eyes, it looked like he was praying. 

“Baby, I love you so much. You have no idea.” He said his voice cracked a bit.

“I love you too” you said tearing up. 

He gently pushed you down and leaned over you and kissed you. Your hands went to his shirt and pulled it off of him. You ran your fingers down his chest and he kissed your forehead. He kissed down your body and all over your stomach. He ran his fingers over your stretch marks you got from having Harmony. He kissed back up your stomach and back down. He rubbed through your panties and you let out a moan and closed your eyes. Dean knelt and spread your legs. He gave a kiss on your covered center and hooked is fingers in and pulled off your panties. 

You jumped a little when you felt him lick your clit. He laughed a little and held your hips as he wrapped his mouth around and began to suck. You couldn’t help it, you rocked your hips and reached down and grabbed a bit of his hair. That caused him to moan against you. He trailed kissed down your vagina he reached down and started to rub. He inserted two fingers into you and rubbed your clit. He added a third. He moved up and kissed you, fingers in you. You bucked your hips as his curled his fingers and hit your g-spot.

“DEAN!” you screamed.

“That’s it baby.” He whispered .

You tightened around his fingers and finally released screaming. You didn’t care if next door heard you. He removed his fingers and rubbed you and started to rub your clit again. He wasn’t going to wait for you to come down. You gripped the sheets as he rubbed faster. You moaned and panted, you could feel you were getting close, you bucked your hips and arched your back. You were getting too loud and Dean didn’t want people to get suspicious. He slowed down the rubs and stroked your hair.

“PLEASE!” you yelled.

“Sh, in time.” He covered your mouth and rubbed faster. You screamed, muffled. You panted and this time he let you come down a bit. He kissed you and brought his wet finger up to your mouth and you sucked them clean. 

He removed his fingers and you pulled him close and kissed him hard. He straddled you and kissed down your body again. He took his pants off and started to stroke himself.

“Dean” you begged.

“I know, sweetheart.” 

He lined himself up and rubbed himself against you. You moaned and thrusted your hips up. He leaned over you and kissed you passionately and slowly slid into you. He gave you a moment to adjust. This was the first time you two have done this since Harmony was born.

“Breathe, baby” he whispered and you nodded and closed your eyes. He slowly started to move and you whimpered. “You good?” he asked still moving.

“Yeah.” You pulled him to kiss you and he went slowly and started to pick up the pace. 

You wrapped your legs around him and pushed him deeper. He kissed your neck and forehead. Your mouth fell open a bit. He felt you tighten around him and he was close too. A few more thrusts and you came again and a few more and so did he. He didn’t pull out yet, his arms were on either side of your face and he just looked at you. Your eyes closed, you looked relaxed. The most relaxed he had seen you in a long time. He started to move and you moaned.

“Just, stay with me” you whispered, pulling him close to you. 

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart”


	66. Three years and a punishment

“Daddy?” Harmony asked.

“What is it sweet girl?” Dean looked at your now three year old daughter. She had his green eyes and your hair.

“What do you and mommy do in the basement?” 

“Oh.” Dean knew this question would come one day, he just didn’t think it would be so soon. “That’s mommy and daddy’s very special rooms. We play down there, but you are to never ever go down there.” He said sweetly, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

“Harmony, sweetheart, come brush your teeth” you said.

It was almost time for Harmony’s bed time, however you wanted her to stay up later. You had disobeyed Dean earlier and he was going to punish you. He had a rough day at work and needed some time alone, except Harmony wanted to play. You were under strict orders to keep her away from him, until he cooled down. You failed to do that and he ended up yelling at her.

“Daddy still mad?” she asked Dean.

“Oh, baby, no. No. And daddy wants you to know that he was not mad at you, you did nothing wrong, sweet girl. Daddy is so sorry that he scared you.” He held her tight to him, but could sense that she was still very scared of him. He then carried her to the bathroom. 

You two got her ready for bed and you kissed her goodnight and so did he. Next thing you knew you were chained downstairs and Dean came up behind you. He pulled the chains forward so you were bent at the waist and a sharp, hard smack came to your ass. You did not make a sound.

“You made my little girl terrified of me.” He smacked you again and then pulled your chains up right. He moved to face you, grabbing the back on your neck with one hand and your chin to look him in the eye with the other.

“SIR, I'M SORRY. I'M SORRY” you yelled. 

“You’re gonna be” he growled. “Open” he barked and you did. 

He put the dildo gag in your mouth, this was the one that kept you the most quiet.

He pulled the chains forward again and grabbed the whip. You lost count at thirty-seven. You were sobbing and your ass was so sore. Finally the whipping stopped and he straightened the chains again. This time he lightly grabbed you by the throat.

“You didn’t see it. You didn’t see the look of fear in my daughter’s eyes.” He spat. You were sobbing, but what he was throwing at you made you realize just how much he truly loved your little girl. So you were going to take it, you were going to take whatever he was throwing at you. 

He undid your ankles and put your legs in the leather cuffs. He moved the chains back so you were lying flat, but in the air. You tried to scream when you felt him clamp your pussy open. He grabbed the riding crop and brought it down on your exposed vagina. You closed your eyes tight. Twenty. You counted twenty. He took the clamps off and smacked your pussy some more. Tears streaming down your face. He took the gag out and told you to keep quiet.

“This is not to make you fear me. I would never want that. Not again, but you need to know that a simple task, such as keeping our daughter away from me while I’m angry, should be easy for you.” 

Legs out of cuffs, back in chains Arms forward. Lube cap popped and his cold finger was pushed into your ass. He shushed you soothingly for the first time tonight and you started to relax. He worked three fingers into you and then finally you heard him unzip and he thrusted into you. He pulled your hair and gripped your hip. You tried to move your head forward, but he pulled back on your hair.

“Sir. Sir, I-I-I’m so-sorr-sorry. Please. Please.” You sobbed 

“Sorry for what?” he asked. You were shaking now. 

“Impala” you whimpered. Something you hadn’t said in four years. Dean immediately let go of your hair and carefully pulled out of you. 

“I’ve got you, sweetheart.” He said sweetly removing the chains and lifting you into his arms. You sobbed, burying your head into his neck, gripping his shirt. “Hey, hey, hey. I’ve got you. Shhhh. Sweetheart, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Hurt” you said so quietly he barely heard.

“I’m going to get you fixed up, I promise.” He rubbed his hand up and down your back. 

When he had calmed you down and you were quiet enough to carry upstairs, he brought you to your room. He placed you on the bed and quickly left to get ice packs. When he came back he locked your bedroom door, in case Harmony walked in. He placed two underneath you and you whimpered when they hit your butt. He was beside you, stroking your hair, he then covered your mouth and placed an ice pack right on your vagina. Your screamed, Dean’s hand muffling it. You started to cry again and your hands want to pull his away.

“No, no, no. Shhh. Sweetheart, I need to do this, you need to let me do this.” You looked at him and he kissed your forehead. “Oh, Y/N. I’m sorry. I know, I know it hurts.” 

Finally things started to become numb and you started to drift off to sleep. Dean rolled you on your stomach and put cream on your butt. There was a little knock on your door and Dean covered you up and went to get it.

“Daddy” Harmony whispered.

“Yeah, baby girl” he asked crouching down to her level.

“Is mommy wake?”

“Oh, sweet girl. Mommy is resting. Is there something I can do?” 

“Mommy” she whispered. 

“What is it baby?” he asked. she started to cry a bit and he picked her up under the arms, noticing the wet stains on her pajama pants.

“I wet the bed.” 

“Awww. Sweet girl. That’s alright, it happens. Daddy is going to take care of it. Let’s get you changed, maybe a little bath?” she nodded and he brought her to the bathroom. 

He got her out of the wet pajamas and filled the tub up a little. He put her in and asked her to stay there while he got new pajamas. He quickly came back and he got her out, dried her off and put new pajamas on. 

“Daddy is going to change your sheets, so you’re going to stay in Uncle Sam’s room.” He lifted her up, carrying her to her room and grabbing her nightlight, teddy bear and blankey. Dean tucked Harmony into Sam’s bed.

“Daddy, stay.” Harmony grabbed his hand.

“Give daddy five minutes. I’m just going to wash your sheets, check on mommy and then I’ll be right back.” He kissed her and left. 

By the time he got back she was already sleeping. He sat by the bed and stroked her hair a bit. He couldn’t get the look she gave him out of his head. Those beautiful green eyes full of terror, all because of him. Half an hour later Dean was back in your room. He tucked you in too. He got in his pajamas and climbed into bed, pulling you close to him.


	67. I deserve this

You woke up the next morning with Dean rubbing cream on your ass. He explained about Harmony, how she wet the bed and he got it all taken care of. He wanted you to rest to today. He was going to take care of everything. Dean went to Harmony and woke her up. He picked hr up in his arms and rubber her back.

“Sweet girl, can you please tell daddy why you wet the bed?” he asked her, sitting her on his lap.

“Nightmare” she mumbled.

“Oh no. What was it about?” 

“Mmmmm” Harmony started to squirm and he patted her butt lightly. “Daddy yelling” she said quietly. 

“Oh. Baby, daddy is so very sorry.” He said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her tight. 

“Daddy was so scary” she whimpered before bursting into tears and Dean started to tear up. 

“Shhhhhh. Shhhhh. Harmony, daddy’s here. Daddy’s got you. Shhhhhhh. Harmony, daddy is so sorry. He didn’t meant to yell at you.” you were outside of the door, listening to this. 

You went and called Sam. You needed to be punished, you needed to know the pain you caused your daughter. Sam happily agreed and came right over.

“Harmony, look who’s here?” you said.

“Uncle Sammy!” she yelled, running towards him. He lifted her up and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She giggled and he held her tight.

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked smiling.

“Y/N, called. Asked me if I wanted to spend the day with the most beautiful little girl. I said of course I did.”

“Where’s Auntie Donna?” Harmony asked.

“She is spending a day with Uncle Cas and his…friends.” Sam smirked at you and Dean. 

“Let’s go!” Harmony said kissing Sam on the cheek. 

“You heard the lady” Dean laughed. You handed him her diaper bag and Sam left.

“So, why did you do that?” Dean asked, pulling you close and kissing you.

“Sir.” You said and he looked a little confused. “Sir, I heard you with Harmony this morning. I hurt our little girl. I made her scared of you, I need to be punished.”

“Sweetheart, you called impala last night. Are you sure?”

“Yes, sir.” He gripped the back of your neck and pulled you close to him.

“Medical room. NOW” he barked.

He walked behind you and would smack your ass. The sting hurt, but you took it. He strapped you down and grabbed the spreader gag.

“Since we’re alone, I want to hear you scream” He placed the gag in your mouth.

He put gloves on and gave a sharp smack to your pussy. You let out a yelp and he smacked you again and started to rub. He grabbed lubed and inserted two fingers into you. He opened you up and added a third one. He lifted the bar between your legs and placed a vibrator in it. He placed the vibrator on low and in your vagina. He slowly started to rub your clit.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAA” you screamed.

“You don’t get to cum. Not today.”

When he sensed you were close, he turned off the vibrator and you whimpered. When your breathing slowed down, he turned the vibrator on, grabbed the lube and put it on his finger. He brushed against your ass and pushed his finger in.

“NNNOOOOOO” you yelled.

“Hmm, no? I think that deserves something else. But first, let me just…” he trailed off as he moved his finger in and out of your ass. You started sweating and panting again. “There’s a good girl” he turned the vibrator off and he moved it away from you, finger still in your ass. He added a second finger.

“BAAAAAAH” you sobbed and he pulled his fingers out.

“That’s right.” He encouraged you and then pulled his fingers out.

“EEEAAANNN” you begged.

He changed his gloves and grabbed the nipple pumps, placing them on you and pumping them up. He took the other cylinder and placed it on your clit. 

“OOOOOOO” you tried to protest. He took it off your clit and smacked you.

“Ball gag.” He said more to himself and changed gags.

He spread your pussy lips with his fingers and lifted your clit hood. He rubbed it slowly, occasionally smacking you. He isolated your clit and gave it a little lick, which you were not expecting making you scream. He placed the cylinder back on your clit and started to pump it. You were sobbing, he looked at you and you nodded. He continued. 

“That’s it, getting it nice and pumped up.” He lightly patted you, dipping a finger in and out of you quickly. “Let’s check your nipples.” He moved up and removed the cylinders and brushed his thumbs over them. You whimpered. “Sensitive little things” 

Dean took one of your breasts in his mouth and squeezed the over you. You moaned and moaned. His tongue circling your erect nipple. He switched sides and did the same. He then started to massage them and without warning pulled on them hard. He grabbed nipple claps and put them on. 

“It hurts, doesn’t it? Good.” He growled in your ear. “Back to that clit of yours” He pulled the cylinder off, the popping of the suction noise made you wet. “That’s more like it”

He wrapped is mouth around it and sucked with made you shriek. The gloved covered hands pinning your hips down made you more wet and you needed to cum. You needed Dean to let you cum.

“SIRF, SIRF” you begged. He stood up.

“Begging” he smirked before rubbing his thumb on your clit. “Doesn’t. Get. You. Anywhere.”

You closed your eyes and focused on what was happening. Three fingers, then four, then his fist. He was fisting you, while his other hand rubbed your clit. You were violently shaking. He pulled his fist out and stopped the movement. It had been three hours of torture. Three hours of not being able to cum and he wasn’t going to you. He took the gloves off and moved to your head, taking the ball gag out and stroking your hair.

“Sir” you whimpered.

“Shhhh.” He soothed.

“Please. Please, let me cum” you looked at him and shook his head.

“Sorry sweetheart.” He undid the restraints, wrapped you in a blanket and carried you to your bedroom. He held you and rocked you, like you were a child. 

“Dean” you whispered

“Still sir” he said against the top of your head, before giving you a kiss.

“Sir” you started to cry a bit.

“Have you learned your lesson?” he asked and you nodded. “Good girl. Get come rest. I’m not done with you yet.” He laid you down and rubbed your back when you broke in to sobs. “Impala?” he asked worriedly and you shook your head.

“I deserve this. Sir, I deserve this.” You whispered.

“Yes you do.” He whispered in your ear. He rubbed a hand on your back and watched you fall asleep.


	68. It's not just us anymore

You wok up crying, you nipples hurt so bad. Dean left the nipple clamps on and you knew he did it purposely.

“What’s wrong sweetheart? Nipples a little sore?” he smirked.

“SIR” you screamed when he tugged on them. “OH GOD, PLEASE!”

“I will take care of that.”

And back to the room with the chains. He took the clamps off. He stood behind you and with his thumbs and fore fingers pinched your nipples and pulled.

“OH GOD!” you sobbed.

“Shhhhhh.” He whispered in your ear. “Mmmmmmm. I would put my mouth around your hard nipple. Lightly tease it with my tongue, before wrapping my mouth around it. Sucking and sucking, lightly scrapping my teeth over it.”

You shuddered as he started to massage both breasts. He continued to whisper in your ear and you closed your eyes. 

“Then, I would do the same with the other one. Slow, of course. Nice and slow. I bet you’re wet right now. Yeah, I bet you want me to place a sweet, gentle kiss behind your ear. Kisses trailing down your neck to your pulse point. I would give a little suck and slowly kiss all the way back, biting ever so slightly on your ear lobe.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. His breath now hot on the back of your neck. “I would kiss here” he moved back to whispering in your ear, hands massaging your breasts still. 

“Sir” you whimpered.

“Shhhhh. I would kiss down your stomach, slowly, looking up at you. Watching your eyes close, my hands firmly on your hips” he dragged his hands down, they were now on your hips. “I would blow on your clit” He blew near your ear and you moaned. “I would worship your body. Kissing down your thigh, right leg first. Then, I would kiss back up and do the same to the left leg. I would kiss back up your body, capturing your lips, a little gasp coming from you. God, baby it would make me hard.” 

You breathed out again.

“I would move between your legs and run my thumb over your clit. You would moan and I would lower my head and start to lick. Sucking slightly as my fingers danced at your entrance.” 

You shut your eyes even tighter, tears coming out, this was killing you. You could feel the wetness dripping down your leg.

“Because you are a good girl, you would be nice and wet for me. I would easily slide two fingers in you; I would stop the movement of my mouth and start to move my fingers. I would go back to sucking your clit while you squirm beneath my touch, longing for more. You would cum around my fingers and I wouldn’t give you time to breathe. I would be licking you clean. Eating you out, you would be screaming my name.”

You felt him step closer to you, his shirt touching your bare back. Your breathing was labored, he breathed in your ear a bit and start speaking again.

“I would kiss you again while lining myself up. I would push into you, slow at first. By the end of it though, oh baby. It would be rough. You would wrap your legs around my waist, pushing my deeper into you. My face buried in your neck. We would both cum. I would rest my forehead against yours. Taking in what just happened, taking you in. We would be still. I would pull out and watch you pant, trying to catch your breath. My fingers tracing your skin, like this” he ran his fingers over your side, you shivered. “Then, when you were calm and at peace, I would get real close and whisper in your ear ‘I love you’.”

Dean took a step back from you and sobs wracked your body. You need to need him, you need his touch. Your juices running down your legs, you tried to move, but you couldn’t. You felt lightheaded, you thought you were going to pass out. Next thing you knew you were on a table and Dean had a warm wash cloth and was wiping you clean. You tried to speak; all you got out was noise, little whimpers. He was right by your head, calming you and stroking your hair. 

“Sweetheart, you did so good for me. You were amazing.”

“SIR” you yelled.

“Shhhhhhh. Dean, it’s Dean now. I’ve got you.” you started sobbing again and shaking. 

Dean lifted you up, legs wrapping around his waist. He cradled your head as you sobbed into his neck. You fisted his shirt and tried to catch your breath. He rubbed a hand up and down your back.

“It’s alright, sweetheart. Let it out, I’ve got you. I won’t let you go. You’re safe. You’re perfect. You are my everything, my whole world.”

“PLEASE” you sobbed.

“Shhhhhhhh. Sweetheart, deep breaths, take deep breaths.” 

“DEAN”

“With me. In and out.” He breathed nice and slow and you tried to mimic him.

“I NEED TO” you sobbed.

“No, you don’t get to. That’s the whole point of this punishment.” He said quietly swaying side to side. 

You sobbed and sobbed, you started to get tried and he felt your head droop a bit. He sat on the table and held you. When you were calm, you pulled away to look at him. Your face tear stained and red. He placed his hands on either of your head. You started crying again and shaking your head.

“I didn’t mean to. I tried. I tried to keep Harmony out.” You said.

“I know, baby, I know.” He said. His eyes soft and looking a little worried. “Talk to me, are you really okay? You could have called impala.” 

“I know.” You said barely above a whisper.

“You need to call impala, the minute you feel uneasy, you don’t feel safe. I don’t want you to push yourself.”

“I needed to be punished” 

“Your health comes first. Your safety comes first. We have a daughter, it’s not just us anymore” you nodded and he pulled you close. “Good job.” He whispered and you wrapped your arms around his neck and he lifted you up, bringing you to your room.


	69. Release

Meanwhile, Sam was having a blast with his niece. He took Harmony to the park and then brought her home for his classic grilled cheese. He cut the crusts off and handed her a glass of milk to go with it. He handed her a swirly straw. She gasped and clapped her hands.

“YAY! Thank you Uncle Sammy!” Harmony said. Sam put the straw in the milk and kissed her head.

“You’re welcome, Harm.” He said sitting down with his grilled cheese.

“Uncle Sammy, I ask you something?” 

“Of course.”

“When I was with Uncle Cas, he had big cages in house, but I didn’t see any doggies.”

“Oh?” Sam tried not to laugh.

“What are they for?” she asked and Sam nearly choked on his milk.

“Uh, that’s a very good question.” 

“What does daddy and mommy do in the basement?” this kid was going to be the death of him. 

“Little munchkins are to not go there. They do grown up stuff” he said grabbing her hand.

“And the doggies?” she asked 

“I think that they were out” Sam said, which wasn’t a lie.

After lunch Sam chased Harmony around the house. She giggled and squealed. When Sam caught her he picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She rubbed her eyes and Sam knew it was time for her nap. She closed her eyes and nestled into his arms. He say on the couch and held her while she slept. 

Sam got a text from Dean saying to bring Harmony back by five. Said that he needed time to take care of you, let you calm down. Sam looked at your sleeping daughter in his arms. He had no idea how his brother, the one that sent you into a break, the one who was so incredibly harsh, could father this beautiful girl. He was in saw, the turnaround Dean had made over the years. The kind and care he put into raise his beautiful daughter, Sam’s niece. The growth of Dean was inspiring. Sam knew Dean would never do anything to hurt his daughter. That night Sam dropped Harmony off. 

“Daddy!” Harmony ran into Dean’s arms and he picked her up, nibbling at her neck. She giggled and Sam smiled. 

“Did you have fun with Uncle Sammy?” he asked

“Yeah!” he snuggled into Dean. “I see mommy?” 

“No, sweet girl, mommy needs her rest” Dean nodded at Sam, who went to check on you.

“Sam?” you whispered when you opened your eyes.

“Hey” he said sweetly, rubbing a hand on your back. 

“Harmony?!” you started to sit up and he shushed you and laid you back down.”

“She’s Dean.”

“Sam” you whimpered and He was right there, pulling you into his arms.

“I’m here. Shhh. Dean told me everything, you were very good today, a very good slave. Dean is going to take Harmony out for dinner, you and I are going to have some alone time.”

“I-I’m not allowed to cum” 

“From Dean. But you can if it’s from someone else. Dean said it was okay, he texted me.” You nodded. Dean knocked and walked in.

“I’m going to take my little lady out for dinner, you two good?” he asked and Sam smiled. Dean walked over and kissed you. “Have fun with master”

“Thank you, sir” you said.

Dean left and Sam held you for half an hour, then he got up and stripped of his clothes. You were already naked. He stroked himself and laid down beside you.

“Kneel over me, knees by my head, back to me” Sam instructed.

“Yes master” you did as you were told. 

Sam pulled you back and flicked your clit with his tongue which made you scream out. He paused and you turned around and looked at him. He cleared his throat and you didn’t know what he wanted.

“Open your mouth, put my cock in it.” He hissed and you nodded.

You wrapped your mouth around him and he started licking you. You brushed your tongue over his tip and he stuck his tongue in you and that made you moan. He lightly slapped your ass and you went back to sucking and licking him. His grunts against your pussy made you more wet and he laughed a little.

“You going to cum on my face, like a good little slave? You going to cum for your master?” 

You moaned against him and pushed your mouth down more and he lightly touched the back of your throat. You moved your mouth up and down and pulled back. You felt your stomach tightening and his tongue licked and sucked your clit. Your legs started to shake and you couldn’t hold it anymore. You came on Sam’s face and he licked you while he spilled into your mouth, moaning. He tapped your leg and pulled off of him. He sat up and pulled you onto his lap.

“Master” you whispered as Sam brought his hand between your legs.

“Shhhh. Slave, I think that earns some more play.” He whispered in your ear and kissed the side of your head.

Sam cradled you and started rubbing your clit, he stuck two fingers into you and you turned and buried your face in his chest. He gripped your waist to keep him to you and moved his fingers in and out of you. You stated to pant and clench around his fingers. 

“Just relax, don’t fight it. Let it go” he whispered and you relaxed and came again, Sam pulling his fingers out and rubbing your vagina to calm you down. “That’s it slave. Just breathe” 

Sam cleaned both of you up and you got dressed. He went to make you some tea and when you came out of the bedroom, the door opened and Harmony came running in.

“Mommy!” she yelled.

“Hey, sweet girl.” You lifted her into your arms and held her close.

“Are you feeling better?” she asked, stroking your cheek.

“Much better.”

“Good.” 

You carried Harmony to her room. You sipped your tea while the two of you played. Sam and Dean were having a beer in the kitchen.

“How’s Harmony, is she okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. We had a little talk, daddy, daughter time. I don’t think she’s scared of me anymore.”

“She-she asked about Cas and the cages. Wants to know where the doggies are” Dean laughed

“That’s amazing. Uncle Sam, what did you say?” 

“That they were out.”

“That’s not a lie” 

“It’s great, seeing you like this. Your little girl loves you so much” Sam said and Dean smiled a bit and nodded.

“I love her so much. Y/N and Harmony are my everything.”


	70. Time with Owner

“Daddy?” Harmony was in the bathroom at night. She got sick and wanted Dean. “Daddy” she called a little louder and she heard footsteps and Dean walked in rubbing his eyes.

“What is it, baby girl?”

“Daddy, I sick” she burst into tears and Dean sat down behind her and rubbed a hand on her back and felt her forehead. 

“You’re burning up.” Just then you walked in.

“Hey sweet girl” you said quietly. “I got you some water.” You handed her sippy cup to Dean.

“Can you grab the thermometer?” he asked and you did. “Under your tongue” he said to Harmony.

“Water” she whimpered.

“After” Dean said. He placed it in her mouth and stroked her hair. You left and when you returned you had her blanket and a pillow. The thermometer beeped and Dean took it. “100.3” Harmony started to cry again and Dean cradled her and soothed her, while you placed a cloth on her forehead. 

“Mommy” she whimpered before breaking into a coughing fit. Dean sat her up and rubbed her back.

“I’m right here, sweet girl.”

In the morning you called Gabriel to come and check on Harmony. You both knew it was the flu, but better safe than sorry. 

“Okay, Miss Harmony, one more deep breath for me” Gabriel said and she did. He placed the stethoscope around his neck. “You need plenty of rests, lots of fluids and as many cuddles as possible.” He smiled and so did she.

You and Dean left the room with Gabriel for a moment.

“Thanks for coming, Gabe” Dean said as Gabriel handed you the medicine for Harmony.

“Of course. She’ll be better in a few days.” 

You and Dean walked back into Harmony’s room and brought her some soup and crackers. Dean put on Rapunzel and the three of you watched it. You and Dean looked down and saw your girl fast asleep. You paused the movie and you swore you heard Dean sound disappointed. A little later on, Harmony woke up and Dean was there with a cool cloth for her. 

“How are you feeling, baby girl?” he asked 

“Bet-bet-“ she started coughing again and he rubbed her back. You handed her the couch medicine and she took it with some ginger ale.

“I believe Dr. Gabriel said as many cuddles as possible” you said and she nodded, climbing onto your lap. You rubbed a hand up and down her back and Dean grabbed the thermometer.

The next day Harmony was feeling better, which was good because Dean had you going to Castiel’s for a play session. You tried to get him to reschedule, but he said no. That he could take care of Harmony. Castiel picked you up and brought you to his place. He only had his blonde pet this, the brunette was on her break. As soon as you two walked in the blonde came over and kissed Castiel and then you.

“Y/N, it is so great to see you. How is Harmony?” she asked.

“Hi. She’s still sick, but better” you smiled.

“Okay little pets.” Castiel smiled, looking at both you. He turned his attention to you. “I know you were up all night with your little pup, so, you will nap.”

“Thank you owner” you said.

“Of course, you are my pet. So, I will get you ready and it will be in the cage.” He held your face in his hands “I’m going to cover up the cage so it blocks out the” you blinked and nodded.

You got undressed while Castiel placed the spreader gag and collar on the blonde. When you were done, he put the ball gag in your mouth and the collar around your neck. You crawled into the cage and put the lock on, but did not lock it up. 

“I’m going to cover you up now. Have a good rest pet” you nodded and he put the cover over your cage. You were so tired you fell asleep right away.

Castiel played with his bet while you slept for two hours. You were woken up by the blanket being removed. He took the lock off the care and you crawled out.

“Did you have a good sleep?” he asked smiling. You nodded. “Good. Okay pets. I will take your gags and collars off. I want to watch you play.” 

When you were both free, Castiel sat on the couch. The two of you were kneeling, facing each other. The blonde ran her hands up and down your arms. You wrapped your arms around her waist and she leaned down and kissed you, biting your lower lip a bit. That made you moan and she smiled. You reached down and started rubbing her clit, she grabbed the sides of your face and crashed your lips together. You guided her down so she was on her back.

You kissed down her body, still rubbing. A moan escaped her and Castiel watched you two. She grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you up to her and kissed you again. She rolled, so she was straddling you. She took your nipple in her mouth and sucked on it, you gasped and reached down to rub your own clit. She switched nipples and then removed your hand. She licked her lips before she devoured your pussy. Licking, sucking, fingering you while she sucked your clit. You screamed and screamed. You came and Castiel cleared his throat.

“Both of you girls, come, straddled my leg.” You barely had time to catch your breath. The blonde helped you up and you straddled his right leg and she straddled the left.

His jeans felt good under you. She was used to this so she linked fingers with him. You however braced yourself, hands on his shoulders. You looked him in the eyes and he kissed you. The blonde started rubbing herself against him. Castiel looked at the blonde and she nodded. Castiel let go of her hand and placed both of his on your hip. He helped you move your hips, you whimpering as the jeans hit your clit.

“Just like that, pet. Just like that.” 

“Yes owner” you said.

“Good” he helped you a bit more and then with his left hand he linked fingers with the blonde again.

“Oh. Oh. Owner, mmmmm” the blonde moaned.

“That’s it. I can feel my pants getting nice and wet.” You stated to breathe heavy and he rubbed a hand on your back. “You’re okay” he reassured you. 

You started to move your hips in a circular motion and that made you moan and lean your head down against his chest.

“Mmmmm. Owner, may I-I-cum?” the blonde asked.

“Of course pet” he kissed her and she came.

“Ma-may I?” you asked 

“Yes, pet.” You came and you rested your head against his shoulder, so did the blonde. He cradled both heads. "Good job pets. You both lasted fifteen minutes. My pants are nice and wet.” The blonde got off and you started to move, but he held you. “No, no. My little pet is going to get me off. You just rest against me.”

You watched as the blonde stroked and sucked Castiel’s cock. Hearing him groan and give a low growl made you more wet. You started to move against his leg and he praise you, reaching a hand down and rubbing your clit. The blonde rubbed her own clit and the three of you moaned and finally Castiel asked the blonde to stop. He looked at you and you knew what to do. You carefully got off his leg, noticing his very wet jeans. He helped you lower yourself on his cock.

You rode him while the blonde played with herself. Castiel kissed you and stated to pant. The blonde moaned and came. Castiel was not far behind. You came, but you felt dizzy, lightheaded. Castiel saw this and carefully helped you off of him, He pulled you up on his chest, he didn’t care how wet his shirt was getting. He soothed you and calmed you down while the blonde finished him off. 

“Pet, our guest pet needs to be cleaned up, so do I and so do you. Please bring me a bucket with three wash clothes.” He instructed her.

“Of course owner” The blonde came over to you and kissed your lips before doing what she was asked.

“Hey, Y/n? I’m going to lay you down on the floor, okay?”

“I leaked all over you” you whimpered.

“That’s alright. I’m going to get out of these sticky clothes.”

Castiel laid you down and got out of his clothes. The blonde came back with the bucket and wash clothes. Castiel told her to lie next to you. He wiped you clean first, then the blonde. Then himself. He laid down beside you and pulled you close to him. The blonde joined and the three of you lay there naked.


	71. More playtime

“How are you feeling pet?” Castiel asked you.

“Better, owner. Thank you.”

“Good, now we’re going to have more playtime. You just relax. My pet and I will take care of everything” he stroked your cheek and you nodded.

Castiel kissed you and you saw that he was still naked. He placed your ball gag in your mouth. His pet was by your head stroking your hair, while Castiel lifted your legs and bent your knees, putting them in a spreader bar. You whimpered and he rubbed a hand on your leg.

“Anal beads.” He said holding them up. You saw the black plastic anal beads. There were four of them. You whimpered, you hadn’t had you ass played with in a while and Castiel knew this. “Shhhhh, pet. You’re going to enjoy this. Don’t you worry, I will be going slow.”

Castiel put gloves on and a bit of lube, he brushed his finger against your hole and you moaned. He lightly started to massage. He pulled your butt cheeks apart a bit and you moaned. His pet stroked your hair to calm you. He rubbed your hole a bit and dipped the tip of his finger in you.

“Ah” you whimpered.

He added more lube to your hole and picked up the bead and pushed the first one in and then the second one. He pulled them out and rubbed your hole a bit more. He pushed the first one in and the second one in again. 

“That’s it pet, just breathe. Just breathe. Here comes the third one. Going to lube it up nice.” He coded it in lube and started to push it in, you resisted a bit. “Oh, come on” he cooed. 

His pet bent down and placed a gentle kiss on your gaged mouth which made you relax enough for Castiel to push it in. He patted your pussy in approval and praised you. He tugged on it, but not enough to pull it out. You whimpered and moaned. He ever so slowly pulled them out, one by one. He rubbed your pussy a bit and then added more lube and rubbed you whole. 

“I’m going to insert the three again. You’re doing very well for me pet.” He praised.

“thanf youf, ower” you tried to get out.

“Keep breathing for me.” 

The first and second went in with ease and the third was easier the time. Castiel watched them be swallowed by your asshole. He pulled the third one out again and pushed it back in. hearing you moan with pleasure brought a smile to his face. He snapped his fingers and told his pet to come over to him. 

“Owner?” she asked.

“Just wanted a kiss” he smiled and she kissed him. “There’s a good pet.” He smacked her ass and told her to wait by him. 

He pulled the beads out again and told you he was going to insert the forth one. You had tears coming down your face. He pushed the three in and slowly pushed the forth one in. All that was sticking out was the loop. Without warning he lifted you up so your legs were facing the couch. He rested his back against the couch and spread his legs.

“Warm my cock” he said to his pet and she crawled between his legs and put his cock in her mouth and rested there. “That’s my good pet” He tugged on the loop and you screamed, his pet jumped a little and Castiel laughed. He rubbed a gloved hand on her head. “Shhh, my pet. I’m sorry.” He said to her. He pulled on the loop again a few times and then started to rub your pussy. “You look so beautiful like this. I would send a picture to your sir, but your little pup might see it.” 

You were crying as Castiel slowly pulled the forth bead out and pushed it back in. he dipped two fingers into and worked them in and out. His pet still there, resting with his cock in her mouth, drool was coming out and she whimpered. He stroked her forehead and nodded. She took his cock out and stood up. Castiel rubbed your thighs.

“I’m going to pull them out now.”

“PLEASFE” you screamed.

Castiel slowly pulled them out, your cum spilling out of you. You panted and shook. His pet was there stroking your hair. He wiped your clean and took the gloves off, your gag and the spreader bar. He lifted you up in his arms and sat on the couch, you rested on him. 

“Pet, glove and then resume.” 

His pet handed him another latex glove and he put it on. He pet got in her knees between his legs and warmed his cock again. Castiel cupped your vagina with the gloved hand and you tensed a bit. Your head resting on his shoulder as he cradled you.

“Owner” you whimpered.

“Shhhhh. It’s Castiel now. I just want you to rest, I will not move my hand, promise. There’s been a lot done to you. You just rest.” Your eyes fluttered shut and he kissed your head “That’s it. Just rest. I’ve got you.”

When you woke up, his hand was still on your vagina and his pet was still between his legs. You oddly felt very relaxed. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled you close.

“Come on, beautiful. Let’s get you back to your girl.” He whispered.

You walked into Harmony’s room ,she was eating a Popsicle. She smiled when she saw you.

“Mommy!” she said.

“sweet girl, how are you feeling?” you asked sitting on her bed and moving some if her hair back.

“Daddy said I could have Popsicle” she smiled, Popsicle staining her face.

“That’s because, her fever broke” Dean said walking in and wrapping his arms around your shoulders. “Just got off the phone with Castiel” 

“Did you see doggies?” Harmony asked. You and Dean laughed 

“There was one doggy” you said.

Harmony finished her Popsicle and Dean went to wipe her face. She crawled into his lap and he held her until she fell asleep. The two of you tucked her in and left.

“Did you have fun with owner?” he asked.

“Yes, Dean” you said his head snapped up and looked you in the eyes. 

“I asked if you had fun with owner” he growled.

“Sir. Yes, sir. I’m sorry sir. I’m sorry.” You pleaded and he pulled you to him and grabbed your ass. You whimpered a bit, a sharp smack came down on your butt cheek, but you were still within ear shot of Harmony’s room. 

“That was a warning.” Dean said and you nodded. He cupped your cheeks and looked you in the eyes, his softened and he kissed you. “There’s my good slave.”

“Sir, permission to speak?” you whispered.

“Go on” he said with a nod. 

“Our girl how was she today?” he smiled sweetly.

“She was good. A little fussy, but she was just tired. Like yesterday, she slept a lot. Her fever broke, but she still has a cough.” You nodded and he pulled you close. You wrapped your arms around his waist. He cradled your head.

“Sir, I love you” 

“I love you too” he said.


	72. In charge

You couldn’t believe it, Harmony was five years old now. It had been six and a half years as Dean’s slave. You couldn’t believe it. Your little girl, with the man you love. The man, who once terrified you, is the love of your life. Harmony was out at her very first sleepover. She promised she wouldn't get scared, but you guys let her know she could call you. You and Dean ate your dinner and you washed the dishes. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I have an idea, something maybe you would be interested in trying” he whispered in your ear.

“What is it? Sir.” you asked smirking. He tightened his grip on your hips.

“What are you smirking at?” he kissed your neck and shoulder.

“Sorry, sir” you turned to face him. 

“I was thinking…a little experiment. You know, I love being you sir, taking charge, but it can get exhausting.” He smirked.

“Oh yeah?” you joked.

“Taking care of slaves who just can’t behave.” He grabbed your ass and kissed you.

“Sir” you breathed.

“I think I need a break. I think you should be in charge” your jaw dropped. Out of all the things that he has done to and for you, this was shocking. “What do you say?” 

“I-I-I. I’m not sure I can be uh-I don’t think I can do that. Can I?” Dean let go of you.

“How would you like me?” he asked.

“You’re serious?” 

“Yes.”

“Thank you, Dean.” You said and he grabbed the back on your neck and wrist.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you forget who was letting you do this?” he growled.

“N-no sir.” You stuttered.

“Good. Again, where do you want me?”

“Bedroom, sir” you said and he nodded.

You and Dean stood in your bedroom and he looked at you and smiled. You couldn’t believe this, you couldn’t even begin to think where to start. 

“Strip.” You said quietly.

“Are you asking or telling?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“Telling. Strip for me. Sir” you said more authoritative.

“Yes ma’am” he said. Dean took his clothes off slowly.

“On your knees, legs spread, head down while I go get supplies. Arms behind your back. Do not move” 

“Yes ma’am” 

When you returned Dean was as you said. You smiled a bit and put down the box that you had and walked over to him. You placed a hand on his cheek and he looked up at you. You knelt down in front of him and kissed him. Dean went to move his arms and you grabbed him.

“Did I say you could move?” you asked and he smirked a bit.

“Sorry, ma’am.” You took your top and bra off and he groaned a little. 

You placed your hands on the either side of his face and pulled him to your chest. You stroked his hair a bit, before bringing his mouth to your nipple. He licks it and starts to suck and you moan. You play with your other one, before switching.

“Please. Please, may I touch you?” he asks. You forgot you were in charge for moment.

“Hell yes” you said

Dean’s hands moved to your pants and undid your jean. You stood up and took your pants and underpants off. Both of you were naked now. You spread your legs and grabbed his hand and brought it to your clit. He nodded and started rubbing, your hands resting on his shoulders.

“Does that feel good, ma’am?” he asks

“Yes. Sir, you are doing very well. On the bed, on your back, legs spread.” He does

“Now, let me see” you reach into the box and pulls out a set of handcuffs . “Arms up” Dean does and you cuff him to the bed. “Are they okay? Not too tight?” you asked worriedly.

“All good. Come here and kiss me” he says and you shake your head. “That’s an order.” You rush over and kiss him.

“I want to see what the big fuss is about.” You said going over to the box and pulling out a pair of latex gloves . 

Dean groaned and his cock twitched. You pulled them on and walked over slowly, while adjusting them. You grabbed the lube and placed it on the table. You ran a gloved finger down this chest to his crotch. He groaned.

“What’s the matter, sir. Does someone want attention?” you pouted. He smirked, loving how comfortable you were getting. “See, A pretty slave, such as myself, well. We get teased.” You ran the gloves over your body. God, did he unleash a kink, you didn’t realized you had. “Mmmmm, Sir, I’m wet. I bet you’d like to touch, or even a taste.” You dipped you fingers into you and started to move them in and out. You pulled them out and Dean moaned. You pushed your fingers into his mouth. “Suck” you said and suck he did. 

You pulled your fingers out and went over to his cock, you started to squeeze, getting him nice and alert. When he was you knelt between his legs and licked the tip, then your brushed your thumb over him. You groaned.

“Come on, sweetheart” he begged.

“See, you told me I was in charge. We play by my rules.” You raised your eyebrow and then looked a little worried.

“My mistake.” He said.

You teased him some more, before grabbing the lube and wrapping your hand around his cock. One of your hands pumped him while the other fingered yourself. You sat, legs spread so he could see of course. Pre cum leaking from him, you stopped and he whined. You worked your fingers in and out of you and finally you came. 

“Now, let me just” you got up and took your gloves off. You uncuffed his wrists and went to grab more gloves. “I’m going to ride you. Reverse cowgirl, while you finger me in the ass. Sir” you handed him the gloves.

“God, yes” he said. 

You watched him put on the gloves and he called you over. He took some of your cum and brushed it against your hole. You whimpered and he smiled. You handed him the lube. He held your hips and helped you down, over his cock. He let you adjust and then you started rocking your hips. Dean would occasionally spread your cheeks. He gave your ass a swat and you stopped moving. He coded two fingers in lubed and brushed his pointer finger over your hole, gently rubbing. He pushed all the way in and you groaned, head dropping. 

“That’s it.” He said. 

“I-I-OH! I’m in ch-charge” you said as he moved his finger faster in and out of you.

“I know, sorry.” 

You started to bounce up and down, he added a second finger. You felt yourself clench and he grunted. He pulled his fingers out and went back to helping guide you. He kissed your back you came and he spilled in you. He pushed two fingers back in your ass and worked them in and out . You were bent forward now. His other gloved hand was resting on the small of your back. 

“SIR!” you screamed as you came again. Three times tonight, you were exhausted. He helped you up and you went to go grab a cloth. He stopped you and cuffed you to the bed. “Sir” you whimpered a little scared. He threw the gloves away. He straddled you and caressed your cheek.

“Shhhh. I know, aftercare is needed, sweetheart. You’re not in charge anymore. Aftercare is my doing. Let me take care of that.” 

“The cuffs, sir” you questioned.

“Just wanted to see you like this.” He placed a gentle kiss to your lips and took the cuffs off. He came back with a warm wash cloth. “You did so good. You got into it, nice and relaxed. Not to extreme, which, my slave will never be.” You nodded. “I liked you taking charge, it was incredibly sexy” he whispered in your ear. 

“Thank you, sir” you said.

“Shhhh, it’s Dean.” You watched him clean himself and he climbed back into the bed and pulled you onto him. He rubbed your back and your breathing started to slow down “Three times. Good girl.” He said running his hands through your hair.

“I’m so tired” you said.

“I bet you are. You just rest now, sweetheart. I’ve got you” you closed your eyes, your head on his heartbeat, you fell asleep.


	73. Walking in on a dream

Harmony was so excited about her first day of school. When came home with her, she sat you and Dean down. She explained about her day in detail. How they had nap time, but she missed being cuddled by her bear. She made two friends today and there’s a boy she likes. She was so full of energy Dean chased her around the house a few times to get her tired. 

You two laughed as she yawned when you put her to bed. She quickly fell asleep. You couldn’t believe your little girl was in school. Soon she would be a teenager, off to high school. Then what? That night you went to bed and you had a dream. It felt so real.

“I think owner deserves a little reward” Dean said.

“Yes sir.” The three boys and you were naked in the room with the table. 

You dropped to your knees and wrapped your mouth around Castiel’s cock. He fisted your hair and thrusted all the way back. 

“NNNNNNNNN” you tried to scream.

“Uh oh” Sam said and Dean tsked.

“Pet, here I was thinking you would be a good little slut” Castiel pulled out.

“Let’s make her one.” Dean pulled you up. 

Castiel laid down on the table, legs hanging off and you screamed when Dean lifted you up and onto Castiel’s cock.

“Mmmmmm, nice and slick already.” Castiel said.

You heard the adjusting of latex gloves. Sam’s hand held your waist and he brushed his lubed finger against your hole. You gasped. You turned your head and he kissed you. He pushed his finger into you and you screamed.

“MASTER!” you yelled.

“Going to get you nice and ready for my cock.” He growled in your ear.

“If only our daughter knew how big of a slut, her mother is” Dean said grabbing your hair to face him. “What a good little slut you are.”

“MASTER” you yelled when he added a second finger in you. Castiel held your hips so you won’t move on him.

“Stay nice and still, pet” Castiel ordered. 

Sam’s fingers moved in and out and he added a third. 

“SIR, PLEASE! I’LL BE GOOD. I’LL BE GOOD.” You yelled. What the hell did you do, you thought. But you just watched your dream. Dean grabbed your chin.

“Stop begging. Bet Master’s fingers feel good in that pretty little ass of yours. Don’t they.” Dean said

“Mmm hmmm” you moaned. Sam pulled his fingers and slid into you.

“OOOOOOOH” you screamed. 

“Be a good little slut and take it” 

“Mmmm, keep talking like that, I think she likes it” Castiel smirked rubbing your clit and your head tilted back on Sam’s chest. Dean slapped you

“I don’t think that’s where your head goes” he barked.

“Sorry sir.” 

Sam and Castiel started to move in you and you moaned. Sam pushed your head down and you were right by Dean’s dick. Dean fisted your hair and moved your mouth over. You were sobbing , but you took it. A few minutes later you heard a little gasp and you went to move your head, but Sam’s gloved hand reached forward and held your neck. Dean’s hand tightened on your hair and Castiel’s on your hips.

“Hey sweetheart” Dean said. 

You in the dream couldn’t see, but you saw that is was Harmony. She was about fifteen, her hair was long and she was wearing a little make up. She looked beautiful. She also looked absolutely horrified.

“Da-dad” she stuttered.

“Mmmm” you said trying to get up and Sam’s grip tightened.

“Keep going slave” he ordered you.

“Un-uncle Sa-Sam-Sammy” her eyes widened.

“Look at your slut of a mother. Beautiful huh?” Dean asked.

Harmony ran out of the room. You were sobbing and the boys just laughed. Sam slapped your ass. Castiel grunted and then Sam pulled out. He helped you off Castiel. Sam strapped you to the table. You turned your head and Dean placed his cock back in your mouth

“What a good little slave. Now, don’t you go swallowing.” Dean said and he spilled into your mouth. He pulled out of you and you closed your mouth. Sam stepped up, the gloves were gone.

“Open up” he cooed and you shook your head.

“HE SAID OPEN!” Dean yelled.

You did. Sam spilled into you and the Castiel. Your mouth was full of their cum, tears were coming down your face. You were shaking, you looked up at all three men just standing over you and laughing.

You were woken up from the dream, by Dean grabbing you and pulling you close to him shushing you. He sat up a bit and pulled you onto his lap, rocking you a bit.

“It’s just a dream. Shhhhh, it’s just a dream. Shhhhh. You don’t want to wake Harmony.”

“De-Dean” you sobbed.

“I’m right here. Sweetheart, what was it? What did you dream about?”

“Har-Harmony was fifteen. Yo-you and and Ca-Cas and Sam we-were punishing me o-or pla-playing wi-with me. She wa-walk-walked in, but you-you guys did-didn’t stop. You-“

“Shhhh. No more. I don’t need to know more right now. Sweetheart, that is never going to happen. Shhhh. Sweetheart, you’re safe. You’re safe. I’ve got you.” 

“You would-wouldn’t stop” you said.

“Okay. Okay. Face me” shaking you turned to face him. He held your face and pressed his forehead against yours. “Shhhhh. Sweetheart, you’re safe. It’s okay. Shhhhh. Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. We always lock the basement so she can’t come down. Even when we’re down there, it’s locked. That will never happen and we would stop.” 

“The three of you came in my mouth. You made me go upstairs naked like that. You three made me sit and watch while you guys and Harmony ate. You kep-kept praising me. Telling me what a good little slave I was. What a good little slut. Six hours. You made me hold all of the cum for six hours.”

“Baby, I’m sorry” he said kissing you and pulling you close to him. 

“It was awful.” You started to cry again.

“I’ve got you.” he whispered.


	74. Daddy getting you ready for sir

Gabriel was a little hesitant, but asked Dean if he could have you for a day. Dean happily obliged and brought you over. You smiled at Gabriel, who looked a little less nervous then the first time. You had your leggings and a comfy shirt on. 

“Hi.” You smiled

“Hey.” He smiled. “How’s Harmony?”

“Oh, she’s good. She’s having a girls day with Donna and Castiel’s pets” Gabriel laughed

“That must be fun.”

“Yeah, she loves them so much.”

“She’s beautiful. Honestly, I’ve never seen Dean, that happy.”

You two talked for an hour, catching up. Then He looked at you and something changed. You smile and nodded. 

“Stand up” Gabriel said gently, but firm.

“Yes, daddy” you said standing up.

“There’s a good girl” he reached between your legs and started to rub you. You held onto his shoulder. “Does that feel good?” You nodded. “I’m going to make you feel so good”

“Thank you, daddy” 

“Let’s get you nice and soaked” he whispered in your ear, still rubbing. You let out a moan. You loved how comfortable he got. 

“Mmmmm” you moaned, legs starting to shake a bit. He wrapped his arm around your waist to sturdy you.

“That’s it. That’s a good girl” he praised 

He rubbed you and you could feel the wetness pool. He pulled down you leggings and took them off. He pulled off your dripping panties and hesitated. You weren’t’ sure what came over you, but you opened your mouth. He raised an eyebrow and you nodded. He bunched up your soaked panties and put it in your mouth. 

“So much better.” He lifted your shirt off and smiled. “No bra. Such a good girl” you moaned and pushed your thighs together and rubbed. He spanked you. “Baby girl. Did I say you could do that?” you shook your head. “No, I did not.” 

Gabriel brought you over to the couch and bent you over the arm. He rubbed your butt and then gave you a firm spank. You let out a yelp. Then another. Suddenly he ran his hands up your back, leaning over to whisper in your ear.

“Your sir asked me to get you ready.” He said

“Mmmmm” you turned your head and he brought you up and to the ground. 

“Stay still” you did and he left and came back with a box. He opened it and you saw three different sized plugs. “Going to get you to the medium one. Your sir will fit the big one in you.” you smiled at the little hesitant look he gave and you nodded. “Let’s get these out of you” He pulled the panties out.

“Thank you, daddy.” You said. Gabriel grabbed a vibrator and turned it on. 

“On all fours” you did “Good girl.” Gabriel rubbed you a bit with the vibrator and then pushed the vibrator into you. 

“OH! Daddy!” you screamed.

“Baby girl, I told you. I was going to take good care of you.” He put gloves on and grabbed the lube. “Hold still” the cold touched your butt and you screamed. 

He got you ready for the first plug. When that was in you were shaking, you were dripping and Gabriel laughed a little. 

“Are you holding it?” he asked you.

“Yes, daddy.”

“You have my permission.” He pulled the vibrator out of you and you squirted. He took his pants off and sat on the couch. “I hear you’re good at warming cocks.” You smiled and nodded.

“Oh yes. Would you like that, daddy?” you crawled between his legs and he stroked your hair.

“I would.” He smirked a little and bent down and kissed you. You then placed his cock in your mouth and sat there for half an hour. He stroked your hair. When half an hour was up, you started to suck and he let out a groan.

“I’ll make you feel better” you said and continued. 

“Fuck. I forgot how good you were.” He groaned and you looked up at him and pulled him out of your mouth and started stroking him.

“Perhaps you should ask my sir for more play sessions. You are becoming quite the dom.” 

“Thank you.” 

You straddled him and started to ride him, he would place little kisses on your neck. Finally you both came. He tapped your plug.

“Time to put the medium one in.”

“Yes daddy” you got on your elbows and knees and spread your legs. 

Gabriel put gloves on and gently pulled the plug out. He added lube and moved two fingers in you. He warned you that he was going to add a third. He went slowly and you moaned and moaned. Finally three of his fingers were in you. 

“There’s a good girl. Just relax for me.” You did and he moved them in and out. He removed his fingers and told you this was going to be bigger. He lubed it up and told you to take a deep breath. The plug fit nice and snug. “Are you okay?”

“Yes daddy” you said

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good girl.” Gabriel took the gloves off and lifted you into his arms, carrying you to his bed.

He got you cleaned up and he cleaned himself up. Gabriel got under the covers with you and pulled you close to him.

“Rest now. I know that wasn’t a lot, but tonight will be. Your sir told me what was going to happen.” You tensed and he sooth you until you were a sleep.


	75. Big one

When you got home with Dean you saw that Harmony will still out. Dean brought you two the room with the table and stripped you of your clothes and strapped you down, on your elbows and knees. He put the ball gag in your mouth and showed you the big butt plug. It certainly wasn’t the biggest one you’ve seen. You wondered what Dean had planned. He eased the medium one out and all the sudden you were hit with cold.

“AAAAAAAAHHHH” you screamed and a gloved hand rubbed your back.

“Shhhh. Sweetheart, you’re okay.” Dean went to rubbing your butt and dipping his fingers in and out of you. “Going to get you nice and ready for the surprise I bought you.”

“Mmmmm” you whined.

“Just need to get four fingers in you.” you started crying and shaking your head.

“PLEASFE!” you begged. He pulled his fingers out and smacked your ass.

“I’ll get the dildo gag.” 

Dean took his gloves off and grabbed your dildo gag and took the ball gag out of your mouth.

“SIR!” you begged.

“Our girl will be gone all night.” He put the gag in you and put new gloves on. 

He went to rubbing your ass again and working his fingers in and out of you. Finally he added a forth. He shushed you lovingly and got you to relax. You then felt the plug go inside you. Your muffled screams echoed the halls. Dean took the gloves off and unstrapped you. He lifted you in his arms and held you like a child. Then he strapped you down on your back.

“Been a while since I fisted you.” he said pulling gloves on and walking over, taking the dildo gag out of your mouth.

“Sir, please.” You whimpered.

“Everything is okay.” he reassured you. He grabbed the lube and squeezed it on you. “You just enjoy this.” 

He rubbed your vagina, dipping two fingers into you and then rubbing again. He gave little spanks to your pussy and you moaned and moaned. He added three fingers in you and you bucked your hips.

“That’s it” he said

“Siiiiiirrrrr” you moaned.

He worked four fingers in you and rubbed your clit with his thumb.

“OH!” you gasped.

He rubbed you some more. He took his time with you and when you were ready he put his fist in. You let out a scream of pleasure. With his other hand he rubbed our clit again. Dean pulled his fist out and you came. He left you strapped to the table, sweating. He took his gloves off again and went by you head. Stroking your hair.

You must have fallen asleep, because next thing you knew you were unstrapped and being helped off the table. You saw a larger table in the room with a dildo that was suctioned to it. It was huge. Then it hit you. Why Gabriel and Dean were getting you ready.

“That’s right.” Dean said. 

Dean removed the big plug and lifted you up on the table. You held onto him as he helped you lower your ass to the dildo. 

“Slicked it up for you too” he smirked.

“Mmmmmmm” you moaned as your ass was being filled

“Hold onto my shoulders” he instructed.

He leaned forward and brought he mouth to your clit and sucked as you bounced on the dildo.

“OH DEAN!” you called out. He mouth was removed, his arm was firm around your waist and he brought his hand down on your vagina.

“What did you say?” he growled.

“SIR! I’m sorry.” Another smack came to you.

“I should grab the riding crop.” He said and you grabbed him.

“PLEASE. GOD. PLEASE, NO. I’M SORRY.” You yelled and he held your face in his hands.

“I won’t. But next time you say my name, I will.”

Dean went back to licking you and you moaned as you bounced with the dildo in your ass. You came and he licked you clean. You still bounced and finally he told you to stop. He pulled you up and off the dildo. He carried you to the bed and laid you on your stomach. You felt his gloved hands touch your butt.

“Just going to inspect it.” He whispered and you nodded.

When he was done, he covered you up and rubbed his hand on your back.

“Thank you, Dean.” You said sleepily. Your eyes shot open and you sat up. He didn’t let you know he was Dean. He was probably still sir. “No. Sir, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I-I didn’t” you burst into tears. Dean pulled you close.

“Shhhh. Shhh. Five should do. Hm? Five from the crop will make you remember.” He rubbed a hand on your back. You knew better than to call impala now. 

“Sir. Sir, I’m sorry. Sir.” You sobbed and sobbed.

“It’ll be over soon.” He whispered as he lifted you up and carried you back to the basement. He strapped you back down to the table and picked up the riding crop. 

“NO!” you yelled. WHACK! “AAAAAH” you screamed. WHACK! WHACK! “PLEASE!” WHACK! WHACK! “OH GOD. SIR!” Dean immediately cupped your vagina with his bare hand.

“Good girl. Good girl. Shhh. It’s over now.” He said stroking your hair. After a few seconds he unstrapped you and brought you back to your room. He returned with ice and placed it on your vagina.

“NNNNNNNN” you whined.

“I know, sweetheart. I know. Such a good girl, taking that punishment.”

“Sir” you whimpered.

“I’m right here. I’m right here.” He held you until you fell asleep.


	76. Master and his slave

A month after your little anal adventure, Dean thought that maybe you should have a play time with Sam and Donna. Harmony was at school and Dean had to go to work for the whole day. 

“Slave” Sam said rubbing the back of his hand on your cheek.

“Hello, master” you smiled.

“You’re here!” Donna said running up and hugging you. Sam laughed a bit.

“You like her here, don’t you?” Sam said.

“Yes, master. It will be so much fun.” Donna hugged you again and Sam gave her a playful swat to her butt.

“Let our guest come in.” Sam pulled you to him and kissed you. 

“Yes, master, sorry master please don't be mad” Donna said looking down a bit.

“Hey, hey. We’ve talked about this.” Sam turned his attention to Donna.

Donna has been with Sam for a while now, but she’s still on edge after three years with Chuck and Jody. Sam spent weeks gaining her trust. Months praising her to little things. He meant every one of them. He never left her side. He wanted her to know that she was loved. That she was a good person, which he was there to protect her. It was his duty as her master and as a decent human being. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Sam placed his hands on either side of her face. “Darling, it’s okay. No one is mad.” Sam kissed her passionately and she nodded and he pulled her close. 

“Thank you” she whispered. 

“Anything for my beautiful girl” he kissed her again. 

Sam pulled you to them and you kissed Donna. Sam went behind Donna and wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around your waist and you wrapped your arms around her shoulders. You ran your hand through Sam’s hair as he lowered down to kiss Donna’s neck. 

“Do to our guest what I do to you” Sam whispered in her ear.

“Yes master” she breathed against your lips.

“Good girl”

You and Donna were both wearing dresses. Sam reached down and rubbed Donna through her underwear and she did the same to you. You let out a whimper. Sam brought his hand up and in her underwear.

“Oh” she gasped.

“Keep going” he cooed.

Donna reached up and brought her hand in your underwear and rubbed.

“She as wet as you are?” he bit her ear a little and she tilted her head back.

“Uh huh” she moaned. Sam pulled her underwear and she did the same with you.

“Both of you. Out of your dresses” he said

You and Donna took off your dresses and resumed the same positions. 

“No, no, turn her around” Sam said to Donna. She turned you so all of you were facing the same way.

Sam kissed the back on Donna’s neck and she did the same to you. He reached between her legs again and rubbed, the other hand went and played with her breasts. She doing the same to you. She pushed her fingers into your dripping core. What she was doing to you felt amazing and you could only imagine how amazing she felt with Sam’s fingers. You pulled her hand out and turned to face her, kissing her again. Sam pulled his fingers out of her and held them up to your mouth.

“Suck” He turned Donna to face him and kissed her while you sucked on his fingers. Her hands went down to his pants and undid them, pulling them down, he stepping out of them. She started to stroke him. “There’s a good slave.” He praised Donna. He took his fingers out of your mouth, your hands on her boobs, twisting and pulling.

Without warning Sam somehow managed to lift both of you and carried you up to his room. He put both of you down. He took his shirt off and now all three of you were naked. He spread both of your legs, the two of you held hands, looking up at him. He ran his tongue across his bottom lips.

“Master” Donna whimpered.

“Oh, don’t worry.” Sam leaned over her and kissed her lips, running his hand down your body. He bit her lower lip while inserting two fingers into your soaked pussy. “I’ve got both you covered.” 

He knelt on the ground and worked his fingers in and out of you. He sucked on Donna’s clit and she let out a shriek. The two of you griped each other’s hands and the bed. Sam pulled away from both of you and smacked your vaginas hard.

“AAAAAH” you yelled.

“There, nice and ready” Sam said He pulled Donna up and he lay down on the bed. He guided her onto of his cock.

“Master” she gasped.

“Don’t move” he cooed and she nodded.

“Master?” you asked.

“Come on” he said motioning you to straddled his chest, facing Donna. He put on a glove and grabbed the lube. You whimpered.

He reached over and spanked Donna, she let out a yelp and started moving. You felt his ungloved hand bend you forward a bit. Then he rubbed a cold lubed finger against your butt. 

“Master” you whimpered.

“I’ve got you.” he said. 

Sam pushed his finger in your ass and you moved your hips forward a bit. Donna reached over and kissed you, while you rubbed against Sam’s chest as she rode him and he fingered your ass. You came over his chest and he pulled his fingers out of your butt and took the glove off. 

“Clean it up” he grunted. Your eyes widened at Donna and she smiled.

You got off Sam and started licking his chest Clean of your cum. Donna moved faster and faster until she came on his cock. You watched as she got off and wrapped her mouth around him. He fisted her hair and came in her mouth. 

“That’s my girl. Such a good little slave. Thank you. Thank you.” He praised her. He stroked your hair “And you. So good for master. I am very pleased with you.” You two curled up into him and the three of you rested. 

Half an hour later you felt Sam move, but you didn’t open your eyes. Donna pulled you close when you moaned at the loss of warmth.

“Master is just getting a shower ready for us.” She whispered and you nodded.

Sam held both your hands to the shower and helped you guys in. He got in and grabbed the body soap. Like when you arrived, what Sam did to Donna, she did to you. The body soap was massaged into you. Then a cloth wiped you all clean. When that was done Sam turned to you.

“I’m going to wash your hair while my slave washes me.” He smiled and you did to. 

When that was done, Sam wrapped you in a towel and washed Donna’s hair. After Sam brought you to Donna’s room and the three of you rested in her bed. He held you both close and rubbed your backs until you were asleep.


	77. Nice and slow

You and Dean were snuggling and sleeping in. Well, you tried when you heard the pitter patter of feet, a little giggle and then Thump. A tiny body jumped on you two. You both laughed, Dean pulled her onto his chest and she snuggled into him.

“Hi!” she giggled.

“Hi, baby girl” he stroked her hair and you rolled closer to them. 

“Sweet girl, are you ready for our fun day” you mumbled a bit. Dean laughed a bit.

“I think she is, but mommy however could use some more sleep.” Harmony scooted over and started stroking your hair. 

“You can sleep more mommy. That’s okay.” she whispered. You pulled her onto you.

“I think, with the right snuggle bunny I can get up in five minutes” 

“You heard her. Move it or lose it, mister” she said to Dean.

“I’ll go make some coffee.” Dean kissed you and Harmony, then left.

“Mommy loves you so much, sweet girl” you said to her.

“I love mommy” she hugged you tight.

You and Harmony cuddled for a few minutes and then headed to the kitchen. Dean was making breakfast and you guys had a nice family meal. Then you girls got dressed and headed for your girls day. You held her hand as you two walked on along the street.

“Manicures and Pedicures, then ice cream” you smiled.

“Yay! I love having mommy, daughter day” she smiled.

“Me too”

After your mani, pedis you got ice cream and went to the park. 

“I go on the monkey bars?” she asked.

“Sure.” You smiled. 

You helped her with the monkey bars. Then she wanted to do flips on the bars and wanted you to join. Then you chased her around, you pushed her on the swings and went down the slide with her. Then you went home. You rang the doorbell and Dean opened the door to see you holding Harmony. 

“Aw, all tuckered out” Dean said quietly.

“Yeah.” You laughed a little.   
You placed Harmony down for her nap. When she woke up she ran to the kitchen.

“Daddy, look!” Harmony showed him her nails.

“Very pretty.” He said.

“You see mommy nails?” 

“I did.” he picked her up and carried her around a bit.

That night you read Harmony two bedtime stories and tucked her in.

“Mommy, can we have another mommy, daughter day next week?” she asked sleepily. 

“I would love that” you said giving her a little kiss. 

You finished washing the dishes and rested your head against the wall, you were tired. Dean came up behind you and started massaging your shoulders.

“Hmmmmm” you sighed, relaxing into his touch. 

“You take such good care of our girl” he whispered in your ear and you smiled. “Let me take care of mine. No sir. Just you and me.”

He gave your shoulders a few more squeezes and then pulled you into his arms. You gripped his arms and sighed. The two of you stayed like that for a moment. Dean turned you to face him. He gently kissed your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

“Dean” you breathed.

“I love you” you said against your lips, backing you up a bit. 

You hit the wall. His hands resting on the wall on either side of your head. He closed the space between your bodies. He lowered his head and kissed you again, this time with a little more passion. He kissed down your neck, his hands going to your pants and undoing them, reaching his hand in and finding your clit. You gasped, letting him bite your lip a little bit. You let out a moan as he ran his fingers down your slit. 

“Please” you begged.

Dean nodded and lifted you up, you rubbed against him as he carried you to your room. He placed you on the bed and you both stripped your clothes. He walked towards you, stroking himself. You reached down and rubbed yourself. Dean lined himself up and slowly pushed into you. He leaned forward and kissed you, slowly starting to move.

“I love you so much, baby” he said.

“I love you too” you pulled him close, kissing him hard.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and pushed him further into you. You wanted this moment to last forever. This gentle side him, the tender way he would hold you and dare you say, make love. Because that’s what was happening. You two were making love and it was magical. 

He never picked up the pace, he kept everything slow and steady. He would lean down and whisper things in your ear. How much he loved you. How beautiful you were. How lucky he was to have you. You closed your eyes and took in the bliss. Dean looked down at you amazed. You were so incredible. 

He felt you clenching around him and he leaned down and kissed your neck. It was simple. That’s what this was. Just simple sex with the man you love. He wanted to be with you and showed you, just how much. 

“Dean” you whispered.

“That’s it baby. I got you.” He was getting close too. 

You started to shake and you came. A few more thrusts and he came in you. He rested on your chest. Both panting a little. You stroked his hair, watching him close his eyes and looking at peace. He pulled out of you eventually and got up, grabbing a warm wash cloth and wiped you clean. He wiped himself and pulled you on him. He stroked your hair and giving kisses to your head. You drifted off you sleep. Relaxed and more in love.


	78. A little fun

You felt Dean lift you in his arms, you mumbled something a bit. You must have been asleep on the couch and he was carrying you to bed. You fell back asleep, breathing in his sent. He kissed the top of your head. You felt him put you down, but you were sitting up a bit. Dean lifted your leg and that’s when you realized you didn’t have any pants on. 

“Shhh. It’s okay. Going to plug up your holes and have you in the chastity belt today.

“But it’s parent teacher day” you mumbled still asleep.

“I know, sweetheart.” Dean kissed your lips and you opened your eyes, awake now and restrained to the medical chair. 

“Dean!” you said more alert.

“Open” he held the ball gag up. You opened your mouth. “Good girl” Dean put gloves on and gave a hard smack to your pussy and you yelped. “That was for calling me Dean. It’s sir.”

Dean lubed his fingers and brushed his finger against you and pushed it in, moving it in and out. He added a second. You couldn’t believe it; you were going to be like this all day? 

“There we go”He lubed up the plug and placed it in you. He changed his gloves and patted your pussy. “You’re usually so wet in the morning.” He said as an observation. 

He worked his fingers in and out and then grabbed a dildo and worked that in and out of you, bringing you to the edge and then pushing it in and stopped. You panted and moaned, wanting him to let you cum. He grabbed your chastity belt and unstrapped your legs. He put the belt on you and took your arm restraints off and helped you up. 

“Just beautiful.” He took his gloves and the gag off. 

“Sir” you whimpered.

“Such a good girl” He tilted your head up and kissed you.

Castiel was watching Harmony while you two were at the meeting. Harmony woke up and saw Castiel sitting at the end of her bed.

“UNCLE CAS!” she screamed excitedly and jumped onto him.

“Hey cutie.” He laughed.

“Breakfast?” 

“Of course, Miss Harmony.” Castiel carried her to the kitchen.

“Mommy, daddy gone?” 

“Parent teacher conference at your school. Your teacher is going to tell them what a good little girl you are” Castiel nibbled at her cheek.

You sat in the classroom talking to Ms. Campbell. She was going on and on about how well Harmony was doing. You gasped when you felt a little vibration start. A vibrating dildo, he put a vibrating dildo in you. You were more asleep then you thought.

“Are you alright?” the teacher asked

“Yes” you said. Dean reached over and gave your leg a reassuring squeeze before turning it up a bit. “Oh!” you jumped.

“Can I get you something?” she asked you.

“Ye-yes. Harmony said she drew a-a picture.” You said.

“Yes! It’s lovely. I’ll go get it” The teacher left the room and you looked at Dean.

“What are you doing, sir?” you whispered.

“Just having a little fun” he winked at you.

The teacher walked in and showed you the drawing, it was amazing considering she was five.

At the house Castiel was walking around with Harmony in his arms. He was humming as she drifted off to sleep. 

Back in the car, Dean had you in the back, lifted up your dress, took your chastity belt off, the dildo still vibrating. He moved it in and out of you and your gripped the side of the car.

“Sir” you whimpered.

“You did so good in there” he said.

“Ooooooh. Please” you moaned. 

Dean pulled it out of you and opened the glove box, pulling out another dildo, that did not vibrate. He ran it up and down your slit. You closed your eyes, forgetting you were in the parking lot. He pushed it in you and worked it In and out. You came, your juices coming out of you. Dean stroked your cheek.

“Open that mouth of yours” he whispered in your ear.

“Wh-what?” you stuttered.

“You heard me” You opened your mouth wide and Dean slid the dildo in and you worked your tongue around it, licking it clean. “Such a good girl. Let’s muffle those moans”

He put the dildo in your mouth and lowered his head, licking a lick strip up your slit. Stick his tongue in you and started eating you out, rubbing your clit with his thumb. Your foot on the floor, the other on the chair. You gripped the seats and slammed your hand down.

“UUUUUUUNNNNNNNN” you moaned.

Dean gripped your hips and sucked on your clit this time. You came again, panting, but struggling to breathe.

“Alright, alright. I’ll take it out.” Dean slowly took the dildo out and slipped it back in your vagina. He locked up your chastity belt. “There, much better. It’s Dean now” he kissed you.

“Dean” you panted.

“Right here” he stroked your cheek.

When you guys got back you saw Harmony and Castiel asleep on the couch. You lifted Harmony into your arms and brought her to her room to sleep. Castiel left and you found Dean. You kissed him and he brought you to your room.

“Let’s get you out of the belt.” Dean closed the door and locked it. 

Dean took your dress off and took the belt off. He reached between your legs and pulled the dildo out. He captured your lips and kissed down your neck. Your hands palmed the outside of his pants. He groaned and you undid his belt and pulled his pants down. He turned your around and gently moved the plug out of you. He kissed the back of your neck.

“This okay?” he asked popping the cap of the lube.

“Yes, sir.” You said. He kissed up your spine to your ear.

“It’s Dean, baby. It’s Dean” 

He squeezed the lube on your hole and you jumped a bit. He rubbed himself and rubbed your ass a bit. He brushed is cock against your ass and pushed it in.

“Ooooo” you moaned. He reached down and rubbed your clit.

“That’s it. It’s just you and me” he slowly started to move in and out of you.

“Dean, would you like-“he covered your mouth his hand gently.

“Shhhhhh. All about you” you nodded.


	79. Hop, skip and a jump.

When Harmony was six she asked you and Deana about a sibling.

“A brother or a sister. You can pick” she smile. You and Dean laughed.

“We can pick?” he said

“Yeah!” she smiled.

“That’s very kind of you. However, Harmony we love you so much, that we’re not going to have another kid” you said.

“BUT WHY?!” she yelled.

“Sorry sweetheart. Mommy and daddy like the family how it is.” Dean said picking her up.

“Awwwww” she pouted.

When Harmony was twelve she was home alone and curiosity got the best of her. She walked downstairs to the basement. Her whole life, you and Dean told her to never do down there. That was mommy and daddy’s special play place. Harmony walked down and her eyes got wide. What was this?

She wasn’t scared, she just walked around the medical room in awe. She heard the door close and footsteps come down the stairs. Dean walked in. 

“Harmony? What are you doing down here?” he asked.

“I-I-I got curious. I’m sorry. Please, don’t be mad” she started to cry and Dean picked her up.

“Shhhh. I’m not mad. Baby girl, there might be some stuff here that might be scary for you to see”

“Do you use this on mommy?” she asked.

“I do” he wasn’t going to lie to his daughter.

“Does it hurt her?” 

“Sometimes.” He felt her tense. “Shhhh. Baby girl, it’s okay.”

“She doesn’t mind?”

“No.” 

“Daddy, why?” she asked.

Dean wasn’t sure how to answer this one. He wasn’t going to tell his daughter who her mother truly is. He wasn’t going to explain about Harvelle Hall, they agreed to keep Harmony away from that life.

“No more questions” he said kissing the hop of her head. Dean carried her back upstairs.

Since that day Harmony had never gone downstairs. 

Sixteen years old. Your little girl was now sixteen years old. 

“Mom, can I go out with my friends tonight?” Harmony asked.

“Yes, but” you looked at the bowl you were stirring.

“Cake, I’m always down for cake.” 

“Good” you smirked seeing Sam sneak up behind Harmony. He grabbed and she screamed,.

“Happy birthday!” he said.

“Uncle Sammy, you scared the shit out of me”

“Hey, watch your mouth.” Dean said walking in.

“Sorry dad” she said 

“Hiya” Donna said walking in

“Aunt Donna!” Harmony hugged her. 

Dean watched as you took your finger and scrapped off some whip cream and licked your finger. You did it again and held it up to Dean. He licked your finger and kissed you. 

“What are your plans?” Donna asked Harmony.

“I’m going to meet my friends” she smiled. 

Sam flipped her upside down and she laughed. Sam and Donna took Harmony shopping and Dean had a plan. Dean grabbed the can of whip cream and sprayed it in his mouth.

“Dean” you laughed.

“What? I know exactly where I want to spray it.” He said.

Next thing you knew you were naked on your bed and Dean was straddling you. He smiled and leaned down and kissed you. He whispered Dean and you nodded. He rubbed your nipples between his thumb and forefinger until they were nice and hard. He shook the can of whip cream and sprayed it on them. He moved between your legs. He did horizontal lines across your crotch.

“Mmmmm. You look delicious” he ran his tongue across his lower lip. 

Dean looked at you and then made his move. He licked the whip cream that was on your vagina and you moaned. He made sure he got all of it. He took his shirt off and wiped the rest of it. He then moved to your breasts. He opened his mouth and attached it to your nipple. You laughed a little when it got on his nose. You took your finger and scooped it and licked it.

“That’s what got you in trouble the first place.” He smirked 

You took some of the whip cream from your breast and held it up to him. He sucked on your finger.

Sam, Donna and Harmony returned you guys had cleaned yourself up. Everyone had some cake, Castiel and his girls came over as well. Finally you went to meet your friend.

The boys cleaned up the kitchen while the girls talked. Your phone rang and you didn’t recognize the number.

“Hello?” you said.

“Hi. It’s Cassidy. I was wondering if Harmony was there, I can’t get a hold of her” she said.

“I-no-she went to meet you.” you said getting a little panicked. Castiel’s brunette pet went to get the boys. You hung up the phone.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked.

“Harmony never showed up.” You said in disbelief.

Harmony was slowly opening her eyes. Where was she? What happened? She tried to move her arms and legs, but they felt like they were strapped down. She could feel, not leather, but something underneath her. It was then that she realized that she was not only naked, but someone was between her legs, shaving her. Harmony tried to scream, but nothing was coming out. She looked down and the person looked up and smiled a bit.

“Welcome back” he said. Everything seemed almost slow motion, Harmony’s eyes started to close again. “That’s right, you just rest. You’ve got a long night ahead of you.” The man said. “The names Chuck, by the way.” And that was the last thing she remembered.


	80. Harsh reality

Harmony started to wake up again, hoping it was all a big nightmare. Someone was stroking her hair and whispering to her. She opened her eyes and saw the blue eyed man named Chuck there.

“Good, you’re awake” he said sweetly.

“Please” she whispered. “I won’t tell anyone, let me go”

“You be a good girl and behave for me. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

“Chu-Chuck” Harmony stuttered.

“Shhh, good girl. Yes.” Chuck went and grabbed a pair of latex gloves and put them on. “You’re parents took something from me years ago.”

“My parents?”

“Yes.”

“Wh-wha-what are are yo-you going to-to do to m-me” she started to cry.

“Just giving you an exam. Shhhh, Harmony. Just do as I say, it’s okay. You’re safe.”

Harmony was scared; she wanted her dad, you, Uncle Sammy. She didn’t feel safe. What did her parents take from him? This room was similar to the one she saw in the basement. Harmony tried to look around the room, to see if there was anything else. She looked at the table and saw the tools and tensed, he was going to use those on her.

“Open your mouth” he smiled Harmony refused. Chuck patted her cheek and she opened her mouth. “Good girl.” 

Chuck hooked his fingers in to the side of her mouth and stretched it a bit. He removed his fingers and pulled a little on the lower lip. He asked Harmony to make an O shape with her mouth and she did. Chuck asked her to open her mouth wide. He walked over and pulled a spreader gag.

“NO, PLEASE!” Harmony begged.

“Open your mouth” he cooed and Harmony did, tears streaming down her face. He put the spreader gag in. “Just need your mouth open while I check your gag reflexes. Breathe through your nose.” He said sweetly. Harmony did, though she wasn’t sure why she was doing this. Chuck stuck his finger and lightly touched the back of her throat. She didn’t gag and he smiled. “Good girl. Such a good girl.” Chuck took the spreader gag out and took his gloves off.

“Please. Please.” Harmony whimpered. Chuck held her face in his hands and stroked his thumbs on her cheeks.

“Oh Harmony, you be a good girl for me.”

“Why are you-you do-doing this?”

“Like I said, your parents took something from me.”

“What did they take?” Chuck kissed her gently.

“Shhhhh. No more questions. No more questions.” He cooed, still stroking her cheeks.

“Please.” She said quietly. 

“I’m going to continue with the exam now, okay.” It was a statement, not a question.

Chuck rubbed his hands together and started to palpitate her right breast. He brushed his thumb over her nipple and she whimpered. He did the same to the other side and then massaged her breasts. Harmony closed her eyes, hoping this was all a dream. She wanted to wake up; she wanted this nightmare to end. She opened her eyes when she felt him remove his hands.

“How old are you, Harmony?” he asked.

“Sixteen.” She cried. 

“A little young, but that’s okay. Your father got your mother when she was in her early twenties”

“Got?” 

“Yes. Your mother is your fathers slave. He got her from Harvelle Hall, just like I got my girls.” Chuck stood by Harmony’s head and stroked her cheek, looking her in the eyes. “You may ask questions now” he said calmly.

"What's Harvelle Hall?"

"A facility, school if you will that trains slaves."

“Where are your girls?” she asked.

“Well, Jody left me after our slave was taken from us. Your father did that. We were playing with her and your mother.”

“Who was she?” 

“Donna” he said sadly.

Donna? Aunt Donna. Everything that Harmony saw when she was twelve started to make sense. The chains in the basement, the table, the medical rooms and all the strange things her dad had down there. Why they were hush, hush, why her father wouldn’t let her ask a lot of questions. 

“Please, let me go home.” Harmony cried and Chuck kissed her forehead. “How did you find me?” 

“I’ve been watching you for months. When you went out with your Uncle. I followed you home. You’re so beautiful. It’s incredibly rare for a slave and master to produce a child.” Chuck explained. 

“I won’t tell anyone” she said. Chuck placed a kiss on her lips. 

“Are you a virgin, Harmony?” 

“NO! PLEASE! NO!” she yelled and Chucked soothed her.

“Shhhh. Shhhh. I just need to know for the exam.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I give all my slaves an exam.” He kissed her again. “You want to be a good girl for me, don’t you?” he asked.

“Yes” she whispered.

“Yes what?” Harmony swallowed.

“Yes sir” she sobbed and sobbed. Chuck stroked her hair.

“Good girl.” He praised. “Okay, time for the next part of the exam. I’ll be gentle”

“Please. Sir, please.” Harmony begged, but Chuck would not let up.

Chuck put on a new pair of gloves and stood between her legs. Harmony couldn’t believe that she was completely bare down there. He patted her vagina a bit and rubbed a hand on her thigh.

“Shhh. No need to be nervous. Do you touch yourself?” he asked like it was nothing. Harmony’s eyes widened. “A simple yes or no will do” he said reassuringly.

“What” was all she got out.

“Do you masturbate? You may nod or shake your head” Harmony nodded. “Good girl” He stopped patting her. “I shaved you, easier to exam everything. I start with the external. Let’s have a look at that clit.”

Harmony started sobbing again, when was she going to be saved? She looked towards the door hoping someone was coming to rescue her. Did they know? They must have. Cassidy would have called them. 

Chuck pulled the clit hood flat with his thumb and forefinger of his other hand. He looked closely at it and then went to the table and popped open the lube cap. He put a bit on his forefinger and pulled the hood back a bit with his other hand and dabbed it on her clit. Harmony gasped as the cold. Chuck started to rub her clit a bit and she let out a whimper. 

“Sensitive thing. You’re doing so good for me.” He praised.

Chuck then went and spread her vaginal lips, checking everything. He walked over and added more lube to his finger and ran it up and down her slit.

“PLEASE! DON’T!” you screamed. Chuck patted her thigh and shushed her. He stuck his finger in her and she let out a yelp.

“A bit tight” he noted. “That’s okay, I’ll go nice and slow.”

Harmony closed her eyes and tried to think about anything else. Ten minutes passed and Chuck added a second finger in her. She moved her head side to side begging him to stop. He worked his fingers in and out of her. He curled his fingers and hit her g spot.

“NO!” you yelled.

“Shhhhhh. It’s okay. Trust me.” He cooed.

He felt her tighten around his fingers and he worked her until she came screaming. Harmony panted, trying to catch her breath. She felt something metal go in her. He opened her up a bit and screamed.

"Shhh. Needed to make you cum so this part was easier"

God, not this. Anything but this. He pulled it out, e patted her thigh again and changed him glove. Then he felt a cold finger brush against her butt.

“NOT THERE. PLEASE, NOT THERE!” she screamed as the pad of Chucks finger rubbed her ass.

“Yes, I need to determine what plug I should get.”

“PLUG?” 

“Not tonight. Oh no. Shhhh. Just relax, just relax. Tonight is the exam. That’s all” Chuck put the tip of his finger in and she screamed.

“IT HURTS. IT HURTS. NOT THERE. PLEASE. IT HURTS.” 

“Okay. Okay.” Chuck pulled the tip of his finger out and patted her a bit. “Good girl. Time for bed. You’re going to sleep in my room.” He disposed of his gloves.

“PLEASE” 

“No more yelling, no more yelling.” He picked up a ball gag and walked over to her. She moved her head side to side. “Oh, I told you to behave” he said sweetly giving her another kiss. He picked up a needle and stuck it in her neck. “To help you sleep. Well start again tomorrow.” 

Harmony’s eyes started to close and Chuck watched her breathing even out. He placed the ball gag in her mouth and undid the straps carrying her upstairs to his room where he had a cage all ready for her. He gently placed her in the cage. The top flipped open so he could place her in. He closed the lid to the metal cage and locked it. He watched her sleep. What a perfect slave she was going to be.


	81. Rescued

While Chuck was examining Harmony, You and Dean, along with Sam, Donna, Castiel, his pets and Gabriel. Calling anyone and everyone they could think of. Cassidy came over, she had contacted all of Harmony’s other friends. 

“Can I get something for you, Y/N?” Cassidy asks.

“Um…No. No, sorry. No, I can get-“ you started to stand up and Cassidy stopped you.

“Please. Let me do something. Tea, do you want that?” 

“Yes please”

Cassidy left and Castiel’s blonde pet walked in.

“We’re going to find her.” She said pulling you close.

“What if something has happened to her?” you sobbed.

Sam was on the computer trying to track her phone, but it was turned off. Castiel, his brunette pet and Gabriel were driving around. Cassidy was making tea when her phone dinged. It was a number she didn’t recognize. She opened it and gasped. Sam, Donna and Dean looked at her.

“It-it’s” she turned her phone and Dean yelled. 

You and the blonde pet ran in. You dropped to your knees when you saw the photo. It was of Harmony sleeping in the cage, naked, with the ball gag. Sam wrote down the number and tried to trace that. Castiel and the others walked in. Donna was by your side comforting you. Cassidy was right there too.

“WHO HAS MY BABY!” Dean yelled. 

There was a pounding on the door and someone was ringing the doorbell repeatedly. Sam got up and ran to the door. He opened it to see Jody standing there.

“Jody?” he asked. She showed him the same picture that Cassidy got.

“Chuck! It’s Chuck!” She said panicked. Sam brought her to the kitchen. 

“Jody?!” Dean said.

“I got the same picture. It’s Chuck. He was so upset after Donna. I tried to calm him, but I left him two years after. He was hell bent on getting revenge. He heard that you two had a daughter” she explained really fast.

“Where is he?” Gabriel asked calmly. Sam and Castiel were holding Dean back.

“I don’t know. Y/N, I’m so sorry.” She said crying. 

Harmony woke up and saw Chuck sitting there. She panicked seeing she was in a cage. A large cage, like the one for Castiel’s doggies.

“Mmmmmmm” she banged on the cage and saw the lock on the top.

“Oh, shhhh. Harmony. It’s okay.” He had a needle ready and she shook her head and moved to a corner of the cage. “No, this isn’t going to make you sleep, just relax you.”

“NNNN” she screamed.

“Are you going to be a very good girl and do as I say?” he said sweetly. “If you are I won’t give you the needle.” She nodded. “On your back, arms up and knees bent.”

Chuck opened the cage and put a spreader bar on her legs. He attached her arms to the legs and lifted her out, carrying her downstairs. He brought her under the table, on her knees. There were straps on the side of the chair. His breakfast was on the table. He sat in the chair and undid her arms and did them up on the chair so her face was at his crotch.

“Mmmmm” she moaned.

“No, shhhh. I’m going to feed you. I’m just going to feed you.” he took her ballgag out.

“Please” she whimpered.

“Just going to feed you.” He got some food and held it up to her mouth. Harmony took the food and ate it. “What do you say?” he cooed.

“Thank you sir” was this what he did with Donna? Where were her parents, Uncle Sam, Cas? When Chuck was done feeding her, he stroked her hair while he ate his food. Her head in his lap.

After breakfast Chuck brought her back to the medial room and strapped her down like before.

“NO!” she yelled.

“I told you, I have to know what size plug to buy.” He kissed her and put the ballgag in her mouth.

He put the latex gloves on and grabbed the lube. He squirted some on his pinky. He brushed that against her and rubbed a bit. He dipped his pinky in her ass. She yelped and clenched.

“No, no. Relax. Relax for me.” Harmony kept clenched. “Harmony, in order to take my finger out, you need to relax” Harmony did and he pulled his finger out. “Such a good girl.” He smiled at her.

Cassidy had stayed over all night. Gabriel went to the police, but they wouldn’t do anything for 24 hours. There was a ding and everyone looked at Cassidy. She had been at the computer.

“I got an address” she said a little stunned. Everyone rushed over. You got up and headed for the door and Dean grabbed you. 

“You’re staying here.” He said.

“Fuck you, not I’m not.” His gripped tightened, not out of anger, but concern.

“You listen to me. It is three hours away, we’re all going, but Cas, Sam, Jody and I are going to get our girl. We are going to Chuck’s place. You and the girls will stay in the hotel room. We can’t have Chuck find Donna.”

Cas, his pets and Cassidy went to one car, Jody, Sam and Donna in another and you and Dean went in the impala to get your girl. Gabriel had to work, but he was going to come right after he was done. 

Cassidy asked questions, who this man was and Castiel looked at the girls and they decided to tell her everything. She was curious, it was something she would never do, but she was so interested in it. They got to the hotel and everyone got out. Dean wrapped you in a hug.

“I’m getting her back. I’m getting out girl back.” He kissed you. Everyone that was going to Chuck’s headed there.

Harmony screamed and screamed as Chuck slowly pushed his middle finger in her ass. He heard screaming outside and footsteps. Harmony was in so much pain, that’s all she could focus on. He gently pulled his finger out and rubbed her vagina.

“I’ll be right back.” He said patting in. He took his gloves off and went upstairs.

Harmony could hear a commotion. People yelling. She heard footsteps running down the stairs and a blue eyed man walked in. Except these blue eyes she’s known her whole life. Castiel looked horrified at the sight. He rushed over and took the ballgag out, sobs erupted from her. He unstrapped her arms and legs, not caring that she was naked he lifted her in his arms and held her tight.

“Shhhhhhh. We got you. We got you.” he said through tears.

Though Harmony was still in a daze, she had to admit that she was thankful it was Castiel that found her. The way she was, legs spread, bound and gag. She didn’t think she could look at her Uncle Sammy, let alone her father. Jody rushed in.

“Oh my god.” She said taking off her sweatshirt she was wearing. Castiel started to pull away and Harmony clung to him.

“NO. PLEASE!” she yelled. He cradled her head.

“Okay. Okay. Harmony, we just want to put a sweatshirt on you. Okay?” There were multiple gun shots that they heard and Harmony sobbed and sobbed. Jody left the sweatshirt and ran upstairs.

“They got him!” she yelled. “He’s dead.”

“You hear that? He can’t hurt you anymore. He can’t hurt you anymore.” Castiel cried. 

Dean and Sam rushed downstairs and into the room. Dean saw Castiel holding his naked daughter and he burst into tears. He was supposed to protect her, from everything. How could he live with himself knowing what happened to his daughter. Jody came in and held Sam’s hand.

“Ba-baby girl. It’s dad. I’m going to touch your back, okay.” he placed his hand on her back and she tensed and let out a cry and then relaxed. He rubbed her back a bit. “Baby girl, can we please put the sweatshirt on?” he whispered and she nodded.

“Good girl.” Castiel said

“Thank you, sir” Harmony said like she should and everyone froze.

“Dean” Sam said calmly, seeing his brother shake. “Dean, you don’t want to scare her” he whispered.

“Harmony, you don’t have to say that ever again” Jody spoke up.

Castiel put Harmony on the chair for a moment, while Jody quickly placed the sweatshirt over her head to cover her as much as possible. Once it was one Dean immediately picked up Harmony and held her close. Both of them sobbing. Dean’s knees buckled and Sam and Castiel grabbed him and lowered them down safely. Jody and Castiel whispered something to Sam and left. Sam knelt down behind Harmony, tears coming down his face. Dean sat on his ass and held her close. Sam placed a hand on her back and she gasped a little.

“It’s Uncle Sammy” he said, voice breaking.


	82. Aftershocks

You rushed into the basement and saw Dean, Harmony and Sam sobbing. She looked up and Saw you. She pointed to you and you came over, hands holding her face.

“I’m here baby. I’m here.” You cried.

Dean carried Harmony upstairs past Chuck’s body.

“Harmony, don’t look” he told her. 

She shut her eyes tight and buried her head in his chest. Sam was behind you when you looked at Chuck’s body. You started screaming and the boys looked at you. Harmony started sobbing again. You dropped to the ground and started hitting Chuck’s face. Dean rushed Harmony out and Sam tried to pull you off of Chuck. 

“BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” you screamed at his lifeless body.

“Y/N, he can’t hurt anybody anymore.” Sam tried.

“LOOK WHAT YOU DID?! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” you kept screaming. Castiel rushed in, he and Sam had to physically remove you from Chucks body. Even then you were kicking and stomped on his body.

Dean was in the backseat of the Impala, rocking Harmony back and forth. Soothing her like when she was a child. He had so many questions. He was sure Chuck told her all about slaves and her mother. Harmony’s breathing started to get erratic. She too, stated screaming at the top of her lungs.

“Harmony! Harmony, baby listen to me. Can you hear? Can you hear?” Dean asked trying to keep the panic from is voice. “Harmony. Everything's okay. I'm here. I got you. I got you, baby. Dad's here. Shhh. Dad's here.” She stopped screaming and nodded. He put her hand on his chest and started to breathe slowly. “With me. In and out.”

Harmony tried breathing with her father. She was looking down, Dean looked at her and then out the window when he saw Sam and Castiel drag you out. He focused back on his daughter who seemed to be doing better. 

“Good. You’re doing so good.” She rested her head on his chest again and he stroked her hair.

Sam drove everyone back to the hotel. Dean carried Harmony inside. They didn’t want to overwhelm Harmony, so Castiel, Jody and his pets left. Harmony was still shaking, Cassidy came over and sat beside Dean.

“Harmony” she whispered. 

“Cassidy” she mumbled and Cassidy grabbed her hand and squeezed it. 

“Baby you don’t have to tell us right now, but we need to know what happened.” Dean whispered. She nodded.

“Harmony, would you like Cassidy and I to help you into a bath?” Donna asked and she nodded.

Donna lifted Harmony from Dean’s arms and she and Cassidy went to the bathroom. It was then that Dean noticed Sam had his arms gripped around you whispering things in your ear.

“Sweetheart” Dean said quietly slowly moving towards you. You broke down crying and Sam lowered you to the ground and Dean grabbed you and held you close.

Cassidy and Donna helped Harmony into the bath, she was shaking and Cassidy rubbed a hand on her back.

“Castiel told me everything.” Cassidy said to her.

“Sweetie, if you have any questions, you can ask me.” Donna said.

“H-he-he sai-said my par-parents took you fro-from him.” She stammered. Cassidy started washing her and Donna nodded.

“Sweetie, I will explain all of that, but.” She paused.

“Harmony, did he touch you?” Cassidy asked and she nodded. 

“Was it just an exam” Donna asked knowing what he was like and she nodded again.

“You’re doing so good.” Everyone jumped when they heard you scream. Harmony tense and pulled her legs close to her chest. Not caring that she was dressed Cassidy got in the bath with Harmony and wrapped her arms around her. “Shhhhh. Harm, it’s okay. You’re safe. We got you.”

“Uncle Cas” she whimpered.

“You want your Uncle Cas?” Donna asked sweetly and she nodded. “I’ll go get him, sweetie.”

Donna left the bathroom. She saw Dean holding you. You were curled, on your knees, his arms around you rocking you back and forth. Castiel and his pets and Jody had come in to help with you. 

“How is she?” Sam asked.

“She’s actually asking for Castiel.” She said. Dean looked at Castiel who nodded.

“I am not a direct relative” he said and Dean nodded. Donna grabbed some dry clothes for Cassidy 

Donna and Castiel walked back in. Cassidy was out and washing Harmony.

“I got you some dry things” she said. Cassidy kissed Harmony.

“I’m just going to get dry, look, look. Uncle Cas is here” she said sweetly and Harmony nodded. Donna switched places with Cassidy and Castiel was rubbing a hand on her back.

“I’m here, honey” Castiel said. She let out a whimper.

“Do you want me to tell him, what you told me?” Donna asked. Harmony nodded and Castiel looked at her. “Chuck gave her an exam, he did the same to me and Jody. Just to take a look at everything.” Castiel nodded.

“Anything else?” he asked Harmony. She nodded and Cassidy was dressed.

“What happened” Cassidy whispered kissing her again.

“That” Harmony said barely above a whisper.

“He kissed you?” Castiel asked clarifying.

“Yes. Many times” she started crying again.

“Okay. Good girl, you’re doing so well” Donna said.

“We-we got-we saw-“ Cassidy started and looked at Donna and Castiel. She looked down and started crying.

“We know about the cage” Castiel whispered and then kissed the side of Harmony’s head.

“Oh” Harmony looked down. 

“Sweetie, no more questions. Okay. You were so brave, so brave. This is very good.” Donna said.

“Harmony, I’m going to wash your hair” Cassidy said.

“Dad” She whispered.

“You want your dad to?” she asked and she nodded. “Okay.”

Castiel went and got Dean. You were sleeping on the bed, Dean was holding you. Sam replaced Dean.

“We got some stuff from her. Please, do not press anymore questions.” Castiel said.

“Okay.” Dean said wiping tears.

“Gabriel is on his way” Sam said and the boys nodded. 

“Should we get food” the brunette pet suggested.

“Yes. Good idea” Sam said.

Castiel, Jody and his pets left. There was a knock on the door.

“It’s Dean” Donna looked at Harmony and she nodded.

“Come in” Donna said and Dean walked in.

“Hey, baby girl. You wanted me to wash your hair?” he asked and she nodded. “Okay. 

“Mom okay” she asked.

“She’s resting.” Dean said.

“Harmony, I’m going to check on your mom. I’ll be right outside if you need me.” Donna said.

“Okay.”

“Castiel and the girls went to get food” Dean explained grabbing a cup and filling it up with water.

“Okay, good.” Donna smiled and left. 

“His slaves?” Harmony asked.

“Shhh. Baby, I want you to listen to me. Your mom and I will explain everything; we will answer all the questions you have. But right now, right now you just relax. Okay?” she nodded.

Dean carefully washed her hair. He left and let Cassidy get Harmony out of the tub and into some comfy clothes. You woke up when the food arrived and you rushed over to Harmony.

“I’m sorry” you said. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, before, after” Harmony pulled you close.

“Mom.” You pulled her into your arms.


	83. You and Dean explain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be every explaining how they got into this. Stay with me

Cassidy stayed with you and Dean while Gabriel checked Harmony out. Castiel, Jody and his pets left, they were going to check up Harmony when she was home. Gabriel pulled you and Dean aside. 

“No physical damage was done. Donna said that Chuck gives all his slaves an exam. Now, since he did touch her, I won’t do that right now. This” Gabriel looked down. “We have to treat this like when Y/N broke.” Dean grabbed your hand.

“He was going to make her a slave?” Dean asked.

“It looks like it” Gabriel nodded.

“Can we take her home?” you asked.

“Of course. She’s going to have some questions. Harmony is sixteen, I think it’s time to tell her everything. Even have Donna and Jody talk. Cas and his pets” 

“Thank you, Gabriel.” You said hugging him.

Dean carried Harmony to the car. He placed her in the back with Cassidy. The whole car ride was silent. You and Dean took shifts staying with Harmony at night while she slept. That night Harmony woke up screaming and it was when Dean was there. She gripped the sheets and he rushed over and grabbed her wrist, pulling her close.

“Harmony. You’re safe. You’re safe. It’s dad! It’s dad!” he said. You came running in and went to Harmony’s face.

“Baby! Baby! You’re safe.” You said. She stopped screaming.

“He can’t hurt you. He can’t hurt you.” Dean whispered in her ear. Her grip loosened on the sheet and Dean pulled her to him. You sat on the bed and stroked her hair.

That morning Harmony woke up to Cassidy stroking her hair. You walked in with some food for her. Harmony sat up and you up the tray over her lap.

“Morning beautiful” Cassidy whispered to her.

“Hi” she leaned in and kissed her.

“Baby, do you need anything?” you asked and she nodded.

“I have questions.” She said.

“I’ll go get your father” you smiled and grabbed Dean. The two of you came in and pulled up a chair. 

“Okay, sweetheart. Ask away.” he said

“I don’t know where to start.” You looked down and played with her food.

“That’s okay.” You said.

“May I ask?” Cassidy asked. 

“Sure thing.” Dean smiled. 

“Ho-how many slaves have you had Mr. Winchester?” Dean swallowed and nodded.

“Three. Y/N is my third.”

“Where are the other two?” Harmony asked.

“I felt they weren’t the right fit for me. So I passed them along. Crowley got one.”

“Why mom?” she asked .

“Harvelle Hall said they had a special girl. One that-“ Dean looked down. “That would be to my liking.” 

“Harvelle Hall. Ch-he spoke of that” Harmony said quietly. 

“What exactly is Harvelle Hall?” Cassidy asked “Castiel and his pets”

“PETS!” Harmony shouted.

“They’re um…the doggies” you blushed.

“Oh.” She looked down a little embarrassed.

“They explained it a little.” Cassidy finished.

“Harvelle Hall is a school, like a reformatory in a way. For girls and boys to be trained to be slaves. We were given roommates, to stick together. We made friends, but once you leave you are to never have contact with them. You would watch them come and go.”

“Did you want to go there?” Harmony asked.

“Yes. I tricked my grandparents into sending me there. I wanted to serve. wE were given all sorts of tests. Different types of masters, code words, fetishes. We would hear whispers about certain masters. When I got there Do-Donna was just bought.” 

“How did you become a master or whatever?” Cassidy asked feeding Harmony her food.

“Well first, I am a sir. It runs in our family, that’s why Sammy and I have slaves. We are keeping up tradition. Sam is a master. We never went to a school for that. Everything we learned was from our father. Our mother was not his slave, she was also a dom.”

“Did they make you watch?!” Harmony asked.

“Oh, God no!” Dean said. “No when I was eighteen my father and mother told me everything. When Sammy was eighteen the same thing. Nothing underage.”

“He said it was rare for slave to get pregnant” Harmony aid quietly.

“It is extremely rare. I did some things that I am not proud with. Things to your mother that I-I think back to that time and don’t even recognize who I was. She was taken from me for a bit”

“Like Donna was” Cassidy said.

“Yes. If another owner or whatever sees that a slave is being mistreated they can take them away for safety. I had to learn a lesson. Your Uncle, Castiel, Gabriel had every right to take your mother away. I was a monster.” Dean started to tear up. “What Chuck did to Donna, your mother.” You went over and comforted Dean.

“A slave can have play dates. If their sir is busy, another can step in. I would go with your Uncle, Cas and his pets.” You explained. Cassidy moved your tray.

“I had no idea that he was like that.”

“How come you never told me about all of this?” Harmony asked.

“We wanted to protect you. We don’t want this life for you.” Dean said.

“Are you still his slave?” Cassidy asked and then she covered her mouth. You and Dean laughed a little.

“Not like we used to be.” you answered not wanting to scar Harmony.

“Is Gabriel part of this?” she asked.

“No sweetie. Gabriel is good friends with your Uncle Sammy. He is not part of this, he just a good person.” Dean said. 

“But you two had me” Harmony said.

“Yes. It rare cases, a sir and slave fall in love.” You smiled and Dean held your hand.

“When your mother told me she was pregnant with you, she was so scared. She didn’t know how I would react. But baby, when she told me, I didn’t realize that kind of love existed. I made sure that I would do everything I could to give my child the best possible life.” 

“So, you wanted me” she smiled.

“More than you know.” He said. 

She got up and hugged you two. You knew you had a lot more explaining to do. Maybe if everyone shared their stories it would put Harmony at peace.


	84. Jody, Donna and Sam

“Hey sweeite” Jody said knocking on Harmony’s bedroom.

“Hey Jody” She said.

“Your mom and dad said that they talked to you about their past.” Harmony nodded.

“Would you mind telling us about yours?” Cassidy asked.

“Sure.” Jody sat on the bed.

“Did you attend Harvelle Hall?” Harmony asked and Jody nodded.

“I did. I was in and out of foster homes as a kid and I became friends with Ch-you know.” Harmony nodded. “He told me about Harvelle Hall. We used to play slave and masters back at the group home. I enrolled into Harvelle Hall. It gave me a place of belonging. He…um. He went and signed up to become a master. They signed off on him.”

“Did he ask for you?” Cassidy asked.

“In a way. Back then, they sued to line everyone up like cattle. When I saw Chuck I knew he was going to take me.”

“Wa-was he always-um” Harmony looked down and Jody squeezed her leg.

“He gave me an exam. He always had a bit of a medical kink. We had that trust, but more and more he would get extreme. He was always good with the aftercare though. A few years into being his slave, I asked if I could dom him. As a birthday gift. He let me and said I was good.”

“Is that how you got Donna?” Cassidy asked.

“Yes. We agreed that we would have a slave, but I would still be his. We got Donna from Harvelle Hall.” Jody explained.

“How did she get taken away from you?” Harmony asked.

“Your mother, she was with us one weekend” Jody paused and looked down. “She had used her code word many times and he wouldn’t let up. Donna and I let her escape. He took his anger out on Donna. Whip marks, bruises. I called your father, he heard screaming and I told him it wasn’t your mother. He came and took Donna from us.”

“Oh my god” Cassidy said.

“It was awful, what he did to her. I couldn’t stop it. Believe I tried.” Jody and the girls were crying now “I stayed with him for a while. He got wind of you, Harmony. I had to go. Make sure you were protected.”

Jody left Harmony to rest. You walked in with some coffee for Cassidy. You loved that your daughter has found someone that makes her so happy. Cassidy rubbed Harmony’s back when Sam and Donna walked in.  
“Hey. You’re Uncle and Donna are here.” She whispered. Harmony slowly woke up.

“Hey beautiful” Donna said smiling.

“Hey” she mumbled waking up a bit.

She crawled between Cassidy’s legs to give Sam a seat beside her. She curled up into Caddisy’s arms, facing Sam. Donna sat by her feet.

“You two are great together” Sam said to you and Cassidy.

“Thanks” you smiled.

“I know Jody talked to you. I thought I would share my story and why Sam was a master” Donna said and you nodded.

“Sam, you became a master because it was in the family.” Cassidy asked and confirmed.

“Yeah. Yeah, Dean and our parents taught me everything. I’ve had one slave, but then I get one of Dean’s or help train other slaves. That all changed when I got Donna. I was a little rough with them, but when your mom-“ Sam stopped himself. “When I saw what happened between your mother and father. I vowed I would never to that to a person. Seeing Donna. I knew I had to take care of her. Treat her right.” Donna rested her head in his lap.

“He’s a good master” Donna said.

“What happened with Chuck?” Harmony asked.

“He was kind at first. I think Jody had influence in that. But then he got a little more extreme. When we weren’t getting punished or I wasn’t getting used-he. He would be so nice. Tell me I was beautiful.” Donna started to cry and Sam pulled her onto his lap.

“You are beautiful. “ Cassidy and Harmony watched as Sam went into master mode. “Look at me” Donna looked at him, tears in her eyes. “You are so incredibly beautiful. You are such a good girl for me. I am so proud of you.” Donna nodded, forgetting where she was. Sam pulled her close and rubbed her back. He kept giving her praises. Both girls watched in awe. After a few minutes Donna faced the girls.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“No. You have nothing to be sorry for” Harmony said. 

“It’s been almost seventeen years that I’ve had Donna. She always needs reassurance and I will always give it to her. Chuck broke her too. It took a while to gain my trust, but we worked slow. Didn’t we?” he smiled at Donna and she nodded.

“You said you went to Harevelle Hall?” Cassidy asked.

“Yes. I was roomed with Naomi and Jo. Then Naomi was bought and we got Charlie. They were your moms roommates too. Jo and I started at the same time. I was sent to the chambers once. Its where you go to be punished with Lucifer.” Donna laughed a bit. “I couldn’t relax for aftercare. So that was my punishment. He was so kind. Other people have told me stories about their time in the chamber, but mine was good”

“What did you do to help gain her trust?” Cassidy asked Sam. Sam held Donna close and rubbed her back.

“Every day I would have her sit on my lap and just hold her.” Sam explained. “I would praise her, tell her what a good job she’s doing. I still do that. Every night before bed.” Donna nodded. “I asked to kiss her. I would give her little pecks, we worked our way up. Massages in the morning, get her nice and relaxed for the day.”

“Mmm hmm” Donna said. Eyes closing. Sam looked at the girls and they smiled and nodded.

“That’s it. You just relax.” He whispered to her. Harmony started to close her eyes too and Cassidy and Sam laughed a little.

“You too, Harmony. Close your eyes” she said.

You and Dean walked in to see Sam and Cassidy holding their sleeping girls. You covered them up with a blanket and Dean sat in the chair and pulled you onto his lap. He kissed the back of your neck and rubbed your back until the girls woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Cas and the pets.
> 
> Maybe do a Donna and Sam story. Their life after he got her. Once I finish this story of course


	85. Hilary, Tessa and their owner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is the flashback

 Harmony asked to leave the house today and you and Dean let her go to Castiel’s. Cassidy went with Harmony and Castiel and his pets were waiting for her. Both girls hugged her tight and Castiel helped her inside and to the couch. Harmony looked around the room and saw the cages, she tensed a little and Cassidy was rubbing her arm.

“Harmony, I’m sorry. I should have moved those” Castiel said and she shook her head.

“It’s okay. Uncle Cas.” His blonde pet handed the girls their drinks.

“Thank you, Hilary” Harmony said.

“Of course, honey” she smiled. Castiel noticed Harmony shiver a bit, he turned to his brunette pet.

“Tessa, could you get her a blanket?” he asked.

“Yes.” She smiled and went to grab a warm fuzzy blanket for Harmony.

Castiel and his pets sat in front of Harmony and Cassidy.

“So. Did you go to Harvelle Hall too?” Harmony asked.

“No.” Tessa smiled.

“Hilary and Tessa went to college with me” Castiel said holding both of their hands.  They lived on the same floor my final year when I was a res fellow.”

“Tessa and I started dating in high school and went to the same college. When we saw who was on the floor with us, in charge, we got to talking” Hilary explained.

“We got to talking one night and all this kind of came out. I was always into being a master, owner. I never thought that I would get to be one. I was twenty-three and the girls just turned eighteen.” Castiel explained.

“He was hesitant at first, since we were so young. We reassured him that we wanted to be good little pets for our owner” Tessa said.

“We talked about the rules and decided that after Christmas break, we would come in a few days earlier and start.” Castiel explained. “We were much more extreme back then.”

“Why?” Harmony asked

“We were young, we wanted to see how far we could push the boundaries and we went pretty fucking far.” Tessa smiled and Castiel rubbed a hand on her back.

“How did you manage that at college?” Cassidy asked

_Tess and Hilary knocked on Castiel’s door. They were all back early from Christmas break, hardly anyone was back on their floor. Castiel opened the door and smiled at the girls, they walked in holding hands, nervous but excited._

_“How are my little pets?” Castiel asked._

_“Ready to serve, owner” Tessa said._

_Castiel led the girls into the spare room he had. They giggled with excitement when they saw the cages and everything he bought for them. Castiel had lucked out, his floor was the quiet floor so the spare room was never used._

_“Since no one is on this floor, I will keep you in this room, in the cages to sleep. Only until everyone is back. If you are a bad little pet, you will stay overnight in the cage. I have pet tail plugs for in here, but when you are in class, I have a regular plug to remind you who you belong to.” Both girls whimpered and moaned. Oh yeah, they defiantly picked the right person.  “Now strip, please. Hair in ponytails”_

_Both girls did not have to be asked twice. They stripped and got to their knees and sat back on their heels and did their hair up. Castiel showed Hilary a thin black collar. It looked like any other necklace she wore. He had a little circle on it._

_“So I can attach your leash.” He petted her hair. He showed Tessa a silver necklace that looked like barbed wire. “For you, me pet” she smiled and he placed it on her._

_He attached a leash to Hilary and led her to a cage. It had a nice padding and a blanket. She crawled in and he closed it and put the lock on, but not locking it. He attached the leash to the cage. He asked Tessa to get on the bed, elbows and knees._

_“Now, treehouse is still the safe word?”_

_“Yes owner” both girls said._

_“Okay. Please, do not feel bad for calling it. This is all new, for all of us, anything, I mean any little thing you feel is uncomfortable, please. I want you to call treehouse.”_

_“Yes owner” they said._

_“Good.”_

_Castiel put on gloves and Tessa whimpered. He popped open the lube cap and told her exactly what he was doing. He massaged her hole a little and then slowly pushed a finger in. He worked her for a bit and added a second finger._

_“Are you my good kitten?” he cooed and she nodded. “Yes. Okay, here comes your tail”  
_

_He lubed up the furry kitten tail and slowly pushed it in her. He took his gloves off and washed his hands and then put ears on her. He placed a hand on her cheek and she smiled, looking at him. He nodded and she started licking his hand._

_“Mmm, you like licking owner’s hand?” she nodded. “You can continue once, I get my puppy ready.”_

_Castiel lifted Tessa up and placed her on the ground. She crawled into the cage and he put the lock on. He washed his hands thoroughly and then took the leash and undid Hilary’s cage. He pulled a little on the leash and she crawled out and sat on her heels. He pet her hair and scratched behind her ear._

_“Who’s my good girl?” he asked like he was talking to a puppy. “Who’s owner’s good girl?”  she smiled._

_Castiel took the leash off and patted the bed. She got up like Tessa did and he put gloves on and put her tail in. He put her ears on and told her to stay on the bed._

_“Owner” Tessa said._

_“Yes pet.” He smiled crouching by her cage._

_“I have to pee.” She blushed._

_“Let owner get your litter box ready.” Castiel said and she moaned a little._

_Castiel got a large plastic box that would fit under his bed. He pulled it out and lifted the lid. He had already had the litter in there. He undid the cage and Tess crawled out and squatted over the litter box, While Castiel held her hand and tail._

_“Such a good kitty.” He kissed her cheek and had her lie on the floor._

_He grabbed baby wipes and wiped her. He washed his hands again and got in the middle of his bed. Hilary curled up, resting her head in his lap while he stroked her back. Tessa sat on her heels and licked Castiel’s hand, sucking on some fingers._

_“Such good little pets.” He cooed. He turned to Tessa. “Later I’ll see what else you’re good at licking and sucking” Both girls whined._

“No one ever found out” Castiel told Harmony and Cassidy.

“The extreme pet play stopped a few years later. Well, the tail plugs and ears did.” Hilary explained.

“How come?” Harmony asked.

“When we hit Twenty-one we were old enough to go out and drink and we just got older” Tessa shrugged. “We weren’t that extreme. We ate out of his hand for food, stuff like that”

“The rules have changed over the years. When it’s warm out they pee outside. In the winter I bring out the litter box. Tess has a clit leash.” Castiel said and Harmony and Cassidy looked intrigued.

“Would you like to see?” Tessa smiled. Both girls nodded. Harmony really wanted to see what happened in action.

“Could, could you show us-your how…?’ Harmony trailed off and Castiel smiled and stood up.

“Harmony, my pets are completely naked. You’re only sixteen years old” Castiel shook his head.

“Please. You can call my parents. Ask them” he nodded and called you and Dean who gave him permission. He hung up the phone and turned to the girls.

“Little pets. Strip please” Castiel said snapping into owner mode and the girls smirked and stood up stripping their clothes.

When the girls were stripped they got on their knees, arms behind and mouths opened. Castiel pet their head and he grabbed the ball gag for Tessa and placed it around her head. He tapped Hilay’s chin and she closed her mouth.

“We’re not going to use your gag right now.” He said knowing that Harmnoy was not ready to see the spreader gag so soon. Hilary nodded.

“Owner” Hilary spoke and Castiel held a finger up to her lips

“ Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. No gag, no talking. Your mouth will be pretty full tonight.” Harmony and Casidy watched in awe.

Castiel pointed to the cage and Hilary hung her head and crawled in He gave two swats to her ass and she whimpered. Castiel explained that she got in trouble earlier today and was being punished. He gave Hilary permission to explain to the girls what her punishment consists of.

“Okay, little pet” he said to Tessa “Spread your legs please” Castiel said.

Tessa got on her back and spread her legs. The girls watched while he attached the clit leash to her. He then attached the leash and had Hilary come out and attached her leash. Harmony and Cassidy joined them for their walk.

“Castiel. Why doesn’t Hilary have her gag in?” Harmony asked.

“Heel” Castiel told his pets and they knelt on the ground. He handed their leashes to Cassidy and he pulled Harmony into a hug. “It’s a spreader gag” he whispered in her ear. “I know he used it on you and I didn’t want to trigger anything” she nodded and clung tighter to him and started to cry. “Shhhh. Harmony, you’re safe. I’ve got you. We’re all here for you. “

Castiel lifted her into his arms and Cassidy walked the pets back to the house. Cassidy was fascinated with all of this stuff and so was Harmony. Castiel carried her like a child, her legs around his waist. He whispered soothing words to her.

Harmony didn’t want to let go of Castiel. He told his pets treehouse and they helped each other out of their leashes and got dressed. Castiel asked Cassidy to call you and Dean.

“I’ve got you. Harmony, Uncle Cas is here.”


	86. Calm and more explanitions

Cassidy and the pets watched as Castiel calmed Harmony down. He would bounce her a bit, like she was a child. He hummed the song he used to hum when she was a baby. Harmony didn’t care. She wasn’t in the right mind set at all. 

“Everything’s okay. Shhhhhh.” He soothed.

“Castiel” Cassidy said quietly and he looked at her. “Base of her skull, if you rub it, she’ll relax.” 

Castiel nodded and did that. The girls watched as Harmony started to relax. He continued, looking down to see if she was okay. She started to close her eyes.

“That’s it. Good girl. I’ve got you, just close your eyes.” Harmony closed her eyes and Castiel kept rubbing the base of her skull. “Thank you, Cassidy” he whispered. 

Ten minutes later you and Dean rushed in and saw Harmony resting in Castiel’s arms.

“Harmony. Your parents are here” he whispered to her.

“Baby girl, I’m going to take you from Uncle Cas now.” Dean said quietly and she nodded. Castiel passed her to him. “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” she started sobbing.

“No. Shhhhhh. You have nothing to be sorry for. Shhhhhh” Dean said rubbing her back.

“What happened?” you asked Cassidy.

“We were taking the girls for a walk…I’m not sure” he said and Castiel came over.

“I was explaining why Hilary wasn’t in her gag…I-I’m sorry” he looked down and you stroked his hair.

“Castiel, this was not your fault” you said.

Dean held Harmony all the way home and you drove the car back. When you guys got home, she was sleeping in his arms. He went to put her down and she held tighter to him and he picked he held her close, like when she was younger. He sat down with you and Cassidy. 

“That was very interesting to see” Cassidy said and you nodded.

“Yeah, Castiel and his pets were quite the shock” you said.

“When did you meet Castiel?” Cassidy asked Dean.

“In College. He was interested in learning; he knew what my family was. I used to help out with his pets.”

“How long do you think it’ll take?” Cassidy asked about Harmony. 

“I don’t know” you said.

“How long did it take you?”

“Months. We took it nice and slow until…” you looked down.

“She slept with Sam, before me and I-I lost it and I snapped again. She was taken away from me, stayed with Castiel.” Dean explained.

You’ve…slept with…” she blushed a little.

“I even played with Castiel’s pets.”

“Oh!” she smiled a bit.

Harmony started to stir, Dean rubbed her back a bit and soothed her. He rubbed the back of his hand on her cheek.

“Harmony” he whispered.

“Mmm” she whined.

“You just rest, if you have to.” She nodded and he felt her relax again. You started crying and Cassidy went to comfort you.

“I just can’t believe my little girl had. I never wanted her to find out about this, our life style. “ you said.

“She told me when she was twelve. That she went downstairs into the basement.” Cassidy said and Dean nodded.

“Would you like to see?” you asked her and she nodded.

You brought her to the basement and started with medical room. She was in awe, looking at everything.

“This is similar to the room Chuck had” you explained.

“Oh…my” she said looking at the tools and various toys.

“Yes” you nodded. “We even made a tape” you blushed.

“A tape?” Cassidy laughed a little. “Sorry. I just-I’m surprised”

“There’s a lot you don’t know” you laughed a little.

“No kidding. You took Donna from him?”

“Yes. Dean did. She was badly beaten, whipped, abused. All because she and Jody let me go.”

“Wha-what did he do to you? To her?”

You sat down with Cassidy and looked at her and grabbed her hand.

“Sweetie, you’re too young.”

“Please” she begged.

“Jody kept apologizing to me. She and Donna both tried. I called the code word and he wouldn’t listen. I watched him strap Donna down to a padded table. He had Jody grab tweezer’s from the freezer.”

“Wha-what did he do with those?” Cassidy asked.

“Used it on her clit. Pulling it, lightly scrapping it.”

“Holy shit” Cassidy breathed. 

You showed her the rest of the basement explaining stories and certain things. You two heard voices and it was Sam and Donna.

“She’s resting” Dean said standing up holding Harmony. 

“Castiel feels awful” Sam said, rubbing a hand on her back.

“He did nothing wrong.” Dean said looking at Harmony.

“Uncle Sammy??” she mumbled.

“Yeah, honey. It’s me.”

Harmony woke up and Dean placed her down. Donna wrapped her in a huge hug. You and Cassidy came up from the basement.

Two months later things were starting to get back to normal. Cassidy and Harmony started searching about slaves and master. Different types, Harevelle Hall. 

“I can’t believe my mom went here.” She said.

“I know.” Cassidy agreed.

“They wanted to protect me.”

“If I’m being honest, I’m really fascinated by all of this”

“So am I, but I don’t know how to tell my parents. I mean, after what happened, I just. I don’t know.” Harmony looked away and Cassidy kissed her.

“Harm, there is no shame in wanting to explore a bit more.” Cassidy reassured her.

“We’re sixteen. I would not attend Harevelle Hall, but if I found someone like my Uncle Cas. Someone I could trust. “

“Really?!” 

“Yeah. Or. No. I don’t know.” 

“Hey. Harmony, we’ve been together for two years now. Nothing surprises me. No, actually all of this with your parents and Uncle’s, certainly did not see that coming. “The girls started laughing. 

“I’m just not ready for anything” she looked down.

“Of course not. It’s been only two months. No one expects you to just get over this. What you went through. When you didn’t show up, when we couldn’t find you.” Cassidy broke down. She had spent this whole time being strong and wanting to be strong for Harmony. Harmony comforted her. “I was so scared I wasn’t going to see you again.”

“I know. I know. All I thought was just get me home to my family. I thought if I did as he asked, if I was a good girl, he would let me go” she started crying and both girls held each other.


	87. When I broke

It had been six months since Harmony was taken by Chuck. Things were finally back to normal. Dean stroked your cheek and tried to wake you up, but you didn’t want to. 

“Deeeean” your groaned.

“Come on, sweetheart” he said giving a little pat to your pussy.  “Okay.” he got under the covers, spread your legs and kissed your covered center.

“Mmmm” you whined. He grabbed the top of your underpants with his teeth and pulled them down.

“I guess you need a wakeup call.” He rubbed your clit with his finger and licked you.

“MMMM” you grabbed his hair and all the sudden there was a knock on the door.

“Mom? Dad?” Harmony asked.

“What is it, baby girl?” Dean asked covering your mouth with one hand and running a finger up and down your slit.

“Is mom awake?”

“She’s a little busy right now. I’ll be out in a minute okay?”

“Okay.” she said. Dean waited and gave a sharp slap to your vagina and got up.

“Deeeeean” you whined.

“Sorry sweetheart.” He then grabbed cuffs and cuffed you to the bed.

Dean washed his hands and walked out. School was out for the summer and Cassidy’s parents let her stay with you guys. Dean came out and saw the girls getting ready.

“Hey girls” he smiled.

“We were wondering if it was okay to go out for a bit?” Harmony asked.

“Sure. But be back by four.” Dean smiled

“Dad. Can we ask more questions?” she asked

“When we get back” Cassidy added.

“Whatever you need.” He said pulling Harmony close.

“Can I see mom?”

“She’s in the shower.” Dean lied and the girls nodded and left.

Dean waited for the girls to really be gone. He walked in and saw you there wet, he closed the door and locked it. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a dildo. You whimpered.

“The girls are gone for the day. Made sure they were really gone. Now” He ran the dildo up and down your slit. “Y/N, what am I going to do with you all wet? Can’t have my girl suffering, can I?”

“Please!” you begged.

“It’s going to be sir, okay?” he asked and you nodded.

“Sir” you whimpered.

Dean ran the dildo up your slit and you bent your legs and spread them, knees on the bed.  He kept rubbing it up and down while you whimpered.

“Yeah? You want this? You want it?” you nodded.

“Please. Please sir.” You begged.

Dean put it down on the bed and you whimpered. He ran his fingers up and down your vagina. He inserted two and worked them in and out.

“Just getting you ready” he winked.

He pulled his fingers out and held up the dildo. He walked over and brushed it against your mouth. You opened it and he slid it in and started moving it in and out. He then smirked and left it there. He went and grabbed three vibrators.

“Sweetheart, do you want to have an intense orgasm?” he raised an eyebrow and your nodded. “Good answer.”

He went and cuffed your ankles, knees still bent. He put on a glove and put some lube on it. He brushed it against your ass and you gasped with the dildo in your mouth. He worked his finger in and out and opened you. He lubed up the little bullet turned it out and stuck it in your ass. You jolted. He laughed and turned on another one and stuck it in your pussy.

“MMMMMMMMMMMM” you screamed. He picked up a little vibrator turning it on. You shook your head knowing what was going to happen. Dean shushed you as he pulled the dildo out of your mouth. “NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN” you screamed.

“Shhhh, it’s alight” he kissed you.

 He sat down, spread your clit hood with his gloved hand and placed the other vibrator right on your clit. A blood curdling scream came from your mouth. The sensation was almost unbearable. You started leaking all over. You screamed until you were horse, panty and sweating. You blinked a few times, feeling like you might lose consciousness. Then you closed your eyes.

“Come on sweetheart” you heard Dean coo. You felt him stroking your hair, you were in his shirt and cleaned up. He was holding you in his arms.

“Sir?” you mumbled.

“It’s Dean” he said sweetly.

“Hmmm” you smiled.

“Are you okay?” he whispered and you snuggled into him, nodding.

“Intense” you mumbled again.

“I know it was. You did so good for me. I’m so proud of you.”

The girls came back at four and you were recovered from your morning. You sat down with them and noticed that Harmony was a bit hesitant.

“What is it sweet girl?” you asked.

“I-um-we. What happened when you…uh…broke?”  She looked down and you nodded, squeezing your leg. Truth be told you hadn’t really talked about the specifics in a very long time. You closed your eyes and remembered when Sam was giving you the aftercare.

_“It hurts!” you said_

_“Y/N, I’m sorry” he said “I need to take a look” he was concerned_

_“NO” you said_

Dean walked in and sat down. He squeezed your hand.

“Are you ready?” he asked you and you nodded.

“Please. We’ve searched things, don’t hold back. I’ll be okay.” Harmony said and you both nodded.

Dean took a breath and the girls looked up at him.

“I asked your Uncle Sammy and Cas to come help me out. It was going to be rough. Whips, chains. Clit leash. Left her for half an hour with.” He paused. “Cum in all her holes. Just abuse and Castiel had to leave. I left, leaving the aftercare to Sam. I was having  a hard time at work and needed some release.”

“Wh-what happened?” Cassidy whispered.

“Sam told me to crawl, I had a leash and the ball gag was in my mouth. I couldn’t push myself up, started having a panic attack, felt like I was going to throw up.” The girls looked at Dean who looked down, starting to cry. “Sam carried me to my bed room. He gave me a massaged and then he uh. He went to touch my vagina and I just started screaming. You shut your eyes.

_“STOP, MASTER. PLEASE.” You screamed  
_

“I called him master three times after he told me that was done. I felt disoriented, didn’t know what was going on. He tried to calm me down. That’s when he called Gabriel. He was there, but we heard your father come home-“A sob broke from Dean and the girls were also crying, so were you. you rubbed ah and on Dean’s  back.

“Sam brought her to see me, I had no idea what was going on. I thought it was strange how she was acting, but I had to help Castiel with his pets. I left, but I forgot something.  I heard her screaming ‘Master no. No more. Please. No more’. I went to check it-check it out and th-the loo-look on her face when she saw me” Dean broke down.

Harmony went over and comforted her father. Remembering the time he yelled at her as a kid and how scared she looked. How badly he felt. After a few minutes you spoke.

“I was yelling at him ‘don’t hurt me.’ Saying ‘I am a good slave, I am a good bitch’. Sam got him out of the room and I was alone with Gabriel.”

You and Dean kept explaining to the girls. Dean broke down again and the girls left you two alone.

“Shhhhhhhh. Dean. Shhhhhhhhhh. I know.” You cradled his head to your chest, he wrapped his arms around your waist.  What was his daughter going to think of him now?

Cassidy held Harmony, rubbing a hand up and down her arm.

“What are you thinking?” she asked.

“I have to talk to my dad.” She said.

Harmony got up and walked back into the room, seeing you comforting Dean. Harmony crouched down by Dean and placed a hand on his cheek. He turned at looked at her, face red from crying.

“This doesn’t change anything. My opinion of you, my thoughts of who you are. That was the old you. You are my father and I am so proud of the man you have become” she said. Dean latched onto her and the two held each other sobbing.


	88. What is

You heard someone calling your name. You opened your eyes slowly and looked at your surroundings. You were in a hospital room. How did you get here? What about Harmony? You looked at the mirror and you looked younger. Younger than you should be. Your arms were tied down and so were your ankles. You pulled at the restraints and started to panic. Familiar golden eyes met with yours. Gabriel. Gabriel was right there, holding your hand and stroking your hair.

“Y/n. Y/n, sweetie. Y/n. Honey. It’s okay, you’re okay. You’re safe now. Honey. He can’t hurt you. Not anymore. Not anymore.”

“Wha-What happened? Where’s Harmony?” you asked confused. “M-my daugh-my daughter” 

“Y/n, do you know what happened?” Gabriel asked you. 

“Ye-yes. I have a daughter with Dean. She’s not eighteen years old, she was taken from us. Chuck took her when she was sixt-

“ChucK?” Gabriel asked. “Honey. You were brought here by me. Sam called me. Dean went too far, he had Sam and Castiel come and um…play with you. Remember?”

“Ye-yes. That was years ago.” Gabriel gave you a sympathetic look and shook his head.

“No. honey that was a few months ago.”

“NO!” you yelled.

“Shhh. Shhhh. Y/n, you are in Austen Riggs Center, Stockbridge, Massachusetts. You have been here for many months. Getting better each day.”

“Wha-“

You closed your eyes and remembered Dean coming back in and holding you crying, but you kept screaming and screaming. Gabriel taking you from him. Gabriel took you from him and you didn’t go back. You didn’t go back? 

“Wha-what about my time with Chuck, with Donna?” you started crying. Gabriel lowered his head.

“Like you, Donna was taken from her master. She is in the room down the hall from you. You’ve heard her story in group. Sam and I went and got her from him. Jody called us to get her.”

“De-Dean rescued her.” You said.

“I know that’s what you want to believe. I know you want to believe that he was…kind to you” that was hard for him to say. “Sweetie, it never happened. You never went back”

“Castiel and his pets” you asked.

“They come and visit you and Donna. You wont seem them and that’s okay. You can work up to hit.”

“Sa-Sam took Donna” you said.

“Sam will take Donna. He will take her with him and she will stay with him. He will not let Dean near any of you. Castiel will not let Dean near his pets. He is locked away. Honey, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

“HE WILL HURT DONNA!” you screamed and tried to calm you, but you were in hysterics. 

He gave you something to calm you down and you were out. Donna was out in the common room and Sam walked up to her.

“Hey Donna” Sam said sweetly. She jumped a little when he rubbed a hand on her back, but she relaxed. 

“Hi” she said shyly. Gabriel walked over to them.

“Donna, honey. Are you ready to spend the night with Sam? A night pass.” Gabriel asked.

“Ye-yes” she stuttered.

“If you’re not ready, that’s okay. Donna, that’s okay.” Sam said.

“I-I am ready” she said.

“Donna, you are hesitant. I’m sure you want to believe that you are ready and I am ready to sign off, however, I wont.” Gabriel said.

“No. I am. I am” Donna said.

“Donna. Donna, come here” Sam pulled Donna onto his lap and heled her. 

“Okay. I’m going to give you an evaluation and then I’ll make my decision.” Gabriel said and he left.

“Shhhh. I have you. I have you” Sam whispered.

When you woke up, you were still restrained, but it all came back to you. The day Gabriel took you from Dean and brought you here. That’s right. He told you this was going to be your home for a while and that he was going to be your doctor. He would never leave your side.

The memories of being whipped on your ass. The fingers probing you, the smacks on your pussy. Being clamped over, beings fisted. Your screams and cries. You started to panic and Gabriel was right there and placed his hand on your chest.

“Deep breaths. Deep breaths. You’re safe. You’re safe. I’m going to undo your arms okay?” He did and he pulled you tight to your chest. “Y/n. Did you remember?”

This has happened for the few months. You would forget where you were and Gabriel would calm you. The first dew weeks. You wouldn’t say anything, but would wake up screaming. Oh my god. You had a breakdown. The man you fantasied this life with, this child with, he is the reason you are here. 

“He-he never took me back” you whispered.

“I’m so sorry” Gabriel said.

“I was never sent to Castiel for a few days. He never took care of me. Where-where is he?” you asked.

“Sweetie, he’s been in a hospital. He’s getting the help that he needs. Like you. You are getting the help that you need.”

“He didn’t save Donna?”

“No. He didn’t”

“We don’t have a daughter together?”

“Sweetie, Harmony is a patient here. She lost her child. She died and Harmony couldn’t take it, she carries around a little doll. You sit with her and play with her. Just like how she sat with you when you were healing.”

“Baby and I are here for you” you remember her saying.

“That’s right. Sam would like you to talk to you.” You nodded.

While Gabriel check Donna out, Sam walked in to speak to you.

“Y/n” he said quietly.

“Hi” you whimpered. Sam kept his distance.

“Dean is locked away, he wont hurt you anymore. He can’t hurt you anymore”

“We were getting married” you said quietly. 

“I’m sorry that we put you here, but my brother-I’ve never seen Dean like that. I am so sorry that we hurt you. Castiel, would really like to see you.”

“None of it was real?” you said and Sam shook his head.


	89. Authors other note

So I took out the whole Harmony becoming a slave thing and Jimmy. I just went from the reader telling Harmony she broke to the asylum. I hope you don't mind. Tank you fro staying with me


	90. What never was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. It took me a while, but here you go.

It had to be a dream; it had to be a dream. Everything. It was the same cycle you were in; this is what Gabriel was talking about. You had to stay awake, you were not going to fall asleep and forget everything. 

The nurse called Gabriel at about three in the morning. You were curled up on your bed, not sleeping., trying very hard to stay awake. Gabriel sat beside you. 

“Y/n, honey. I need you to sleep.” Gabriel said.

“I ca-can’t. Gabriel, I can’t. I need remember tomorrow.” You said.

“Sweetie, please.”

“NO” you yelled. 

“I can get you something to sleep then. 

“Please! No.” you grabbed his hand to keep him there.

“I can’t have you up all night. Just lay down and I’ll be with you. I won’t go anywhere.”

“What if I don’t remember? I need to remember that I’m here.”

“I know, I know, but I need you to sleep.”

Gabriel helped you down and tucked you in. He stroked your hair, trying to get you to sleep. Your eyes fluttered closed, but you opened them right away. He sighed and stood up, going to grab something.

“NO!” you yelled, getting up.

“Sweetie, I’m going to have to restrain you.” he said.

“NO!” 

An orderly came in and held you while Gabriel gave you a sedative. You screamed at the pinch and started thrashing, finally you were out. Gabriel dismissed the orderly and restrained your arms. 

Sam walked into another hospital, where Dean was. The doctor called him to his office.

“Mr. Winchester, your brother is making great progress. I want to talk to you about possibly getting him a day pass. Just try it, with you by his side.” The doctor said.

“I’m not sure that’s the best idea.”

“I understand your concern, but you should really go speak to him. He has shown such remorse for his actions.”

“I’m sure it may seem like that, but you don’t know my brother like I do.” Sam could not believe they wanted to let Dean out.

“Mr. Winchester, I have been with your brother every day. I know what he did, I know how-“

“-Pardon me, but I was there. I saw it all happen-“

“You were there?” the doctor asked, sitting up straighter.

“My brother is not a good man. Lord knows I’ve done some awful things, but giving him a day pass. He would need to be supervised, but just by me, but from someone here.”

“Very well. I will note down your concern in the files and we will speak to Dean.”

“I would like to be there when you do that?”

Sam went to Dean’s room. Dean was sitting looking out the window. He lightly knocked on the door and Dean turned to face him.

“Sammy, how are you?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine. Dean, how are you?”

“I feel great. I’m doing really well in therapy.”

“Yes, I spoke to your doctor.”

“You said you’re taking Donna home?” Dean asked.

“Yep. When Gabriel and I found her she was black and blue, bleeding. She was so broken.”

“And she’s doing better?”

“You asking about Donna or Y/n?” Sam said a little harshly.

“How is she?” Dean asked a little sadly.

You woke up, but this time you remembered where you were. Gabriel was right there.

“What time is it?” you asked groggily. 

“Noon. I got you some food and a drink. I’m going to take your restraints off, after you’ve eaten, I’m going to do a routine check-up.” Gabriel started taking the restraints off.

“Okay” you said quietly and sitting up.

Gabriel brought the food over to you and fed you some. You ate a bit and had a drink. Donna stopped by, told her the news about going home with Sam. You were still very weary of him, but from what Gabriel and Donna explained he is a much better man than his brother.

Sam watched his brother’s face light up when the doctor said day pass. He was eager and ready to go. He frowned when he found out he had to be chaperoned.

“I don’t need a babysitter”

“Mr. Winchester, your bother thinks it’s necessary” the doctor said.

“Does he now?” Dean looked at his brother. “Sammy, you think I’m a monster?”

“Dean, you know what you did! You know how badly Y/n was and you just stormed in there, beat her. She was hysterical, Gabriel needed to sedate her and keep her sedated for a week. “

“I know that” Dean said a little sadly. 

“Dean, I am hearing you’re getting better, but you understand my hesitance.”

“I just want a day out of here. That’s all. A day outside of the fences. That’s all.”

“Fine. But you will be supervised, I need to approve of where you want to go and then we will talk.”

“Thank you.” Dean said.

Gabriel got you checked out and you squirmed trying to relax when he asked you to put your feet in the stirrups. Donna was by your side the whole time. A few days passed and you were finally getting better. Sam spoke to Gabriel about Dean’s day pass.

“What do I do?” Sam asked.

“I’m not sure telling her is the great idea. She is just doing so well now.” Gabriel said. 

“Tell me what?” you asked. The boys turned and looked at you.


	91. His day pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very short, next one will be longer.

“Tell me what?” you asked again.

“Y/n, this is a very delicate situation.” Gabriel spoke.

“What do you mean?” 

“Please, come into my office and we’ll have a little talk.” You followed Gabriel and Sam into his office.

“Y/n, Sam has informed me that the hospital is letting Dean have a day pass.” He spoke slowly.

“H-he is? He is? Th-they-they’re let-letting him out.” Your breathing started to pick up. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Sam rubbed a hand on your back. “I’ve made sure that they are supervised and I will be with them. We will come nowhere near here.” 

“Does he ask about me?” you asked.

“He does. We have had many conversations” Sam said. “The doctors fell that he has found remorse for his actions” 

“You don’t?” Gabriel spoke up. 

“I do not. Honestly, I wouldn’t be here if I thought it was a good idea.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

That night Gabriel saw that you were on edge. You kept looking out the window, over your shoulder. Gabriel came up and stood beside you.

“Bed time.” 

“Why don’t I get a day pass?” you asked.

“You can, when I feel you’re ready”

“They think Dean is ready” 

“I know that. Y/n, there was a lot of damage done to you”

“BY DEAN!” you yelled and Gabriel hushed you.

“Honey, I was going to sign off on a day pass, but when Sam came to tell me about Dean.”

“GIVE ME THE FUCKING DAY PASS!” you yelled.

“This behavior is making me rethink that option.” He spoke calmly. 

“I’VE BEEN IN HERE FOR MONTHS!” 

Orderly’s started to come towards you, but Gabriel held up a hand to wait. They were skeptical, but nodded.

“This is a very difficult situation and it must be handled delicately” Gabriel spoke.

You started screaming and two oderlys gabbed you. Gabriel was handed a needled and he stuck it in your arm. You calmed down and the oderly’s brought you to your room. When you came too, Gabriel was by your side stroking your hair.

“Y/n, welcome back” he said quietly.

“BASTARD!” you yelled you reached out, but he grabbed your arms and pinned you to your bed.

Sam walked around the park with Dean. He was smiling, happy to be outside. 

“Did you tell her?” Dean finally asked Sam.

“Yes. Gabriel and I did.” Sam said wearily.

“Didn’t go well?”

“No.”

“Sam, I know you don’t trust me, but I’m better“

“You destroyed her”

Gabriel finally got you to calm down. He finally had an one on one session with you. Talking about how you feel about Dean’s day pass and the possibility of yours.

“Next month” Gabriel said

“Next month? Dr. Gabirel, please” you begged.

“With the actions that accrued last night and this morning, I have no other choice then to make it for next month.” You nodded. 

Sam walked Dean back in and they had a meeting with his doctor. Dean was dismissed and the doctor talked to Sam.

“We were thinking of releasing your brother.” He said.

“YOU CAN’T” Sam yelled.

“Excuse me” the doctor said jumping.

“You need to meet with Y/n, the slave my brother owned. You need to hear what happened to her, what he did to hear. You need to speak to Castiel. Please.”

The doctor nodded and agreed. Dean’s doctor had a meeting with Gabriel.

“I understand what you are saying. I will need to speak to Miss Y/L/N about this, but how she reacted about his day pass. This is really a subject that should be addressed next month. “ Gabriel said and the doctor nodded.


	92. Evaluation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really delayed update.
> 
> I just wanted to get this write. I hope you all like it. Thank you so much for reading it and sticking with me. Only one more chapter to go.

You inhaled deeply. Fresh air. You were allowed to go outside, but you never did. However this was a celebration. Donna was going to be taken home by Sam. She squeezed your hand tightly and you looked at her.

“I can stay, if you want. Tomorrow, I can go.” She said

“No. Go. Donna, you deserve it.” You smiled.

“I’ll come visit you.” you two hugged.

It had been a month and Gabriel reassessed you and you agreed to meet with Dean’s doctor. Sam and Gabriel let you two girls have you alone time. Sam expressed his concerns with Gabriel.

“Sam, I will do everything in my power to keep you brother locked away. I don’t want him out anymore than you do.” Gabriel said.

“Y/n, how is she doing?”

“I think tonight might be a tough one. But, I’ll stay by her side.”

“And after? She will be released, she wont be able to stay on her own. I could-“

“Sam. I will not have you look after two girls. Donna, she seems to be doing fine, but those two need one on one care.” Sam nodded.

That night you did have a hard time going to sleep, but you managed. When you woke up, Gabirel was there with your breakfast.

“Good morning.” He smiled sweetly.

“Hi” you said.

“I need you to eat all of this, okay?”

“Yes, Dr. Gabriel.”

“Now, You have made excellent progress this past month ,but today.”

“I know.” You said looking down.

“I will be right by our side.”

“H-he’s not going to be there right?”

“Oh, god no.” Gabriel sat beside you. “No sweetie”

You were shaking when Gabriel came to get you from the common room. He steadied you and brought you into his office where you were introduced to Dean’s doctor.

“I have heard from his brother, from your doctor nd now I would like to hear it from you” his doctor said. “you nodded. “Please, take your time.”

“h-he-um. He.” you took a deep breath and Gabriel placed a hand on your shoulder.  “I assigned to Dean. I attended Harvelle Hall under my own free will. Dean was stern when we met, but sweet. I didn’t know if I was allowed to eat with him, but he told me I could.” You smiled a bit. “However two weeks later there was a different side that I saw.

_“Y/N!” Dean yelled. You rushed in._

_“Yes, sir” you said Dean slapped you_

_“Did I say you could speak?” you shook your head “Where are the books I had lying around? The papers I_

_had out?” You stood there silent “SPEAK!”_

_“I moved them. Sir, I cleaned up the place l-like you asked” Dean grabbed you by the arm tight_

_“You stupid bitch. You are to never go in my office”_

“He chained me, had me strung from a ceiling and inserted a bullet shaped vibrator, set it on high and left me.”

“But you did learn about different types of owners. You knew that this stuff happened, correct?”  his doctor asked.

“Yes. When the punishment was over he was sweet again. Things only escalated from there. Two months later I met Sam. Dean had me with a ball gag and a chastity belt. He had me answer the door like that, I was naked and so humiliated. Both broth-brothers used me”

You explained everything. Gabriel explained what happened after the break. How you were convinced that you were married, you were out of it for months. The doctor said goodbye and left. You weren’t sure how to feel.  You hoped that he is left in there. At night Gabriel came into your room.

“Sweetie, I have a sedative, if you would like.”

You nodded knowing that you weren’t going to sleep well. Gabriel gave it to you and sat by your head, stroking your hair.

“What’s going to happen to me?” you mumbled.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out.”

Your eyes fluttered shut and he kissed the top of your head and stayed you for a while. He could take you home. You could stay with him, that way you would always be monitored. The next day Sam and Donna met with Dean’s doctor.

“You will be pleased to know that after very careful consideration, your brother will not be released” Sam and Donna both sighed.

When Dean got the news he was furious as to be expected. Once Sam and Castiel got him to calm down he decided to beg, plead.

“I’ve learned my lesson. Sam, please. Please don’t let them do this.”

“I’m sorry. It’s for the best.” Sam said.

“How come you two aren’t in here? You’re just ask fucked up.”

“You never provided her with aftercare. Yes she was owned by you, but aftercare is crucial.” Sam said.

“My girls chose the public humiliation. We’ve been at it for a long time. Since college. You, the boy I met there, he was so kind to my pets.” Castiel said.

“What would mom and dad think?” Sam asked.

“Who do you think taught me to be like this?” Dean spat back.

“They gave aftercare. It’s a rule. No matter how cruel you are to your slave, you provide aftercare.”

“I gave her ice, I did treatments.”

“But did you hold her? Tell her that she did good, that she was amazing?” Sam asked.

“It’s not just about healing wounds. It’s about touch.” Castiel added.

“The doctors said I was doing fine.”

“Dean. You broke that poor girl. She finally remembers what happened. She made up a whole life with you.” Casitel said.

“What?” Dean looked at both men.

“She heard stories where she was of other patients and created this life. You two had a daughter named Harmony. You were engaged. She fantasized this life that she believed was true for months.” Sam explained.

“I did that?” he asked stunned.

“Yes.” Sam said.

“I’m a monster”  


	93. Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming along with ride with me. This story went in directions even I didn't think it would go in. That was all thanks to you! 
> 
> I'm going through a really tough time right. My depression has been really bad and that's why I haven't been writing. 
> 
> I really hope you like this last chapter. It's so short, I wish it was longer, but I didn't want you guys to be waiting forever. 
> 
> I love you.

You looked up from the knock and saw Castiel standing there.

“Castiel, hello” you smiled. He took a step in

“Y/n, you’re looking really good.” He smiled

“Thank you. How are the girls?” you asked and Castiel blushed, looking down.

“They’re good. We’ve. Switched things up a bit…I’m the sub” you gasped and smiled.

“No way!” you squealed.

“Yeah. Told them to not hold back. Be as harsh as I was. We started the same. Pet play”

You patted the bed and Castiel came over and sat down. He sat at the foot of your bed, crossing his legs and you stretched yours out and he started to give you a foot massage.

“We wanted a to make a big change. The girls were in a relationship before I met them, they often switched. So, I approached them with this idea. Of turning the tables. Have me be the animal and the sub. It’s been fifteen years. The girls are 33, I’m 37.”

“Wow.” You smiled. “A lot has changed.” He nodded and switched feet.

“I saw Sam and Donna, yesterday” he smiled.

“Yeah, they came to visit me two days ago. Things are going well there.”

“Donna is much happier. Sam has become an amazing master”

“Ho-how is” you paused, looking down. Castiel nodded.

“He’s doing much better.”

“Dr. Gabriel has talked about taking me home.” You said quietly.

“Would you like that?”

“Yes. Yes I would.” 

“You have come so far Y/n. I cannot tell you how truly sorry I am that I hurt you.”

“Castiel, I forgive you. Just like I forgave Sam. You two got me here, away from him. I’m safe now.”

“Please remember that. You are safe now” 

You turned to rest your head in his lap. He combed his fingers through your hair. 

You jumped a little, later that week when you heard the knock on the door. You turned and saw Gabriel smiling, you smiled back and finished packing your things. You were finally getting out. You were released from the hospital and going to your new home. A safe home.

“Are you ready?” Gabriel asked

“Yes. Dr. Gabriel.” You smiled

You said goodbye to everyone at the hospital. You were in there for a year and a half and finally you were free. Gabriel talked it over with you and you two agreed that you would go home with him.

Gabriel opened your car door and helped you out. You looked at his house, taking it in. This was going to be your new home and he wasn’t there. Dean wasn’t there. Better yet, Dean was locked away and wasn’t getting out. 

You held Gabriel’s hand as he led you inside. He placed you bag down and your mouth opened a bit, it was a beautiful house. Small, but nicely decorated. 

“I don’t need much because it’s just me” he shrugged.

“It’s nice.” You breathed out and Gabriel smiled.

“Let me show you to your room. I had some help decorating it.” 

Gabriel showed you to your room. It was just how you two talked about it. You slowly walked over to the bed and went to touch it and then looked at Gabriel.

“Y/n. You do not need my permission, you may touch whatever you want, whenever you want.” You nodded.

“I’m sorry” you whispered.

“No. What have we talked about in your therapy? You do not apologize for things you didn’t do.” You nodded. 

“Now. As we discussed, I do own you, but not like before. You are my sub, I am your dom, but there is no extreme sexual act, like with Dean. It will be more of father/daughter dom/sub. You do not have to call me daddy, it’s not like that. More of a little, caregiver. I am here to guide you and help you get back on track.” You nodded. “I am here to love you and support you and let you know just how perfect you are, because you are perfect.” 

You nodded again and started to tear up. Gabriel slowly approached you and you opened your arms. Gabriel wrapped you up in his arms and held you tight. He placed kisses to the side of your head.

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you. You’re safe. You’re safe.”

“Thank you” you sobbed.


End file.
